La Girouette
by Vivaly
Summary: Naruto, mal-aimé, est capable d'accepter l'amour de n'importe qui même d'un professeur. Entre problèmes d'adolescence, secret familial et agressions. Naruto n'est pas au bout de son malheur. A croire que la vie aime jouer à la Girouette. Warning : Viol/Rape Couples principaux : Sasunaru Yaoi KibaXSakura
1. Le nid

_Bonjour ! Voici ma nouvelle Fiction de Naruto qui se passe au sien d'un internat, je me suis basé énormément sur le plan de mon école... Ce qui explique si quelques personnes reconnaissent... _

_Bien avant tout chose cette fiction aborde la** pédophilie** ! Donc soyez prévenu dans les prochain chapitres il y aura viol... Voilà ensuite c'est un Yaoi tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, l'histoire accès sur le couple principal : Sasunaru (dans un sens ! pas dans l'autre.) avec quelque personnage plus ou moins important pour la trame de plus il y a un fond important de KibaXSakura. Voilà vous êtes prévenu de tout ! Alors bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 1 : Le nid.

Dans une chambre sombre, où seule la pâle lueur du soleil passait aux travers des volets, une silhouette se retourna sous les draps. Alors qu'il était douze heure, la personne dans le lit semblait encore bien dormir. Le bel endormit avait les cheveux couleur des blés, luisants aux rayons du soleil ressemblant plus à des fils d'or, ils s'étalaient en bataille sur un visage paisible d'ange.

Doucement, tout doucement il ouvrit les paupières en dévoilant deux grandes orbes bleus océan, sombres et remplit d'étoiles. Pourquoi ses yeux brillaient ? Etait-ce parce qu'il était encore dans les brumes du sommeil ou était-ce le début de quelques larmes ? Le garçon lança un regard perdu sur le plafond en constant l'heure sur son réveil. On ne l'avait pas réveillé. Etait-ce parce qu'on voulait lui laisser le temps de se reposer ou qu'on ce moquait de ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir faire de son dimanche ? Il secoua le visage d'un air dépité. Il retira lentement la couverture de son corps et se redressa pour s'assoir et glisser les pieds dans ses pantoufles.

Il se leva et passa un pull par-dessus son T-shirt.

Le garçon avait quinze ans, mais il était de petite taille lui donnant un peu plus de treize ans. Il ne semblait pas vraiment motivait pour la fin de son weekend, en fait il ne l'était pas du tout, à quoi bon car apparemment c'était jour de fuite. Il avait fini par nommer les jours selon le comportement de son père. Il avait une relation avec lui complexe et incompréhensible, il y avait des jours où il l'évitait comme la peste, et des jours où il s'accroché à lui comme à sa propre vie. Ces jours là, étaient les jours de joie, il avait l'impression de retrouver son père comme il était avant que sa mère ne meurt.

Le blondinet ouvrit la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible, les jours de fuite, il évitait de se faire remarquer de peur qu'on le rejette. Oui, il avait peur du rejet, quand il était petit il voulait des câlins de son père et celui-ci l'envoyait balader, il partait, alors, pleurer dans sa chambre en enserrant sa peluche, sa seule amie. Il avait comprit la leçon, ne pas adresser la parole, ne pas s'approcher, les jours de fuite.

Il s'avança à pas de loup dans le couloir et descendit les escaliers pour atteindre la cuisine, il constata qu'il n'y avait personne, il prit alors un fruit, il était tard, il n'allait pas trop manger. Il se retourna en sentant une présence derrière lui.

Son père couvert d'une fine barbe, les yeux rouges de fatigue, les cheveux rouge vif dû à une coloration, donnait un air démon sortit des abîmes. Le garçon recula et voulu partir par l'autre porte, mais l'homme l'arrêta par l'épaule et le retourna.

« Naruto, »Commença-t-il. « Tu vas rentrer à l'internat plus tôt. »

Naruto baissa les yeux, jour de fuite pour jour de fuite autant l'envoyer le plus loin possible.

« D'accord. Dit-il tristement.

Va faire ta valise.

- Ok, Ok.

Naruto reposa le fruit sur la table. Il n'avait franchement plus faim, il remonta à l'étage et ouvrit violement sa valise. Pourquoi c'était toujours ainsi ? A chaque fois que son père l'envoyait à l'école, s'était parce qu'il l'évitait. Pas étonnant qu'il n'aimait pas cet internat. Il était là-bas parce que son père se débarrassé de lui.

Il regarda un moment sa valise qui comportait un T-shirt sale, un ordinateur portable avec quelques DVD et Livres, un paquet de biscuits de chocolat, un magasine de jeux vidéos, des écouteurs qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Souvent sa valise était vide, on aurait put imaginer qu'il y avait des vêtements à mettre dedans, mais il avait une armoire remplit à l'école et une ici chez lui, de plus il y avait une laverie à l'école ne l'obligeant pas à ramener ses affaires sales à la maison. Du coût, il en profitait pour la remplit de plein d'objets et d'hobbies.

Il retira ses DVD et ses bouquins pour en prendre d'autres et mit un autre T-shirt à la place du sale, un propre bien entendu. Il prit alors des vêtement pour la journée dans l'armoire et se déshabilla. Quand il eut fini de mettre ses vêtements et de faire sa valise, il traina cette dernière derrière lui dans les escaliers en faisant le plus de bruit pour faire comprendre à son père qu'il était près à partir.

Son père n'en eut pas besoin, il l'attendait en bas, dans le couloir, les yeux rivaient sur lui. Il jouait lentement avec ses clefs, les triturant de ses doigts. Il lui lança un regard noir de reproche, lui intimant de faire de moins de bruit.

Naruto baissa les yeux, peiné et s'avança lentement avant que l'homme ne lui prenne rudement la valise pour l'emmener dehors. Il ouvrit le coffre et la rangea avant de l'attraper par l'avant-bras et le poussa dans le véhicule. Naruto malgré la brutalité du geste, ne dit mot et se laissa faire. Son père monta à l'avant et démarra.

Le voyage dura deux heures. Arrivé à l'école, il ne daigna même pas garer la voiture, il ne fit que s'arrêter devant l'entrée, il ne se retourna même pas et jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur avant de lancer froidement : « Sors. »

Le garçon ne répliqua pas, ouvrit la portière et alla vers le coffre pour sortir la valise. Il hésita un moment, se demandant s'il devait dire au revoir, son père lui ayant déjà intimer de se taire plusieurs fois.

« Vite. »

Le blondinet referma le coffre et la voiture redémarra lui envoyant toute la fumée à la figure. Il resta un moment là sans bouger observant la route, puis il se tourna vers la grille. Il traina sa valise d'un air morne et vint sonner à l'interphone, sur le bouton « Internat ». Personne ne lui répondit premièrement, mais après trois essais et avoir sauté devant la caméra, la grille s'ouvrit.

Il entra et traversa la cour toujours aussi peu motivé.

Il monta à l'étage et traversa les bureaux de l'administration où seul le directeur de la cantine qui habitait dans la maison près de la grille, et qui ne prenait presque jamais de weekend, travaillait.

Il traversa la bibliothèque où seuls trois élèves semblaient regarder dans la pénombre de la pièce un film sur un ordinateur. Ils le saluèrent d'un hochement de tête et Naruto continua pour entrer dans les couloirs de l'internat.

Il passa devant le foyer collégiens où il semblait n'y avoir personne et se pointa dans le bureau de l'internat. Il signala à la surveillante Shizune qu'il était présent et qu'il allait dans sa chambre.

Il sortit du bureau pour prendre aussi tôt une nouvelle porte. Il était dorénavant dans un petit couloir où il fallait faire le moins de bruit. A sa gauche était la porte pour l'internat fille, à droite celui des garçons, mais le fait pour lequel il ne fallait pas faire de bruit était la présence d'une troisième porte celle qui menait aux appartements privé de monsieur Asuma directeur de l'internat. Porte qui était d'ailleurs bien protégée par une petite camera sur le dessus.

Il prit la porte de l'internat garçon et se dirigea dans les longs couloirs, il constata que personne de ses camarades de chambre n'étaient arrivé et dû ouvrit la porte avec sa propre carte magnétique.

Il y avait trois lits. Un simple sur la gauche de la porte au dessus duquel se dressait une étagère presque vide où seule se dressaient trois livres de chimie. La chambre n'était pas très bien organisée, par exemple entre ce lit et le mur vers le couloir, il y avait un bureau, du coût à côté de la tête de lit il y avait la chaise, un peu trop large pour être rangée sous la table.

Sur la droite il y avait un lit superposé occupé aux deux étages par apparemment deux personnes désordonnées. Puis le troisième lit, aussi superposé, face à la porte encadrée par deux fenêtres dont l'une était cachée à moitié par le précédant lit. A côté de la fenêtre de gauche se dressait en grosse armoire avec un petit miroir sur l'une des portes. La deuxième armoire était callée à droite de la porte, entre le lit désordonné et le mur.

Oh, oui, la chambre était petite. Il y avait cinq places, mais il était pratiquement impossible de vivre à cinq là dedans d'ailleurs ils n'y vivaient pas, il était seulement quatre. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi seulement le lit du haut en face était couvert d'une couette et d'oreiller.

Mr Asuma avait laissé le matelas au dessous, permettant à ses habitants d'en faire ce qu'il voulait, le matelas du dessous était un dépotoir, un deuxième bureau, un bac à linge et un canapé pour regarder des films tous ensembles.

Les trois personnes à vivre avec lui étaient assez sympathiques sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas dérangeants, ils n'empêtraient pas sur son territoire. Son territoire étant le lit désordonné du dessous.

Il se jeta dessus après avoir lâché sa valise dans l'entrée, il croisa les bras derrière la tête et observa à travers la porte ouverte le couloir.

La personne la plus drôle et amicale était Kiba qui dormait au dessus de lui leurs points commun : la gourmandise, la bêtise, la farce et surtout le fait d'être désordonné et puis leur âge.

L'autre personne de son, âge mais qui à la différence de Kiba était dans sa classe se nommait Sasuke il dormait dans le lit simple, préférant une certaine indépendance.

Leur points différents : là où Naruto ratait tout, c'est-à-dire en cour et en cœur, Sasuke était le meilleur, premier de classe et le mec le plus populaire des secondes. Là où Naruto était désordonné, Sasuke était un peu maniaque. Là où Naruto était chaleureux Sasuke était froid, snobe et cassant. Et là où Naruto n'avait pas de relation familiale, Sasuke avait en plus d'un père admiratif, une mère et un frère. Mais surtout pour agacer encore plus Naruto, Sasuke était très superficiel.

Ils n'avaient pas une bonne relation, mais se supportaient mutuellement.

La troisième personne dans la chambre était Neji, qui avait de long cheveux et un look de rockeur des années soixante-dix, d'ailleurs il écoutait que de la vieille musique agaçant un peu tout le monde. Mais derrière ce costume un peu vulgaire se cachait un garçon au cœur tendre et bienveillant qui veillait discrètement sur ses trois colocataires en tant qu'ainé.

Naruto vit un petit garçon passer dans le couloir, il se nommait Inari. Inari était en sixième et en tant que l'un des seuls petits de l'internat, il était timide et surtout très soumis.

« Hé, Inari ! » Lui chuchota-t-il d'un air de confident.

Le petit garçon était à chaussettes et semblait pressé, il lui fit un grand sourire.

« Ca va ? Demanda le plus grand.

- Oui, je suis resté là ce weekend. Tu es rentré tôt, dit donc.

Naruto souffla.

- Ouais, j'en avais un peu marre de l'ambiance à la maison, je préfère ici.

Le petit garçon regarda la chambre ne semblant pas vouloir s'avancer plus.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse un truc ? Demanda Naruto.

- Bah, là j'ai escrime avec Mr Gai, je suis désolé, je suis déjà en retard. En plus il faut que j'aille chercher encore un truc dans ma chambre. »

Inari partit en courant dans sa propre chambre. Et Naruto souffla. Bon, il avait peut-être quelques devoirs à faire, il fallait qu'il profite qu'il avait la chambre pour lui seul. Naruto alla fouiller dans son sac à ses pieds et regarda dans son agenda. Bien entendu il n'avait rien écrit, mais il n'écrivait jamais ses devoirs. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération devant sa propre flemmardise et repoussa son sac.

Il se leva alors et retraversa tout les couloir, passant devant la porte de Mr Asuma et le bureau de l'internat. Devant celui-ci se présenté la salle informatique, il entra, il y avait une fille qui apparemment était sur un site social. Naruto regarda le tableau qui se dressait sur l'un des murs, sur lequel on affichait les devoir de la semaine, les évènements de l'internat et les horaires de la salle informatique.

Il regarda les devoirs de la seconde 1, les bouffons n'avaient qu'un exercice de math. Il regarda la liste de devoir qu'il y avait pour la seconde 2. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prit d'avance ?

Maths avec Mlle Nyumi :Ex 21 et 22 page 37

Chimie avec Mr Orochimaru : Développement entre trois étapes des « Ionic Bonding » pour Aluminium Cloride, Sodium Nitride et Copper Sulphide. En plus la chimie était en anglais rendant l'exercice plus difficile pour Naruto qui n'était pas bilingue et pire que ça il était dans le niveau le plus médiocre des quatre niveaux d'anglais. Il était en niveau 1. Il pourrait peut-être demander de l'aide à Kiba qui était en niveau 2. Il n'était même pas la peine de demander à Sasuke bien qu'il était en niveau 4, soit bilingue.

Français avec Mme Kurenai : Commentaire Littéraire sur le « Dernier jour d'un condamné » de Victor Hugo. ( Ouais ! Cool ! (ironique))

SVT avec Mme Jabo : Ex 6,7,8 page 101.

Naruto regarda la liste, comment n'avait-il put ne pas écrire tout cela dans son agenda ? Il poussa un long soupir : Il avait du boulot.

Bien il fallait commencer par le plus long, le devoir qui allait lui prendre le plus de temps qui était assurément la Chimie. Il retourna prestement dans sa chambre récupéra son sac qu'il remplit de tout ses livres et cahier et courut jusqu'à la salle informatique pour s'installer à une table.

Il passa dix minutes à relire la leçon qui expliquée le développement, puis il tenta de faire comme dans l'exemple donné avec l'Aluminium Cloride.

Ni arrivant pas et constatant que cela faisait une heure qu'il était dessus, il décida de changer de sujet et prit son français, il rédigea rapidement un commentaire littéraire sur le livre, c'était une chance qu'il avait emmené le livre pour le lire en weekend durant toutes les heures où il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il fini ce travaille en trois quart d'heure.

Il prit son SVT, bien que cela pouvait paraitre étrange il préféré la science et vie de la terre à la physique-chimie, la professeur était avait quelque airs supérieur, mais elle était drôle à embêté à la différence du professeur de physique qui aimait particulièrement l'embêter lui, le pauvre et insignifiant Naruto, ce pauvre garçon qui déjà à la normale ne comprenait pas le cours, mais en anglais c'en était presque impossible.

Alors qu'il terminait son exercice, une surveillante passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et vint lui prévenir qu'il était dix-huit heure trente, ce qui signifiait que le repas commençait.

Naruto, lui fit signe qu'il avait entendu et lui répondit qu'il viendrait après avoir fini. Puis il se retourna vers ses cahiers et chuchota : « Si je fini. »

Il prit son cahier de Physique et retenta, mais cette fois-ci, il prit quelques renseignements sur internet. Il fut dérangeait deux minutes plus tard par Mr Asuma qui lui reprochait de ne pas aller manger.

« Mais je n'ai pas fini mes devoirs ! Répliqua-t-il.

Bah, voyons ! Allez va manger !

Naruto referma ses cahiers et décida de les laisser là le temps qui descende.

Il repassa devant la porte des appartements privé du directeur passa par le couloir garçons, il traversa tout le couloir et descendit à l'escalier opposé qui le menait face à la salle polyvalente, il y avait une autre porte menant à un autre couloir de garçons duquel sortait deux jeunes hommes qui lui sourirent. Il tourna et croisa quelques filles qui venaient de leur propre dortoir.

Au milieu du couloir se dressait l'entrée au réfectoire d'où sortait une ribambelle de paroles stridentes. C'est alors qu'il pénétrait dedans qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait faim. Son estomac qui n'avait rien mangé de la journée réclamé ce qu'il y avait au bout de ce délicieux fumé.

Il se servit d'un plateau et d'un plat, ne lésinant pas sur le désert et l'entrée pour aller s'assoir dans un coin tranquille loin de ceux qui parlait trop fort en mangeant où des ordinateur portable et cahier sur lesquelles travaillaient quelques élèves.

Une fille au cheveux rose vint s'assoir à ses côtés rapidement.

« Coucou, Naruto ! Tu as passé un bon weekend ?

Le blondinet lui répondit avec un haussement d'épaules entre deux bouchées.

- Tu es arrivé quand ?

- A trois heures.

- Je ne t'ais pas vu.

- Je faisais mes devoirs. Dis tu as comprit la physique ?

Elle lui sourit sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'en sortait pas dans cette matière.

- Fois de Sakura, je t'apprendrais tout sur les méandres incompréhensibles des atomes ! Mais pas ce soir… J'ai chorale.

- Ah…

Il baissa les yeux vers son repas et recommença un manger rapidement. Sakura éclata de rire.

- On dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis deux jours !

- Ouais, je suis pas loin de la famine, je n'ai pas mangé de la journée.

Elle fronça les sourcils l'air mécontent :

- Pas étonnant que tu sois de petite taille si tu loupe des repas. Tu ne te priverais pas de mangé par hasard ?

Naruto repoussa son assiette vide et attaqua le désert en répondant :

- J'ai l'air de me priver ?

La jeune fille éclata de rire encore une fois.

- Et toi tu ne mange pas ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux plats présentés et secoua la tête.

- Je n'aime pas le couscous, et puis j'ai déjeuné tard. En plus si je mange je vais devoir rejoindre Karim.

- Pourquoi, tu ne choisi pas avec qui tu veux manger, moi par exemple ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle lui répondit d'un air peiné et exaspérée :

- T'es bien un garçon, toi ! Y a des règles ! Quand on fait partie d'un certain groupe on se doit de manger avec eux, tu comprends ?

- Pourquoi tu appartiens à un groupe avec qui tu ne veux pas être ?

Sakura passa une main dans ses cheveux, stressée.

- Pas étonnant que tu ne te fasse pas beaucoup d'amis, si tu pose des questions gênantes à chaque fois que quelqu'un veux te parler.

Elle se leva d'un coup et se détourna pour sortir du réfectoire. Naruto resta seul à fixer la place vide de sa camarde. Il repoussa ce qui restait de son désert et amena son plateau aux dames de services.

Il sortit du réfectoire et retraversa tout les couloirs pour retourner dans la salle d'ordinateurs. Il se remit aussitôt à son travaille, faisant ses maths. Il avait aussi beaucoup de mal dans cette matière et c'est parce qu'il s'appliquait à comprendre qu'il en oublia presque le temps restant trois-quarts d'heure dessus.

Une surveillante vient le perturber pour lui demander : « Naruto tu fais tes heures d'études là ? »

Il se retourna vers elle l'air surprit et réfléchit cela faisait un peu plus de trois heures qu'il travaillait ici en comptant avant le repas « Oh ! Dit-il bêtement. J'ai oublié de prévenir, j'ai fais trois heures d'étude.

- D'accord, je note ! »

Naruto s'étira, oui, cela faisait trois heures qu'il travaillait et si il allait se détendre un peu. Il rangea ses cahiers et partit comme une furie pour s'arrêter devant le bureau de l'internat : « J'ai fini mes heures d'études.

- Ok.

Les heures d'études devaient être remplis si les internes voulaient sortir, participer à des activités ou aller aux sorties organisés par Mr Asuma (au théâtre, au cinéma, dans des musées, des parcs d'attraction.)

Naruto entra dans le couloir garçons et pénétra à la volée dans sa chambre. La porte butta contre le mur, faisant sursauter la personne dans la pièce.

Le garçon à l'intérieur posa ses yeux noirs pleins de reproche qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel oiseau. C'était Sasuke de sa grande stature, le grand le majestueux, celui qui faisait battre tout les cœurs qui restait planté au milieu de la pièce maintenant un T-shirt devant lui. Il le replia avant de prononcé d'un air distant, mais pas sans l'attaquer :

« Tu ne peux pas entrer comme tout le monde dans une chambre. C'est-à-dire sans défoncer la porte.

- Non, pas qu'en je viens de faire trois heures d'études. J'ai besoin de me dépenser !

Naruto jeta son sac sur son lit et se mit à sauter sur place.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller courir dehors !

- T'es fou ! C'est pas bon pour la réputation, ça. »

Alors que Naruto secouait la tête d'un air dépité, quelqu'un passa la sienne dans l'entrebâillement. C'était un garçon caché dans la capuche de son sweat et derrière ses lunettes, il lançait un sourire mystérieux aux deux garçons. C'était un interne qui avait l'âge de Neji, soit un an leur ainé, il se nommait Shino c'était un garçon étrange qui courait tout les soirs autour de l'école et ne parlait à personne.

« Qui a dit vouloir courir dehors ?

- Naruto ! Lança Sasuke d'un air de défi.

- Quoi ! Mais non, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais faire quoi que ce soit dehors.

Shino entra d'un pas dans la chambre.

- Tu viens courir avec moi, on va faire quelques tours ensemble. Tu débutes, non ? Alors disons cinq ou six ?"

Naruto lui fit un sourire peiné en se grattant la tête : « Je… je… »

Puis il jeta un regard vers les garçons d'un côté Sasuke le regardait d'un air amusé, de l'autre Shino le fixait avec excitation, ses lunettes faisant briller ses yeux.

« Alors ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Bah, euh, ouais, si tu veux…

- Ok, prépare toi je t'attends, je reviens je vais prendre mon I-phone.

- Ouais, d'accord. »

Alors que Shino refermait la porte, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit rire. Naruto lui lança un regard noir. Le brun faisait toujours tout pour le rabaisser, le mépriser et l'humilier. Il ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi.

Le blond ouvrit l'armoire qu'il partageait avec Kiba et prit un T-shirt, un pantalon de sport, survêt et mit des basquets. Alors qu'il était tout juste près, Shino rouvrait la porte pour pointer de son nez droit, il avait déjà les écouteurs dans les oreilles et trottinait sur place.

Naruto le suivit, pas sans lancer une insulte à Sasuke en partant qui lui répondit froidement.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et arrivèrent face à la salle polyvalente, mais au lieu de partir dans le réfectoire comme avant, ils sortirent dans la cour. Dès qu'ils furent dehors Shino l'incita à courir. Et ils passèrent deux fois devant le hangars à vélo, le parking des professeurs, les salles préfabriquée, le terrain de foot, l'entrée et le réfectoire avant que Naruto ne soit trop essoufflé pour continuer. Il demanda à s'arrêter alors qu'il s'asseyait sur un banc l'autre le fixait de toute sa hauteur en sautillant. Seule la lumière du réfectoire venait éclairer un reflet sur ses lunettes, lui donnant un air quelque peu effrayant.

Naruto s'excusa et décida de rentrer. Il remonta dans sa chambre qui était vide. Il constata que les affaires de tous ses « colocataires » étaient présentes, puis il retira ses chaussures, pour ensuite se déshabiller en ne laissant que son slip et vêtit un peignoir pour prendre sa trousse de toilette et une serviette, il sortit et partit vers les douches du couloir. Il constata que deux cabines était encore libres, il en prit une, posa sa trousse sur le rebords et attacha son peignoir et sa serviette au porte manteau sur la porte qu'il referma.

Il se mit nu et versa l'eau, il se mit de suite sous l'eau froide et poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant son corps chaud et suant se refroidir.

Quand il eut fini de se laver, il sortit rapidement en récupérant toutes ses affaires et en se s'habillant pour trottiner jusqu'à sa chambre.

Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas Sasuke qui était là mais Neji et Kiba. Ce dernier était sur son lit en train de faire tomber à terre tout ses affaires. Les livres, les CDs, les stylos, portables, écouteurs s'écrasèrent à terre sous l'œil amusé de Neji.

Naruto regarda un peu ces camarades. Neji était sur le lit dépotoir, il portait un pantalon de survêt, mais il avait toujours son éternelle veste sans manche en jean cachant moyennement un long T-shirt sur lequel était dessiné un horrible monstre. Il avait attaché ses longs cheveux en queue de cheval basse, dévoilant un fin menton et des yeux d'un bleu pâle.

Kiba qu'en à lui portait un jean, avec un T-shirt « I Love LA ».

Naruto poussa un long soupir et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Neji l'observait du coin de l'œil.

Kiba le salua et renversa une fois de plus des objets. Naruto enjamba le bazar de son ami et atteignit son lit pour retirer son peignoir et mettre un simple T-shirt, un noir avec une belle spirale orange au centre. Puis il s'installa sur son lit en ouvrant son cahier de physiques.

« T'as fait ta physique ? » Demanda Naruto à Kiba.

- Ouais, vite, fait quoi… »

Naruto hocha la tête montrant qu'il avait comprit ce que voulait dire son ami, il avait répondu bêtement au question et comme les réponses étaient hasardeuses autant ne pas les copier. Le blond lança un regard bleu foncé éclairé d'une petite étincelle à Neji.

« Et toi ? Tu peux m'aider ?

- Bien sûr ! Sourit ce dernier.

Il s'approcha du lit du petit blond et s'installa face à lui en le fixant d'un regard assez perturbant. Il se mit dos à la fenêtre, diffusant une ombre sur le doux visage de Naruto.

Kiba descendit d'un coup du lit en sautant, ce qui fit grincer le meuble en fer qui vacilla. Naruto eut, durant un court instant, l'impression que le lit allait s'écrouler sur sa tête.

« Il est vingt et une heure ! C'est l'heure du goûter ! J'ai un peu faim. Je vous ramène quelque chose ?

- Si il y a un truc en chocolat, oui ! » Lança Naruto. Kiba lui assura qu'il regarderait et partit dans le couloir en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Neji frappa des mains pour attirer l'attention sur lui : « Bien ! »

Le petit blond s'était retourné vers lui, pas s'en faire une grimace, en plus d'avoir du mal en Physique, il n'aimait pas du tout le cour.

- La Physique ce n'est pas très compliqué… Les atomes sont un peu comme nous, ils veulent se débarrasser d'électrons comme on se débarrasse d'une vieille chaussette… Ils veulent gagner un électron comme on veut gagner la coupe du monde au foot… Et ils veulent partager des électrons comme nous voulons partager des choses avec quelqu'un.

Neji qui jusque là le fixait étrangement s'approcha de Naruto dangereusement.

- Ce sont des réactions Physiques…

Il se plaça petit à petit sur un Naruto qui rapetissait face à cette imposante stature qui le surplombait.

- C'est comme nous, c'est purement Physique…

Alors que le visage de l'ainé s'approchait lentement. Le blondinet fixait agar les lèvres remplit d'envie se tendre vers lui et alors qu'il les sentait l'embrasser, il repoussa son assiégeant. Neji surprit et ne si attendant pas se cogna la tête contre la fenêtre.

- Aie ! Dit-il avant de jurer.

- Désolé ! S'excusa immédiatement Naruto.

- Je sais comment tu peux m'aider à aller mieux, un bisous magique, tu connais ?

Le blond fit une grimace septique. Avant de se lever du lit.

- Je vais faire ma Physique seul, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide…

A ce moment là Sasuke arriva avec une simple serviette autour de la taille. Il rigola en entendant ce que Naruto disait.

- Toi ? Pas besoin d'aide en Physique ? On aura tout entendu, n'est-ce pas Neji ?

Naruto lança un regard noir à Sasuke. Oh, celui-là il avait la fâcheuse manie d'arriver au mauvais moment comme toujours. Le dit Neji se leva du lit de Naruto pour dire d'une voix froide à celui qui osait déranger le seul moment d'intimité qu'il avait eut jusque là avec l'objet de ses désirs : « Mêles-toi de tes affaires, Uchiwa, c'est entre Naruto et moi. »

Sasuke qui rangeait ses affaires de toilette dans l'armoire, leva un sourcil : « La Physique n'est pas qu'à toi et Naruto, tiens, c'est ma matière préféré ! »

Le rockeur charmeur s'approcha du petit blond, il le reluqua encore une fois et estimant que son choix était décidément parfait, il s'approcha de l'oreille douce et rose pour venir chuchoter : « On en reparlera. »

Naruto se sentit rougir et regarda surprit le garçon qui semblait rassemblait un désir ardent de l'embrasser. Il repoussa encore un fois Neji, quoique bien moins violement, doucement et délicatement était en fait les mots exactes.

Il remarqua que Sasuke en pyjama les fixait avec un humour mesquin dans les yeux.

« Je suis crevé de toute façon. Dit Naruto. Je trouverais bien un moyen pour la Physique, hein, Sasuke ?

- Même pas en rêve, Minus, si tu crois que je vais te refiler mes réponses, tu te fou le doigt dans l'œil !

- Ne m'appel pas Minus !

- Minus, Minus, Minus !

Naruto allait se jeter sur Sasuke qui lui-même était près à le recevoir quand Kiba pénétra dans la chambre pour les arrêter : « STOP ! Passage de Biscuits ! »

Il refila des Pepito au blondinet qui le remercia. Neji retourna s'assoir dans le lit dépotoir pour continuer sa lecture.

Kiba monta dans le sien et resta sur l'échelle pour s'assoir et observer les deux garçons debout.

Et bien, Sasuke ce n'est pas gentil de rappeler à Naruto qu'il est Minus toute la journée…

Le blond lui lança un regard lourd de reproches et poussa tout ses livres à terre. Et se cacha sous sa couette dans un grognement de mots difficiles à comprendre mais qui semblaient dire : « D'façon, j'dors. »

Sasuke ressortit de la chambre pour aller voir quelques amis au goûter. Kiba alluma son ordinateur portable et se mit à regarder des séries débiles avec des écouteurs. Neji quand à lui continuait sa lecture.

Une heure passa jusqu'à l'heure du couvre feu. Sasuke entra, alors qu'un surveillant nommé Iruka était dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce, il autorisa les élèves à rester éveiller encore une demi-heure comme d'habitude mais il demanda à Kiba de se mettre en pyjama pour dormir car se serait mieux. Derrière Iruka tous pouvait admirer le vas et viens de personnes retournant dans leur chambre.

Le surveillant referma la porte en prévenant Kiba qu'il reviendrait voir s'il lui avait obéit.

Neji se déplaça passant du lit dépotoir à son propre lit pour se mettre lui aussi sous la couette et continuer sa lecture. Sasuke fit encore quelque vas-et-viens pour préparer son sac et ses vêtements pour le lendemain. Il éteignait la lumière de la chambre la laissant éclairé par les lumières de chaque lit terne et très peu éclairante qui pendait sur chacun d'eux. Il constata avec le sourire qu'il avait fait tout ses devoirs et se coucha le cœur léger. Il éteignit la lumière de son lit et se rendit compte que Neji et Kiba avait la leur encore allumé.

Il se tourna vers Naruto celui-ci était emmitouflé dans sa couette, laissant ses pieds sortirent et seule sa petite frimousse d'ange dévoilée à tous. Il était mignon ainsi. On aurait dit un tout petit garçon qui rêvait de jours meilleurs.

Alors qu'il constatait avec horreur qu'il observé la victime de sa bande avec douceur, il se détourna avec une rapidité déconcertante. Son regard croisa celui de Neji.

« Vous êtes bizarre tout les deux. Dit l'ainé.

- Quoi ?

Toi et Lui, vous semblait comme des frère à l'internat et vous vous taquinez et on dirait presque des amis de longue date. Mais en cours avec les autres, vous faites comme-ci vous vous détestiez… C'est pour ta réputation que t'es affreux envers lui quand tu es avec tes potes ?

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Hyuga, c'est entre moi et Uzumaki. »

Neji sourit face à ce comique de répétition. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Kiba referma prestement son ordi et fit semblant de dormir.

Cette fois Iruka ne fit pas que passer la tête. « Extinction des feux ».

Neji referma son livre puis éteignant sa lumière, il adressa un dernier bonsoir à tout le monde.

Iruka s'avança dans la pièce et passa un bras par-dessus Kiba pour éteindre sa lumière. Il sourit face au désordre qui régnait comme un champs de bataille autour de l'endormit qui d'ailleurs ne lui avait pas obéit et dormait habillé : Des papiers de biscuit, des cahiers, des stylos, un ordi branché à la prise en bas qui en venait à déranger dans le lit de Naruto.

L'homme s'abaissa vers Naruto et le repoussa un peu plus dans son lit en constatant qu'il allait tomber. Pour en suite sortir en fermant la porte.

Sasuke commençait à se laisser allait dans les bras de Morphée quand un bruit lui indiquant que Kiba rouvrait son ordinateur le dérangea. Il se tourna vers le mur quand la lumière de l'écran se fit trop agressante.

_A suivre..._


	2. Les Rapaces

_Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 2 : Rapaces

Le Lundi matin quelqu'un vint toquer bruyamment à la porte de leur chambre puis une voix forte se fit entendre aux travers : « Debout ! Les garçons ! Debout ! »

Naruto se retourna dans son lit alors que Neji se levait tout à fait près. Il alla dans l'armoire et se mit à choisir ses affaires. Sasuke se redressa dans son lit et put apercevoir que Kiba s'était endormit sur son ordinateur.

Neji lui adressa un sourire auquel il répondit par un grognement réprobateur puis il observa le garçon sortir de la chambre. Sasuke se leva pour lui aussi prendre ses affaires de toilette et sa serviette, il alla prendre une douche.

Naruto se retourna dans son lit et observa le matelas au dessus de lui. Il bailla puis leva les pieds pour pousser le matelas de Kiba en l'air.

« Hé ! Kiba ! T'es réveillé ? » Cria-t-il. Un oreiller tomba à terre dans un reproche sonore : « Ta gueule, Minus ! »

Le blondinet sourit et se leva à son tour, il jeta un coup d'œil à Kiba avant de taper dans le tas endormit. « Putain ! Moi… veut… Dormir… ! »

Naruto ria et se tourna vers son armoire. Il prit un pantalon blanc large taille basse avec de grosses poches, un sweat-shirt orange, il mit ses basquets préférées, un peu vielle, d'un violet délavé et sur le côté était représentait une spirale jaune. Il s'admira un instant dans la glace et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il entendit quelqu'un rentrer mais ne réagit que quand il entendit la réflexion : « T'es sexy ! »

Naruto se tourna aussi tôt en reconnaissant la voix, choqué et rougissant. Neji se tenait devant lui en serviette, il la retira sans gêne alors que le blond détournait les yeux. Neji sourit fasse à la pudeur de son ami.

Il rouvrit l'armoire et s'habilla rapidement au plus grand bonheur de Naruto. Ce dernier avait décidé de faire son sac pour s'occuper l'esprit et s'empêcher de loucher sur son camarade de chambre.

Sasuke entra à son tour en pyjama mais lavé, les cheveux mouillés le prouvant. Il s'habilla caché derrière la porte de l'armoire.

Naruto se redressa et ne manqua pas de se cogner la tête contre le lit. Il entendit un rire sous la couette et frappa Kiba d'une petite tape : « Te marre pas !

Faudrait, peut-être te lever, Kiba ! Lui cria Sasuke qui allait descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. » Naruto haussa les épaules un d'un air de dire que ce n'était pas pressant.

Neji rejoignit Sasuke et ils descendirent ensemble. Naruto s'allongea sur son lit, pensif. Neji était bizarre avec lui ? Lui faisait-il des avances ? Ou était-ce un pari idiot de style : « Faire tomber un garçon plus jeune amoureux de toi » Ou se moquait-il de lui ? Se pourrait-il que les gens pensent qu'il soit homosexuel ?

« Dis, Kiba ?

- Hum…

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air efféminé ?

- Quoi ? S'écria le garçon en se penchant par dessus le lit pour le fixait comme on fixerait un extraterrestre.

- Je… Rougit Naruto. Je … J'ai l'air gay ?

- Meuh non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Dit son ami dans un bâillement, apparemment le réveille trop brusque ne lui allait pas tellement.

- Rien…

Kiba se décida à bouger et se leva pour descendre du lit. Naruto constata qu'il était habillé et fit une grimace en constatant qu'il porterait les mêmes vêtements que la veille aujourd'hui et surement les mêmes sous-vêtements.

Kiba se pencha sur Naruto d'un air curieux.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Quelqu'un te fais des avances ?

Apparemment Kiba dormait quand Neji lui avait fait la remarque sur son look, ou il avait prit sa pour une blague. En tout cas il ne se douter pas que c'était les réflexions de leur camarade de chambre en commun qui le perturbé.

- N'importe quoi !" Dit Naruto fortement en poussant Kiba loin de lui. Ce dernier ria et se mit à sauter sur place pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuné. D'après lui il avait une faim de loup. Le brun partit dans le couloir en courant.

« Qui voudrait de moi… ? » Pensa Naruto.

Le blond jeta un regard vers la fenêtre

Parfois l'idée futile et saugrenue que son père ne l'était pas vraiment s'immiscer en lui. Et il se disait qu'il avait était abandonné par sa mère biologique et qu'un homme avait récupéré parce que sa femme qui aimerait avoir un bébé ne pouvait pas et touché par le bébé perdu et ne voulait pas le laisser à la rue, le couples l'avait emmené chez eux. Mais Naruto n'était pas un enfant à la hauteur de leur attentes. Et cette défaite ayant plus que blessé sa mère, elle c'était suicidée. Son père le prenant pour une erreur l'envoya à l'internat et bye, bye !

Oh bien sûr, il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il pensait, il n'était même pas sûr de le croire vraiment, mais les faits étaient là, sa mère c'était bien suicidé à ses cinq ans et son père avait toujours eut ce comportement de jours pot de colle et de jour de fuite.

Naruto se frappa le front. Pourquoi il pensait comme ça ? Il était triste ? Malheureux ? Dépressif ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait une terrible envie de se changer les idées.

Il longea le couloir des garçon et entraperçu plusieurs personnes qu'il salua. C'était des internes très gentil avec lui quand il était à l'internat mais dans la cour en ou en classe quand leurs amis externes était là, Naruto était ignoré, évité et rejeté.

Pourquoi les gens aimait-il faire la girouette avec lui ?

Naruto savait très bien que si les gens ne voulait pas lui parler en dehors de l'internat c'était parce qu'il n'était pas très populaire, c'était même le contraire, le groupe de Karim et ses groupies le méprisé sans relâche et comme c'était elles qui contrôlait la plus part des secondes, il n'était pas étonnant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas d'ami. Les gens l'accusé d'être trop gamin, trop immature, et par moment d'être trop sérieux et trop ennuyeux, par d'autre trop mou ou trop agité. Les gens avaient toujours quelque chose à lui reproché et cela lui pesait énormément sur la pensée.

Il descendit les escalier et partit dans le réfectoire. Il se servit un fruit en constatant que Kiba était avec ses amis, Rock Lee un autre accros à l'agitation. Naruto ne voulait pas s'incruster dans le groupe car il ne voulait pas être repousser, alors il se disait qu'en prenant un fruit et en remontant dans la chambre cela serait mieux.

Pourquoi pensait-il ainsi ? Du nerf Naruto, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu te ferra des amis.

Quand il vit Lee le saluer d'un signe de tête, il se décida à se bouger. Il marcha lentement avec un doux sourire franc, content de peut-être s'intégrer.

Il s'avança et posa son fruit sur la table pour en suite s'assoir aux côtés de son camarade de chambre. Lee lui fit un grand sourire avant de reprendre la conversation. Naruto commença à éplucher sa clémentine, un sourire peint sur ses lèvres, il se sentait bien assit là au côté de celui que l'on pouvait surnommer comme son seul ami et à écouter le brun aux gros sourcils baratiner un flot de paroles incessantes.

On lui demanda plusieurs fois son avis sur les derniers matchs passé à la télé, comme il ne regardait pas la télé le weekend ou le foot sur l'ordinateur, il ne faisait que répéter le même avis que Kiba.

Il avait l'impression d'appartenir à un groupe d'ami, bien qu'ils n'étaient que quatre. Peu de temps après, quelques minutes plus tard, Lee s'excusa prétextant devoir imprimer un devoir avant la classe. Alors que Lee se levait, il fut bousculé par une fille d'une demi-tête plus grande que lui. Elle avait une forte poitrine exhiber part une fine chemise qui laisser entrevoir un sous-tiffe rose en dentelle. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute, laissant entrevoir un visage dur et défiant, le regard légèrement caché par de fines lunettes. Elle portait un short court laissant entrevoir des longs jambes douce et lisses. Sa tenue parut très vulgaire aux yeux de Naruto qui baissa les yeux n'aimant pas voir cette péripatéticienne en éclat de voix. Cette dernière hurla des obscénités sur le dit « Paumé qui ne sert à rien et qui ne sait même s'épiler les sourcils quand il en a besoin »

Naruto réagit au car de tour :

- Pourquoi tu l'insultes, il ne t'as rien fait, c'est toi qui lui a foncé dedans. !

- Oh, non, Naruto… Chuchota Kiba en se tapant le front.

La jeune fille qui n'était autre que Karim la terreur de tout les élèves, posa un long regard sur le blond et sourit à la réflexion de Kiba :

- Kiba, à raison, bien que j'ai dû mal à l'admettre. Tu ne devrais pas me parler sur ce ton.

Elle le jaugea de haut en bas. Naruto n'était pas à la mode des pantalons qui laissé entrevoir les slips et des chemises entrouvertes, mais sa petite tête d'ange aux lèvres roses et les couleurs flash de ses vêtements laissaient à penser à ces héros de série américaine. Vous savez ceux qui n'en ont pas l'air mais qui en réalité son des supers canons.

Karim sourit, si le dit Naruto était moins coincé, elle n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

- Excuse-moi, comment tu t'appelles déjà ?" Demanda-t-elle d'un air détaché.

Oh, bien sûr elle le connaissait, comment Karim ne pouvait-elle ne pas connaitre ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne dans l'école ?

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent, il était si peu populaire, lui qui pensait être au moins une sorte de défouloir, certaines personnes ne savaient même pas son prénom alors qu'il était là depuis quatre ans.

Sur le coup il ne répondit même pas, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Karim. Sakura arriva près de cette dernière et jeta un regard interrogateur au garçon qui semblait déconnecté, dans ses pensées, loin de tout cela, mais pourtant c'était bien lui que tous les gens du réfectoire observé en attente d'une réaction.

Il s'appelle Naruto, Karim, il était dans notre classe l'année dernière. Dit la rose d'un air joviale pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cette phrase suffit à Karim pour qu'elle se désintéresse aussi tôt du trio de garçon. La brune se tourna vers Sakura et l'attrapa par le poignet pour la trainer à travers tout le réfectoire, mais tout le monde purent entendre ce qu'elle lui cria presque dans les oreilles : « T'étais où hier ? T'avais dit que tu mangerais avec nous ? »

Lee se baissa pour ramasser son plateau qu'il avait fait tombé, puis il releva la tête pour voir que Naruto le fixait étrangement : « Hé ? ça va ? »

Le blond hocha de la tête avant de prétexter partir.

Depuis le début de la matinée, Naruto avait parut perturbé et surtout ailleurs, personnes n'avait fait une remarque ou ne lui demandait ce qu'il n'allait pas puisque que lui parler ouvertement alors que Karim avait l'air de s'en ficher royalement était tabou. Et comme la plus part des gens faisait ce que Karim faisait, Naruto n'avait aucune chance de tenir une conversation sur ses sentiments.

En fin de journée, deux heures de Physique-Chimie, Il était assit dans le fond de la classe loin de la fenêtre, le visage posait sur ses mains. Ses beaux yeux bleus observaient le plafond d'un air distrait. Son esprit vaguait aux travers de dures pensées.

Personne ne l'aimait. C'était clair. Ni son père. Ni ses camarades. Personne en fait.

Il sentit un regard posait sur lui, il baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir que tout les élèves étaient penchés sur des exercices. Son regard croisa celui de son professeur de Chimie. Orochimaru le fixait d'un air scrutateur et étrangement calculateur.

Naruto dans son éternelle politesse lui fit un sourire crispé et se mit au travail, pensant que c'était parce qu'il était tête en l'air que son professeur lui lançait ce regard.

S'il avait sut.

Son professeur n'avait pas du tout cette pensée, il avait repéré que son élève semblait triste et dans son esprit cela signifier : « ouverture ». Et puis Naruto serait un tout nouveau style dans sa collection, il était vraiment mignon.

Le cours continua avec lenteur, et Sasuke, grand cerveau de la classe, répondait d'un air supérieur à toutes les questions, laissant les autres garçons jurer dans leur barbes alors que les filles le fixaient d'un air impressionnées.

La sonnerie désignant la fin du cours retentit, et le professeur hurla au dessus du brouhaha de ses élèves de rendre les copies de leur devoir pour aujourd'hui en sortant.

Naruto jura en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de le faire.

Oh si, il avait eut surement le temps mais avec la réaction étrange de Neji et ses camarades de chambre bruyants et joueurs, il avait complètement oublié.

Il mit alors son sac sur une épaule, et passa devant le bureau de son professeur l'air de rien alors que les autres élèves déposaient leurs feuilles, eut-il fait un pas de trop qu'Orochimaru l'interrompra : « Naruto ? Vous n'avais pas fait votre devoir. » Dit le professeur en français sachant que Naruto ne l'aurait pas comprit en Anglais.

Le blond se stoppa et il entendit quelques élèves le traiter de bon-à-rien.

Il se tourna d'un air peiné pour attendrir son professeur.

« Non, désolé je n'ai pas eut le T…

Il n'y a pas d'excuse, Naruto, ce devoir est donné depuis une semaine, cela ne se fait pas à la dernier minute. Il faut prendre de l'avance pour pouvoir demander de l'aide à ses camarades.

Orochimaru récupéra la copie qu'une élève lui tendait puis il l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie. Là, il ferma la porte pour se tourner vers un Naruto qui cherché des excuses.

Il observa un moment le garçon qui lui tournait le dos. Des fines épaule, un dos légèrement cambré, des hanches étroites, des cuisses alléchantes et des fesses rondes et belles. Il avait bien choisi, ce sera surement le plus beau de sa collection.

Naruto se tourna vers son professeur : « Mais c'est déjà difficile la chimie pour moi alors si en plus c'est en anglais, je n'y arrive pas , je peux tout de même pas demander à un élève de tout m'expliquer ?

- Ah ! C'est pour ça ! Mais il fallait le dire plus tôt, vous voulez que l'on organise des cours de rattrapage pour vous aider dans cette matière ?"

Naruto en resta quoi. Ah ! Non, il avait bien assez de cours !

Orochimaru le voyant hésiter s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, ce geste fit sursauter le garçon. Naruto n'avait pas l'habitude d'être touché, la plus part des gens éviter ce genre de contact avec lui.

« Soyez sans crainte, vous n'aurez pas de devoirs en plus à accomplir. »

Naruto posa un long moment les yeux sur la main qui l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement, avant de les relever vers son professeur. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce simple geste signifierait tant pour lui. C'était comme si cette main était tendu pour le sortir de sa solitude. Alors sans vraiment réfléchir, Naruto répondit avec passion et soulagement : « Oui. »

Son professeur lui rendit un sourire doux et content, peut être quelque peu bienveillant.

Naruto demanda alors d'une petite voix s'il pouvait s'en aller, mais son professeur garda les yeux rivés sur lui comme si il ne l'entendait pas. Le garçon fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur celle de l'homme pour la retirer, soudainement cette main prit la sienne durement et posément.

Surprit, un petit cri s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

- Naruto… Il ne faut pas t'enfermer dans ta solitude, il faut t'ouvrir aux autres, ils auront beaucoup à t'offrir.

Oh ces beaux yeux bleus qui le fixaient d'un air perdu. Si attirant, si demandeur… D'aide… D'attention… D'amour…

Alors lentement Orochimaru se pencha pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les joues rougit de son élèves.

Naruto resta perdu les lèvres entrouvertes, le cœur battant, il n'en revenait pas. Bien sûr c'était un professeur qui lui donnait ce baisé, ce qui pouvait être très mal vu, mais aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait le dernier geste d'affection de cette ampleur qu'il avait reçut était de sa mère bien avant qu'elle ne se tue.

D'ailleurs il comprenait maintenant que c'était l'élément déclencheur de ce creux qui le séparait de son père dorénavant.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte une larme perla sur sa joue qui fut brièvement essuyé par un doigt.

« Chut… Si tu as besoin de parler… Je suis là, quand tu veux. »

Le blondinet hocha lentement de la tête et se laissa guider vers la sortie. Orochimaru s'enferma seul dans sa classe.

Libéré de la salle de cours, le visage de Naruto fut parcourut d'un sourire, mais ses mains tremblaient comme-ci son propre corps était le contraste de plusieurs émotions.

Un bonheur et une appréhension tout deux immenses lui tambourinaient le cœur.

Il secoua ses mains et se mit en marche.

Orochimaru soupira en pensant à son élève : un être de beauté plein de nuances.

En fin de soirée, Iruka était dans le bureau de l'internat il lisait un livre en surveillant l'interphone et la caméra à la grille, il décrocha son portable quand celui-ci sonna.

« Allo, répondit-il.

- Ah ! Bah, il était temps, cela fait des heures que l'on tente de te joindre !

- Je travaille, Alex

- Bah voyons, monsieur travaille !

- Cela t'étonne peut-être, mais je ne mens pas !

- Oui, cela m'étonne. Comme je te connais si bien, je te verrais bien les pieds sur la table ( A ses mots Iruka retira ses jambes du bureau.) Et un bouquin entre les mains !

- Le jeune homme referma le livre qu'il lisait pour le poser :

- D'où sors-tu une idée pareille ? Je travaille ! S'occuper d'une centaine de garnements comme toi qui ne veulent jamais rien faire de ce qu'on leur demande, ce n'est pas facile et cela prend tout mon temps !

- Ouais, Ouais, c'est ça… Bon, ou sinon je t'appelais pour te parler du « nouveau ». Il est insupportable, il n'arrête pas de terroriser Trevor et Alice. Il leur raconte que quand il vivait avec sa mère il était le chef de la maison et que c'est lui qui l'a tuée, et que si maman ne le laisse pas faire ce qu'il veut il nous tuera tous nous aussi.

- Et Tora, elle ne le laisse pas faire ?

- Tu connais maman, elle serait prête à tout pour « eux », mais elle ne va pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, franchement à la maison il n'y a que moi, maman et tante Phil qui …

- Philippine !

- Ouais, enfin ils n'y a que nous trois qui semble avoir les pieds sur terre. Même papa c'est mit à le chouchouter. A croire que c'est le fils qu'il a toujours voulu avoir…

- Tu sais, Alex, pour lui aussi cela doit être difficile, il a perdu sa mère il y a peu et il est placé dans une famille d'accueille. L'endroit, les personnes, le style de vie, doit lui faire en quelque sorte peur. Il est sur la défensive et il veut se faire voir fort.

- Ouais mais c'est pas une raison pour…

- Alexandra ! Laisse lui le temps.

Il eut un moment de silence comme si le message prenait le temps de pénétrer la petite tête de la jeune fille.

- Sinon tu n'appelais que pour ça ?

- J'ai écouté ton conseil j'ai utiliser ton logiciel pour télécharger mes musiques !

- Ah tu vois que je peux être utile !

- Il serait temps que tu sois utile à ton travail !

- Justement se n'est pas en discutant avec ma petite sœur que cela va s'améliorer ! Aller bye !

- Bye !

Iruka reposa son portable en poussant un long soupir. Alexandra n'était pas réellement sa sœur mais c'était la fille du couple qui l'avait élevé. Tora et Kitsamo Hakate, c'était une gentille famille d'accueille avec qui il avait vécût durant huit ans, alors qu'ils habitaient chez eux il a assisté à la naissance de leurs deux enfants légitimes, Trevor et Alexandra et à l'adoption de Alice la plus jeune.

Iruka avait toujours considéré les Hakate comme sa famille, le weekend et pendant les vacances il revenait souvent chez eux pour profiter d'un vrai repas en famille. Avec querelle de frères et sœurs, discourt parentale, jeu en famille et apprentissage de danse avec Tante Philippine. Une vrai fête !

Lui qui avait perdu sa famille en étant enfant était toujours heureux de pouvoir partager se genre d'évènement avec les personnes devenus les plus chères à ses yeux.

Il vit passé Naruto dans le couloir comme une bourrasque de vent et sourit en le constatant. Le blondinet était son préféré parmi tout les enfants de l'école, ils passaient pas mal de temps ensembles à jouer aux cartes et la timidité, ces réactions impulsives et les bêtises du garçon lui rappelait par moment lui-même étant enfant.

Mais Iruka ayant vu passé régulièrement des enfants en mal d'amour dans sa famille d'accueille, qui restaient bien souvent peu de temps, avait très bien reconnut le mal être de Naruto. Et c'était peut être par ce qu'il avait la terrible envie de connaitre ce qui n'allait pas chez lui et de le protégé qu'il l'apprécié tant.

Il allait poursuivre le blondinet pour lui demander pourquoi il avait l'air si joyeux quand il fut stoppé par un professeur qui pénétré dans le bureau. Ce professeur n'était autre que Kakashi professeur d'histoire-géographie et civilisation. Il était aussi le parrain de Trevor et le plus jeune frère de Kitsamo. Quand Iruka était petit, Kakashi était tout le temps à la maison. Et bien plus qu'un oncle Kakashi était pour lui un grand frère. Un grand frère de seize ans son ainé mais avec lequel il était extrêmement proche.

L'homme posa une main sur son épaule et le poussa lentement vers l'intérieur, sous regard le perçant d'un air malicieux.

« Coucou, Iruka…

Kakashi, j'ai du travail, tu as peut-être terminé les cours, mais moi je dois encore m'occuper de ces garnements… Et justement il fallait que je demande un truc à Naruto Uzumaki.

- Il peut attendre… Dit Kakashi d'un air détaché. Tu sais quel jour on est ?

- Lundi.

Le professeur leva un sourcil.

- Oui, Lundi et … ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, je ne mesure plus le temps enfermé ici.

Iruka se retourna d'un coup et s'avachit sur son fauteuil en poussant un long soupir. Son oncle posa son dos contre le mur d'un air nonchalant, les bras croisés et un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

Iruka ouvrit un œil pour fixer son parrain, perdu. Que lui voulait-il ?

- On est le 14…

Et alors, ce n'est ni ton anniversaire, ni le mien…

- Novembre…

Il eut un silence durant lequel on aurait pût entendre toutes les pensées se secouer dans la petite tête d'Iruka.

- Mon dieu ! C'est la fête des amoureux ! Je n'ai rien préparé !

- Moi, je dis que tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir croisé Shizune. Cela fait trois mois que vous êtes ensemble, si tu lui fête la fête des amoureux, pour elle, c'est un passage important et cela signifiera beaucoup dans votre relation.

Le jeune homme s'était de nouveau mit en marche et tourné en rond dans la pièce comme un lion en cage.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je…je n'ai jamais fêté la fête des amoureux auparavant, enfin si en sixième, j'avais confectionné une carte en cœur avec de la moquette à la fille qui m'intéressée.

- Je crois pas que ce soit encore d'actualité, tu as grandis, il faut monter d'un échelon.

- Et puis, elle était allergique à la moquette… (Continua-t-il s'en écouter Kakashi) C'est quand même con, non ?

- Eh du calme ! Je ne veux rien savoir à propos de cette moquette… Tu vas demander pour sortir un moment de cette école qui te rend fou et tu vas acheter un bouquet de fleur et réservé une table dans un restaurant intime et romantique.

Iruka parut chercher un moment dans ses pensées.

- Euh, je ne vais qu'à Ichiraku quand je sort d'ici, c'est un petit Japonais, très bien et…

- Non, pas un Japonais fast-food bar déjà tout les petits jeunes de l'école iront avec leurs copines. Il te faut quelque chose de raffiné. Un italien par exemple.

- C'est raffiné un italien ?

Kakashi lui lança un regard noir de reproche face à cette réaction stupide.

- Evidement ! Fait moi confiance, cherche un petit italien sympa.

- D'accord je te fais confiance. Je vais sortir tout de suite. Tu n'as qu'à prendre un moment ma place et tu expliquera tout à Mr Asuma.

Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de refuser qu'Iruka était déjà sortit en emportant son blouson. Le professeur de civilisation se jeta littéralement sur le fauteuil et prit le bouquin d'Iruka pour se lancer dans une longue et calme lecture.

La soirée qui suivit fut sans dommage. Iruka emmena Shizune dans un petit restaurant Italien et passèrent une soirée mémorable et charmante avant que le jeune homme ne ramène la jeune femme chez elle. Ils démarrèrent mutuellement leur nuit par un merveilleux baisé d'au revoir.

Shizune sourit en le voyant partir dans sa vieil voiture verte, il n'avait pas tenter de l'emmener à l'intérieur pour finir dans le lit. Il n'avait rien tenté de plus pour ne pas gâcher leur soirée. C'était un choix louable et qui prouvait qu'il était un homme bien. Mais Shizune aurait bien voulu qu'il l'emmène au septième ciel.

Ce fut la nuit qui fut moins agréable. En autre les deux amoureux étaient chacun dans leur lit à plusieurs kilomètre l'un l'autre rêvant d'une nuit passée ensemble dans un même lit à faire l'amour. Mais à l'internat cela bougeait et passait à l'acte, surtout dans la chambre de Naruto.

Le blond était en pyjama emmitouflé dans sa couette assit sur le lit pour observer les vas et viens des personnes. Seule la lampe de Sasuke permettait d'entrapercevoir ce qui se passait.

Neji, lui, était habillé il était assit sur le lit dépotoir à jouer avec Kiba sur l'ordinateur de ce dernier qui lui d'ailleurs était aussi habillé. ( seul Naruto semblait vouloir dormir dans cette pièce !)

Sasuke était debout, il ouvrait la porte à d'autres internes : deux grands de terminal que les autres colocataires n'avaient jamais côtoyé.

Sasuke sortit d'un de ses sacs une corde pour ensuite aller ouvrir la seule fenêtre accessible. L'un des grand commenta d'un air moqueur le rangement du coin de Sasuke à voix basse. (pour ne pas réveiller les maitres d'internat).

Le deuxième jeta un regard à Naruto. Ses yeux bleu océan brillaient comme de grandes billes dans le noir. Caché sous sa couette, il avait l'air d'un jeune enfant curieux qui n'avait pas le droit d'être là, désobéissant aux adultes pour écouter leur conversation. L'ainé sourit il allait faire lui aussi un commentaire quand Sasuke le rappela à l'ordre pour qu'il descende par la fenêtre à l'aide de la corde. Ils quittèrent tout les trois la pièce. Laissant Naruto, Kiba et Neji dans la pénombre.

Il eut un long silence avant que la petite voix de Naruto vienne chuchoter à leurs oreilles : « Ils sont partis où ? »

Neji releva son regard de l'écran à la différence de Kiba qui l'ignora complètement, concentré sur son jeu.

« A une soirée, organisée par des externes pour la fête des amoureux…

De nouveau le silence se fit et le bruit de la nuit vint se vautrer dans leur chambre.

Bruit qui fut brisé par Naruto une nouvelle fois :

- On n'a pas était invité.

- On n'a pas de petite amie. Répondit aussitôt Kiba ce qui fit sourire le blond.

- C'est sur qu'avec ta tronche ! Répondit-il en riant.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tronche.

Les deux autres garçons éclatèrent de rire, mais durent se retenir quand quelqu'un toqua contre le mur : les prévenant qu'il faisaient trop de bruit.

- Vous êtes fatigués ? Demanda Kiba.

Naruto haussa les épaules alors que Neji répondait négativement.

- En plus on va devoir rester la fenêtre ouverte pour que l'Uchiwa puisse rentrer au bercail sans problème. Chuchota Kiba. Alors moi je propose de regarder un film. Naruto ? Viens. Avec la couette.

Le blond se leva avec un sourire, mais il resta debout à regarder son ami.

- Quoi ? Lui lança ce dernier exaspéré.

- Je ne viens pas si tu te change pas. Tu portes ses vêtements depuis hier et tu as dormis avec ! ( L'intonation était un peu plus forte dût à sa voix sifflante.)

- Je pus c'est ça que tu veux dire ? ( Là Kiba parlait)

Encore plusieurs coup contre le mur pour qu'ils se taisent.

- Bon. Dit Neji pour calmer le jeu. On va tout les deux se mettre en pyjama.

Ils se levèrent et se changèrent alors que Naruto s'installait dans le lit dépotoir. Les deux autres garçons vinrent le rejoindre en peu de temps. Kiba ne prit pas la peine de se mettre sous la couette et agrippa l'ordinateur (sa vie) pour choisir un film. Neji estima qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place et demanda à Naruto de venir s'assoir entre ses jambes. Le blond se mit à rougir mais le troisième garçon ne le remarqua pas. Il accepta silencieusement et se plaça comme on lui avait demandé, puis il se couvrit et en même temps Neji de la couette. Bien au chaud contre le torse du garçon et la chaleur de la couette, Naruto poussa un long soupir de contentement. Kiba démarra le film et posa sa tête contre son épaule pour le suivre.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, mais bien plus au matin. Un bruit à la fenêtre réveilla Kiba qui s'était endormit sur Naruto après avoir fermé son ordi.

Sasuke essoufflé tentait de passer par la fenêtre. Kiba se leva d'un coup pour venir l'aider. Il le tira par le bras et ils tombèrent tout les deux à terre en faisant beaucoup de bruit ( réveillant Neji ).

Sasuke se releva aussitôt en remerciant son camarade de chambre avant d'accourir à la fenêtre et de se pencher vers l'avant. Il vit les deux autres internes qui semblaient bien trop saouls pour pouvoir monter à la corde.

« On v-va… Dormir là-là-bas… ! Essaya de crier l'un d'entre-deux en montrant les classes préfabriquées.

D'accord… Prononça Sasuke bien moins fortement.

L'un des deux saouls ouvrit une des fenêtres coulissantes de la salle préfabriquée et ils sautèrent à l'intérieur en faisant énormément de bruit. Même Sasuke dans sa chambre à l'étage put entendre les tables et les chaises tomber.

Il rembobina la corde sous le regard scrutateur de Neji et Kiba et la rangea dans son sac. Kiba bailla et alla dans son propre lit pour s'étaler sur la couette.

Sasuke aillant le tournis ( effet surement dût à l'alcool.) s'allongea sur son lit. Il se prit la tête entre les mains un instant en espérant que cela passe. Puis il constata que la fenêtre était encore ouverte. Il alla la fermer et trainant des pieds et en se cognant sur les coins de lit.

Avant de venir face à Neji, il lui lança un regard noir, car ce mec même en le voyant complètement épuisé et quelque peu bourré ne s'était pas lever pour l'aider mais constata à ce moment que son ainé ne pouvait pas bouger car quelqu'un s'était endormit sur lui.

Quand le brun reconnu Naruto, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Comment ce rockeur à deux balles avait osé mettre ses mains sur le doux petit et innocent ange de la chambre ? Il allait le pervertir, c'était certain !

Il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher. Naruto était trop pure et innocent ! Tout ses sourires ! Ils étaient adressé à lui : Sasuke Uchiwa et personne n'avait le droit de toucher au blondinet.

« ENLEVE TES SALLES PATTES DE NARUTO ! Eclata Sasuke. Faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Quelqu'un toqua contre le mur et une voix dans l'autre chambre les atteignit : « Non, Mais c'est pas bientôt FINI ! »

Sasuke baissa les yeux en recevant cette information. Cela n'allait vraiment pas, il avait de drôles de pensées. C'était surement dût à l'alcool.

Naruto, tout rouge en comprenant ce que voulait dire Sasuke, voulu se détacher de Neji, ce dernier, pas d'accord, l'enserra de ses bras fort et le colla à lui. Puis ses lèvres vinrent chuchoter à l'oreille du blond : « Tu n'es pas obliger de partir. Tu n'es pas sa propriété, si tu veux rester avec moi, restes. »

Naruto épuisé et secoué n'eut pas la force de contrer les bras du brun et de se lever, il posa sa tête dans le creux sous le menton de son ami et s'endormit.

Sasuke secoua la tête et alla s'allonger sur son lit pour dormir. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'observer Naruto quand il dormait. Ca lui allait vraiment pas.

_A suivre..._


	3. Titanic

_Excusez-moi pour l'attente... et pour les fautes aussi ! Et oui j'ai reçu le message mais il a et il y aura toujours des fautes, douée comme je suis... Je recherche une correctrice à tout bonne oreille ! Bien et bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 3 : Titanic.

Le Mardi matin fut très difficile. Les quatre garçons avait très peu dormit, surtout Sasuke, ce qui en venait au fait qu'ils avaient tous envie de faire durer leur sommeil.

Iruka venait déjà de passer deux fois pour les réveiller et apparemment aucun des quatre avait décidé de se lever. Cette fois-ci il pénétra dans la pièce en faisant le plus de bruit. Il ouvrit les rideaux brusquement faisant sursauter les adolescents.

L'homme se retourna avec un sourire satisfait. Il constata que Sasuke, plein de bonne volonté et ne voulant pas être en retard en cours, se redressa d'un coup. Le maitre d'internat fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il était déjà habillé.

Sasuke se releva et prit un air déçu et triste en fixant le lit dépotoir. Iruka se retourna pour regarder sur ce lit ce qui se tramait.

Neji tenait Naruto dans ses bras, il leur lança un regard peiné en leur montrant qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever vu que le blondinet était encore endormit

Iruka sourit. Alors comme ça si Naruto semblait heureux la veille c'était parce qu'il était amoureux. Ce Neji serait quelqu'un de bien pour le petit blond, il était responsable, doux et attentif !

Ce qui questionna le plus Iruka était le regard que Sasuke leur avait lancé, serait-il amoureux de l'un d'eux ? Surement de Neji, puisque Naruto et lui passaient leur temps à se disputer.

« Réveilles-le ! » Lança le surveillant d'un air moqueur.

Neji secoua doucement le garçon. Naruto ouvrit les yeux en baillant. Puis en constatant qu'il était toujours dans les bras de Neji, le garçon qui lui faisait des avances, il devint tout rouge et s'écarta vivement pour se lever. Il perdit un moment son équilibre et se rattrapa au lit.

« Bon, il faut vous dépêcher si vous voulez avoir encore quelque chose du petit déjeuner…

- Moi, je n'ai pas faim. Répondit Sasuke. Je vais aller prendre une douche…

- Dis-moi… Que faisais-tu habillé pour dormir ?

L'adolescent se tourna vers son ainé et mentit sans siller.

J'étais tellement fatigué hier que je me suis endormit sans me mettre en pyjama.

Iruka ne semblait pas très convaincu.

Naruto alla prendre des vêtements dans son armoire sous le regard joviale de Kiba qui semblait vraiment bien réveillé. Il suivit Sasuke et alla lui aussi prendre une douche.

Neji et Kiba s'habillèrent dans la chambre et descendirent pour le petit-déjeuner.

La journée reprit son court habituel, les externes arrivèrent, les professeurs pénétrèrent en classe et les cours commencèrent.

Le cours de Français se déroulait d'un air joyeux alors que Mme Kurenaï proposait d'organiser un débat. Sur le visage de Naruto se dressait un énorme sourire à l'idée de cette activité attrayante.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche, il réagit aussitôt en le retirant pour lire quel contact tentait de l'appeler : « Papa. »

Son sourire disparut.

Il ne pouvait pas relever les yeux de l'écran.

Son père ne l'appelait que très rarement. Quand il l'appelait c'était pour le supplier de revenir à la maison. Maison de laquelle il l'avait chassé en début de semaine.

Il ne pouvait pas revenir chez lui ainsi alors il refusait, déclinait et à chaque fois ce genre de conversation terminait en pleur.

Sa main se mit à trembler. Son père lui faisait toujours cet effet.

Quelqu'un lui attrapa l'épaule, le faisant sursauter.

« Eh, Minus ! On te parle ! Lui cracha Gaara.

Naruto releva un regard apeuré vers le roux, celui-ci remarqua le portable qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter de vibrer. Sasuke qui était aux côtés de Gaara ( l'un des ses amis qui le comprenait le mieux) se pencha pour voir son camarade de chambre.

Le blondinet avait la pupille dilatée signe d'effarement, ses mains tremblaient et son visage était étrangement pâle.

- Naruto. ça va ? Tu es presque blanc.

Mme Kurenaï entendit cette réflexion et s'approcha du garçon. Elle constata qu'il ne semblait pas dans son assiette, comme on disait. Dans un calme contrôlé, elle prit en main la situation et demanda à Ino ( la camarade de chambre de Sakura) d'emmener Naruto à la CPE ou voir Mr Azuma pour un médicament.

La blonde poussa un soupir très théâtral avant de dire à voix basse que le garçon ne valait pas la peine qu'elle se déplace, mais quand elle vit son air malade elle accourra à lui pour lui prendre la main.

Naruto cette fois-ci vraiment surprit sursauta et du se rattraper à la table.

« Tu as le tournis ? Demanda Kurenaï.

- Non… Non… C'est passé…

- Tu es toujours aussi pâle va donc chercher quelque chose, un médicament… Un verre d'eau peut-être ?"

Ino tira doucement le malade hors de la classe. La jeune fille semblait vraiment se préoccuper de Naruto. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans la faiblesse, il faisait toujours énormément de bruit et dérangeait sans cesse Sasuke, le beau et canon Sasuke.

C'était une boule d'énergie parfois tête en l'air mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu tanguer sur ses pieds ainsi cela en devenait presque effrayant.

Elle l'emmena au bout du couloir, mais il n'y avait personne à la CPE, alors elle le traina aux travers de l'administration et de la bibliothèque pour entrer dans l'internat. Cette fois-ci elle se fit bien plus timide, elle avait vraiment peur de Mr Asuma.

Elle toqua à la porte et fut surprise de voir son professeur de civilisation, Mr Hakate, les pieds sur le bureau et un livre entre les mains.

« Euh, pardon ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le professeur releva les yeux sur elle d'un air nonchalant.

« Bonjour monsieur… Naruto ne se sent pas bien, nous venons chercher un médicament ou quelque chose sous les directives de Mme Kurenaï.

- Kurenaï, hein ?

- Oui…

- Quelque chose ? »

Naruto inspira un bon coup pour calmer les tremblements. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi c'était stupide ?

Kakashi se releva d'un coup en voyant son élève vaciller dangereusement. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'emmena s'assoir sur une chaise.

« Et bien, Uzumaki, il faut vous tenir un peu plus sur vos jambes.

Ses deux élèves lui sourirent.

« Vous avez mal quelque part ?

- Au cœur…

Kakashi leva un sourcil.

- Au cœur ? Vous voulez dire que vous avez des haut-le-cœur ?

- Non, j'ai le tournis, je pense, je n'arrive pas à rester debout…

- Bien, c'est ce que je vous disais … tenez un peu sur vos jambes…

Kakashi alla jusqu'à la pompe à eau en plastique et versa un gobelet qu'il tendit à son élève. Naruto le récupéra en lui souriant.

- Vous avez mangé ce matin ?

- Non…

- C'est malin…

Kakashi alla près de la machine à café et prit un morceau de sucre dans une boite en fer qu'il amena aussitôt au garçon.

- Prenez… Si vous ne mangez pas au matin, forcement les étourdissements arrivent… Bien dès que vous vous sentirez mieux vous pourrez retourner en classe. Je dois y aller, Ino, restez avec lui, il me faut quelqu'un pour surveiller un empoté pareil. Dit-il d'un air moqueur.

- De quel droit vous … ! Riposta Naruto le visage rouge.

- Aucun, je dis ce qui est évident !

Kakashi s'en alla aussitôt, laissant les deux élèves seuls. Ino alla s'assoir sur une des autres chaises et prit aussitôt son portable pour prévenir toutes ses amies qu'elle loupait le cours de français.

Naruto sentit de nouveau son portable sonner, il le prit et son estomac fit un tour sur lui-même. Encore son père. Il resta un moment interdit et éteignit l'engin. Alors qu'il rangeait son portable il releva un regard sur la jeune fille qui le regardait d'un air bizarre.

- Pourquoi tu l'éteint ? Quelqu'un vient de t'appeler non ?

- Je ne veux pas lui répondre… Et quand il si met, il peut, comment dire, me harceler toute la journée…

- Et qui est-ce ?

- Naruto leva les yeux vers le plafond. Comment définir cet homme, ils avaient une relation si compliquée…

- Il est censé être mon père.

Ino prit un air surprit et moqueur.

- Censé ? Tu es adopté ?

Naruto la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle avait peut-être raison. Si Naruto avait tellement l'impression que son père n'était pas un père, son père, c'était parce qu'il avait été adopté. Il y avait déjà pensé. Mais c'était si dur de faire une croix sur son père. Il l'aimait tout de même… Les jours de joie…

- Je ne sais pas… Dit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je ne sais plus…

Ino fronça les sourcils. Si elle avait su que Naruto était si étrange, elle s'en aurait occupé plutôt… Elle aimait vraiment les ragots. Alors un ragot sur une adoption caché, ça c'était l'histoire du siècle.

Pour en connaitre un peu plus, il lui fallait plus de donnés. Elle devait le mettre en confiance pour quelques confidences.

Elle lui prit l'épaule et frotta un moment sur son dos pour le réconforter. Alors qu'elle semblait établir un contact, deux orbes bleu océan se levèrent dans sa direction. Il semblait très surprit de cet approchement et surtout de ce geste pour le « réconforter » ( ?).

- Tu as des doutes ? C'est ça ?

- Je… Je crois…

- Je sais ce que c'est, ma cousine avait elle aussi des doutes et pour finir on a découvert que son père n'était pas réellement mon oncle, mais que son vrai père était le patron de ma tante. Du coût comme mon oncle n'était pas aux courant, forcément, ils se sont séparés et ma cousine est partit vivre avec mon oncle ne voulant plus voir ma tante, elle ne la considère plus comme une mère. Elle lui a mentit sur quelque chose de trop important, tu comprends…

Naruto se massa la tempe, sentant que le flot incessant de paroles de sa camarade lui amenait un lourd mal de tête.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle le regard pétillant. Tu m'expliques ?

Le blond poussa un long soupir. Ce confier lui apporterait peut-être la paix. Il en avait tellement assez de ces questions, de ces doutes et de ces pensées.

- Je crois qu'il ne m'aime plus depuis le suicide de ma mère. Il doit me tenir pour responsable.

Ino reteint sa respiration. Cette fois-ci elle avait dénicher le plus surprenant des ragots.

C'est ainsi qu'en deux jours à peine, de bouche à oreille la commère rependit une rumeur qui se déforma au fil des conversations.

« On dit que le père de Naruto le tient responsable de la mort de sa mère. »

« Il parait que Naruto est responsable du suicide de sa mère »

« On m'a dit que Naruto a poussé sa mère au suicide. »

« C'est parce que Naruto a poussé sa mère qu'elle est morte. »

« Naruto aurait poussait sa mère d'un immeuble et qu'elle en serait morte, mais tout le monde dit que c'est un suicide. »

« C'est pas un accident. Naruto a tué sa mère. »

« On dit que c'est quand il a apprit qu'il était adopté qu'il l'a tué. »

C'est surement à cause de cette rumeur que tout ses camarades le regardaient étrangement ce jeudi là. Mais Naruto qui était tête en l'air ne l'avait pas remarqué. De toute façon son esprit était bien plus tourmentait par la fin de ce cours de Physique-Chimie.

La sonnerie le fit décrocher du fil de sa pensée et tout les élèves se levèrent d'un coup pour sortirent. Certains lui lancèrent des regards de biais qui inspiré, la peur, le dégoût, l'horreur, la surprise et par fois même, une certaine admiration.

Naruto ne comprit pas ces regards qui lui disaient trop de choses dont il ne voyait pas le rapport. Le seul regard qu'il comprit était celui de son professeur quand celui-ci se posa sur lui. Il était soulagé que la classe se terminait et content de pouvoir parler avec son élève favoris.

« Naruto ? L'appela-t-il pour que celui-ci ne parte pas. Tu as un peu de temps devant toi ?

- Oui, monsieur, j'ai fini ma journée mais dans une heure je dois aller manger.

- Je ne te retiendrais pas plus longtemps qu'une heure. Nous allons nous assoir à cette table et organiser tes prochains cours de rattrapage, veux-tu ?

- Bien sûr. Sourit Naruto avant de s'assoir à la table désigné.

Mr Orochimaru le rejoignit aussitôt d'un pas sensuel et félin, guettant sa proie.

Le blond posa les coudes sur la table pour prendre son visage entre ses deux mains. Son regard scruta son professeur qui avançait, se demandant si cela allait lui prendre beaucoup de son temps. L'homme se sentit tout chose devant ses deux orbes bleus qui le fixaient. Il avait la terrible envie de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser et le prendre sur cette table à ce moment même. Mais il ne devait pas le brusquer, c'était un petit animal sauvage il fallait y aller en douceur.

Il prit les mains de son élèves qui sursauta et les serra doucement, les caressant par moment.

« Laisse-moi te donner l'amour donc tu manque cruellement…

Son élève se dressa comme un bâton sur ses jambes brisant le contact. Ses si beaux yeux semblaient apeurés.

Orochimaru contourna la table et reprit en possession les mains du garçon.

« Chut, n'ais pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal, juste t'aimer, laisse moi t'aimer…

Naruto pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre et son corps tremblait d'appréhension.

Il espérait tellement cette attention. Lui qui l'a réclamé sans cesse à son père, il l'a recevait de son professeur de Physique, professeur qu'il n'aimait pas en tant que professeur mais qu'il apprenait à aimer en tant qu'homme. Car cette homme lui disait ce que personne d'autre auparavant lui avait dit, qu'il l'aimait. C'était bien ce qu'il présumait ?

- Vous… Vous m'aimez, professeur ? Demanda-t-il d'un air suppliant.

Orochimaru sourit d'un air tendre et prit possession des lèvres de l'enfant.

Cela voulait surement dire oui. Naruto sentit son corps parcouru d'un frisson.

L'homme relâcha les mains du garçons pour caresser le long de ses bras, atteindre les épaules et le prendre par la mâchoire pour approfondir le baiser.

Le blondinet avait les yeux toujours ouverts et fixait ceux de son professeur qui semblait le surveiller, pour getter la moindre de ses réactions.

L'une des mains baladeuses descendit le long de son dos pour se stopper sur sa hanche. Elle vint prendre une des ses fesses et la tâter. Cette fois-ci le sursaut les sépara et le blond s'écarta.

Orochimaru lui fit un nouveau sourire tendre.

« Je serais toujours patient avec toi…

Il s'approcha et attrapa le garçon par les hanches pour le coller à lui et il embrassa son cou, puis le mordilla et vint en suite par petit baiser papillons remonter son cou. Naruto se mit à rire, les baisers papillons le chatouillaient.

Orochimaru fier de cette réaction embrassa le garçon pénétrant sa langue dans l'antre interdite. Cette fois-ci Naruto ferma les yeux pour savourer le moment. Il était si bien dans les bras robustes de son professeur.

L'homme le fit reculer doucement jusqu'à la table et touchant le rebord Naruto comprit que l'homme voulait approfondir les attouchements. Mais lui ne se sentait pas près et surtout il voyait la situation déraper et échapper à son control.

Naruto repoussa Orochimaru, bien que bien moins fortement que Neji (surement parce que c'était un homme) puis baissa la tête d'un air peiné.

- Je suis désolé… Dit-il en chuchotant. Je ne peux pas… pas ça… pas maintenant… je suis pas près…

- Je comprends…Je suis patient…Je t'aime.

Ces derniers mots résonnaient dans ses oreilles comme le gong d'une cloche. C'était la première fois qu'il les entendaient depuis la mort de sa mère.

Il s'écarta de la table et prit son sac à dos pour partir, mais avant Orochimaru l'arrêta pour lui donner un petit baiser en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Naruto lui sourit et partit en courant.

Son cœur frappait contre sa poitrine, il n'entendait plus que ce bruit comme un caisse de résonnance. Et sur sa peau, il avait encore l'impression que les mains de l'homme était sur lui.

Il se mit à courir comme un fou pour s'éloigner d'Orochimaru. Il comprenait très bien ce qu'il ce passait et cela n'avait pas lieu d'être et surtout cela apporterait de gros problèmes à son professeur. Le seul être qui lui apportait de l'affection jusque là.

Il traversa toute l'école et ouvrit la porte de la chambre brusquement, faisant (encore une fois) sursauter les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Les joues rouges, il referma la porte et s'adossa au bois.

Sasuke le fixait étrangement. Oh bien sûr, il l'avait toujours fixé étrangement, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Kiba aussi était présent il était sur le lit dépotoir avec son éternel ordinateur.

Ce qui le frappa c'est que, bien que Sasuke le regardait bizarrement, c'en était devenue une habitude, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Kiba.

Là la question se posait vraiment.

« Quoi ? »

Kiba sembla peiné et confus, il lança un regard à Sasuke qui semblait sur le point de tout cracher au blond. C'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Cela allait faire mal, très mal… Mais il fallait qu'il sache. Espérons que Sasuke sera tout de même pas trop brutal.

« Il parait que ta tué ta mère… » Lança ce dernier froidement.

Naruto perdit toutes ses couleurs.

Kiba quant à lui déglutit. Apparemment pour Sasuke « délicatesse » n'était pas un mot français.

« Comment ? Lança Naruto les larmes aux yeux.

Seraient-il au courant ? Tout le monde à par lui aurait comprit que sa mère avait était tellement déçu de lui qu'elle c'était jeté d'un pont. Serait-ce marqué sur son front. Par automatisme Naruto posa un doigt sur le dit front.

Kiba voyant son camarade complètement perturbé voulu rattraper la brutalité des paroles de Sasuke.

« C'est une stupide rumeur qui court dans toute l'école ! Faut pas spécialement faire attention… »

Naruto posa ses yeux bleus sur lui d'un air perdu. Toute l'école savait ? Mais alors en plus d'être traité d'incapable, d'imbécile et d'agitateur, il serait traité de meurtrier ?

Les larmes se mirent à perler. Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement. Naruto pleurait. L'ange de sa vie, ce petit minus qu'il aimait taquiner et dont les joues rouges lui procurait énormément de plaisir. Cet ange était blême, désemparé et bouleversé par sa faute. Purement par sa faute. Parce qu'il faut qu'il soit toujours agressif, parce qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il aime voir Naruto démarrer au quart de tour mais là, l'agité était droit comme un piquet, les bras ballant, le souffle court et les jambes tremblantes.

Kiba voulu se lever pour le réconforter, mais prit d'une soudaine peur que la haine du meurtrier prenne le dessus et pousse tout les élèves de l'école même les plus gentil à le mépriser même à le frapper, Naruto se retourna ouvrit la porte et partit en courant.

Il courut pour traverser toute l'école, il bouscula une élève qui l'insulta. Il redescendit dans les laboratoires. Au bout du couloir, il vit Orochimaru s'apprenant à partir, il fermait la porte de la classe, un bon nombres de copies en main.

« PROFESSEUR ! Hurla le garçon en arrivant.

L'homme se retourna d'un coup vers l'objet de ses rêves qui s'écroula à genou face à lui, les larmes sur ses joues coulant à flot, son éternel sourire disparut et ses yeux si demandeur d'amour qui le fixaient.

Orochimaru lâcha toutes ses feuilles en voyant le garçon tendre ses bras vers lui dans la demande de réconfort. Il s'accroupit et le prit dans ses bras rudement pour le relever.

Il le serra contre son torse un long moment pour lui montrer qu'il le soutiendrait.

« Chut… Calmes-toi, petit-renard, c'est fini… C'est fini… Je suis là…

Le garçon, les pleurs mangeant tout ses mots, tenta d'expliquer ce qui lui arrivait.

« Chut tais-toi, tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer, je suis là, je t'aime…

Il vint l'embrasser et rouvrit la porte de sa classe pour pousser le garçon en pleur à l'intérieur.

Excellent. Excellent… La confiance était établit au point que le garçon n'avait trouvé que lui pour être réconforté.

Naruto n'avait tellement pas de relation avec d'autre personnes, de relation solide du moins, qu'il n'avait trouvé que son professeur dans cette situation.

Il était en état de faiblesse c'était le moment parfait pour en profiter. Les enfants étaient si naïfs.

Orochimaru vint prendre Naruto par les hanches et le forçat à l'embrasser de nouveau.

Naruto avait du mal à respirer, les pleurs et les embrassades l'empêcher de reprendre une respiration correcte.

Orochimaru sentant ce corps tremblant sous lui, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une terrible excitation.

Cela serait ce soir. Dans ces conditions.

Il s'écarta de l'enfant et vint fermer la porte à clef.

Naruto tenta de réguler sa respiration. Orochimaru retira son manteau qu'il lança sur une table d'un air décontracté.

Naruto sourit de ses lèvres tremblantes. Il devait surement tenter de le mettre à son aise. Surement…

Orochimaru commença à déboutonner sa propre chemise, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du garçon. Ca ce n'était pas net.

Puis l'homme torse nu s'approcha du garçon et l'embrassa de nouveau avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « Il fait chaud n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto hocha la tête timidement en sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

Orochimaru en voulait plus. Tellement plus. Brutalement il prit le garçon sous les aisselles pour le faire assoir sur une des tables.

« Ah ! Poussa Naruto en se cognant les fesses sur le bureau. Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que son professeur reprenait sa bouche en possession.

Les mains baladeuses se mirent en marche, elles passèrent dans son dos, sous son T-shirt, entre ses hanches.

Il voulait toucher cette peau sous les tout ses recoins. Naruto posa deux mains sur le torse de son professeur pour tenter de le repousser mais celui-ci se pencha un peu plus sur lui le forçant à s'allonger sur la table.

Le professeur voulu lui enlever son haut, mais Naruto pas consentant, tenta de se retirer, ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'arracher le vêtement.

Orochimaru lui attrapa les poignets et les plaça sur sa tête.

« Laisse-moi t'aimer, Naruto…

Toujours cette demande, cette phrase qui revenait sans cesse dans leur conversation. Plus qu'une demande cela ressemblait à un ordre.

Pourquoi était-il si naïf en pensant trouver du réconfort dans les bras de son vil professeur de Chimie, il se sentait plus mal ainsi soumit.

Il avait été stupide sur toutes les coutures, il avait tout raconté à Ino sur ses sentiments et elle avait tout dit. Oh, oui, il avait fait le rapprochement, la fuite venait d'Ino. Et pourquoi avait-il cru que sa relation avec Orochimaru était une relation fondé sur la confiance et oserai-il le dire l'amour ?

Cette relation était vil et sale, comme-il allait le devenir dans peu de temps. Car son professeur voulait bien plus qu'un baisé, il l'avait comprit…

Kiba avait réprimandait un long moment Sasuke. Pour une fois il ne s'était pas retenu. Il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser et accusé Naruto si fragile psychologiquement était irresponsable et affreusement méchant.

Neji entrait dans la pièce alors que Kiba dans une grande explosion de rage surplombait Sasuke de toute sa hauteur et lui criait ses quatre vérités.

« Eh ! Oh ! On se calme ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Ce connard a était raconté à Naruto la rumeur en insinuant que c'était vrai et pire en l'accusant presque !

En voyant que le brun en question ne semblait pas vouloir démontrer ou se justifier, Neji fronça les sourcils.

Et… ? Où es Naruto ?

Kiba redescendit sur terre et constata que cela faisait plus d'une demi heure qu'il hurlait sur Sasuke comme un dératé.

Il s'est mit à pleurer… Expliqua Sasuke d'un air choqué. Jamais j'aurais cru qu'il…

Allait pleurer ? L'accusa Kiba. Evidement tu es trop égoïste et egocentrique, tu ne pense qu'à ton petit plaisir de rabaisser les autres !

Où ! S'alarma Neji. Où est-il ?

Dire que son ange était seul à pleurer et qu'il avait besoin de réconfort de son réconfort.

Kiba se calma et annonça d'un air distrait : « Je ne sais pas, il s'est barré en courant ! »

Neji démarra au quart de tour et leur hurla de le retrouver s'ils voulaient se racheter de leur bêtise.

Cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes qu'ils cherchaient dans tout l'internat quand Neji proposa d'aller chercher dans les salles de classe. Ils furent stoppé par Iruka qui leur ordonna d'aller manger.

« Mais, on cherche Naruto ! Il est partit en pleurant ! J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise ! Annonça Kiba, ce qui surprit les deux autres adolescents qui eux ne pensait pas à ce genre de chose. Mais après tout Kiba était celui qui connaissait le mieux le blond.

Iruka surprit et alarmé les accompagna dans les couloirs. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall, ils virent le professeur de Chimie qui s'apprêtait à partir. Ils le saluèrent en lui demandant s'il avait vu Naruto. A l'entende du prénom l'homme parut troublé.

« Non, je suis désolé. Répondit-il. Mais je suis pressé je dois vous quitter.

A demain professeur ! Lança Neji.

C'est cela, on verra…

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. On verra ? Comment cela ils verraient ? Ils avaient cour ensemble demain c'était sur.

Iruka avança dans le couloir, chacun regarda dans une salle différente faisant claquer les portes.

Sasuke prit en main une poignée et ouvrit la porte brusquement, il fut alors surprit par l'odeur. Un mélange de sueur et d'autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à deviner. Alors qu'il avançait dans la pièce son regard fut attiré par une forme sous la table.

Naruto nu, les genou tenu par ses bras se balançait d'avant en arrière.

« Naruto ? tenta-t-il.

Le garçon lui lança un regard perdu.

« Sasuke ?

Sasuke appela les autres pour qu'ils viennent le plus vite possible, son camarade semblait vraiment bizarre.

Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'ange qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

« Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise... » Annonça le blond en baissant les yeux. Il inspira un bon coup en entendant les autres arriver.

Iruka accourra vers l'élève ne pouvant s'empêcher de pousser Sasuke qui tomba sur ses fesses. Le jeune homme ordonna à Kiba d'aller lui chercher Mr Asuma. Le garçon ne réagit pas tout de suite, car son regard était posé sur le Naruto nu et terrifié sous la table.

Que c'était-il passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état, Bon sang ?

Iruka approcha sa main doucement du garçon comme il aurait fait avec un animal traqué. Il était évident que le garçon ne s'était pas dévêtu seul car les vêtements arrachés et les hématomes à ses poignets le prouvaient.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les poignets de Naruto qui frissonna, il lui prit les mains entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« Naruto ? Qui… ? Qui t'as fait ça… ?

Alors que Naruto secouait la tête refusant de dire quoi que se soit. Neji était déjà certain que c'était Orochimaru. Il était le seul dans ce couloir à cette heure-ci et de plus il semblait trop pressé et bizarre en partant. Et Neji n'était pas dupe, trop de rumeur sur ses soi-disant relation avec ses élèves lui menait tout droit au fait que son professeur de Chimie était un pédophile et qu'il avait brutalisé Naruto.

Neji partit en courant dans le couloir surprenant tout le monde.

« Neji ! » cria Iruka pour l'arrêter, mais il fut stoppé par le sursaut soudain de Sasuke. Le garçon avait des larmes coulant sur ses joues et les mains serré dans une rage et une douleur immense. Il ne pouvait retirer son regard du sang qui s'écoulait de l'entre-jambe de Naruto.

Quelqu'un l'avait forcé ! Quelqu'un avait forcé son ange ! Et lui n'avait fait que l'accuser de meurtrier… Alors que c'était lui la victime… Et il n'était pas venu à son secours, si seulement il l'avait poursuivit tout de suite après leur discussion, s'il n'avait pas hésité à s'excuser Naruto serait encore dans leur chambre à rire et à grogner avec ou après eux.

Asuma entra dans la pièce en courant accompagné de Kiba et Kakashi. Il rejoignit Iruka. Il analysa la situation.

Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir à faire à ce genre de problème en devenant directeur de l'internat.

Il vint prendre Naruto à bras, sans hésitation, pour le faire sortir de son trou. Kakashi récupéra le pantalon et ce qui restait du T-shirt. Iruka eut la bonne réaction de prendre une blouse de science et de la poser sur les fines épaules de la victime.

Asuma l'emmena dans ses appartements. En traversant le bahut, tout les élèves sur le passage chuchotèrent ou se posèrent des questions certains se mirent même à les suivirent, surtout des filles pour réconforter leur Sasuke qui pleurait.

Il n'avait rien fait…

Il aurait dût le retenir…

Agacé parce que la situation n'était pas un spectacle, Sauke se retourna d'un coup pour hurler à tout ces imbéciles : « Barrez-vous ! Laissez- nous tranquille ! »

Asuma ouvrit la porte de ses appartements, c'était un grand salon avec un coin cuisine, une chambre pour lui, une chambre d'ami et une salle de bain. La chambre d'ami comportait un clic-clac et un bureau-ordinateur couvert de dossier et paquet de chips.

Asuma déposa le garçon sur la canapé puis il alla dans son armoire pour lui ramener une couverture. Naruto semblait ailleurs, il observé son entourage d'un air déconnecté.

Le directeur en observant le corps de son élève comprit tout de suite qu'il avait été victime d'attouchements sexuels.

Kiba vint prendre une main de son ami et se mit à l'appeler pour que celui-ci arrêter de fixer le plafond et repose ses belles prunelles sur lui. Naruto baissa les yeux sur son camarade et sembla se reconnecter avec la réalité. Il perdit ses couleur et sa pupille devint énorme dût à la peur.

Kakashi demanda aux garçons de quitter la pièce, quand Shizune arriva en larme dans l'entrebâillement.

« Neji ! Neji ! Du sang ! Il a été agressé ! »

Iruka vint prendre la main de sa petite-amie pour la calmer et accompagné de Asuma, il la suivirent. Sasuke et Kiba tout deux affolés ne firent pas long avant d'aller voir comment allé Neji.

« Neji ? S'affola Naruto.

Chut… Tenta de le calmer Kakashi en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Allonges-toi…

Naruto obéit et se reposa sur son dos, avant de lancer un regard triste à son professeur. Lui aussi voulait lui apporter de la tendresse pour le calmer, mais il ne voulait pas que ça recommence.

Orochimaru lui avait fait trop mal.

Retirer votre main, sil vous plais… Demanda-t-il de sa voix tremblante en fermant les yeux.

Kakashi l'enleva rapidement comme-ci il avait peur de lui avoir fait mal.

- Excuse-moi… »

Le silence se fit. Naruto resserra la couverture sur son corps pour se protéger du regard de l'homme. Le professeur ne savait pas quoi faire, l'enfant ne semblait pas en état de choc au moins, mais il était distant et par-dessus tout cela semblait travailler dans sa tête et il n'avait aucune envie qu'il se fasse du mal avec de mauvaises pensées. Surtout il ne fallait pas qu'il se pense coupable de ce qui lui arrivait.

- Naruto ? Tu ne veux pas en parler ? Lança il pour peut-être le soulager.

- La dernière fois que je me suis confié, une rumeur c'est rependue : j'ai tuée ma mère.

Kakashi retint son souffle. Il n'avait pas entendu parler de cela.

- Tu ne l'as pas tué, il ne faut pas penser ce genre de chose.

Premièrement, il ne doit pas se sentir coupable.

Naruto sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. C'était si bon de l'entendre. C'était si bon de le penser.

- Les gens s'amusent à jouer la girouette avec moi… Lança-t-il de but en blanc.

Kakashi ne dit rien espérant que Naruto continue de se confier pour peut-être espérer comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- On m'aime, On discute et s'amuse avec moi un jour et le lendemain On m'évite ou… me rejette.

Naruto inspira d'un souffle tremblant pour se reprendre. Ne pas faire trop confiance aux gens il l'avait déjà fait et il avait payé.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son professeur. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de continuer face à l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage.

- Alors, moi… moi je… j'ai peur du rejet…( Il renifla.) Je fais tout pour plaire… mais on ne même pas… « Il » ne m'aime pas…

- Qui donc Naruto ?

Le garçon lui jeta un regard noir de reproche. Il essayait de lui tirer les verres du nez mais jamais, il ne dirait quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il vivait à la maison.

Kakashi comprenant que c'était un sujet tabou ne tenta rien de plus.

- Pour ne pas être rejeter je pense que je me met en retrait… (Kakashi l'avait remarqué : Naruto n'avait pas d'ami.) Lundi, il m'a dit de ne pas rester dans ma solitude, que… que les gens avaient beaucoup à m'offrir. Il m'a fait un bisous là ( il désigna sa joue.) Et moi je me suis dit qu'il était mon sauveur un peu mon héro, non ?… Il m'a proposé des cours de rattrapage pour m'aider.. Car je n'y comprends rien à son cour… en plus il est tout en anglais… Tout à l'heure après les cours, il m'a demandé de rester pour mettre en place les cours particuliers… Il m'a embrassé…

Naruto s'arrêta semblant réaliser ce qu'il disait. Mais surtout semblant lui-même comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Il lança un regard apeuré à son interlocuteur.

Orochimaru l'avait manipulé.

Il l'avait amadoué comme un animal avec un appât et lui il s'était jeté dans le piège.

- … Je pleurais… à cause de Sasuke… Continua-t-il sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Je ne voyais que lui pour… pour m'aider… Il m'a emmené dans la classe… Mais… Il n'était pas du tout réconfortant… ( sa respiration se fit saccadée.) Il était brutal… et il m'a embrassé… Il m'a caressé… Il m'a arraché mes vêtements… Il m'a demander de le laisser m'aimer… Et… Il…

Naruto ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer, mais c'était silencieux et très perturbant pour Kakashi qui venait de comprendre que c'était l'un de ses collègues qui avait violé le garçon.

Le blondinet les yeux écarquillé descendit lentement une main tremblante contre son torse, sous la couverture, à son entre-jambe. Il grimaça en sentant une douleur, puis il releva vivement sa main vers son visage. Du sang. Son sang.

Orochimaru ne lui avait pas seulement fait mal.

Il l'avait blessé. Il se rendait maintenant compte de tout.

Son esprit redescendit sur terre. Tout les images de ce qu'il venait de se passer lui revinrent en tête.

Il se mit à couiner. Puis à gémir. Son regard se mit à tourner sur toute la pièce. Il sentit des mains lui empoigner durement les épaules pour le soutenir et le calmer.

Il voulu parler, mais il ne sortait de sa bouche que des syllabes sans aucun sens. S'affolant, il se mit à crier.

L'homme le prit dans ses bras et lui cacha la tête dans son torse pour le serrer fort.

A ce moment là, il hurla.

De rage… De désespoir…

Il ne savait plus…

Il avait mal.

Au plus profond de lui, il avait mal.

_A suivre..._


	4. La bataille des Paons

_Bonjour ! Et bien ça y est la chaîne des problèmes et des malheurs est enclenchée. J'espère que vous avez toujours le cœur de lire et que Naruto ne m'en veut pas trop, mais qui aime bien chatit bien !_

Chapitre 4 : La bataille des paons.

Asuma n'en revenait pas, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il arriverait une chose pareil à son internat. Il fumait une de ses éternelles cigarettes, les sourcils froncés à observer le directeur de l'établissement qui en faisait de même avec lui.

Le directeur était vieux et parce qu'il arrivait bientôt à la fin de sa carrière, il ne pensait pas avoir à faire avec la police avant de partir en voyage au bout du monde loin de tout ses garnements insupportables et désobéissants.

Lui non-plus n'aurait pas pensé qu'il arriverait une telle catastrophe. Il avait eut confiance en Orochimaru, jamais il n'aurait agressé deux de ses élèves. Mais les deux garçons l'accusé de vive voix.

Neji avait couru après son professeur, ayant comprit qu'il était l'auteur du viol de Naruto, il l'aurait menacé de tout raconter à la police.

En criant cela le garçon avait empoigné les barreaux de la grille qui les séparés, Orochimaru l'avait attrapé par le col, le tirant, ce qui amena le garçon à se cogner à plusieurs reprises sur le fer des barreaux. Puis il avait sortit une arme blanche de courte taille, un scalpel disait la police et avait poignardé son élève. Alors que la police avait obtenu le témoignage de Neji après son réveil, ils questionnaient Naruto qui lui eut plus de mal à accuser son professeur encore choqué et traumatisé par cette expérience.

Jamais le directeur aurait penser faire une si grosse erreur en employant l'homme, la police avait affirmait que le nom d'Orochimaru était faux, que c'était un de ses nombreux noms qu'il utilisait pour pénétrer dans les enceintes des écoles. D'après la description de son apparence et la technique par laquelle il si était pris, c'était à dire mettre en confiance le garçon, la police avait estimé que c'était ce pédophile qui tourné dans la métropole depuis un an déjà à son compteur : une dizaine de garçon entre quatorze et seize ans.

Il l'avait embauché. Il était responsable de ce qui arrivé à ses élèves.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé dévoilant son petit-fils, Konohamaru, de treize ans qui avait encore cet air d'enfant fragile et chétif, il lança un regard triste mais un sourire peiné traversait ses lèvres.

« Ils sont rentrés… » souffla-t-il.

Aussitôt les deux adultes se levèrent pour le suivre. Ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres élèves qui fixaient intensément la grille.

Derrière cette grille une voiture noir venait de se garer. Le premier à sortir du véhicule fut Iruka qui alla tout de suite ouvrit la grille. Ensuite Neji sortit difficilement en se maintenant le ventre. Il se retourna pour parler à quelqu'un dans la voiture qui ne semblait pas vouloir sortir.

Quand il l'eut convaincu, Naruto sortit.

Il avait les cheveux collés à son visage, la peau pâle et des cernes sous les yeux, il semblait terriblement fatigué et ne pas avoir mangé depuis un bon bout de temps.

Ses mains tremblaient, devoir faire face à tout ses camarades de l'internat était si dur. Il inspira un bon coup et accepta la main de Neji pour entrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'ils n'étaient pas revenu et les visages avaient déjà en quelque sorte changés. Mais ils pouvaient tout deux lire aux creux de leurs traits : la peine.

Même au travers des grimace sur joué de tristesse de Karim, Naruto percevait de la vrai peine.

Peine ou pitié, il ne savait pas, mais cela lui faisait du bien de voir tout ses gens autour de lui pour le soutenir dans le besoin.

Ino ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Elle avait le teint aussi pâle que lui, les cheveux en pagaille, elle portait un survêt et des pantoufles, ce qui était très surprenant alors qu'elle était très superficielle. Elle lança un petit sourire de bienvenu aux garçons et vint prendre Naruto dans ses bras qui sursauta.

Elle se rendit compte de ce petit effarement et s'écarta aussi vite.

« Pardon… Lança-t-elle en pleure.

Pleurs que le blond ne comprit pas, mais apparemment qui ne surprenait pas les autres internes. Sakura vint prendre son amie par les épaules et l'emmena loin du garçon qui avait lui aussi maintenant à cause d'elle les larmes aux yeux. Il ne pensait pas que cet incident allait toucher tant de personnes et de cette manière.

Cela n'avait déjà pas touché son père. Il ne lui avait pas rendu visite, pas une fois.

Neji resserra sa poigne en lui lançant un regard plein de soutient.

Asuma et le directeur les encadrèrent pour les accompagner dans leur chambre.

Alors que la porte venait de se refermer pour les laisser au calme. Naruto baissa directement les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter les regards des autres membres de la pièce, qui par ailleurs ne l'avaient pas lâché d'une semelle.

Ils sentirent que le silence était de trop mais aucun n'osa le briser, ni ne savait quoi dire.

Chacun était sur son lit. Kiba, allongé, fixait le plafond. Sasuke en tailleur un livre ouvert, faisant semblant de lire maintenant, mais continuer de surveiller Naruto. Neji lui était dos au mur le regard rivé sur la porte.

Naruto ne bougea pas de la soirée même quand Hinata, la cousine de Neji leur apporta les cours à rattraper, même quand Iruka vient voir comment ils allaient, même quand Kiba alla prendre sa douche, même quand Sasuke lui proposa de l'aide dans n'importe quel cours pourvu qu'il réagisse.

« Au moins, tu n'auras pas à rattraper les cours de Physique… Lança Sasuke d'un air ironique.

Naruto leva ses orbes bleus sur lui. En colère et triste.

Sasuke voulu se rattraper aussitôt : « Je… Je ne voulais pas… Ramener… « ça » sur le plateau…

Le blond se leva pour le surplomber de toute sa hauteur, il voulu dire quelque chose comme : j'aimerais bien, oui ! Ou : « ça » comme tu dis, ce n'est pas rien !

Mais alors qu'il démarrait la première syllabe il s'arrêta, estimant que Sasuke ne mérité pas qu'il réponde et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

« T'es vraiment con ! » Attaqua Neji.

Naruto dans le couloir ferma les yeux en entendant l'éclat de voix de son ami. Il s'assit contre le mur, les mains tenant son visage.

« T'as pas idée de dire des choses comme ça !

- J'ai pas fait exprès !

- En plus !

- Je voulais qu'il arrête de fixer ses pieds comme un imbécile !

- seul imbécile qui réside dans cette pièce c'est toi ! »

Silence. Quelque pas contre le parquet. Naruto sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Un imbécile. Sasuke l'avait traité d'imbécile. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela faisait si mal, là, dans la poitrine.

« AH ! MONSIEUR LE HERO, CELUI QUI A POURSUIVIT LE VILAIN PROF ESTIME QUE JE SUIS UN IMBECILE ?

- OUAIS ! POURQUOI, LE « HERO » ? T'AVAIS QU'A TE BOUGER LES FESSES ! MONSIEUR LE PLEURNICHEUR !

Encore des bruits. Quelqu'un qui descend du lit en sautant.

- Si t'es jaloux que les gens disent que je suis courageux, ça n'est pas de ma faute, c'est de la tienne. T'as un vrai problème dans ta tête ! Naruto vient d'être agressé et toi tu penses à ton petit cul…

- J'AI UN PROBLEME, MOI ?

- OUAIS !

- C'EST PAS MOI QUI LOUCHE SUR MON CAMARADE DE CHAMBRE !

Un coup. Naruto se bouche encore plus les oreilles.

- PARCE QUE TOI PAS PEUT-ETRE ? Hurla la voix tremblante de Neji.

La porte s'ouvre brutalement, faisant sursauter Naruto qui lança un regard à Sasuke qui se tenait le nez.

Le brun terriblement en colère, lui lança un regard noir de reproche.

Naruto cru que c'était parce que sil s'était disputé avec Neji que tout ça c'était de sa faute, mais c'était tout autre : Sasuke avait vraiment des sentiments envers Naruto. Il ne les voulait pas. Il estimé qu'après avoir entendu Neji lui crier à la figure qu'il était lui aussi gay, il n'était pas obligé de faire face à l'objet de ses fantasmes tout de suite.

Sasuke s'en alla en bousculant Iruka qui lui lança un regard outré. Puis le maitre d'internat remarqua Naruto, les joues encore humide d'avoir pleuré, et Neji dans l'entrebâillement de la porte dont émanait beaucoup de colère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'alarma-t-il en s'apercevant que Naruto n'allait pas bien. J'ai entendu crier…

- Oh, rien ! Râla Neji. Encore et toujours ce stupide Uchiwa ! »

Iruka fronça les sourcils. C'est trois là avait une relation très complexe. Il vint s'accroupir face à Naruto avec un petit sourire pour lui remonter le moral.

- Il ne faut pas écouter les paroles de ce petit bourge ! » Lança Neji avec entrain avant de déclarer qu'il en avait marre et qu'il partait pour manger.

Apparemment Neji était tellement remonté contre Sasuke qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte que Naruto pleurait.

Iruka tenta : « De toute façon vu le prix de l'école, vous êtes tous un peu des petits bouges et puis il n'est pas le mieux placé avec leur titre de famille ducale les Hyuga sont eux aussi des petits bourges, je dirais même des gros bourges, n'est-ce pas Naruto ? »

Le blond lui sourit et se sécha les larmes d'un coup de manche avant d'accepter la main tendu vers lui. Il se releva et Iruka lui tenant toujours la main, lui proposa d'aller manger lui aussi.

Ils descendirent dans le réfectoire.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, le garçon retint un moment son souffle. Il y avait du monde dans la pièce. Il se concentra un moment sur ses pieds, ne voulant pas que ses jambes le lâche.

Iruka le maintenait dorénavant bien plus fortement, surement du à tout les regards que lui lançaient ses camarades.

Le surveillant le mena jusqu'au comptoir ou il posa deux plateaux, pour les remplir de déserts, entrées et plats qui avaient tous l'air plus succulent les uns que les autres.

Il l'emmena à une table vide pour l'y installer et s'assoir en face.

Naruto arrêta de contempler ses chaussures pour son plateau. Puis comprenant que son maitre d'internat espérer qu'il allait manger tout cela, il déposa un regard suppliant sur Iruka.

« Mange ce que tu peux… » Lança ce dernier avec un sourire.

Naruto inspira un bon coup avant de prendre une frite et de la mettre en bouche. Depuis l'«évènement » à chaque fois qu'il mangeait il avait l'impression de recevoir une nouvelle fois langue vicieuse d'Orochimaru en bouche. Et cette pensée le faisait frémir.

Dire que son violeur était en cavale.

Naruto jeta un regard dehors par la fenêtre.

« ça va ? » Demanda Iruka.

Le garçon ne bougea pas, ne montrant en aucun cas qu'il l'avait entendu. Il semblait triste. Très triste. Mais il aurait était étrange qu'il ne soit pas chambouler par ce qui lui était arrivé. Le garçon qui riait toute la journée, même si c'était par fois un masque, avait disparut. Tout le monde pouvait dorénavant admirer le Naruto secret qu'Iruka et Kiba avait un jour pur apercevoir. Un Naruto qui ne tenait qu'à un fil. Le vent soufflait un peu et il vacillait, laissant des larmes trop retenues prendre place sur ses joues.

Iruka toussota : « euh, Naruto, ça va ? Tu ne manges pas ? Si tu veux ce soir on pourrait jouer aux …

- Tu crois qu'« il » est là ? » Coupa le garçon toujours fixant l'extérieur.

Un sursaut parcourut le jeune homme en entendant cette question. Il jeta lui aussi un regard dehors, dans la cours où Shino courait comme tout les soirs.

Orochimaru avait disparut. Personne n'avait retrouvé sa trace et personne ne savait où il pouvait être. Il devait avoir changé d'apparence, de nom, de vie et déjà il entamait sa recherche d'une nouvelle victime. Dire que ce… ce criminel avait laissé derrière lui plus de dix enfants blessés, tourmentés et traumatisés. Comment pouvait-on éprouver un quelconque plaisir à ce qu'il avait fait ? Et si l'idée de revenir les tourmenter lui venait à l'esprit ?

Dans ce cas là Naruto serait de nouveau en danger ! Mais Iruka ne laisserait pas cet homme reposer ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur le garçon. Il le protégerait. Parce qu'il c'était juré à lui-même de savoir quel était cette tache noire qui assombrissait à chaque fois ses pensés. Même s'il devait le suivre n'importe où, où il irait, il le ferait pour le protéger. Il deviendrait son ombre.

- En tout cas, moi, je suis là. Et je te promets que plus jamais, il ne s'approchera de toi. »

Une chaise fit un bruit quelqu'un venait de s'assoir à leur table. Kiba leur fit un sourire.

« Moi, aussi, je suis là. » Lança ce dernier.

Naruto leur fit un sourire franc et l'on put voir des étoiles dans ses yeux briller de joie face à l'idée d'avoir des amis. De vrais amis.

La soirée c'était assez bien passé, mit à par que Sasuke et Neji semblait ce faire la tête, Naruto était d'humeur un peu plus joyeuse, lui et Kiba ne se lâchait pas d'une semelle, ils avaient joués ensemble toute la soirée.

Kiba avait été très heureux d'avoir put décrocher quelques sourires que le visage pâle du blond. Il en avait même était à mimer des animaux et Naruto applaudissait avec un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

Sasuke allongé sur son lit lisait un livre de science alors que Neji était sur son ordinateur sur le lit dépotoir.

L'Uchiwa lança un regard agacé aux deux imbéciles qui riaient en faisant énormément de bruit l'empêchant de lire son livre et surtout l'empêchant de comprendre.

« ET ! OH ! VOS GUEULES ! » S'énerva-t-il pour de bon.

Kiba s'arrêta dans sa position de chien baveux, c'était à dire à quatre pattes, langue pendante et fesse en l'air. Naruto parut qu'en à lui bien plus effrayé.

Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être crié trop fort. Naruto était très fragile en ce moment. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser que l'étalon : sir Neji, ce leva d'un coup et lui hurla à la figure.

« TU NE LEUR PARLE PAS SUR CE TON ! »

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il avait dût mal à l'admettre mais Neji avait raison. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était de mauvaise humeur qu'il devait tout reprocher à Naruto. Enfin sil était de mauvaise humeur c'était de sa faute. Parce qu' tout le monde parlait de l'« évènement » en soutenant le fait que le grand Sasuke Uchiwa avait pleuré comme une fillette.

Et sil avait pleuré c'était parce que voir Naruto dans cet état avait était trop difficile. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il en venait à se dire qu'il avait beaucoup d'affection envers le blondinet. D'ailleurs dans ses pensée le prénom de Naruto était souvent remplacé par : ange.

Là, aussi la question revenait : Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il y avait peut-être plus que de l'affection, peut-être qu'il l'aimait. L'idée qu'il pouvait être éprit de Naruto, lui avait évidement effleuré l'esprit. Quand Naruto était avec Neji, il se sentait jaloux, il avait envie de tuer l'autre garçon. Quand Naruto dormait, il avait envie de venir dormir à ses côtés. Quand Naruto était seul dans son coin il avait envie de l'emmener loin des regards et de l'embrasser et quand Naruto semblait sur le point de pleurer il voulait le prendre dans ses bras.

Oui, il était amoureux.

Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer avant. Mais les faits était là. Sil voulait Naruto pour lui, ce n'était pas un de ces caprices de gosses de riches, c'était l'amour.

Le brun sentit son cœur s'emballer à cette pensée. Il était amoureux. Et son amour était face à lui le regard vitreux de larmes et les lèvres tremblantes.

Sasuke sentit son estomac tomber dans ses talons. Naruto allait pleurer. Il fallait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras.

Il avança d'un pas vers son amour mais Neji lui barra la route.

« Ne t'approche pas de lui !

- Pousses-toi connard ! » Lança Sasuke durement. Trop durement car Naruto frissonna.

Mais il avait raison de parler ainsi à Neji. Après tout celui-là faisait tout pour l'empêcher de parler à Naruto. Et puis il lui tournait sans cesse autour. Cela voulait dire quoi ? Que Neji était aussi amoureux de Naruto ?

Et bien Evidement Naruto c'était jeté dans ses bras, les bras de son sauveur, celui qui avait osé tenir tête au vilain Orochimaru !

« TOI ! Hurla Sasuke. Trop durement… Trop… Naruto se leva tremblant.

- QUOI MOI ?

Le blond se colla au mur le rasant le long de son dos.

- TU VAS ARRETER DE LUI TOURNER AUTOUR ! »

Neji fut surprit mais il devint surtout rouge.

« … arrêtez… arrêtez… » chuchota Naruto.

Kiba l'entendit et lui lança un regard perdu. C'était quoi cette situation ?

« QU'EST-CE QUE T'EN AS A FAIRE DE TOUTE FACON ? TU PASSE TON TEMPS A LE REJETER ! ET PUIS…  
>- STOOOOOOOOP ! Hurla Kiba. Qui dût reprendre son souffle en suite. Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers lui. Vous arrêtez… tout de suite… ce que vous faites… Parce que là… LA, Vous mettez Naruto dans une impasse ! »<p>

Les deux visages se tournèrent vers l'objet de leur discussion qui tremblait près de la porte.

Les deux garçons voulurent s'approcher pour le prendre dans leur bras : « Naruto… » dirent-ils.

« PAS UN MOT DE PLUS ! Cria Kiba. Vous allez sortirent de cette chambre tout les deux ! Et vous allez régler vos problème de vieux couple dehors ! Nous, on ne veux rien savoir et on en a par-dessus la tête ! Naruto et moi on va rester ici et vous rentrerez quand vous en aurez finit avec… ces conneries ! »

Kiba ouvrit la porte du couloir où deux élèves de la chambre d'en face les observer l'air abasourdit. Neji poussa alors Sasuke dehors, le garçon se retourna pour répliquer que son camarade devait lui aussi sortir, mais Kiba prit les devant et poussa Neji dans le couloir avant de refermer la porte.

Kiba inspira un bon coup et se tourna vers Naruto dont les larmes était toujours retenu.

« Merci… » souffla ce dernier avec soulagement.

Kiba vint l'enlacer quand il le vit trembler une nouvelle fois. Alors qu'il le prenait dans ses bras Naruto se tendit.

« Kiba… Sil te plais… »

Le brun le lâcha aussitôt, comprenant que Naruto n'était pas encore à son aise avec les gestes trop proches.

Il le laissa se rassoir sur son lit.

Naruto prit son portable et vérifia si son père l'avait appelé. Aucun appel. Rien…

« ça va ?

- Je crois…

- Bon ! On va regarder une comédie alors, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si ! » Sourit Naruto.

Kiba prit son ordinateur et s'installa sur le lit du blond à ses côtés pour démarrer un film très drôle avec très peu de logique.

Dans le couloir Iruka arriva accompagné d'Inari qui semblait avoir rapporté qu'il y avait eut une grosse dispute.

« Encore vous ? S'étonna Iruka mais son air déçus et sec parut de trop aux deux garçons. Il y en a marre. Naruto à besoin de récupérer pour cela il a besoin de se sentir soutenue et surtout en sécurité avec les gens qu'il côtoie et ce n'est en vous hurlant dessus comme deux lions que cela va arriver ! Si vous ne régler pas vos problèmes à tout les deux immédiatement, je vous sépare et vous place dans d'autres chambres loin de Kiba et Naruto ! C'est clair ?

- Oui. Dirent-ils en cœur.

- Bien, alors quel est le problème ?

Immédiatement les deux garçons se mirent à parler en même temps.

Neji estimait que Sasuke parlait mal à Naruto et qu'il ne devait pas depuis que l'évènement était arrivé et apparemment il semblait que pour Neji si Naruto s'était jeté dans les bras d'Orochimaru s'était de la faute de Sasuke.

Sasuke qu'en à lui maintenait le point que ce n'était pas parce que Neji avait tenu face à Orochimaru qu'il pouvait ce pavaner et lui parler sur ce ton. De plus il tournait autour de Naruto d'un air pas net et cela le rendait dans une rage folle. Surtout que tournait de cette façon autour de Naruto après ce qu'il avait subit était inapproprié et révoltant.

Iruka ne comprit pas toute à la situation. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, c'est que les deux garçons appréciait énormément Naruto. Et l'un comme l'autre, ils ressentaient une haine envers l'autre pour le simple fait qu'il ose adresser la parole au blond.

« Ah ! S'exclama Iruka comme si c'était évident calmant les deux mâles. Vous êtes amoureux ! Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ?

- Quoi ? Dirent tout les élèves dans le couloir.

- Vous aimez tout les deux Naruto, c'est évident et cela depuis longtemps mais vous ne vous l'êtes jamais vraiment avouez, c'est cela ?

- Comment ? S'alarma Sasuke

- Ça crève les yeux que tu es jaloux quand Neji et Naruto passe du temps ensemble. Et toi Neji, tu dévores Naruto du regard !

- Sasuke amoureux de Naruto quelle rigolade ! Lança Neji qui semblait affirmer son homosexualité sans préambule.

Le dit Sasuke se sentit devenir rouge, de honte car tout les membres de l'internat lui lançaient des regards étonnés et de colère car Neji osé mettre en doute ses sentiments, alors contre toute attente il hurla : « ET BAH OUI ! »

Neji sursauta. Etait-il possible que Sasuke soit gay lui aussi ?

En voyant la tête de Neji le garçon s'écria rapidement : « Et je ne qui pas gay !

- T'appelles ça comment imbécile ?»

Sasuke ne sut pas répondre après tout Naruto était un garçon. Il avait beau se cacher la vérité en l'appelant l'ange, Naruto était un garçon, sil était amoureux de Naruto, il était Gay et donc la risée de ses « amis ».

Sasuke voulu frapper Neji pour lui avoir fait réaliser, mais Iruka l'en empêcha.

Le surveillant demanda à tout les élèves de retourner dans leur chambre que le spectacle était finit et que il était bientôt l'heur d'éteindre les lumières.

Iruka ouvrit la porte de la chambre dévoilant un Kiba et un Naruto en pyjama sous la couette qui regardait un film sur l'ordinateur.

Sasuke et Neji entrèrent silencieusement dans la pièce. Kiba parut leur demander quelque chose du regard. Neji affirma qu'ils avaient réglé le problème. Il était donc évident qu'ils étaient tout deux amoureux de Naruto. Voilà pourquoi ils ne s'entendaient pas.

Ils se préparèrent pour la nuit sous l'œil amusé et tendre d'Iruka. Neji et Sasuke se planquèrent sous leur couette pour ne plus à avoir à affronter le regard des autres. Si orgueilleux, si têtus, ils se ressemblaient tellement.

Iruka eut plus de mal avec les deux nouveaux inséparables, mais Kiba avait finit dans son lit et Naruto endormit. Iruka poussa Kiba à s'allonger et lui retira l'ordinateur (sa vie) des mains, ce qui le fit protester.

Alors qu'il estimé que les quatre étaient tout à fait près à dormir, il s'abaissa sur Naruto pour venir lui baiser le front. L'endormit même dans son sommeil se raidit et Iruka eut un pincement au cœur en constatant qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour réparer ce qu'Orochimaru avait fait.

_A suivre..._


	5. Virement de bord

_Salut ! Désolé pour la longue durée ! Cependant le chapitre 5 est bien arrivé !_

**Chapitre 5 : Virement de bord.**

La nuit avait été courte, ou du moins fatigante, pour toute les personnes dans la pièce, que c'était les pensées ou les souvenirs de l'«évènement » qui revenait en mémoire, ils avaient très peu dormit. Kiba était le seul à avoir trouvé cette nuit reposante. Neji et Sasuke eux avaient beaucoup réfléchit. Ils en étaient venu chacun à la conclusion que l'autre était lui aussi amoureux de Naruto et que pour le bien de ce dernier il ne fallait pas l' importuner avec leur sentiment de jalousie.

Naruto quand à lui, comme toutes les nuits depuis il revivait dans ses rêves le jour de son viol. Il se revoyait discuter avec Ino quelques jours au paravent, se faire accuser par Sasuke, implorer Orochimaru et se faire agresser par ce dernier. Il revivait cette journée en sachant ce qui allait ce passer et bien quand étant dans son propre corps, il semblait observateur de ses propres actes, il ne pouvait pas hurler à ce Naruto de ses rêves de ne pas y aller.

Alors ce rêve continuait jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'instant fatidique. Le moment où Orochimaru lui avait fait mal, terriblement mal. A ce moment là il n'avait pas put crier sa douleur car l'homme l'avait bâillonné avec une chemise, mais en se réveillant il se rendait souvent compte qu'il criait.

Il avait réveillé ses camarades, mais aucun n'avait bougé de son lit pour venir voir s'il allait bien. Kiba lui avait demandé au premier rêve mais pas au deuxième ni au troisième. Il voyait les yeux luisants de Sasuke et Neji l'observer, mais chacun trop préoccupés par de sombres pensés n'avait prit le temps de se lever.

C'est à son quatrième réveil, ce rendant compte qu'il était cinq heure du matin et qu'il n'avait plus du tout envie de recommencer à rêver, qu'il se leva.

Il tâtonna les objets qui l'entourés pour ne pas se cogner et il atteignit la porte pour sortir dans le couloir. Il marcha en longeant le mur. Les petites lumières des cameras de surveillance clignoté dans le bout du couloir, l'aidant à se diriger. Il atteignit les toilettes et alluma la lumière. Il s'observa dans le miroir et constata qu'il avait l'air d'un zombi.

Il s'aspergea le visage trois fois avant de reposer les yeux sur son reflet.

Les mèches lui tombant dans les yeux laissant couler quelques goutes sur ses joues, lui rappeler ses propres larmes. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il devait pleurer.

Il s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche et s'assit contre le mur.

Il avait l'impression qu'il devait exprimer ce qu'il avait longtemps caché. Sa peur du rejet se dévoilait à la face de tous quand Sasuke l'insulté ou lui criait dessus. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi cela lui faisait tant de mal de se faire agresser de la sorte par l'Uchiwa. Il croyait que c'était surement dût au fait que c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé après le viol. Il avait espéré qu'il chercherait à le protéger. Qu'il deviendrait en quelque sorte son héro.

Naruto secoua la tête. A quoi il pensait là ? L'avoir vu sous cette position de faiblesse ne changerait pas le comportement de Sasuke à son encontre.

Il resta une bonne demie heure assit dans les toilettes. Avant de poser son regard sur une paire de roller à l'opposé de la pièce. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées.

Dans le dortoir des filles le sommeil était lui aussi absent. Dans la chambre de Ino et Sakura, les deux jeunes filles ne dormait pas et la rose en était vraiment agacé.

Elle se redressa, enserrant sa peluche d'un air contrarié. En tailleur sur son lit, encerclée par sa couette rose, elle observait son amie. Ino était assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, elle observé le ciel d'un air pensif.

« Tu sais, commença Sakura, qui en avait marre d'être réveillé par sa camarade de chambre. Il faut arrêter de te penser coupable…

Ino haussa les épaules.

« S'il c'est jeté dans la gueule du loup, il l'a fait de lui-même, non ? Haussa-t-elle le ton en se réinstallant.

La blonde lui lança un regard remplit de reproche.

« Bah, quoi ? Il faut être con pour aller chercher du réconfort chez Orochimaru !

- Non, mais ça va pas ! S'indigna Ino. Tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis ? Il n'a pas quémander le viol, non plus !

Cette fois-ci ce fut Sakura qui haussa les épaules.

« Quoi ? Tu penses que Naruto voulait qu'Orochimaru le prenne de la sorte !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! s'irrita Sakura.

- Et tu as voulu dire quoi ?

- Je voulais seulement te faire remarquer que cette histoire n'est pas de ta faute, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a agressé non-plus ? Alors arrêtes de te tracasser pour cela et viens dormir !

- Alors toi et ton sommeil ! Cela ne te touche pas plus ? J'avais cru comprendre que tu t'entendait bien avec Naruto ?

Sakura souffla, exaspérée.

- Il est très gentil garçon et je trouve que c'est le garçon parfait : aimable, serviable, poli, souriant et insouciant. Cela fait du bien par moment d'être avec des gens simples.

Ino passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un petit sourire.

- Tu sous-entends que Karim est une personne compliquée, c'est ça ?

- Tu touche dans le mille, et toutes les autres aussi… En parlant d'elles, elles te fond la tête. Karim estime que tu ne vaut pas la peine qu'elle soit ton amie, et se plaint à tout le monde que tu « chiale » dans ton coin toute la journée, que tu les délaisses et que ta réputation en prend un sacré coup. ET moi dans tout ça, je trouve que c'est compliqué.

- Tu aimerais que j'arrêtes de me lamenter pour vous rejoindre à votre table et me moquer des autres, jouer les hypocrites, les pétasses, les brises-cœur, les tyrans ?

Ino croisa les bras. Sakura lui lança un regard fatigué et intrigué. C'était l'instant décisif de leur conversation, elles allaient enfin mettre tout au clair.

- Mais j'en est marre de tout ça ! se plaignait Ino. Je veux avoir des amis à qui faire confiance, je veux des jeux, de la rigolade, je veux de la complicité, je veux de la simplicité !

- Tu ne me l'avait jamais dit…

- Je m'en suis rendu compte, quand Naruto… enfin, cette rumeur que j'ai fait courir… C'était idiot de ma part, mais aussi très méchant. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais devenue une vrai « salope ». C'est à cause de Karim, elle nous dirige et nous force à être ce que l'on est pas. Je ne suis pas comme-ça… Je me suis regardé dans le miroir et j'ai eut l'impression de rencontrer le reflet d'une autre. Je ne ressemblait qu'à une petite allumeuse ! Tu vois moi je veux aussi m'évader en compagnie de gens simples. Mais pour moi, ce sera pour de bon.

- Tu nous laisse, alors… Je sens que Karim ne va pas aimer.

Ino tourna son regard vers la fenêtre observant la cour. Elle posa le regard sur Naruto à roller qui tournait sur lui-même les bras écartés. Puis il s'arrêta pour reprendre de la vitesse. Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres qui semblaient chanter. Ino se redressa. Il semblait si naïf, si avide de vivre. Elle lança un regard complice à Sakura qui se leva pour elle aussi voir ce qui se passait dehors.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec elle… Conclu Ino.

Sakura lui sourit. Oui, il est peut-être temps d'être soi-même.

Durant le début de cette matinée, les deux jeunes filles avaient rejoins Naruto. Ce sont des éclats de rire qui réveillèrent les surveillants de l'internat.

Naruto avait passé les rollers à Sakura qui en faisait pour la première fois, il lui avait prit les mains et la tiré pour la faire rouler. La jeune fille avait à la fois peur de tomber et à la fois elle était heureuse. Elle riait dès quelle avait crié parce qu'elle se penché en avant. Ino à leurs côtés ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de ses deux camarades.

Il furent coupé de cours quand une voix les rappela à l'ordre. Les trois enfants tournèrent le visage vers l'homme. Asuma ne semblait pas très content.

Le directeur sourit intérieurement en découvrant le sourire de Naruto. Au moins, il ne se tracassait pas trop à cause l'« évènement ». Il semblait aller mieux.

Il leur demanda de rentrer vite fait. Les deux jeunes filles baissèrent la tête en passant près de leur directeur pour ensuite remonter dans leur chambre. Asuma prit Naruto par les épaules qui eut un discret geste de recule. Il était normal qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance après tout c'était un professeur qui l'avait agressé, alors pourquoi pas le directeur ?

Quand Naruto se pencha pour récupérer les rollers que Sakura avait laissé près de la porte, Asuma remarqua qu'il était pied nu.

« Dis donc que ce fait-il que tu sois pied nu dehors, à pareille température ?

- J'arrivais pas à dormir… alors je suis sortit pour faire du roller. Elles semblaient ne pas savoir dormir non-plus, alors elles m'ont rejoins et comme Sakura n'avait jamais fait de roller, je les lui ais passé et donc je me suis retrouvé pieds nus !

- Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir… Chuchota Asuma.

Naruto baissa les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes.

L'homme resserra sa main contre son épaule.

« Mon garçon… regardes moi…

Ce qu'il fit avec hésitation.

« Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

Naruto hocha la tête et partit rapidement dans son couloir en lançant un timide au revoir. Asuma l'observa partir.

Naruto aurait du mal à lui faire confiance.

Sasuke se surprit à être légèrement inquiet en découvrant le lit vide de Naruto. Il avait beau questionner Kiba, son camarade avait dormit comme un loir et ne savait où il était partit et il avait beau demander à Neji, celui-là, s'obstinait à ne pas lui adresser la parole.

Sasuke entrait dans le réfectoire, le regard en alerte à la recherche de son ange. Quand il fut interrompu par une fille se nommant Suzanne. Elle l'attrapa par le poignet le traina avec force en lui énumérant une situation dont il ne voulait rien savoir.

« Karim est très en colère, Sakura et Ino devaient nous envoyer une réponse en rapport avec le fait que Sakura devait convaincre Ino d'arrêter de saccager sa réputation mais elles ont répondu qu'elle n'avaient plus rien à faire de nous !

Sasuke écoutant à moitié répondit sans être vraiment intéressé : « Elles vous ont insultés ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, c'est Karim qui a reçu le message. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi remonté, elle a découpé leur tête sur toutes les photos accrochés dans la chambre, elle n'a pas arrêté depuis ce matin de divulguer des histoires sans queues ni tête à leur encontre, oh Sasu, calme la je t'en pris. Le supplia-t-elle comme-ci il était son chevalier sauveur.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la table où Karim entourés de ses sbires discutaient vivement Sasuke vit un peu plus loin dans la pièce ce qu'elle fixaient avec haine. Ino et Sakura venait de s'assoir à la table de Naruto. Elles avaient tout deux un large sourire.

Elle était très différemment habillé qu'à leur habitude. Elles avaient laissé tombé les chemises transparentes et les jupes courte. Elles s'étaient même coupé les cheveux toutes les deux. Sakura les avaient laissé détachés tombant un peu dans tout les sens autour de son visage, Ino elle les avaient attachés, mais on pouvait voir la queue plus courte qu'à l'habitude et les mèches qui s'échappés pour venir en bataille sur son front.

Ino portait son éternel jogging depuis une semaine et ses grosses baskets mais elle avait un T-shirt non pas de sport mais qui surement ne devait pas lui appartenir car il était plus grand qu'elle.

Sakura, elle avait optait pour quelque chose de plus féminin mais moins provoquant que son ancien style. Elle avait un slim noir, un haut à bretelle rose et un gilet gris, elle n'avait plus ses éternelles talons aiguille mais des ballerines.

« …Non, mais t'as vu à quoi elles ressemblent, c'est hideux… Continuait de divulguer Karim à leur encontre. En plus nous abandonner pour cet idiot de Naruto qui ne sait même pas se défendre, ce faiblard alors que moi, moi ! »

Sasuke devint rouge, il bouscula Suzanne et posa ses mains sur la table. Son visage était tellement proche de celui de Karim qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

« Naruto vaut beaucoup plus que des millier de toi, Karim. »

Sur ce, il se redressa le menton haut et fier pour venir se joindre à la table de Sakura qui lui lança un regard surprit.

« Tu viens manger avec nous et pas avec ton fan club ? Ironisa Ino.

- Ce sont toutes des idiotes. Je suis contente que vous les aillez lâché, vous étiez les seules à détenir un minimum d'intelligence.

- Venant de toi je suppose que c'est un compliment… »

Naruto souriait en les voyant se parler de façon si sarcastique.

« Je n'ai plus faim. Lança Sakura. Elle remarqua que Naruto n'avait rien mangé de plus qu'une clémentine. Tu veux ma banane, Naruto ?

Elle lui tendit le fruit. Alors que l'objet s'approché de son visage, un flash-back de l'« événement » apparut face à lui. Durant un instant il cru revoir Orochimaru nu, debout devant lui, accroupit, lui quémandant de le soulager. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et recula si rapidement que la chaise tomba. Quand le bruit assourdissant du meuble se fit entendre, la vision se brisa et il se retrouva dans la cantine.

Sakura surprise et triste de voir l'effarement dans les yeux du garçon rabaissa le fruit. Aussitôt Ino se redressa comme prête à le prendre dans les bras si un éclat de larmes démarrait. Sasuke lui qui allait prendre une bouché du pancake de Sakura fut arrêtait net.

Naruto se rendit compte que tout le monde le fixait. Comme un animal de foire. Comme un de ces « freak » que l'on voit dans le films qui comme le nom indiquait étaient anormaux, fous.

Il s'enfuit aussitôt. Les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Sasuke voulu se lever pour le suivre mais il fut stoppé par Ino qui décida d'y aller.

Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce en courant. Le regard méprisant de Karim sur eux rendit Sasuke plus énervé et voulant sortit il s'écria qu'il irait chercher Naruto. Qu'il le connaissait mieux qu'Ino qu'il pourrait lui parler sans problème. Mais Sakura le traina par l'autre sortit l'amenant dans la cour.

« Elle a besoin de lui parler… Elle ne va pas bien depuis… Elle se sent un peu coupable…

La colère de Sasuke parut disparaitre. Il lança un regard surprit et touché à la rose.

- Mais ce n'est pas elle l'a fautive ! C'est moi qui lui ais hurler à la figure cette stupide rumeur. C'est moi qui l'ais fait pleurer…

- C'est elle qui a créé la rumeur.

Sasuke se sentit soudain très déçu de lui-même. Il ne c'était même pas remit en question après l' « évènement ». Il ne s'était même pas sentit coupable. Alors qu'il était le plus proche du coupable après l'agresseur. Même Neji le lui avait hurlé à la figure et lui avait fait le sourd.

Ino poussa une porte, celle qui menait à la salle polyvalente. La lumière était éteinte, elle l'alluma. La salle polyvalente comme son nom l'indiqué servait un peu à tout. Il y avait un tableau sur roulette avec un système de projection, des tables et des chaises entassés sur les côtés, contre les murs. Tout cela servaient pour les cours et les réunions. Il y avait la possibilité de tirer des rideaux se qui donnait naissance à des coulisses pour les représentation, les cours de théâtre, d'improvisation, soirée galla et autres activités. Deux tables de ping-pong étaient ouvertes au milieu de la pièce, surement que des internes les avaient utilisées la vieille sans ranger. Ino arrivant au milieu de la pièce, se retourna vivement. Sur des tapis pour les cours de boxes et de luttes ou autre sport praticable dans cette salle, était assit Naruto à genoux la tête posée contre le mur tenant plus par le poids de celle-ci que par ses jambes tremblantes.

Ino s'approcha lentement et monta sur les tapis (qui faisait bien un mètre de haut tout au plus) avec difficulté. Assise, balançant ses jambes, elle écouta la respiration saccadé du garçon. Il semblait vouloir la réguler et qu'elle ne sen rende pas compte.

« Je suppose que ce ne sera pas toujours facile après… » Commença Ino.

Naruto hocha de la tête se frottant vigoureusement le front contre le mur. Ino vint lui attraper le visage pour qu'il arrête, lui expliquant qu'il ne fallait pas abimer un si joli minois.

Elle arrêta son flux de parole en se rendant compte des larmes qui commençait à perler sur les joues du garçon. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

« J'ai fait une bêtise… chuchota Naruto. Ce jour là…

Chut… moi aussi… » avoua-t-elle à demi-mots.

Naruto relava son visage lui demandant une explication. Ino le voyant ainsi pleurer ne put s'empêcher de se penser coupable, les larmes finir par arriver.

« C'est de ma faute… La rumeur… C'était moi… Tu as pleuré à cause de moi… Et tu as cherché du réconfort auprès de… de lui… »

Naruto baissa les yeux. Il était le seul coupable de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il l'avait cherché. Comment ne pouvait-il pas ce douter de quelque chose ? Avec tout ses gestes déplacés il était tout à fait clair de ce qu'il ce passait…

« Je te demande pardon… »

Naruto la regarda un moment. La voila la vrai personne pour le réconforter. La vrai Ino. La drôle, gentille, directe et impulsive Ino. Pas l'hypocrite, et trop curieuse Ino. Celle qu'il avait devant lui était la vrai, la bonne.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu es pardonnée. »

Ino le remercia d'un sourire en répondant à son étreinte. La porte s'ouvrit. Un élève externe de quatrième entra. Il leur annonça de but en blanc qu'il avait cours ici. Il posa son sac à terre et partit ranger les tables de pingpong. La cloche sonna le début de la journée. Ino et Naruto descendirent à terre et partir en saluant les élèves qui entraient.

Ino touchée et soulagée par les paroles de Naruto se sentait soudain plus légère et elle avait envie de jouer. Dommage qu'elle avait contrôle de maths, cela l'empêcherais de profiter de cet heureux dénouement.

Naruto lui tenait la main sans s'en rendre vraiment compte et Ino le dirigea comme un petit enfant à son premier cours de la journée. Education civique.

Il sortirent dans la cour pour longer le réfectoire, il tournèrent au préau et pénétrèrent dans le hall. Il montèrent l'escalier.

Comme ils y avait toujours beaucoup de monde dans les couloir au moment des sonneries, l'école avait mit en place un roulement dans les escaliers pour éviter qu'on se bousculent sur les marches. Du coup il y avait un escalier qui montait, celui-ci était entouré de fenêtre et de l'extérieur cela ressemblait à une petit tour de verre. Quand on arrivait en haut un petit pond les faisait traverser le hall pour atteindre les couloirs au dessus des laboratoires, les salles L10 à L19. Au bout du pont il y avait une porte pour ressortir sous le préau, là se trouvait l'escalier pour descendre et si sous le préau on continuait de marcher sur le pont, on atteignait l'autre bâtiment ou se trouvait les bureaux, la bibliothèque et l'internat.

Ils avaient cours en L15. Soudain Ino se rendit compte qu'ils avaient oubliés leurs affaires dans le réfectoire.

Ino assura à Naruto qu'elle irait seule et récupérerait sans problème leur sac. Il fallait mieux pour eux qu'il aille prévenir le professeur de son retard et que lui ne se retrouve pas en face de Karim. Elle pouvait être brutale par moment.

Ino redescendit par l'escalier toujours sous le préau elle prit l'entrée vers le réfectoire, c'était l'entrée officiel par laquelle la queue du midi ressortait. Elle pénétra la pièce vide ou presque, les cantinières s'afféraient à ranger et préparer le prochaine repas, une surveillante était présente pour garder une petite de sixième qui semblait faire une heure d'étude.

Ino se dirigea vers la table sur laquelle ils avaient tous mangé. Elle avait posé son sac près du chauffage apparemment il n'y avait pas le sac de Naruto. Elle se mit à le chercher autour d'elle mais elle dût se rendre à l'évidence que soit Sasuke ou Sakura avait prit la peine de l'amener en cour.

Elle prit son sac qu'elle mit sur son dos. Elle ressortit par l'entrée principale et traversa le préau entra dans le hall.

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose de frais dans son dos. Elle retira vivement son sac et le posa à terre, il était taché d'eau et quelques goutes coulées. Elle était maintenant mouillée dans le dos et son sac aussi. Elle l'ouvrit et eut l'affreuse révélation de ce quelle souhaitait ne pas découvrir, tous ses cahiers, livres étaient trempés.

« NON ! Merde ! fait chier ! »

A travers les pages d'un livre qu'elle avait prit pour vérifier s'il était intact, fripé évidement, elle découvrit à son grand malheur deux pages couvertes d'un message écrit au rouge à lèvre.

_Maintenant, c'est la guerre._ C'était un message de Karim. Ino rangea ses affaires, rageuse et monta les escaliers.

Elle entra dans la classe sans frapper, son professeur lui lança un regard noir pour cause.

« Eh, bien vous avez bien fait de vous présenter à mon cours de civilisation. Vous apprendrez en premier temps à frapper comme toute personne civilisée…

- Excusez- moi… se rattrapa-t-elle. Mais je suis en colère car l'on a saccagé toutes mes affaires en versant de l'eau dans mon sac. Alors j'estime que j'ai en quelque sorte une excuse pour ma mauvaise humeur…

- Vraiment ? Lança le professeur en levant un sourcil.

Ino s'avança aussitôt pour poser son sac et approuver ses dires de preuves. Elle le déversa sur le bureau de son professeur qui fut surprit de sa directive. Jamais il n'avait fait face à la vraie Ino, c'était comme si une vitre venait de tomber pour dévoiler une Ino directe et impulsive qui semblait avoir tout les atout d'une déléguée de classe. En temps que professeur titulaire de cette classe il avait eut dût mal avec ce changement de comportement de ses élèves, et encore maintenant. Naruto était plus silencieux qu'à l'accoutumé, il était assez bruyant au paravent. Il semblait que Sakura lui faisait la conversation pour deux ce matin, ce qui était inhabituel. Comme la tenue des deux jeunes filles. Et puis Sasuke qui avait déposé un dilemme aux garçons dit ses « amis », faire un choix entre la dite « peste de Karim » ou lui.

Le groupe c'était retrouvé divisé. Gaara n'avait pas un instant hésité et rejoins son ami. Le macho du groupe Shikamaru aussi laissant les autres vouloir s'agenouiller encore et toujours aux pieds de Karim.

Kakashi avait du mal à comprendre vraiment la situation mais si chaque personnes s'affirmait ainsi dans sa classe c'était à cause de l' « évènement » et l'on pouvait enfin faire face à l'humanité des uns et l'hypocrisie des autres.

S'il synthétisait correctement la scène, un nouveau petit groupe se formait : Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Gaara et Shikamaru et surement d'autres tel que des internes comme Kiba, Lee et Neji qui trainait avec Naruto.

Si ces enfants décidaient d'affirmer leurs personnalités, alors chacun d'eux auraient à apprendre des autres car ils étaient tous extraordinaires à leurs façons.

Il s'occupa alors de régler le problème d'Ino, la direction faisait passer un message expliquant que si le coupable ne se dévoilait pas au yeux de tous, tout les élèves seraient consignés dans l'établissement jusqu'à dix-huit heure. Rapidement les élèves se mirent à raller et pour garder le contrôle de la situation et ne pas avoir à faire à une sorte de révolution, Karim forçat Suzanne à avouer à sa place.

Suzanne du rembourser tout les livres et cahiers en achetant de nouveaux à Ino.

La fin de semaine arrivant, les internes se dépêché de préparer leurs valises pour prendre la navette qui les emmèneraient pour la plus part dans la capital où ils habitaient. Naruto vivait lui dans le milieu rurale à une heure quarante de l'école. Comme son père ne venait jamais le chercher à l'internat, il prenait un Taxi tout les vendredi. Il salua Ino, Sakura et Kiba qui lui faisait signe à travers la vitre du car.

Sasuke arriva en pressant le pas, trainant sa valise derrière lui. Iruka cocha son nom sur la liste des internes qui prenaient la navette. Sasuke fit un signe de tête pour saluer sobrement Naruto qui lui répondit de la même manière. Puis le blond entra dans le Taxi.

La route fut courte car comme pour les cours qui passaient vite, son esprit fut enveloppé dans un flot de pensées qui lui fit oublier la notion du temps.

Le chauffeur s'arrêta et sortit pour, par la suite, lui déposer sa valise sur le trottoir, Naruto le paya et il partit.

Le garçon observa sa maison, qui n'avait rien avoir avec les maisons des autres élèves de l'école. Elle était grande, oui, mais le jardin n'était pas entretenu. Les mauvaises herbes, un parterre sec, des pots de fleurs vides. Il traversa l'allée la tête basse et ouvrit la porte avec ses clefs.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que l'habituelle odeur de propre, dût à un père maniaque, n'était pas présente. La maison sentait même le renfermé.

Il caressa d'un doigt le buffet de l'entrée et en tira un fin nuage de poussière.

Il posa sa valise pour observer l'étrange environnement et pour ressentir plus amplement la sensation qui s'insinuait en lui. La sensation étrange d'une perte. Une peur longtemps étouffée.

_A suivre..._


	6. Migration

_Voilà le chapitre 6 ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 :Migration.**

Naruto se mit à courir dans toutes les salles à la recherche de son père.

Personne dans la cuisine. Dans le salon non-plus. Le bureau vide. La salle de bain du bas pour les amis et la chambre qui va avec aussi. Les toilettes inoccupés.

Il monta à l'étage. Dans sa chambre personne. Dans sa salle de bain non-plus. Il retourna dans le couloir le cœur battant.

Il hésita un moment avant d'ouvrir la chambre de son père. La pièce était terne, sans couleur, ni humeur, comme son père. Il entra. Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine. Jamais il n'était entré ici au paravent.

Il put admirer sur les murs des photos de familles en vacances de lui et ses parents. Ils semblaient si heureux ensembles. Comment étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Une enveloppe posait sur le lit. Il la prit, les mains tremblantes. Son cœur lui criait de ne pas l'ouvrit et sa raison de le faire.

Il écouta la raison…

_**Naruto, **_( neutre impersonnel, comme son père s'adressait toujours à lui.)

_**Cela fait maintenant trop longtemps que je te cache la vérité. **_(L'espoir qu'il y est une autre explication au fait que son père ne l'aime pas autre que celle qu'il soit indigne de lui naquit. Il sentit son cœur louper un battement.)

_**Je me rend compte que cet homme ne t'aurait surement pas touché de la sorte si je m'étais mieux occupé de toi. **_( Il ne se doutait pas à quel point il avait raison.)

_**Je t'ai mal aimé. **_( Les larmes vinrent déranger sa lecture.)_** Je ne t'aimais pas comme mon fils. Certain jour j'en venais à me demander pourquoi je te gardais toujours au près de moi. **_(Jamais, oh, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il le détestait.) _**Puis je me répondais à moi-même que c'était parce que Lin **_( Maman…) _**t'aimait. Et je me disais qu'elle aimait que ce que tu représentais. Et tu représentais une erreur. La plus grosse de notre vie. De sa vie. **_(Ils ne l'avaient pas désiré, c'était pour cela. Seulement pour cela ? Naruto s'essuya les yeux d'un geste brusque.) _** Nous t'avons désiré… Nous t'avons prié. Toutes les nuits ta mère chuchoté ton prénom. Naruto… Naruto… Mais tu n'es pas Naruto. **_( Quoi ? Cela n'était pas possible. Ce qu'il lisait était une blague. Une blague de mauvais goût. Il lança un regard dans la pièce pour vérifier sil était seul et que Kiba n'apparaitrait pas pour lui crier : « Surprise ! » avec un grand sourire.)_** Naruto était né le 12 septembre 1995 mais toi je ne sais pas. **_( Mais il était Naruto ! C'était sa date de naissance. Celle marqué sur sa carte d'identité !)_** Il est mort à un ans d'un accident de baignoire. Lin était devenue dépressive, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé seul un instant. Un court instant. Instant qui lui valut la vie. Alors un jour dans un parc, je lui avait proposé une glace, espérant la faire sourire. Je me suis éloigné un instant. Un court instant. Celui pour chercher une glace. Assez pour qu'elle fisse une nouvelle bêtise. Quand je suis revenu elle tenait en ses bras un petit garçon, blond comme l'était Naruto, il avait l'âge qu'il aurait dût avoir. Elle souriait. Je n'ai pas sut lui demander d'où il venait. J'étais si heureux de la revoir sourire. Nous sommes partit avec. **_( Où voulait-il en venir ? Oh, il savait… Il comprenait… Mais il ne voulait pas que ce soit vrai…) _**Nous avons joué avec l'enfant, toi, toute la journée, le promenant dans la ville, le ramenant chez nous. Nous avons passé une journée merveilleuse, jusqu'à se que tu réclame ta mère. Lin n'avait plus toute sa tête et te répétait sans cesse qu'elle serait ta nouvelle maman. Tu t'es mit à pleurer. A ce moment là elle s'est écriait qu'il fallait que l'on parte immédiatement avec notre bébé retrouvé où on allait nous le retirer. Je ne pouvais m'opposer. Je ne pouvais lui gâcher son rêve : Cet enfant. Nous avons quittez la ville nous somme partit dans le sud. Lin ne supportait plus de voir les annonce à la télé sur le « bébé volé », elle disait que tu étais Naruto que tu étais revenu pour la pardonner. Nous avons quitté le pays. Plusieurs fois, en changeant de nom. Puis un jour elle est redevenue lucide. La folie étant passé. Tu avais alors cinq ans et tu étais persuadé que nous étions tes parents. Elle s'en ait voulu, d'avoir fait souffrir la perte d'un enfant à une autre femme. Elle en avait tellement souffert elle qu'elle ne s'imaginé par la procurer à une autre. Elle retomba en dépression. Jusqu'à se donner la mort. **_( Il n'était pas leur fils) _**Je t'ais gardé à mes côtés, comme l'aurait voulu Lin. Elever cet enfant de façon joyeuse et aimante dans un foyer convenable. Certain jours je m'appliqué le faire. **_( Les jours de joie.) _**D'autres, faire face à l'échec de ma vie, me procuré trop de souffrance et me rappeler durement le suicide de Lin. Je ne pouvais pas te voir. **_( Jour de fuite.)_**Ce n'est que quand j'ai apprit pour ton professeur de Chimie…de ce manque affectif que tu ressentais, que je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais fait. Je t'ai fait dû mal. Je t'ais mal aimé. Je suis désolé. J'ai préféré partir. Loin de toi pour te faire le moins de mal possible. Tu ne méritais pas cela. Tu ne l'as jamais mérité. Je te rend ta vie. La ville où nous t'avons trouvé est Konoha. Elle n'est pas loin d'ici. J'espérais te rendre plus délicatement à ta famille. Mais je n'en trouvais pas le moyen. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de délicatesse dans la vérité. Tu n'es pas notre fils. Tu es un bébé volé. **_

_**En espérant que tu retrouve ta vrai famille, pour obtenir l'amour dont tu as besoin…**_

_**Papa…**_

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Il n'arriva pas à s'arrêter. Sa respiration était difficile et il crut un moment mourir étouffer sous ses larmes.

Toute sa vie n'avait été que mensonge. Sa vie était un mensonge. Rien de ce qui l'entouré dans sa pièce n'était à lui. Ce n'était pas sa maison.

Son regard se posa sur la photo d'un bébé dans les bras de Lin, encadré sur la table de chevet. Ce bébé était Naruto. Le fils perdu. Le vrai Naruto. Pas lui. Quel était son vrai nom ? Si il n'était pas Naruto, tout ce qu'il avait cru être n'existait pas. Il n'avait jamais était Naruto. Les gens croyait le connaitre, même de vu mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne se connaissait même pas.

Naruto se releva du coup empoignant la lettre la froissant. Les larmes ne se tarissaient pas. Il marcha les jambes tremblante vers la sortit. Il voulu descendre les escaliers, mais son monde s'écroula autour de lui et il se tortilla les pieds au point de tomber à terre. A plat ventre sur le sol de l'entrée, il eut plus qu'à ce définir comme il était. Un simple garçon, avec un passé bafoué, sans présent, sans avenir, violé et sans personne… Seul sur le planché, sale, impure être sans voie, ni chemin où aller…

Il se releva difficilement, toujours pleurant. Il était sans nom. Il était rien. Encore une fois la girouette était passée. Il y avait quelques minutes il avait un père, maintenant celui-ci n'était qu'un kidnappeur. Et il ne lui restait rien, même pas un prénom.

Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il prenne l'air. Il se sentait si intrus ici. Il n'était pas chez lui. Cela n'avait jamais était chez lui. Il avait toujours était l'intrus et jamais le bienvenu.

Dans les graviers, il se retourna pour regarder ce qui avait été son habitation. Elle semblait si grande, le surplomber de toute sa hauteur, il lancer un regard noir comme pour le chasser. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Il se mit à courir.

Le plus loin. Loin de tout. Car il était rien… Il courut ainsi sur plusieurs kilomètres pour arriver sur un pont passant par dessus une rivière.

Il n'était rien…

Il n'avait rien à faire ici…

Tout ce qu'il faisait été insensé car il n'était pas lui…

C'était comme-ci sa vie avait été un vil rêve et que la vrai vie le rattraper...

Une vision d'Orochimaru abusant de lui l'attaqua. Il sursauta. Une voiture utilisa son clackson après lui en roulant très vite. Très loin…

Cela avait été peut-être un cauchemar…

La vérité l'avait réveillé…

Il chercherait une autre vie ailleurs. Où il aurait une identité. Où il n'y aurait pas d'Orochimaru. Où il aurait l'amour…

Il n'avait pas d'identité ici…

Il n'était rien…

Personne ne le réclamerait…

Il ne manquerait à aucun…

Parce qu'il n'était rien.

Alors qu'il pensait il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était passé par-dessus la barrière. Ses pieds en équilibre sur le pond, ses mains tenant fermement en arrière, chiffonnant contre le fer la lettre. Chiffonnant la vérité. Car il s'en fichait de ne pas avoir de vie, il en aurait une autre. Il se tuerait. Il renaitrait. Un jour quelque part et il serait quelqu'un.

Il entendit une voiture freiner fortement derrière lui. Une portière claqua et une voix retentit.

« Hé ! Jeune homme ! Ne faites pas ça ! »

Il ne voulu pas se retourner. Il ne voulait pas voir le visage effrayé de cette femme. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure pour lui quand il sauterait. Il voulait qu'elle retourne dans sa voiture et le laisse.

Il ne lui répondit que par un flot de sanglots.

« Ce n'est pas une solution… Commença-t-elle. Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Il se déplaça lentement et dangereusement sur la droite pour s'éloigner d'elle

« Hé ! S'effara-t-elle. Attends ! Je ne te ferais aucun mal… hein ? N'ais pas peur… Il… Il y a peine de minute je ne pensais qu'à une chose… Me casser avec cette caisse… Pour le fun… Pour quitter ma famille… Je voulais pas spécialement partir loin… Aller voir quelque potes et faire tourner cette voiture sur un parking… »

Il secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui parle.

« Je n'en vaux pas la peine… » Chuchota-t-il.

« …On aurait faire des cartons, rouler la voiture, il y aurait eut risque d'accident… Quelqu'un aurait put mourir… Je n'aurait pas voulu ça… Mourir… C'est… C'est… C'est con ! ( Elle s'arrêta un moment de parler comprenant qu'elle s'était un peu emballée quand il lança un petit cri de détresse à travers ses larmes.) Et… Je voulais pas dire ça… Tu sais, moi aussi je ne vaux pas la peine de rien… Je fais que des conneries… Avant-hier encore la police m'a ramené à la maison avec les gyrophares. J'aurais put partir avec la bagnole, mais quand je t'ais vu… ça… ça a changé dans ma tête…

- Je n'en vaux pas la peine…

- J'ai promis d'aider les gens… Ma mère m'a fait promettre… Elle aide les gens ma mère… C'est quelqu'un de bien… Il faut que je me rachète au près d'elle… Je vais t'aider…

- NON ! Hurla-t-il se faisant basculer.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur louper un battement.

- Attention ! Viens… Avec moi… (Elle lui tendit une main.) Viens on va boire un café et tu vas tout me raconter… hein ? ( Il lui lança un regard remplit de larme, mais une petite lueur d'espoir persistait.) Je t'en pris… Aide moi… Prend cette main… Fait le pour moi… Rend moi bonne… Sauve-moi…

Il la considéra un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. Puis il inspira un bon coup avant de se retourner tremblant en faisant attention de ne pas tomber. Il prit la main tendu et accepta son aide pour revenir sur la terre ferme. Alors il se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme en pleurant. Elle le réceptionna avec douceur et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Chut… Chut… C'est fini… Je vais te ramener… Aller monte dans la voiture… »

Elle le mena jusqu'à la place passager et elle prit celle du conducteur. Elle ne dut pas tourner la clef car elle n'avait pas prit le temps d'arrêter le moteur, elle jeta un coup d'œil au garçon à ses côtés qui continuait de pleurer. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien.

« Euh, bon… Tu as bien quelque part où aller ? non ?

- Mon père… (il renifla.) Il… il a quitté la maison… Il m'a laissé…

- Ah c'est donc ça…

- Non ! Ce n'est pas que ça ! S'écria-t-il la faisant sursauter. Je ne suis pas son fils ! Je ne l'ai jamais été ! Il m'a mentit sur tout !

- Ta mère t'as eut avec un autre… ça met en rogne d'habitude…

- Ce n'est pas ça… Tu ne comprend rien… »

Il se détourna pour quitter le véhicule mais il fut stoppé par une main qu'il le retenait. Son regard se reposa sur la jeune fille. Elle était brune avait de jolie yeux noisette, son visage était doux mais ses vêtements de rebelle laissaient entrevoir un tempérament puissant. Mieux valait qu'il accepte de rester avec elle, il ne se sentait pas apte à une dispute ou pire une course poursuite.

« Alors explique-moi… »

Les larmes revinrent aussitôt, mais il ne put expliquer, c'était comme accepter et il ne l'acceptait pas. Il ne pouvait pas ne plus être Naruto Uzumaki. Il l'avait toujours était il devait encore l'être. Il lui donna la lettre. La jeune femme la lut sans commentaire alors qu'il continuait de pleurer. Elle n'en revint pas. L'histoire semblait possible, mais elle n'imaginait pas ce que Naruto pouvait ressentir.

« Je suis… confuse… Lança-t-elle, ce qui fit sourire le garçon. Et lui ne l'était-il pas ?

« Tu… tu t'appelles Naruto ? (elle lui rendit la lettre alors qu'il acquiesçait.) Mon frère me parle souvent d'un Naruto et ce n'est pas un prénom très rependu… Euh… Tu es à l'école internationale de la métropole ?

- Oui, mais je ne parle que le français. Sourit-il en se séchant les larmes. Je suis dans le plus bas niveau d'anglais de l'école. Mais j'apprend le chinois et l'espagnol.

- Bah, excuse moi mais je ne parle que le français et je sais dire que « hello ! » alors garde tes petites « bas de niveau » pour tes copains, mais l'école internationale a, si je crois avoir bien comprit, une culture bien apprivoisée... »

Il eut un long silence durant lequel aucun ne sut quoi dire. Naruto finit par demander…

« Qui est ton frère ?

- Iruka…

- Le surveillant ?

- Le surveillant. ( Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui tendre une main.) Je me nomme Alexandra, mais si tu me nomme une seule fois comme ça t'aura à faire à moi. Alex c'est mieux.

- Enchanté… (Il lui prit la main, le cœur gros. Cela faisait du bien une rencontre pour lui faire oublier sa douleur.)

Alexandra se retourna et chacun s'enfonça dans son siège. La situation aurait eut un air comique si il ni avait pas la présence de ce drame.

- Iruka m'a dit pour… enfin ton agression.

Naruto ferma les yeux. Le retour de l'évènement. La girouette faisait des siennes aujourd'hui.

- C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas rentrer à l'internat, ils ont déjà trop parlé de moi… Pas d'internat, pas de maison. Je n'ai nulle part où aller en réponse à ta question…

Il détourna le regard vers l'extérieur où les voitures passées en leur hurlant dessus. Ils n'étaient pas tellement sur le bas-côté. Les automobilistes devaient même faire un écart en arrivant près d'eux.

- Bon ! Et bah c'est pas grave ! hein ! Je t'ais promis un café non ? »

Naruto lui adressa un sourire.

Iruka commença vraiment à s'inquiéter quand une heure passa. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Alexandra quittait la maison en cachette. Mais habituellement elle ne prenait pas la voiture et c'était pour rejoindre des amis à des fêtes mais pas à cause d'une dispute. Il n'avait pas imaginer que la relation entre le « nouveau » venu de la DAS et elle était si difficile. Le garçon en question s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et boudait en répétant sans cesse que si Alexandra était partit ce n'était en aucun cas sa faute.

Alors qu'Iruka entamé son neuvième ongles, il réagit en entendant le moteur d'une voiture. Soudain toute la grande famille se pressa à l'extérieur.

Tora, sa mère de cœur prit sa fille dans les bras la serrant fortement, alors qu'alexandra ne semblait que vouloir parler à Iruka. Elle le fixait sans le lâcher du regard. Tora s'écarta et gifla sa fille.

« Plus jamais tu ne parts ainsi ! S'alarma-t-elle.

Alexandra lui lança un regard noir de reproche et lui passa devant comme-ci de rien était pour contourner la voiture et ouvrit au passager. Naruto sortit, laissant le cœur d'Iruka rater un battement. Que faisait-il ici ?

- Naruto ?…

- Je l'ai ramassé sur le bord de la route ! Lança Alexandra avec rogne. Et si je l'avait pas fait il aurait sauté d'un pont !

Naruto réagit il voulut crier à cette fille que parce qu'elle était en colère contre ses parents ne lui permettait pas de parler de lui de cette manière. Il n'eut pas le temps que son père, Kitsamo lui hurla de se taire.

Iruka vint prendre Naruto par les épaules et l'emmena dans la maison. Il le fit s'assoir dans le bureau. Grande pièce au multiple étagère et au bureau de chêne où veillait un ordinateur. Il ferma la porte pour ne pas être dérangé.

L'explication se fit dure et éprouvante car Naruto semblait écroulé. Ses épaules s'affaissaient et les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Iruka comprenant la situation eut pitié de Naruto. Déjà qu'il vivait la difficulté de reprendre le dessus après un viol, il devait maintenant faire face à une vérité très difficile à concevoir. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que l'on pouvait ressentir quand tout son monde se détruisait au tour de soi.

Naruto ne pourrait pas se relever seul de cette cumulation d'épreuves, il lui fallait de l'aide.

Iruka sortit rapidement dehors pour courir voir Tora et lui expliquer la situation.

Il n'avait pas fermé la porte. Dans l'entre-ouverture un visage se risqua pour entrapercevoir Naruto. La porte fut poussé et le jeune garçon de dix ans à peine entra. Il avait ce regard de garçon trop mur, un regard dur qui était bien trop stratégique pour un enfant. Naruto se retourna brusquement pour le fixer.

Le garçon axu airs de petite brute lui demanda de but en blanc d'une voix tremblante et peu convaincante : « Tu l'as tué ta mère, alors ? »

Il avait écouté sa conversation avec Iruka. Sa mère c'était suicidé parce qu'elle n'était en faite pas sa mère, ce qui en venait à être trop compliquer. On lui répétait que ce n'était pas sa faute. Sil n'avait pas ressemblait à ce « Naruto ». Le vrai, il n'aurait pas eut ce kidnapping, il n'y aurait pas une ce suicide. Tout comme il était responsable de son viol, s'il s'était défendu, s'il ne s'était pas rapproché d'Orochimaru…

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix fluette du garçon : « Parce que moi, j'ai tué la mienne… Alors… Je peux comprendre… »

Naruto lui lança un regard froid, neutre qui ne reflétait plus rien, comme-ci le garçon lui avait parlait de la pluie et du beau temps et que tout cela ne lui attrayaient guère.

Le regard du garçon se fit soudain triste et profond.

« J'ai tué ma mère. »

Naruto ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer. Pourquoi le garçon lui disait ça. C'était pour lui dire que parmi les monstres, il n'était pas seul, qu'il y en avait d'autres. Des anormaux de la société. Parce que c'est ce qu'il était. Un anormal…

Naruto vit une ombre derrière la porte quelqu'un les observé depuis la dernière phrase du garçon. Il n'eut pas le courage de lui dire qu'ils étaient épié. Il s'essuya le nez d'un revers de manche, alors que l'autre garçon se mit à trembler et il ne sut pas si c'était de rage ou de tristesse.

« J'ai toujours était affreux avec elle… Je me rend compte maintenant… J'en avait fait la maman parfaite qui m'obéit dès que je réclamais quelque chose… Je lui criais après et je frappais les murs…Un jour j'ai voulu sortir avec des copains et depuis un moment déjà elle sortait avec ce type… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit avec lui ! Elle m'aurait laissé pour ! Je sais très bien ce qu'elle lui disait sur l'oreiller : Que j'étais intenable, brutal et que je lui faisais peur. Alors ce jour là, pour aller voir mes copains, tranquille, sans la surveiller, j'ai fermé la porte à clef. »

Le garçon s'arrêta un instant sentant les larmes couler lui aussi sur les joues. Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi il lui disait tout ça, mais cela devait surement lui faire du bien de se confier à quelqu'un qui ne le jugerai pas. Naruto avait trop à ce reprocher pour juger un petit garçon capricieux et tortionnaire.

« Il y a eut un feu dans l'appartement… Et elle n'a pas put s'en aller… Elle n'a pas put sortir parce que j'avais fermé la porte… Elle est morte par ma faute… »

Naruto comprit que ce garçon se sentait plus coupable qu'il ne l'était mais il ne dit rien car c'était surement son cas. Les gens lui répèteraient que son viol est de la faute d'Orochimraru, son kidnapping de sa mère, comme sa mort…

Tout était la faute d'autrui, mais c'était comme-ci il lui fallait ce justifier pour ses pleurs, alors il disait que c'était lui, il répétait que c'était lui, et cela resté pour en devenir une vérité.

La porte s'ouvrir à la volée, la mère d'Alexandra, Tora prit le petit garçon dans ses bras pour le réconforter, elle paraissait soulagé qu'il se soit confier.

« Non… non… mon poussin… tu n'as pas tuée ta maman… C'était un accident… »

Le garçon se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte, lança un regard noir à la femme et s'en alla en courant. On entendit ses pas durs sur les premières marches de l'escaliers, puis plus doux, comme-ci les larmes avait prit le dessus sur la rancœur.

Tora se retourna vers le plus grand qui lui aussi n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Elle s'approcha bien moins familièrement qu'avec l'autre garçon. Après tout elle venait de le rencontrer. Et puis c'était un adolescent.

« Iruka et Aleksandra m'ont expliqué ce qui t'est arrivé… Mumm… Nous somme une famille d'accueille nous accueillons des enfants dans le besoin comme Kevin que tu viens de rencontrer… Il n'a plus de famille pour le moment, mais dès que son année scolaire sera terminé, sa tante le récupéra, elle habite plus dans le Sud… Nous avons pas mal discutait avec ma famille et nous n'avons jamais prit plus d'un enfant de la DAS sous notre toit, mais Iruka tient à toi et Alexandra aussi même si elle vient de te rencontrer. Et j'ai un cœur gros comme une pastèque, alors je ne supporterais pas de te laisser partir alors que tu n'as plus de famille. (Naruto avait sourit au mot « pastèque » ce qui incita Tora à avancer de quelques pas.) Nous te proposons, si tu es d'accord… De rester quelques temps avec nous, le weekend, la semaine tu retournerais à l'internat… »

Naruto ne lui répondit pas mes ses yeux parlaient pour lui, ils reflétaient le soulagement et l'espoir.

Il sécha ses larmes et accepta avec timidité.

Ce fut la première fois de sa vie qu'il eut un pareille repas. Il était si heureux. Il aimait bien observer les chamailles entre frère et sœur. Il aimait bien la tante Philippine qui amener le gâteau et se joignait au repas. Il aimait bien cette mère qui s'occupé avec attention et calme de ses enfants. Il aimait bien ce père qui lançait des blagues à tout bout de champs. Il aimait voir Iruka avec sa famille, il semblait si amical, beau et il représentait un espoir, celui que lui-même un jour trouve, lui aussi, une famille.

Il aimait la Alexandra extravertie, agité et grognon. Il aimait le Trevor de dix ans un peu rond qui mangeait et qui semblait très doux et timide, il avait ses yeux d'agneau qui le rassuré. Il aimait la petite Alice qui avait un ans de moins que Trevor et qui semblait têtu et avoir des opinions bien placés sur certains sujets. Il en venait même à bien aimer la présence froide et cassante du petit Kevin, son air revêche avait quelque chose de mignon, il ne voulait pas trop s'accrocher à sa famille d'accueille.

Entre rire et jeu de société. Il eut l'impression que cette soirée ne lui appartenait pas qu'elle était un rêve. Un beau rêve qu'il voudrait garder dans son esprit et son cœur à jamais.

Fut venue l'heure de se coucher. Tora amena les trois plus jeunes dans leur chambre ainsi, Naruto découvrir que Alice et Trevor dormait ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Il y avait une chambre d'accueille pour Kevin qui avait servit pour tout les enfants aillant passer un séjour chez les Hakate. Aleksandra avait sa chambre face à celle de son frère et sa sœur et les parents de celle de Kevin. A côté de la chambre d'Alexandra il y avait la salle de bain du haut pour les enfants ( les parents ayant la leur à la suite de leur chambre.) au bout du couloir il y avait encore un escalier menant à un deuxième palier. Tout de suite l'on tombait sur un bureau avec un ordinateur au beau milieu d'un bazar énorme et il y avait un lit couvert d'un sac de linges sales et d'une valise qui était celle d'Iruka. Sur le mur de gauche un clic-clac se dressait. Iruka et Tora le déplièrent et en firent un lit, qui serait celui de Naruto. Peu de temps après chacun se mit au lit. Naruto était un peu gêné de dormir dans la même pièce que son maitre d'internat, mais il fut soulagé par la pensée qu'il pourrait s'en faire un frère de cœur.

Naruto passa une mauvaise nuit, entre pleurs, cauchemars et mauvaises pensées il ne dormi que très peu. Le matin fut pourtant d'un plaisant air joyeux, toute la petite famille Hakate prit le petite déjeuné ensemble. Alors se sentant au mieux il passa la fin de son weekend en profitant de cette air de campagne. Il découvrit en Alex un garçon manqué qui aimé particulièrement le taquiner. Ils repeignèrent à deux la cabane en bois des plus jeunes. Après batailles de peinture et farces en tout genres, le dimanche parut arriver comme une flèche. Iruka rappela à Naruto qu'ils allaient retourner à l'internat au soir et que le Lundi matin il avait rendez-vous avec le commissaire de police. Naruto sentant sa bonne humeur disparaitre prit sa valise et accompagna Iruka dans sa voiture. La route lui parut trop courte, il ne voulait pas rentrer à l'internat. Alors qu'ils arrivaient il était dix-sept heures. Naruto devait déposer sa valise dans sa chambre le temps que son surveillant aille prévenir Mr Azuma de toute l'histoire.

**_A suivre..._**


	7. Coup de bec, coup de plumes

_Bonsoir, je tiens à vous demander pardon pour ma longue absence et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas mort d'attendre pour me faire pardonner je poste deux chapitre au lieu d'un ! _

**Chapitre 7 : Coup de bec, coup de plumes.**

Naruto fut accueillit avec chaleur par Kiba qui lui fit un grand sourire et accouru à ses côtés mais Naruto eut un geste de recule à son encontre. Si Kiba en venait à faire la girouette lui aussi cela ferait trop mal. Le brun lui lança un air incompris avant de faire un pas en arrière et de faire comme-ci de rien n'était. Il fit demi-tour et s'installa à terre pour continuer de mélanger les cartes. Lee qui était assit en tailleur face à Kiba ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il reprit rapidement un air décontracté et ils laissèrent Naruto déposer son manteau sur le lit. Le blond se mit à fixer ses pieds comme le jour de son retour de l'hôpital.

Kiba ne voulu pas faire attention à lui. Il préférait jouer avec Lee, parce qu'il avait dût mal à gérer les émotions de Naruto, une fois il était joyeux, une autre effondré. Kiba n'était pas assez lunatique et compréhensif pour tenir la conversation à Naruto. Il ne lui en voulait pas, après l'évènement il était normal qu'il se comporte de cette manière. Mais c'était trop difficile pour lui. Neji s'en sortirait mieux surement. Il continuait de distribuer les cartes quand Lee toussota pour interrompre ses pensées. Kiba le regarda incrédule et Lee lui montra Naruto d'un signe de tête. Kiba se retourna pour voir le blond serait fortement un papier entre ses mains en le fixant intensément. Il remarqua pour la première fois qu'il n'avait pas sa valise.

« Euh… Tu n'as pas de valise ? Demanda-t-il en hésitant redoutant que Naruto ne l'envoie bouler vu l'air colérique qu'il avait. Le blond resserra plus fortement le papier. Kiba inspira un bon coup s'attendant à encaisser la réplique. Il était normal que Naruto soit excessif dans ses sentiments il devait être très chambouler.

Mais il ne reçut pas cet éclat de colère, en retour des larmes perlèrent sur les joues du blond. Lee donna un discret coup de pied dans le bassin de Kiba pour qu'il aille réconforter le garçon. Le brun ne se fit pas demander et vint prendre Naruto dans ses bras. Lequel se jeta littéralement sur lui.

A ce moment là la porte s'ouvrit sur Neji.

L'esprit du garçon ne fit qu'un tour sur lui-même. C'était à lui de réconforter Naruto pas à cet imbécile de Kiba !

Il referma la porte et s'agenouilla pour prendre les mains tremblantes de Naruto qui se détacha de Kiba. L'autre garçon parut soulagé de son retour. Oui, Kiba ne savait pas quoi faire avec Naruto. Neji ne détourna pas les yeux de son amour et lança aux autres garçons.

« Sortez… On a besoin d'être seul… et empêchez quiconque de nous déranger même un pion… »

Les deux amis se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce pour monter la garde dans le couloir.

- Neji avait remarqué que Nauto tenait en main une lettre. Il n'osa pas lui prendre des mains mais il avait comprit que c'était cette lettre qui lui faisait tant de mal.

- Naruto… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Le blond s'écroula dans ses bras, l'enserrant fortement à la recherche de réconfort. Neji l'accueillit avec un petit sourire, il avait dût mal à admettre qu'il le pensait mais ce qui arrivait à Naruto lui permettait de s'approchait de lui. Et cela lui faisait plaisir.

- Oh… Neji… Ma vie c'est… C'est vrai… C'est faux… On m'a puis on me jette… On me fait mal… Je sais plus à qui je dois tenir… je ne sais plus à quoi m'accroché… j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien gérer… Je suis seul… Seul au milieu d'une histoire absurde sans sens ni logique… Je suis faux…. Je suis sale… Je suis plus rien…

- Naruto… Arrêtes… Tu te fais du ma… »

Il fut interrompu par un baiser qui lui mangea les mots. Naruto les larmes toujours coulant sur ses joues, venait de l'embrasser. Neji n'en revenait pas. Son premier baisé avec Naruto. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Des papillons se débattaient dans son estomac. Ses joues devinrent rouges et il sentit son corps frissonner de joie.

Naruto lui ne ressentait aucun plaisir. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on l'aime. Qu'il face partit de la vie de quelqu'un. Que ce quelqu'un soit si attaché à lui qu'il ne le lâcherait plus. Il n'y aurait plus de girouette. Il serait enfin aimait et il aurait comme but d'être aimait. Il servirait enfin à quelque chose et il existerait pour quelqu'un. Il serait Naruto. Le Naruto de Neji.

Naruto repoussa Neji qui tomba à terre. Aussitôt le blond se mit à cheval pour approfondir le baiser. Il ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer mais il continuait pourtant à l'embrasser, ses mains étaient posés sur le planché, les bras tremblant son corps réclamait à être touché. Neji l'attrapa par les hanches et prit par ce baiser intense il en vint même à sentir une excitation prenante et il avait envie d'en profiter. Personne ne viendrait les déranger pensant qu'il réconforté Naruto. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il faisait ? Plus il lui donnerait d'amour plus Naruto se sentirait mieux ? N'est-ce pas ?

Il commença par le caresser dans le dos, passant pas moment sous son T-shirt puis, il lui prit les fesses et l'amena à faire des mouvement lent et langoureux. Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire non il voulait être aimé. Il ne voulait plus être seul.

Il n'entendit pas un éclat de voix dans le couloir. Un éclat qui hurla sur Kiba et Lee : « C'est ma chambre ! Je rentre quand je veux c'est clair ? »

La porte s'ouvrit. Sasuke s'arrêta dans son mouvement pour fixer, surprit la scène. Naruto ne se décrocha pas, il était si perturbé dans ses sentiments que tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Neji les bras ouverts pour l'accueillir.

Neji dérangeait par la présence de l'autre garçon repoussa lentement Naruto qui se décrocha de lui, les lèvres tremblantes toujours pleurant. Alors qu'il s'écartait il remarqua l'état d'excitation dans lequel était son ami. Il eut souvenir qu'Orochimaru avait était dans le même état, Naruto se releva brusquement et lança un regard perdu à Sasuke. Que faisaient-ils ? Naruto venait de pousser carrément Neji à la quémande d'une suite. Dire qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de faire l'amour à quelqu'un après l' «évènement » était un euphémisme et si Neji avait eut la même réaction que son ancien professeur, le forcer pour assouvir son plaisir. Il l'aurait poussé à l'irréparable. Naruto mit la main à la bouche en inspirant un bon coup. Il se mordit le doigt en versant encore plus de larmes.

Se rendant compte que le mal prenait trop d'ampleur dans l'esprit de Naruto, Neji tenta de se relever pour lui expliquer que ce n'était pas grave. Et surtout qu'il n'avait en aucun cas voulu aller plus loin !

Naruto quitta la pièce en courant et quitta le couloirs des garçons sous le regard surpris de Kiba et Lee.

Neji voulu le rattrapé mais eut-il à peine fait un pas de trop qu'il reçut le point de Sasuke en plein milieu du nez. Il s'écroula à terre. Il passa une main sur son nez qui saigné. Dent pour dent, œil pour œil, il avait déjà frappé Sasuke au visage.

Kiba entra dans la pièce pour retenir Sasuke.

« Non ! Mais cela va pas ? s'alarma le petit brun.

- TOI ! SI TU LE TOUCHE ENCORE ! JE …

- TU RIEN ! » riposta Kiba.

Neji ne répondit pas il lança un regard perdu à Sasuke qui semblait vraiment en colère. Sasuke semblait très protecteur envers Naruto ou possessif.

« JE VAIS LE BUTTER ! Sasuke se débâtit mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter une seconde fois sur Neji il fut interrompu par Iruka et Mr Asuma qui venait de rejoindre la pièce.

Asuma très en colère contre ses élèves immatures lança de vive voix : « Dehors ! Kiba et Lee vous quittez cette pièce ! Sasuke et Neji vous récupérés toutes vos affaires et vous les mettez dans le couloirs. Vous quittez la chambre et vous serez séparés ! Iruka vous avez déjà prévenus il me semble… Dans cette pièce vit Naruto qui est instable psychologiquement et il a besoin de calme ! Shino qui a du mal avec son camarade de chambre se fera un plaisir de prendre ta place Neji. Sasuke , qu'en à toi tu semble être assez à cran en ce moment, tu auras donc l'honneur d'avoir ta propre chambre, je sais que c'est normalement à partir de la première que l'on peut être seul mais vu à quel point tu es associable et colérique je te mets en quelques sorte au coin.

- Mais ! Monsieur… se plaina le plus capricieux des deux. Neji tripotait Naruto !

- Je ne veux rien entendre. Commença Asuma avant de réagir. QUOI ? Neji… Tu … ?

- Hé ! NON ! Vous allez pas donner raison à cet imbécile ! Naruto pleurait je l'ai prit dans mes bras…Il a mal interprété mon geste !

- Menteur vous vous embrassiez ! De plus Naruto pleurait et ne devait pas trop aimer ça !

- C'est faux ! C'est lui qui m'a embrassé !

- Quoi ? Après ce qui lui est arrivé tu crois vraiment… !

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! Hurla Iruka. Vous faites ce que l'on vous dit, vous prenez vos affaires et vous quittez cette chambre. »

Les deux garçons rentrèrent dans la pièce en poussant un long soupir. Ils emballèrent leurs affaires rapidement. Au bout d'une heure Sasuke avait transportait ses affaires à l'étage du dessus, l'étage des première et terminal, là où seul il y avait une chambre pour lui. Neji quand à lui avait déposé ses affaires dans le couloir attendant patiemment que Shino libère la place.

A la fin de la soirée et pour ce début de semaine les membres de la chambre avait changé, ne restait plus que Naruto, Kiba et le nouveau venu Shino.

Le lendemain, au deuxième cours de la journée, Iruka vint déranger la classe de Kurenaï pour venir chercher Naruto. Il emmena le garçon dans le bureau du directeur où le commissaire de police était. Naruto lui donna la lettre et avec l'aide d'Iruka, ils expliquèrent la situation. Tora c'était occupé de la garde de Naruto, la famille Hakate était en droit de le garder à la maison. Cela semblait régler le problème mais alors que tous espéré que le commissaire leur annoncé rechercher les parents légitime de Naruto celui-là ne semblait intéressé que par Orochimaru et se que pouvait bien savoir le petit. Iruka exaspéré par cet homme têtu et indélicat finit par prendre Naruto par les épaules et le ramener en cours.

La fin du Lundi approchait et bien que d'avoir terminé plus tôt car ils n'avaient pas cours de Physique, la journée avait été horrible. Kiba n'aurait jamais penser qu'il existait plus maniaque que Sasuke. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait appeler cela être maniaque, car Shino ne rangeait pas ses affaires, il les triait, il ne nettoyait pas, il désinfectait et là où Sasuke se lavait les mains après être passé aux toilettes, Shino se les lavait après avoir entreprit quoique ce soit. De plus il avait tout dérangé dans la chambre, parce qu'il voulait de la lumière il ne prendrait pas le lit de Sasuke mais comme il n'aimait pas dormir en hauteur il ne prit pas non-plus le lit de Neji, il prit le lit dépotoir, ce qui dérangeait tout le monde. Le lit de Neji était inaccessible et ne servait par conséquent à rien et le lit de Sasuke qui devait prendre le nouveau rôle de lit dépotoir, avait été trop longtemps territoire interdit pour qu'ils osent déposer quoique ce soit dessus. Heureusement le passage durant lequel Naruto semblait l'éviter avait disparut depuis ils avaient retrouvés leurs complicités, ce qui permettait à Kiba de profiter du lit de Naruto pour regarder un film.

Autre chose qu'il l'énervé : aujourd'hui, la nouvelle petite bande avait tenté de manger à midi tous ensemble. Tout c'était bien passé jusqu'à ce qu'Ino et Sakura ne partent détruisant le mur humain qui séparait Sasuke et Neji. Alors la dispute avait éclaté jusqu'à ce qu'un surveillant n'intervienne.

En suite, en début d'après-midi, Naruto avait eut sa séance de psy que le directeur avait mit en place, toutes les personnes ayant assistés à l'«évènement » avait des séances, bien sûr il y en avait plus pour la victime mais en tant que témoins il les pensait choqués. La psy avait pourtant demandé une petite exception à la mise en place si parfaite du directeur, en les voyant tous ensemble l'envie de parler à Ino et Sakura l'avait prise. La blonde avait donc elle aussi des séances. Depuis ce matin chacun l'avait eut en rendez-vous et à chaque fois la personne sortait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré ou rageur. Naruto était le seul à être sortit comme-ci de rien n'était.

Kiba se demandait bien dans quel état il allait en sortir. Il s'assit dans le canapé avec soulagement. Il avait cherché de l'indépendance dans le foyer lycéen, mais en tout cas il ne toucherait pas à la solitude, il y avait le groupe de Karim assit dans le salon qui regardait la télé.

Kiba avait décidé de s'installer dans un coin éloigné de la petite bande. Alors qu'il regardait tranquillement son film, Sakura entra dans la pièce, Karim lui lança un regard noir.

La rose l'ignora et s'approcha lentement de son ami, Kiba. Il releva le visage et leur regard se croisa, apparemment Sakura sortait de sa séance de psy puisque qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir pleuré. Elle se pencha vers lui, les yeux encore humides : « C'est ton tour… »

Kiba referma son ordinateur et retira ses écouteurs, avant de prendre la main de la jeune fille. Il la regarda un moment… Elle était très différente de ce qu'elle était en début d'année. Elle semblait plus douce, plus mature, plus sensible, plus réfléchie. Elle lui lança un regard triste. Jamais elle n'aurait crut sentir cela pour un garçon, c'était comme-ci elle avait une confiance absolue envers lui.

« Comment ça c'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.

C'était dur, elle j'ai tout dit comme-ci elle avait tenté de me faire recracher tout ce qui était de négatif dans mes pensées… C'est dur sur le coup mais cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien… Je me sens déjà apaisé… Elle m'a dit que je n'aurais pas besoin de la voir plus… En tout cas ce n'est plus une obligation, mais si j'ai besoin de parler je peux aller la revoir… Mr Asuma lui à installé un bureau et elle habitera à l'internat… Elle va suivre Naruto, régulièrement je veux dire… Tu es au courant pour ce qu'il c'est passé ce weekend, toi ?

- Non…

- Moi, non plus mais ça à l'air important. Je comprend que Naruto ne m'est rien dit, après tout je ne suis son amie que depuis quelques jours… Mais enfin toi, j'aurais pensé qu'il te l'aurait dit…

- Non… Il ne m'a rien dit…

- Cela doit pas être facile pour lui…

- Ouais…

- Je t'accompagne ?

- D'accord…

Ils quittèrent la pièce main dans la main sous les regards perçants de Karim et ses sbires.

Suzanne se redressa d'un air hautain pour lancer à pleine voix ce que tous pensait : « Ils sont ensembles… ? »

Karim lui reprocha d'avoir parlé en lui envoyant une expression de mépris.

« Il est hors de question, qu'elle ait un petit-copain que je n'ai pas eut avant… De plus, je veux lui faire mal pour nous avoir laissé tombé, nous allons nous amuser…

- Ce ne sera plus moi la coupable de rescousse ? Demanda timidement Suzanne. Parce ça ma coûté cher la dernière fois ! Sérieusement deux cent trente les bouquins, mes parents m'ont égueulé tout le weekend.

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase de Karim suivit les filles avait quitté la pièce. Suzanne se tourna d'un air choqué vers les autres : « Il arrive que quelqu'un m'écoute ? » Toutes les filles retournèrent à l'écoute du film comme-ci de rien n'était.

Kiba ouvrit la porte, se retourna pour lancer un regard à Sakura qui avait l'air peinée. Il referma la porte derrière lui et lança un petit bonjour timide à la dame qui la fixait les mains jointes.

« Assis-toi. » Lui lança-t-elle d'un air froid, ce qu'il fit sur une chaise de la cantine très peu confortable. La femme le fixait d'un air dur et scrutateur, mais un petit sourire caché dans le coin de sa bouche trahissait une sympathie naissante où de la malice.

« Bonjour, Kiba (dit-elle en vérifiant le prénom sur la fiche qu'elle tenait en main.) Je me nomme Anko et je suis présente pour t'écouter… »

Elle se redressa pour le fixer de toute sa hauteur. Kiba se tritura les doigts dans tout les sens. Qu'était-il censé raconter ? Il lança des regards de biais vers la sortie. Il aurait préférer regarder un film tranquille dans sa chambre que d'être face à cette femme sévère et peu commune.

« Très bien… Lança Anko en tapant des mains. Tu étais présent le jour du viol de Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kiba sursauta. Personne à par la police avait osé prononcer le mot viol pour désigner ce qui s'était passé. Ou du moins à haute voix. Il fixa la femme comme-ci elle était devenue folle.

« Donnes-moi ta version des faits… »

Kiba ne savait pas quoi dire, ni par où commencer. Et puis il ne voyait pas en quoi ce qu'il pouvait dire pourrait satisfaire cette psy excentrique.

Elle souleva quelques feuilles dans ses dossiers et prononça d'un air détaché : « Le jeune Hyuga m'a expliqué que tu n'avais pas bougé d'un poil… Pourquoi ? »

Kiba ne savait pas répondre. La peur, la surprise, l'écœurement, il ne savait même pas dire sil avait réellement ressentit quelque chose, c'était comme s'il était vide, toute émotion avait disparut et que tout ce passait au ralentit. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire cela à la psy elle le prendrait pour un fou et il serait interné.

« Tu était surpris, peut-être ? »

Kiba fronça les sourcils et lui lança sévèrement : « Il y a de quoi non ? Mon camarade de chambre et retrouvé nu couvert de blessure dans une salle de science. Vous vouliez que je fasse quoi que je danse le tango ? »

Anko sourit à cette réaction, au moins elle lui avait fait décroché quelques paroles, pas comme pour le petit Uzumaki qui n'avait rien dit. Mais pour Naruto il faudra y aller avec délicatesse et l'apprivoiser en douceur, pour les autres il faudra leur arracher les pensées de leurs tripes, les mettre dans tout leur états pour les soulager. Elle se demandé si celui là aller sortir en colère et en claquant la porte comme les autres garçons où en pleurant comme les filles, après tout ce garçon, Kiba, semblait ce qu'il y avait de plus proche comme ami pour Naruto et donc peut-être plus sensible à son encontre.

« Non, bien évidement…J'ai apprit que tu pensait Naruto capable de faire une bêtise, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Dit-il agacé. C'était plus une excuse pour que Iruka nous laisse passer, je crois…

- Tu crois ?

- Bon, d'accord ! J'ai peut-être eut peur qu'il fasse un bêtise ! C'est bon vous êtes contente ?

- Non… Pourquoi as-tu pensé cela ? Naruto t'avais déjà fait part de ce genre de pensées ?

- Non, c'est juste qu'il n'allait déjà pas bien d'habitude, il a vraiment dût mal avec son père… Il m'expliquait des fois… Que son père ne voulait jamais le voir… Qu'il l'envoyait à l'internat pour s'en débarrasser… Naruto n'aime pas l'internat, il en a horreur, si il avait quelque part où aller il aurait fuit… C'est évident… Moi je ne me fais pas trop de soucis à propos de tout cela, je pense que des problèmes de relation avec ses parents c'est normal… Je crois… Mais en ce moment il n'allait vraiment pas bien, je veux dire qu'il travaillait beaucoup plus que d'habitude, comme pour s'occuper, qu'il ne me parlait plus si franchement, le seul moment où j'ai l'impression qu'il aller se confier il ne l'a pas fait…

Kiba se mit à fixer ses pieds en cherchant ce qu'il pouvait dire de plus.

- Il voulait se confier sur quoi à ton avis ?

- Il m'a demandé sil était efféminé… Je lui ais demandé si quelqu'un lui faisait des avances et il a évité la question .(Kiba releva soudain les yeux d'un air effrayé.) Orochimaru devait lui faire des avances ! Oh, mon dieu ! (Dit-il passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.) Il a tenté de me prévenir ! Et je n'ais pas comprit !

- Calmes-toi… Naruto n'avait peut-être pas encore eut de rapprochement envers Orochimaru… Il a peut-être tenté de te dire autre chose, non ?

- Quoi donc ? »

Anko releva un sourcils d'un air narquois comme pour lui demander de chercher un peu plus.

Kiba se mit à secouer la tête de gauche à droite d'un air choqué et quelque peu écœuré, puis il se leva en criant : « IL N'EST PAS GAY ! »

- Je n'ais rien dit de cela. ( et elle prit note alors que Kiba se rasseyait.) Mais dit moi pourquoi cet emportement ? hein ? Tu es homophobe ?

- Non ! Jamais ! (Il croisa les bras en boudant.)

- Quelqu'un de ton entourage est homophobe ?

Kiba s'obstina à ne pas répondre.

- Tu as peur que Naruto soit amoureux de toi ?

Il se retourna vers elle d'un air outré. Naruto n'était pas un coureur qui cherché seulement à sortir avec lui. Rien que le fait d'imaginer Naruto fantasmer sur lui, lui procuré des frissons dans le dos.

- Il n'est pas amoureux de moi !

- Pourquoi cet emportement ?

- Parce que le seul coupable de ce qui lui ait arrivé est Orochimaru, Naruto ne s'est pas jeté dans ses bras !

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit à la police… Tu devrais peut-être parler à ton ami pour en savoir plus et pour le comprendre, non ?

- Mais je ne sais pas comment faire… ( Dit-il les larmes aux yeux. ) Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut bien ressentir…

- C'est le principe de tenter de comprendre.

Kiba referma la bouche. Anko le regardait comme pour lui intimer que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas vers son ami. Kiba se leva d'un air perdu, le visage blême, il serra la main à sa psy qui remarqua qu'elle était devenu froide et lui partit dans le couloir.

Il n'était ni sortit en colère. Ni en pleur.

Au repas du soir toute la bande interne était regroupé, un silence de plomb avait prit la table. Chacun semblaient réfléchir à ce qu'ils avaient apprit chez la psy.

Mr Asuma se leva de la table des professeurs pour prendre le micros que lui tendait Kakashi.

« Bonsoir ! J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer la mise en place d'un suivit psychologique au sien de l'école. Je vous présente notre psychologue attitrait qui demande à ce que vous l'appeliez par son prénom : Anko. (La jeune femme se leva pour saluer tout les élèves qui l'applaudirent pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue et elle se rassit.) Bien, je tenais à vous annoncer que pour le bal de Noel qui est pour ce jeudi nous manquons d'aide à l'organisation. Que les élèves qui veulent participer lèvent la main. »

Toutes les personnes de la table de Naruto levèrent la main simultanément et furent surprit de le constater. Chacun voulait se changer les idées.

**_A suivre.._.**


	8. Panique au poulailler

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 8 : Panique au poulailler.**

La semaine fut assez mouvementé mais elle fut dirigeait avec joie et bonne humeur. Sasuke et Neji avait même fait la paix, Sakura et Ino apprenait à Shikamaru que les filles pouvaient être très utile en gérant la décoration, tous découvrir le talent caché de Gaara qui était un as de la musique et du mixage. Et le talent de Lee qui était la danse, ce qui était très surprenant pour un garçon c'était surtout sa souplesse et sa performance, toute la semaine du matin au soir il apprit à chacun les pas basique de la danse. C'est comme cela que le jour J, le jeudi même, que Kakashi trouva ses élèves. Gaara sous le regard admirateur de Kiba organisé la liste des musiques, les filles Sakura et Ino aidés de Neji installaient les lumières. Sasuke faisait semblant de travailler sur un devoir mais en fait il glandait en observant Naruto. Ce dernier tenait les mains de Lee qui lui apprenait à danser le rock and roll. Naruto se laissa tourner et se mit à rire de bon cœur, un rire qui réchauffa le cœur de chacun car cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu.

« Laisse-toi guider, Naruto, tu bloque toujours !

- Mais t'es sensé m'apprendre les pas de garçons ? Pourquoi tu me fais tourner à chaque fois ? Lui sourit-il.

- Pour voir ça ! » Lee pointa de l'index le sourire de Naruto qui se mit à rire aussitôt.

Sasuke poussa un long soupir exaspéré en posant son stylo, puis il s'étira en arrière sur sa chaise quand il aperçut Kakashi dans l'entrée. Son professeur lui fit signe de ne faire aucun commentaire et s'approcha lentement de la table. Il prit une chaise et s'installa à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi vous ne les aidez pas ?

- J'ai une dissertation pour Mme Kurenai… Je m'y suis mit un peu en retard… et Shikamaru ne veut pas m'aider !

- C'est pour cela qui vous êtes ici au lieu d'être à la bibliothèque, pour vous planter en plein milieu de son chemin.

- En partie, peut-être qu'il se décidera à venir m'aider…

- Je croyais que vous étiez bon en tout, moi… Ce pourrait-il que vous ayez une faiblesse dans une matière. Le français ?

Sasuke lança un regard à Naruto et Lee dans un nouvel éclat de voix.

- Ma faiblesse, comme vous dites, n'est pas une matière monsieur…

Kakashi jeta à son tour un regard au blond.

- C'est une chimère…

Son professeur lui lança un regard moqueur.

- Poète dans l'âme ?

Sasuke grogna en faisant mine de replonger dans la lecture de ses devoirs en oubliant la présence de son professeur, ce dernier le recoupa dans sa pensée :

- En tout cas faite attention ou votre chimère comme vous dites deviendra véritablement une illusion…

Le garçon releva son nez pour voir que Kakashi lui désigné Naruto du menton. Le blond était entre les mains de Neji qui avait décidé de reprendre en main son apprentissage. Le brun avait décidé de montrer à Naruto comment danser le zouk, alors il passa une jambe entre celle du blond et dans un déhanchement très sensuel et contrôlé, il se mit à danser. Naruto le rouge aux joues, gêné par la position se laissa vite aller par la valse rythmée et la musique chaude et attrayante. Une nouvelle fois, il se mit à rire, penchant la tête en arrière dévoilant au regard de son compagnon un cou à la peau douce et envoutante.

Neji se pencha quelque peu vers lui comme pour venir l'embrasser dans le creux proche de l'épaule.

Sasuke, jaloux, se dressa sur ses deux jambes prêt à attaquer Neji. Il sentit une main le retenir durement. Il se tourna pour apercevoir son professeur se redresser et lancer à haute voix comme un signe d'avertissement :

« Je croyais que vous étiez censé aider à l'organisation, je ne crois pas que parmi vous trois il y en ait un qui apporte quelconques aides à ses camarades. N'est-ce pas ? »

Neji le regardait le menton haut et le regard décidé. Lee était devenu complètement rouge quand à Naruto il baissa la tête et Kakashi eut l'impression que cela ressemblait plus à un geste de soumission qu'à du respect.

« Naruto… ? J'ai a vous parler… »

Le blond avança d'un pas sans relever les yeux vers son professeur. Kakashi le prit par l'épaule lui décrochant un frisson avant de l'emmener sous le préau.

Kakashi tenait fortement le garçon entre ses mains, ce dernier semblait prêt à tomber. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir ce besoin de protéger un élève. Mais peut-être que parce qu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras au moment de sa détresse la plus intense ce qui expliquerait ce lien qu'il ressentait.

« Naruto… Vous séchez mes cours…

Le blond baissa encore plus la tête entre ses petites épaules. Oui, il n'avait pas assisté aux cours de Kakashi depuis son retour de l'hôpital. Il ne voulait pas affronter son regard. Son professeur devait le trouver faible et minable. Et puis il avait honte de s'être laissé aller dans ses bras. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne que les bras de ses professeurs ne son pas des zones de réconfort.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire, mais la phrase sortit d'un seul coup comme pour lui clouer le becque :

- J'ai voulu sauter d'un pont.

Kakashi avait entendu parler de cela. Iruka lui avait tout raconté. Il fit le surprit et laissa le garçon continuer alors qu'il prenait un peu d'assurance pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

- C'est Alexandra, votre nièce, qui m'a trouvé…

- Je sais…

- Elle voulait que je la sauve.

Kakashi n'eut pas besoin de mimer la surprise.

- Elle a aussi besoin d'aide. Pourquoi vous ne lui parlait pas…

Naruto se détourna d'un air boudeur.

- C'est à vous qu'elle a demandait de l'aide…

- Mais c'est moi qui en ai besoin…En fait vous en avait rien à faire d'elle ?

Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi il était si agressif envers cet homme qui voulait l'aider. Oh ! Si il savait car il était son professeur, tout comme Orochimaru avait été son professeur et comme lui il voulait l'aider.

- J'aurais toujours à faire de toi…

Kakashi le prit par l'épaule et le retourna pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il était prêt à tout entendre. Naruto se retourna les yeux luisants. Il le fixa un long moment et quand une larme glissa le long de sa joue, il prononça la sentence :

- Ouais, vous êtes mon prof, vous êtes payé pour.

Puis le garçon de retourna pour courir dans le hall et remonter à l'étage, laissant son professeur perturbé par cette réponse.

Alors que cette discutions se terminait avec confusion et perturbation une autre, dans le couloir face à la salle polyvalente, éclairé les pensées des uns et des autres. Sasuke tenait Neji fortement par le poignet. Son regard affreusement noir de jalousie ne pouvait se décrocher du clair regard couvert de haine.

- Tu t'approches une seule fois de plus de Naruto et je ne répondrais plus de moi… Il n'y aura pas toujours un prof pour te sauver la mise.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui lui a fait le plus de mal. Si tu ne voulais pas le perdre, il ne fallait pas le rejeter. »

Neji se décolla du mur et bouscula l'autre garçon pour lui lancer, une colère contenue mais une déception perçant le son de sa voix : « J'ai longtemps cru que l'on deviendrait amis tout les deux.

- Plutôt crever. » Lui avoua Sasuke sans détourner le regard du mur. Neji poussa un long soupir d'agacement et partit dans le couloir de l'internat en claquant la porte.

L'heure du bal approchait Sasuke et les autres garçons n'avait pas de cavalières, de plus Neji et Sasuke n'avait franchement par envie d'y aller avec une fille. Ils auraient préféraient tout deux inviter Naruto, mais il était clair que pour entrer dans le réfectoire, il fallait être en couple, cavalier et cavalière et qui plus est être habillé sur son trente-et-un. Sasuke avait apporté plusieurs tenues de soirées, des costars-cravates dérivant du gris clair au noir intense. Sasuke passa la fin de l'après-midi dans sa chambre en les essayant. Il s'observa un moment dans son costume noir et la chemise blanche. Il aimait beaucoup le contraste des couleurs apportant un effet propre et cadré. Le miroir semblait refléter une image de lui belle et droite. Mais une chose manquait pour qu'il puisse entrait ce soir même dans le réfectoire : une cavalière. Il n'avait pas prit le temps d'en inviter une. Il fallait qu'il en trouve une vite, l'important était qu'il puisse garder un œil sur Neji et Naruto le long de cette soirée et pour cela il fallait qu'il pénètre dans la salle.

Il sortit dans le couloir et descendit les escaliers, il passa devant la porte du réfectoire et s'arrêta à la laverie pour tourner à droite, il ouvrit la porte de l'internat fille. Il posa un pied sur la première marche et prit une grande inspiration.

« OHE ! HOUUU ! EH ! »

Alors qu'il criait pour attirer quelqu'un, une fille pointa son nez, Karim. Quand elle l'eut reconnu, elle lui fit un sourire qui se voulait charmeur mais qui ressemblait à celui d'un dragon.

« Oui ? Sasuke ? Si tu me veux comme cavalière tu t'y prend tard. »

Sasuke relâcha sa respiration, soulagé de ne pas avoir à devoir l'inviter. Bien peut-être que la première fille venue n'était pas une si bonne idée. Il fallait qu'il y aille avec une fille qu'il aimait plutôt bien. Les seules qu'il aimait plutôt bien était Ino et Sakura cette dernière tournant autour de Kiba comme en attendant une invitation de sa part. Il ne lui restait que Ino.

Sasuke répondit froidement en levant le menton d'un air hautain :

« Va me chercher Ino.

Karim descendit les escaliers d'un air sensuel et retira le drap qui cachait une robe d'un violet terriblement foncé. Sa robe était courte et bombé sur les cuisses lui donnant un air de ventouse. Sa robe était très ouverte sur sa poitrine laissant paraitre une poitrine trop imposante. Il était évidement que cette tenue pimpante était pour elle une tenue de soirée.

- Pourquoi faire ? Je suis là moi ! Je vais peut-être avec quelqu'un d'autre ce soir, mais cet instant est le notre… »

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa les mains sur son torse. Elle était un peu plus petite que lui alors elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir l'embrasser. Alors que ses lèvres allaient frôler celles pincés de Sasuke un doigt vint l'en empêcher et le garçon la repoussa gentiment. Un sourire sadique se dressa sur son visage en constatant que Karim était surprise et déçue.

« Je veux voir Ino. »

La brune passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air distrait.

« Tu as vraiment des gouts étranges. Bon… Et bien c'est toi qui perd le plus dans cette histoire…

- Oh… non…

Karim s'éloigna en lui lançant un regard coquin.

- Crois-moi…

Elle ramassa la couverture pour la mettre sur ses épaules et monta encore de quelques marches, elle se retourna, alors :

« Au fait… Je ne suis pas ton chien. » Et elle claqua la porte de l'un des couloirs de l'internat. Sasuke poussa un long soupir en se passant une mains sur le front. Il fallait qui trouve Ino, sil s'avançait dans les couloirs, il risquerait de rencontrer une horde de fille en petites tenues hurlant qu'il est un pervers ou quelques admiratrices qui tenteraient tout pour qu'il les invite et pire encore, une surveillante qui lui donnerait une sanction.

Sasuke allait faire demi-tour quand la porte du couloir par laquelle venait d'entrer Karim claqua. Le bruit de petits chaussons qui frottent le parterre retentit. Sasuke se retourna pour apercevoir la cousine de Neji, Hinata. Il n'avait rien réellement contre elle, elle était gentille et attentionnée envers tout le monde, elle avait même rendu tout les cours à Naruto après sa longue absence à l'orale, elle lui avait tout expliqué jusqu'au plus minime point. Il ne pouvait que la remercier au moins son petit ange n'était pas trop perdu en cours grâce à elle. Ce qui l'énervait chez elle était son cousin évidement mais surtout le fait qu'elle soit totalement soumise à Karim. Une de ces lèche-bottes insupportable, trop timide pour contredire.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire discret et lamentablement sympathique alors que Sasuke semblait terriblement exaspéré par sa présence.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là… » Lui lança-t-elle avant de devenir rouge et de rentrer son visage entre ses épaules.

« Je cherche Ino. Lui répondit-il.

- Et… Moi… Euh… Kiba…

Sasuke leva un sourcil.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui… Je peux t'appeler Ino, si…si tu veux… et tu me dira où trouver Kiba, d'accord… ?

- Ouais… dit-il en haussant les épaules.

La jeune fille remonta les marches et repartit dans son couloir. Sasuke dût attendre plusieurs minutes qui lui apparurent très longues avant de la voire réapparaitre toujours cette rougeur sur les joues :

« Elle arrive…

Elle leva son regard clair dans sa direction d'un air inquisiteur.

- Kiba, doit être dans la salle Polyvalente à cette heure, il doit encore bidouiller des trucs pour ce soir…

- Merci. »

La jeune fille passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de descendre les escaliers en s'écartant de quelques centimètres de lui.

Elle trottina dans le couloir passant devant le réfectoire et arrivant à la salle polyvalente. Elle inspira un bon coup. Elle n'avait pas de cavalier et aucun garçon n'osait lui demander à cause de sa timidité, les garçons préféraient comme cavalière des filles comme Karim et Suzanne, des filles qui ont du tempérament. Elle avait avoué à ses amies un jour qu'elle avait une préférence pour les garçons vivant et qui ont les cheveux en bataille, elle aimait particulièrement observé Naruto qui était l'emblème de ce qu'elle aime chez un garçon, mais elle avait aussi avoué qu'elle appréciait Kiba et comme Naruto était très fragile psychologiquement et qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'aborder elle avait sous-entendu l'envie de sortir avec Kiba. Etrangement Karim avait approuvé ses goûts et avait même proposer de lui forcer la main, que Kiba était exactement le garçon qu'il lui fallait et qu'elle devait absolument être sa cavalière. C'est avec le soutient de ses « amies » qu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle polyvalente.

Elle aperçut Kiba qui bidouillait avec son cousin et Shikamaru sur les enceintes de l'école. Les trois garçons lui lancèrent un regard surprit Neji allait la saluer mais elle lui coupa la parole, le rouge aux joues :

« Je peux te parler Kiba ?

Neji fut surprit et lança un regard perdu vers son ex-camarade de chambre. Ce dernier lui lança un regard implorant comme pour avoir son accord. Neji hocha de la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait tout à fait le droit de parler à sa cousine.

Kiba enjamba son sac de cour et rejoignit Hinata. Il lui proposa de sortir pour être plus au calme, mais Hinata voulait avoir le soutient de son cousin alors elle refusa poliment.

Shikamaru qui n'était pas du tout patient se remit aussitôt au travaille, il brancha encore quelques fils.

« Cela fait un moment que je voulais te dire… euh… quelque chose… Chuchota Hinata pour que seulement Kiba entende.

- Ah bon ?

Shikamaru se remit sur son ordinateur et mit en marche la musique qui vint déranger leur conversation. Hinata semblait avoir dit quelque chose mais Kiba n'avait rien entendu à cause du bouquant :

« Pardon ? Je n'ai rien entendu !

Hinata répéta un peu plus fort en baissant la tête, toute rouge, mais la musique empêcha une nouvelle fois Kiba d'entendre.

- Tu me plais !

- Quoi ?

- Je… »

La musique s'arrêta mais Hinata venait de hurlait haut et fort : « JE T'AIME ! »

Shikamaru et Neji levèrent un regard surprit vers la jeune fille, oh bien moi surprit que ne l'était Kiba !

Hinata toute rouge et honteuse que toutes les personnes dans la pièce l'ait entendu se retourna et partit dans le couloir en courant.

Kiba ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il voulait savoir. Il resta un moment pantois devant la porte par laquelle était sortit la jeune fille quand Neji le fit sursauter en lui hurlant dessus.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends, couillon ? Va l'inviter au bal ! »

Kiba lui lança un regard perdu alors que Neji semblait bien décidé à se qu'il fasse plaisir à sa petite cousine.

« D'accord… »

Il partit en courant dans le couloir comme un fou.

« HINATA ! »

Alors que la jeune fille était à son opposé au bout du couloir près à repartir dans l'internat fille, elle se retourna, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Je… Est-ce que… Enfin… ( Il se gratta la tête.) Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner au bal ? »

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La porte du réfectoire était entrouverte et quelqu'un derrière ressentit un pincement au cœur en entendant cela.

« OUI ! » Hinata accourra jusqu'à lui et le prit par le cou. Puis elle remarqua que son geste était brusque et immature elle s'écarta d'un coup les joues rouges. Kiba lui prit la main avec un sourire crispé. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment si prendre avec les filles.

« Viens, on va l'annoncer à Neji… »

Elle lui fit un nouveau sourire timide et le suivit.

Derrière la porte du réfectoire, Sakura n'avait put s'empêcher de poser une main sur sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cela lui faisait tant mal. Mais le fait de savoir que Kiba allait avec quelqu'un d'autre au bal l'a blessée en quelque sorte. Elle ne s'était pas imaginer qu'elle avait eut tant envie d'y aller avec lui et maintenant elle comprenait que c'était plus qu'une envie elle tombait amoureuse de Kiba.

« Sakura ? ça va ? Lui demanda la petite voix de Naruto à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui. Elle était pâle et ses lèvres entrouvertes tremblaient. Quand elle vit l'inquiétude traverser le regard si dur et perturbé déjà de son ami Sakura se reprit en main et resserra les poings pour se donner le courage de sourire. Elle s'avança de quelque pas et prit Naruto par l'épaule.

« Tout va bien. Oh, fait… Tu n'a pas de cavalière ?

- Non… Naruto n'avait vraiment pas le courage de faire une demande.

- Moi, je n'ai pas de cavalier. Allons-y ensemble !

- … D'accord…

Sakura perçut la déception traverser les yeux si lumineux du blond. Il était évidement que Naruto aurait espérer y aller soir avec Neji ou Sasuke mais le directeur voulait que les filles et les garçons face un pas vers l'autre une sorte de communication entre les deux sexes, en gros il ne voulait que de couple Fille-Fille et Garçon-Garçon.

Sasuke aussi aurait aimait y aller avec Naruto, il aurait trouvé plus facile de lui faire la demande, après tout il était amoureux du blond. Mais face à Ino, cela devenait un plus compliqué. Alors que la jeune fille lui lançait un sourire hypocrite faisant mine de ne pas comprendre, Sasuke bégayait avec difficulté.

« ça te dirais… Si… Euh… On allait ensemble… Ce soir… Tu vois ? Au bal ?

- Tu m'invite ?

- … Bah… euh…

- Moi ?

- Ouais, c'est ça, je t'invite quoi !

Ino lui fit un sourire complice.

« Je suis ta dernière chance c'est ça ?

- Non… T'es la seule fille que j'apprécie vraiment…

- « Apprécie » ?

- Bah, ouais, tu vas quand même pas croire que j'ai le Bégin pour toi ? Je suis gay !

- T'es gay ? Fit-elle faussement surprise.

- T'étais au courant… Tout le monde en parle depuis que je me suis engueulé avec Neji… Tout les garçons m'évite dans le couloir…

- Ah bon ?

- Oh, c'est bon arrête de jouer la comédie, c'est vraiment pas drôle !

- Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas amoureuse et que je n'attende pas comme une imbécile la demande d'un autre garçon. Je viens avec toi ! Et puis ne t'inquiète pas trop pour les autres garçons, ils comprendront forcement que tu ne peux pas être attiré par tout les garçons que tu croise.

Elle allait repartir quand elle se retourna l'air d'avoir oublier quelque chose.

- Au fait… Tu aime Naruto c'est ça ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, il ne fit que la fixer de son regard noir et effrayant.

- D'accord… D'accord…Je ne dis plus rien…

- Ino ? C'est quoi la couleur de ta robe ?

Elle lui fit un sourire tendre avant de tourner sur elle-même en chantant :

- Elle est de la couleur ses beaux yeux !»

Et elle s'en alla dans le couloir des filles.

Sasuke soupira. Il allait pouvoir assortir sa tenue à celle de sa cavalière. Il repartir dans le couloir passa devant le réfectoire et monta dans l'internat garçon. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et se mit à chercher une chemise bleu ciel.

Le soir ce mit à tomber et à Dix-neuf heure trente la plus part des garçons attendaient leurs cavalières dans le couloir près de la porte du réfectoire.

Kiba était au cotés de Neji et tout deux ne semblait pas trop allaise à l'idée de sortir avec une fille. La porte du couloir filles s'ouvrit et tout les garçons jetèrent un coup d'œil pour voir si cela n'était pas leur cavalière.

Une brune aux cheveux attachés en macaron et portant une robe rouge et seyante débarqua. Neji reconnu immédiatement sa cavalière, Tenten. Elle les rejoignit vite d'un air hautain et vint faire la bise à son cavalier. Neji se plaça à ses côtés et Tenten fut quelque peut dérangé par le fait qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir être près d'elle. Tenten sentant que les deux garçons semblaient assez tendu démarra la conversation.

« Là haut, elles sont toutes folles, depuis la fin de l'après-midi elles essaye toutes les robes qu'elle peuvent avoir, maintenant c'est la séance maquillage et Ino maquille tout le monde d'un côté et de l'autre Karim. On dirait qu'elle font la course…

- Et bien, j'espère que de cette façon Hinata va arriver plus vite… » Dit Kiba. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre.

A peine avait-il fini cette phrase que la porte de l'internat filles s'ouvrit. Mais ce fut non pas sa cavalière qu'il vit apparaitre mais la fille de ses rêves. Sakura dans une robe de la même couleur que ses cheveux ressemblait à une petite princesse. Ses cheveux comportaient des petites croles qui venait se frotter sur ses fines épaules douces et pâles. Il n'en revenait pas que Sakura lui faisait autant d'effets, alors qu'elle avançait son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et il sentit des papillons dans son estomacs qui se bataillaient.

Sakura remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas fait choux blanc quand elle aperçu les joues rosés de son amour. Elle fit un sourire timide à Kiba et se tourna vivement vers Neji.

« Où est Naruto ? »

Naruto quittait justement sa chambre, il quitta le couloir du première étage quand il entendit une voix du deuxième.

« Alors tu es fin prêt ? »

Naruto se retourna pour voir en haut de l'escalier Sasuke qui lui lançait un regard remplit d'envie. Naruto sentit son cœur louper un battement en apercevant son aimé en costume cravate, il avait l'air du plus beau milliardaire que la terre n'est jamais porté. Sasuke descendit d'un air snob les marches et prit Naruto par le bras comme sil avait était sa cavalière.

« Je vous dépose peut-être ? »

Naruto se mit à rougir et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres roses.

« Peut-être ? » Répondit-il d'un air coquin.

Sasuke ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir l'envie de l'embrasser, le prit par les hanches. Naruto lança un petit cri de surprise et se laissa embrasser par celui qu'il aimait, le regard fixant toujours celui perçant de Sasuke.

Le plus grand le lâcha se délectant de le tenir dans ses bras. Naruto n'en revenant pas ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il avait toujours pensé que Sasuke le détestait et que même après l' « évènement » qu'il ne l'aurait jamais prit en pitié mais de là à ce qu'il l'embrasse ! Cela semblait être un rêve.

« Sasuke… Tu…

- Chut… Nos cavalières nous attendent, il vaudrait mieux ne pas les mettre en colère… »

Sasuke retira ses mains des hanches si enviées de son camarade. Il voulu un instant laisser tout les autres à leur bal et rester aux près de Naruto pour l'embrasser et ne plus jamais le laisser. Mais il fallait qu'il soit patient et qu'il apprivoise son ange.

Il poussa la porte de l'internat pour le laisser passer comme un gentleman. Ils arrivèrent ensemble au près de leur amis.

Neji eut une expression de dégout en les voyant sortir ensemble, il ne supportait pas que Sasuke soit proche de Naruto.

Ino coupa vite Neji avant qu'il ne fasse une remarque en prenant son cavalier par le bras ce qui surprit tout le monde. Naruto admira ouvertement le couple qui avait assortit leur vêtements. Ils étaient très beaux ensemble. Puis il se tourna vers sa propre cavalière qui était très joliment habillée. Il lui fit un sourire doux et timide en s'approchant d'elle. Sakura lui répondit d'un air plus triste en constatant que Naruto avait laissé tomber les couleurs si vivantes de sa garde robe pour le noir de la tête aux pieds.

Elle vint lui prendre le bras pour l'emmener avec délicatesse devant la porte du réfectoire.

Tout les élèves se mirent en couple à la queue devant la grande porte du réfectoire. Ils attendirent encore plusieurs minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Asuma.

« Les enfants, bonsoir ! Vous allez bientôt entrer dans le réfectoire, je vous demanderez d'entrer en couple de vous diriger entre les tables vers la piste de danse, là on prendra des photo de couple et par la suite des photos de groupe. En suite vous vous installerez à table pour le début de cette soirée.

- OUAIS ! Hurlèrent tout les internes.

- Bien… (Asuma posa les yeux sur Naruto maintenu par la jeune Sakura.) Naruto… Sakura… A vous… »

Le directeur s'écarta pour laisser place aux deux adolescents qui s'avancèrent. Naruto ne semblait pas très confiant, Sakura qu'en a elle avançait avec entrain. Près de la piste de dance sur la droite une table avec un ordinateur et des grosses enceintes était dressés. Lee et Shikamaru était sur l'ordinateur et Gaara tenait en mains un appareil photo, ils se tournèrent tout les trois dans leur direction. Lee en voyant la belle rose dans sa jolie robe de soirée sentit ses joues s'empourprer, comme Lee était assez direct il lança comme prit d'extase.

« Tu es magnifique, Sakura comme ton nom le dit tu ressemble à une fleure de cerisier… »

La jeune fille gênée, baissa les yeux en rougissant avant de lancer un discret remerciement. Gaara prit Naruto par l'épaule et le déposa devant un mur blanc du réfectoire pour emmener par la suite Sakura au coté de son ami. Naruto prit la main de Sakura qui se colla un peu plus à lui. Gaara prit la photo et cela pour tout les couples de l'internat.

Au bout de vingt minute un troupeau d'adolescents excités atterrit dans son dos. Gaara prit le micro que lui tendait Shikamaru :

« BIEN ! Nous allons passer au photo de groupe, chacun son tours, d'accord ? »

Ino vint prendre Sakura par la main et força Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Lee et Kiba à se mettre devant le mur blanc.

« Fait vite… Râla Shikamaru. Je dois gérer les lumières et la sono… »

Sakura posa les yeux sur Gaara et Hinata, Gaara faisait partit du groupe, il était normal qu'il soit sur la photo et elle ne voulait pas voir Hinata à ses côtés.

« Gaara vient avec nous ! Hinata prendra la photo, (elle se tourna d'un air hypocrite vers la brune) sil te plais…

- D'accord… » Répondit timidement Hinata.

Gaara lui tendit l'appareil et vint aux côtés de Sasuke. Tous décidèrent de prendre la première photo en se penchant vers l'avant, la deuxième fut : chacun fait l'abruti et la troisième ils portèrent tous Naruto qui soulevait par tout ses amis se mit à rire. Rire qui réchauffa toute la salle. Dès ce moment là la soirée avait commencée.

Il mangèrent un délicieux repas de noël. Alors que tous semblaient s'amuser dans le petit groupe les discutions de la tablée furent interrompu par Shino. Le garçon déposa un gros sachet sur la table et lança un regard remplit de bienveillance à ses camarades.

« Joyeux noël tout le monde !

Les amis se regardèrent surprit avant de reposer leurs yeux sur l'intrus.

« Salut, Shino… » Le salua Hinata qui sentit vite le regard très lourd de Sakura se poser sur elle. Apparemment la rose n'aimait pas sa présence à cette table.

Shino lui fit un sourire d'un air désolé avant d'annoncer :

« Je suis désolé Hinata, je ne t'avais pas compté quand j'ai acheté les cadeaux…

- Quels cadeaux ? Lança Naruto d'un air intéressé.

- Ceux que je vous ai acheté ! »

Shino attrapa quelque chose au fond du sac et sortit un paquet.

« Bien… Euh… Comme je ne vous connais que depuis peu… Je … J'ai fait des cadeaux groupé… Moi je propose que Hinata reçoive une partie de votre cadeau les filles. Tenez… »

Il tendit un paquet transparent dans lequel semblait avoir plusieurs flacons et des boites de maquillage. Ino et Sakura attrapèrent le paquet pour l'ouvrir le plus vite possible et admirer le tas de petites attentions. Shino tendit un autre paquet au garçons qu'il donna en main propre à Naruto qui ressemblait un petit enfant en déballant le paquet. Celui-ci était remplit de DVD, de jeux de farces et attrape et d'une boite de jeu de société nommé : Comédie story.

Tous se jetèrent dans leur paquet et commencèrent à tripoter tout les petits cadeaux avec émerveillement. Hinata semblait un peu mise à l'écart, elle lança un regard à la table de Karim cette dernière draguait son cavalier ouvertement. Hinata posa une main sur celle de Kiba. Le garçon lui lança un regard surprit et elle lui montra d'un signe de tête Shino qui les observait avec un regard heureux. Kiba se leva et prit une chaise inutilisée à la table d'à coté pour la mettre derrière Shino et lui proposer de s'assoir.

Ce fut durant cette chaleureuse soirée que Shino fut admit dans le groupe. Le repas se termina dans une ambiance de fête naissante, le son de la musique augmenté lentement et chacun sentait l'heure de la danse arriver. Kiba avait laisser sa cavalière pour prendre en main le micro et animer la soirée. Hinata se sentant à l'écart, écart commit par Sakura qui monopolisait toutes ses amis, finit par rejoindre la table de Karim et veillant par a coup à son cavalier. Très vite la petite brune ne fit plus attention et Sakura tournait autour de Kiba qui semblait complètement excité comme une puce.

« Ce soir c'est chaud ! chaud ! chocolat ! » Hurlait-il dans le micro.

Alors que la lumière se tamisait et que les élèves commençaient à danser sur la piste. Sakura sortit avec Ino et un groupe de garçons aillant en possession plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool. Neji abandonna Tenten pour les suivre. Naruto observait Sasuke et Ino danser en s'amusant. Il les envier tout de même, il était clair qu'ils étaient de bons amis et les voir s'amuser ensemble sans aucune gêne était géniale. Lee l'emmena à plusieurs reprises sur la piste mais quand il aperçut Tenten seule, il l'invita à danser abandonnant Naruto à Sasuke qui était fier de pouvoir danser avec son ange. Ino s'éloigna des garçons pour pousser Shikamaru à mettre un slow, voulant admirer les regards outrés de tout les élèves si Sasuke le dansait avec Naruto.

La musique douce démarra et Sasuke prit Naruto par les hanches.

« J'attendait ce moment… » Chuchota le brun à son oreille. Naruto sourit et cacha son visage dans le cou de son camarade. Sasuke posa son menton sur sa tête inspirant l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Naruto se sentait bien dans ses bras. C'était différent que dans les bras d'Orochimaru, Kakashi ou Neji. C'était un câlin. Un câlin pas pour la personne qui donnait, sans aucune gêne. C'était un câlin pour lui. A câlin qui lui apportait toute la tendresse qu'il cherchait tant.

Sasuke attrapa Naruto par la tête et le bas du dos, il l'approcha un peu plus de lui pour l'enserrer encore plus fort avec autant de douceur. Naruto se sentant de mieux en mieux laissa ses mains glisser dans le dos de Sasuke et entremêla ses doigts derrière les hanches de son compagnon. Naruto avait les yeux fermés et la tête collée contre le torse de Sasuke. Il inspira et se surprit à adorer l'odeur de l'autre garçon.

Alors que Neji entrait de nouveau dans salle il posa les yeux sur le couple que formaient Naruto et Sasuke. Terriblement éméché, il repoussa Sasuke :

« T'as pas une cavalière, T-toi ?

- Et toi ? »

Neji lança un regard à Tenten qui dansait avec Lee.

« Apparemment, elle a choisi quelqu'un d'autre… D'ailleurs moi aussi… »

Il prit le bras de Naruto et l'amena plus près de lui. Naruto voulu le repousser.

« Lâche-moi, Neji… Laisse nous tranquille…

- Mais voyons, Naruto… Il… Il veut te prendre à moi… On est ensemble non ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils en sentant l'odeur de l'alcool s'émaner de sa bouche.

- Lâche-moi…

- Tu m'as embrassé ! ( Neji secoua légèrement Naruto.) On aurait put… Si cet idiot n'était pas arrivé. »

Naruto se mit a pleurer. Oh non, ne lui rappelez pas ce qu'il avait fait… Pousser Neji à … à … Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler.

- Lâche-moi…

- BON ! MAINTENANT ! TU LE LACHE ! »

Sasuke repoussa Neji qui tomba à terre. Ce dernier terriblement en colère se releva et lui envoya un poing en plein milieu du nez. Sasuke répliqua de la même façon. Naruto s'éloigna en pleurant tendit qu'un groupe d'adolescents complètement ignares les encercla en criant :

« Baston ! Baston ! »

Alors que la petite soirée tournait au drame, dans le couloir un petit rendez-vous lui tournait à la romance. Sakura tout aussi saoul que Neji avait emmené Kiba dans le couloir.

« On va dans un coin plus tranquille… » Susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Kiba ne savait pas vraiment comment fonctionnait les filles, alors il se disait qu'il devait mieux la laisser prendre les devants pour ne pas faire de bêtise. Sakura l'emmena dans l'internat fille.

Elle colla Kiba contre un mur et l'embrassa. Le garçon heureux de la sentir près de lui répondit à son tour et ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes Sakura se retrouva contre la porte de sa chambre. Avec difficulté alors que Kiba savourait son premier échange intime avec une fille, complètement excité la caressait partout, Sakura tenta de récupérer sa carte magnétique dans la poche de son gilet. Elle l'enfonça dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle donna un coup de talon dedans et attrapa le garçon par les poignet pour le tirer à l'intérieur. Elle balança son gilet sur son lit en chanta un petit : « hop là ! » Sakura descendit sensuellement une de ses bretelles contre son épaule. Kiba se sentit rougir. Puis elle descendit la deuxième et sa robe rose tomba dévoilant son corps. Kiba déglutit et referma la porte.

Dans le couloir on entendit un lourd soupir de Kiba et le rire éclatant de Sakura qui contrastait avec les pleurs de Naruto.

Il était dans le bureau de Anko qui avait trouvé plus raisonnable de l'emmener avec lui et de laisser Asuma s'occuper des deux autres. Elle installa le garçon qui tremblait en pleurant sur une chaise. Elle lui frotta un moment le dos pour le calmer puis après un long moment de silence elle tenta un dialogue :

« Ca va mieux ?

- Oui… Merci…( Il s'essuya le nez avec sa manche d'un air très enfantin.)

- Ils t'ont fait peur…

- Oui… J'ai cru qu'ils allaient se faire du mal…

- Tu avais peur de la brutalité avant ?

Naruto lui lança un regard triste. Il comprenait que le « avant » désignait avant l' « évènement ».

- … Pas… Pas autant…

- C'est à cause de ton père ?

Naruto lui lança un regard choqué. Ah non ! Son père ne l'avait jamais battu ou maltraité si c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

- Il n'y est pour rien… Il n'a jamais été mon père…

Anko s'installa à son bureau et prit son carnet de note pour écrire quelques phrase.

- Autre chose, alors… ? Tenta-t-elle pour qu'il se confie sur le difficile sujet de l'agression.

- Vous savez très bien.

Sa voix avait claqué dans la pièce brutalement.

- « Il » t'a brutalisé… Comment ?

Naruto ne voulait vraiment pas en parler. Mais il comprenait très bien pourquoi elle voulait tant qu'ils en parlent. Sil avait si peur des éclats de voix et des gestes brusques c'était à cause d'Orochimaru. Evidement, il ne fallait pas croire que Naruto s'était laissé faire, quand il avait comprit ce que voulait son professeur, il s'était débattu et Orochimaru n'avait vraiment pas apprécier. Il l'avait frappé si fort au visage que du sang s'était mit à coulé de son oreille.

Naruto inspira un bon coup.

- … Il… Je… ( il inspira encore une fois et se relança en passant ses mains sous ses cuisses pour les empêcher de trembler.) Quand… J'ai comprit ce qu'il allait faire… J'ai voulu partir… Je l'ai mordu et je… Il m'a frappé… Au visage… Si fort… Je saignais… Il m'a… prit brutalement… sur la table… Je me connais le dos contre le bord… Mais j'avais plus mal à cause de son… sa… Lui…

- Je comprends… C'est à cause de Orochimaru si tu as si peur de la brutalité. Tu connais la douleur maintenant… Et tu as dût mal à la supporter.

- Ça faisait si mal ! S'écria Naruto les larmes au yeux.

- Chut… »

Elle s'approcha de son patient et l'enlaça fortement pour le soutenir… Naruto pleurait, encore et encore… Il avait si mal… Une douleur atroce au creux de sa poitrine.

Anko dût ramener le garçon fatigué et vidé d'énergie dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle fouillait dans les poches de pantalon de Naruto pour trouver la carte magnétique, celui-ci lui lança un regard surprit. Pour qu'il n'y ait aucune méprise elle s'expliqua : « Je cherche tes clefs… » Naruto comprenant qu'il n'y avait aucun risques hocha de la tête, son corps se détendit et Anko eut l'impression qu'il dormait debout. Elle ouvrit la porte et poussa le garçon dans l'antre.

Shino était là il avait déposé les présents des garçons sur l'ancien lit de Sasuke. Shino voyant Naruto qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes, vint aider la psychologue et allongea le blond dans son lit.

« Il va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Il m'a beaucoup parlé… Il est soulagé… Une partie de ce qu'il gardait pour lui est partie… »

Naruto tendit une main à la jeune femme et la retenu avant qu'elle ne tente de sortir.

« Où… Où est Kiba ? »

Shino secoua la tête ne sachant pas où il était.

A ce moment là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Kiba qui arrivait avec Iruka qui le tenait par le col une expression de contrariété sur le visage.

« Et que je ne te revois plus trainer dans le couloir des filles ! »

Naruto presque endormit entendit et rit dans sa somnolence.

« Il est trois heures du mat' ! Lança le surveillant. Alors tout le monde au lit ! Anko, je m'occupe d'eux.

- Sois délicat avec Naruto… Il a eut une soirée éprouvante…

- D'accord… »

Shino retourna dans son lit et Kiba monta aussi dans le sien, chacun sans se déshabiller. Iruka retira les chaussures des pieds du petit blond qui dormait comme un bébé. Il déposa les chaussures à terre, soudain il se rendit compte que quelqu'un l'observait. Il se retourna pour voir Neji à la porte.

« Je… Je veux m'excuser…

- Neji, retourne dans ta chambre, il est tard, il dort… Tu t'excusera quand tu sera sobre…

- Mais ! Cela ne changera pas ce que je…je veux lui dire ! Je l'aime ! je l'aime !

Neji perdit un moment l'équilibre et se rattrapa sur le bois de la porte.

- Neji… Demanda Kiba… Sil te plais… Va t'en…Je suis KO moi.

Iruka vint soutenir Neji et referma la porte pour en suite le ramener dans sa chambre.

**A suivre...**


	9. Pourquoi est il si sauvage ?

_Encore une fois désolée pour l'attente, voici le 9ème Chapitre ! Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 9 : Pourquoi est-il si sauvage ?**

Le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner, toutes les personnes présentes dans le réfectoires eurent droit au petit speech du directeur. Asuma était quelque peut en retrait, alors que le vieux directeur tenant par la main son petit-fils Konohamaru se plaignait de leur comportement.

« Si celui-qui a apporté l'alcool ne se dénonce pas, Je retiens tout les internes ayant consommait à l'internat ce weekend. »

Tous furent surprit de cette décision. Naruto remarqua que Sakura était très remonté contre le directeur, elle frappa la table du point en jurant. Kiba lança un regard surprit et étrange à la jeune fille. Regard que Naruto ne comprit pas. Alors que le directeur quittait le réfectoire, tout les élèves concernés se levèrent pour aller se plaindre auprès d'Asuma.

La porte de réfectoire vers l'internat s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre les deux Hyuga. Hinata s'approcha de la table et vint donner un timide bisous sur la joue de Kiba qui parut extrêmement gêné, puis elle rejoignit la table de Karim. Neji qu'en à lui vint prendre la main de Naruto et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Excuse-moi pour hier… Je n'étais pas moi-même… »

Naruto hocha la tête d'un air distrait alors qu'il remarqué l'air colérique de Sasuke. Les lèvres de Neji ne s'éloignèrent pas pour autant de son oreille, elles s'approchèrent même un peu plus pour lui susurrer : « C'est parce que je t'aime… »

Le visage de Naruto devint rouge et il se retourna d'un coup vers Neji qui ce relevait déjà pour partir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » Lança froidement Sasuke.

Ri-rien… Euh… Kiba… ?

Mum… Lança l'autre ne l'écoutant pas vraiment étant dans ses pensées.

On remonte… dans la chambre… ? »

Kiba comprit que Naruto voulait lui confier quelque chose. Il se leva bien décidé à lui aussi tout lui dire sur ce qu'il lui collait à la peau depuis hier.

Les deux garçons quittèrent la table dans un silence de plomb et ils remontèrent dans la chambre. Quand ils furent sure que personne ne les entendrait ils s'écrièrent tout les deux :

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Naruto parut surprit que Kiba veuille se confier après tout c'était plutôt lui qui le faisait habituellement.

« Et bien… Commence… Proposa Naruto en s'installant sur l'ancien lit de Sasuke.

Hier… Je… Je n'ai pas étais très loyale envers Hinata…Et puis je, enfin.. J'ai…fait l'amour…

Naruto baissa les yeux, il n'était peut-être pas la personne la plus appropriait pour parler de cela.

Eh ! Mais elle était consentante !

Je n'ai pas dit le contraire... Chuchota Naruto en serrant les dents. Mais je n'aimerais pas trop parler sexe. Ma seule expérience de ce côté-là c'est…

Je sais…C'est que ça me fait bizarre maintenant… Ce matin elle m'a dit bonjour comme-ci de rien n'était… J'ai l'impression de mettre fait avoir… et puis je culpabilise pour Hinata… je lui ai fait de faux espoirs alors que j'ai passé la nuit avec une autre…

C'était qui ?

Sakura.

Ah…

Et toi tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Ah…

Kiba s'assit à ses côtés. Et au plus profond de lui, il espérait que la personne visait n'était pas lui. Si Naruto était amoureux de lui, il ne saurait pas comment gérer la situation.

Et de qui ?

Sasuke, je pense…

Tu pense ?

… Bah… Il y a Neji… Mais j'ai un peu peur de lui…

De Neji ? Tu as peur de lui ? Pourquoi ?

Il me fait penser à… ( Naruto avait le mot coincé dans la gorge.) à Orochimaru…

Kiba fut surprit. Neji était le plus tendre des deux, bien sûr hier il avait été brutal, mais c'était dût à l'alcool. Neji avait toujours veillé sur eux lors qu'ils étaient quatre dans la chambre, alors que Sasuke lui n'avait fait que rabaisser Naruto.

Comment tu peux aimer Sasuke ? S'alarma Kiba.

T'es homophobe ?

Kiba le regarda comme-ci cela n'avait rien avoir.

Non… Mon père l'est…Mais ça n'a aucun rapport ! Sasuke à toujours était affreux avec toi !

Oui… Avant… Mais je l'aime… Et je crois que lui aussi…Il m'a embrassé.

A ta place je ferais plus attention à lui qu'à Neji. Je ne lui fait pas confiance. Il fait peut-être cela pour te faire plus de mal.

Naruto haussa les épaules. Il avait vraiment plus peur de Neji que de Sasuke. Le regard que Neji posait sur lui, lui rappelait vaguement celui d'Orochimaru. C'était un regard remplit de désir. Celui de Sasuke était remplit de tendresse. Forcement, on pouvait comprendre son choix ainsi.

De toute façon… C'est ma vie ! Naruto se releva d'un coup légèrement exaspéré.

Si tu ne voulait pas que je te donne mon avis, alors pourquoi me l'a tu dis ?

Naruto se retourna vers lui pour le regarder comme-ci il était devenu un étranger.

Je voulais que tu sache… Que j'ai peur de Neji… Comme j'avais peur d'Orochimaru…

Le blond quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Kiba resta la bouche grande ouverte. Naruto avait si peur de Neji qu'il l'avait comparé à Orochimaru. C'est qu'il y avait un problème dans leur relation.

La journée du vendredi se termina plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient tous pensé. Naruto avait passé la journée à éviter Neji et Kiba et préférant ne créer aucunes jalousie de la par de ses deux amoureux, il avait décidé de ne pas s'approcher d'aucuns garçons, il avait donc passait la journée avec les filles supportant avec faiblesse la colère très peu retenue de Sakura.

« Sakura… C'est peut-être pas si terrible de rester ici, en plus tu ne seras pas toute seule… Finit par avouer Naruto.

Sakura lui lança un regard sombre de reproche.

« Si t'es pas avec moi, tu peux te barrer ! »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas était rejeté depuis plus de quatre semaines ah moins qu'il compte la lettre de son père. Enfin il n'avait pas était rejeté oralement depuis un moment. Il se sentit soudain bizarre comme-ci il venait de redescendre sur terre. Et oui, il était un idiot d'avoir cru pouvoir s'intégrer.

Naruto cacha son visage et ferma sa bouche ne voulant plus faire aucune boulette. Sakura surprise par ce mutisme et cette réaction de replis se rendit soudain compte de sa bêtise. Naruto était toujours faible psychologiquement.

« Pardon … » Tenta-t-elle en voulant le prendre par l'épaule. Naruto évita son touché.

« Non… C'est bon… Je… Je vais m'en aller… » Le blond se leva de sa chaise. Sakura voulu le retenir mais elle resta le bras en l'air n'osant pas le toucher. Le garçon quitta le réfectoire. Il monta les escaliers amenant au couloir garçon. Il entra dans sa chambre, remplit sa valise de plusieurs vêtements et la traina jusqu'au bureau de l'internat. Il voulu entrait mais quand il vit qu'Iruka n'était pas seul mais avec Kakashi il recula et posa son dos contre le mur espérant se faire discret. Il inspira un bon coup.

Il n'avait pas oser rencontrer son professeur depuis leur petite discussion assez gênante.

Il entra dans la pièce en toquant avant. Les deux hommes occupés par la paperasse relevèrent leur visages.

« Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le blond se gratta l'avant-bras d'un air gêné et fit un sourire forcé, sourire qu'il utilisait pour convaincre les gens que cela allait alors que non.

« Bah… Je me demandais… Comme j'ai fini les cours… euh… en fait quand est-ce que l'on… Euh… qu'on retournait chez les Hakate… »

Kakashi leva un sourcil. Iruka parut surprit et gêné.

« Ecoute Naruto ( Il se gratta la tête.) Je n'ai pas fini… Je dois encore accompagner les autres internes à la gare… Pourquoi tu veux rentrer maintenant ? Quelque chose c'est passé ? »

Naruto regarda ailleurs avant de lancer d'air triste et chamboulé :

« J'ai besoin de changer d'air… »

Iruka allait riposter une seconde fois mais Kakashi l'en empêcha en se levant.

« Et bien, je vais t'y amener, alors…

Non ! S'alarma Naruto qui ne voulait en aucun cas être seul avec son professeur. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi…

Cela ne me dérange pas et puis comme cela je rendrais visite à ma famille. »

Kakashi alla dans le couloir et prit la valise du garçon. Iruka adressa un dernier au revoir à Naruto avant qu'il ne se mette à suivre Kakashi.

Son professeur l'emmena dans sa voiture noire. Naruto à la place passager, fixait la vitre d'un regard vide en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce. Il ne semblait pas vouloir faire la conversation.

Ils restèrent silencieux tout le trajet. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'allée, Tora Hakate sortit de la grande demeure pour accourir jusqu'à leur voiture. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et elle semblait à la fois en colère, déçue et effrayée.

Kakashi arrêta la voiture et ouvrit la portière pour prendre sa belle sœur dans ses bras. Elle le serra fortement et Naruto sortit timidement de la voiture.

« Il m'a frappé ! Il m'a giflé. C'est allé trop loin… Je le ramène à la DAS, il changera de famille d'accueille ! »

Naruto vit Alexandra sortir à la suite et crier à sa mère de se taire.

« Tu dis des conneries maman ! Tu vas pas le ramener ! »

La jeune fille prit sa mère par les épaules et la forçat à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« T'as jamais abandonné ! »

Rapidement toute la petite famille à l'exception de Kevin les rejoignit. Kitsamo attrapa Alexandra par le bras et la retourna pour lui dire durement comme une décision que l'on ne changerait pas.

« Il a frappé ma femme. Il part. »

Naruto comprenant que c'était de Kevin qu'il était question, sentit son cœur se serrer. Kevin était aussi perturbé que lui, il croyait qu'il avait tué sa mère. Comme lui. Si la famille Hakate ne pouvait pas s'occuper de Kevin et l'aider alors comment pourrait-il l'aider lui ?

Soudain un petit garçon, Kevin, sortit de la maison en courant, les larmes aux yeux, suppliant véhément :

« NON ! SIL VOUS PLAIS ! JE NE VEUX PAS PARTIR ! DONNEZ MOI UNE SECONDE CHANCE ! SIL VOUS PLAIS ! »

Il s'accrocha au bras de Kitsamo qui l'attrapa par l'arrière du col et voulu le mettre dans la voiture :

« Tu pars ! Je te ramène à la DAS !

NOOOON ! »

Le garçon réussit à se détacher de l'emprise et partit en courant vers la maison en hurlant qu'il voulait rester. Il frappa la porte vitrée d'un poing violant et s'enfonça le verre dans tout l'avant bras. Il s'agenouilla en hurlant de douleur se tenant le poignet. Il s'était bien ouvert.

« KEVIN ! S'alarma Tora. Elle le prit par le bras et l'emmena dans la camionnette familiale. Avant de fermer la portière elle lança à Kakashi.

« Occupe toi des enfants et de Naruto, Kitsamo et moi l'emmenons aux urgences ! »

Naruto sous le choc excepta la main tendu de son professeur et le suivit dans la grande maison. Alexandra demanda à Naruto de la suivre à l'étage. Il le fit et ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Naruto s'assit sur le lit jetant des regards surprit et curieux à la jeune fille. La brune lui lança un regard remplit de confidence et de dureté. Elle semblait avoir prit une décision.

« Kevin n'est pas si méchant que ça… En fait… Dit Alexandra.

Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé méchant… Un peu… perturbé…

Je suis d'accord… Et pour l'aider, il serait temps d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé le jour de la mort de sa mère…

Je ne crois pas que ce soit… »

Alexandra se pencha sur Naruto, implantant son regard dans celui bleu azur.

« On doit l'aider. Je dois me faire pardonner… C'est aussi un moyen pour moi de changer. En aidant quelqu'un. »

Alexandra lui fit un petit sourire remplit de malice avant de s'éloigner et de poser son dos contre la porte de son armoire. Naruto la considéra un instant, comprenant que l'aide qu'elle lui avait demandé était celle de l'aider à changer.

Il se mordit la lèvre inferieur et jeta un regard vers la fenêtre. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'infiltrer dans la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, lui-même ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un apprenne tout ce qui lui était arrivé sans qu'il ne soit consentant. Il aurait voulu avoir le courage de passer par la fenêtre et de s'en aller en courant pour ne pas avoir à affronter la demande d'Alexandra. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle de l'aide ?

« Alex… Je ne sais pas…

Si… Si… tu sais ! Allez ! Demain matin très tôt on part ! »

Elle prit Naruto par les poignets et le tira à l'extérieur.

La soirée fut assez sombre. L'humeur de chacun était à zéro, au point que personne n'eut le courage de cuisiner quoi que ce soit et tous étaient avachi dans le salon à regarder la télévision en grignotant des biscuits et des glaces. Iruka était sur le canapé, Naruto la tête sur ses jambes somnolant, Alexandra et sa petite sœur était allongée sur le tapis, Trevor lui était sur les genoux de son oncle, Kakashi et tous semblaient regarder le film sans vraiment faire attention à la trame.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la vieille tante Philippine qui pénétra dans la pièce avec un plat de gratin en mains.

« Non, mais c'est pas possible ! Lança-t-elle en tapant du pied. Regardez-vous on dirait des larves ! On vous laisse les enfants quelques heures et vous les réduisez à manger des chips ! »

Elle passa près de Kakashi et lui marcha sur le pied, ce dernier sursauta laissant retomber Trevor à terre.

« Debout, Poltron ! Tu vas mettre la table et je vais vous nourrir, moi, si vous ne pouvez pas le faire tout seul ! »

Kakashi suivit la tante dans la cuisine et, avec l'aide de Trevor, il mit la table. Iruka chuchota à Alexandra de les rejoindre, il allait réveiller Naruto et qu'ils les rejoindrais.

Alice décida qu'elle trouvait plus drôle que ce soit elle qui réveille le petit blond. Alors qu'elle posait une main sur son épaule, Naruto sursauta et lui lança un regard effrayé. Iruka et la petite Alice furent surpris. Iruka passa une main dans les cheveux du garçon pour le rassurer et mais il se tourna vers lui comme sur la défensive.

« Hé… Dit doucement Iruka. Ce n'est que nous… »

Naruto les regarda par intervalle avant de constater qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et il relâcha sa respiration.

Le blond se releva et guidé par Alice, qui semblait s'inquiéter pour lui, il entra, lui aussi, dans la cuisine. Iruka les regarda partir, légèrement chamboulé.

Quelle était cette réaction ?

Naruto n'était donc pas en confiance dans cette maison ou envers lui-même. Sil s'était seulement réveillé en sursaut du à un cauchemar il aurait tout de suite retrouvé une attitude normal. Mais là il lui avait fallut plus de deux minutes pour les reconnaitre comme inoffensifs.

Il fallait qu'il mette Naruto un peu plus en confiance ou sinon ce dernier vivrait toujours dans la crainte.

La tante Philippine s'activait dans la cuisine créant un assourdissant bruit d'assiettes de couverts et de chaises.

« Maintenant ! A table ! »

Tout les enfants s'installèrent, et Alice guida encore le petit blond jusqu'à sa place, ce dernier ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

Le repas se fit moins joyeux qu'auparavant. Il y avait une vilaine peine et inquiétude à propos de Kevin qui revenait sans cesse déranger chaque éclat de voix.

Vers minuit Iruka forçat les plus jeunes à se coucher ainsi que Naruto qui s'endormait un peu partout dans le salon. Puis vers deux heures du matin il décida de monter et força la tante Philippine à rentrer chez elle, à la ferme d'à côté, et Alexandra à se coucher.

Kakashi se retrouvât seul dans le salon, s'allongea dans le canapé et s'endormit.

La nuit fut courte car à trois heures, le couple Hakate rentra. Kakashi réveillé en sursaut, leur avoua tout de suite que les enfants allaient bien.

« Kevin est resté aux urgences… Il y a eut plus de peur que de mal… J'espère que les enfants ne sont pas trop choqués ?

Non… Je ne pense pas…

Et Naruto ? La vue du sang…

Je ne sais pas trop… (Il se gratta la tête.) Il n'a pas dit un mot de la soirée. »

Kakashi bailla et Kitsamo lui proposa une tisane. La nuit se termina sur cette note réconfortante et sombre.

A six heures du matin. Iruka fut réveillé par des chuchotements près de lui. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas tellement il était fatigué et se rendormit. Une heure plus tard il se leva en sursaut en constatant le lit de Naruto vide. Il descendit à l'étage du dessous. Son instinct lui dicté que se n'était pas pour boire un vers d'eau que le garçon s'était levait. Une autre pulsion de son instinct le fit ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'Alexandra. Elle n'était pas non-plus dans son lit et pire encore la fenêtre était ouverte et l'éternelle échelle qui lui servait pour ses fugues était là. Iruka se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur.

D'accord elle pouvait faire des fugues ! C'était dans sa Nature de fêtarde et téméraire. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle amène Naruto encore faible psychologiquement dans ses petites fêtes où l'on se torche la gueule ! Oui, il était vulgaire ! Mais il était surtout très en colère. Iruka descendit silencieusement au rez-de-chaussée et prit discrètement les clefs de sa voiture. Il ne fallait alarmé personne. Les Hakate étaient déjà bien assez préoccupés par Kévin.

Alors qu'il les cherchaient sans relâche dans le quartiers, Naruto et Alexandra descendaient du tram. La jeune fille devait tirer sans cesse le second en avant car il ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennui, trouvant qu'il en avait déjà eut assez.

Elle repéra l'adresse qu'elle avait noté sur un petit bout de papier qu'elle tenait en mains. Puis ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

« Troisième étage… » Dit-elle, un certain respect pour le lieu.

Arrivés au troisième pallier, Alexandra poussa un long soupir d'exclamation face à la porte brulée de l'appartement. Une banderole interdisant le passage pour cause de danger leur barrait la route. Naruto déglutit en observant le lieu lugubre, tout en sachant qu'il représentait la mort de la mère de Kevin.

« Trop cool ! Le lieu d'un incendie ! » S'excita Alexandra. Naruto fit une grimace de rejet et remarqua qu'ils étaient observés par une femme au cheveux roux au palier du dessus.

« Bonjour ! » Salua-t-il.

La femme lui lança un regard noir.

« Vous êtes qui ? » Engagea Alexandra en passant devant le blond comme pour le défendre. Ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Naruto. Il était le garçon. C'était lui qui devait jouer ce rôle.

« La voisine du dessus. Si vous les cherchez cela fait longtemps que c'est fini pour eux. La mère en est morte. »

Naruto constata avec simplicité que la « voisine du dessus » n'était pas très aimable.

« Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Je suis la fille de l'assistante sociale qui s'occupe du jeune Kevin, le garçon qui vivait là. »

La femme parut se détendre à leur encontre et descendit quelques marches.

« Je te plain, ma petite.

Alexandra fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, il est vrai qu'il n'est pas très sage, qu'il est un peu brutal et turbulent mais c'est parce qu'il est perturbé. Et on peu faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Lança froidement Alexandra.

C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici, savez-vous des choses sur ce qu'il c'est réellement passé le jour de l'incendie ? » Demanda Naruto.

A peine avait-il parlé que la femme semblait encore plus détendu, c'était comme-ci Naruto apportait confiance et que l'on avait envie de tout lui dire.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas la mieux placé pour répondre. Il vous faudrait remonter jusqu'aux pompiers qui se sont occupé d'éteindre le feu.

Je comprends… Mais comment remonter à eux… ?

Mais je peux vous donner le l'adresse exacte de la caserne. »

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard les deux adolescents, reprenait la route via autobus. Naruto semblait de plus en plus anxieux. Il n'aimé vraiment pas s'infiltrer dans la vie des autres. Alexandra, elle, en semblait que plus heureuse. Tellement excitée par le fait de jouer la détective qu'elle commença à poser des questions à Naruto…

« Au fait, Naruto, tu as quel âge exactement ?

Quinze ans… Et toi ?

Dix-sept. Et tes séances de psychanalyse, ça marche ? »

Naruto remarqua une lueur de joie à l'idée de connaitre la réponse dans le regard brun de la jeune fille.

« Euh… Je comprend que tu trouves excitant toute cette histoire pour connaitre la vérité. Mais je préférerais que tu réserves ton interrogatoire pour les pompiers de la caserne. »

Le garçon se détourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. Alexandra perdit la lumière dans ses yeux mais elle sourit en comprenant parfaitement la réaction de son acolyte.

« Ok… De toute façon… On arrive. »

Le bus s'arrêta sur une petite place où se dressait en son centre le marché du Samedi. Alexandra prit Naruto par la main et le traina à l'extérieur. Ils entrèrent dans la caserne. Il y avait très peu de personnes un samedi. Mais la chance était de leur côté, car un des pompiers était sortit de ses appartements de fonctions.

« Excusez-nous ! Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser, c'est très important ! »

Le pompier se retourna. Ils les jugea un instant en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vous en prie, mais qui êtes vous ? »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un moment droit dans les yeux. C'était maintenant l'heure de la vérité.

Le pompiers n'avait pas participé à la mission de sauvetage de cet immeuble, mais il les avait amenés à un collègue qui lui pourrait correctement répondre à leurs questions.

Ainsi ils avaient apprit que les secouristes avaient retrouvés le corps de la mère de Kevin allongé sur son lit et non pas prostré contre la porte. Ce qui prouvait que la femme n'était pas éveillé quand le feu c'était déclaré. En fait, d'après les secours, la femme aurait prit plusieurs somnifères et un mégot de cigarette qu'elle fumait serait tombé sur la moquette déclarant le feu. C'était donc un accident. Un bête accident, bête comme tout les accident. Et Kevin n'était pas coupable.

Rassuré d'une découverte positive les deux adolescents partirent via le bus et rentrèrent à la maison. Ils n'avaient pas pénétré le terrain qu' Iruka les aborda la mine dure cachant une forte colère.

« Alexandra ! Naruto ! Que faisiez-vous dehors à cette heure ?

Alex !

Quoi ?

Tu m'appelles : Alex c'est clair ?

Alors, écoutes, _Alex_ , tu fais ce que tu veux de ta nuit, ou de ton aurore d'ailleurs, mais je t'interdis d'emmener Naruto dans tes petites magouilles, il est plus jeune et c'est dangereux pour lui dehors !

Il m'a suivit, ce n'est pas comme-ci je l'avait kidnappé !

Pourquoi c'est dangereux pour moi dehors ? Demanda la petite voix inquiète de Naruto. »

Alexandra approuva cette question rhétorique avec un hochement de la tête. Mais Naruto était très sérieux en posant cette question. Il avait vraiment peur que quelque chose revienne et cette chose était Orochimaru.

« C'est… « Lui ». Il est de retour ? Ils en ont parlé à la télé ? La police a appelé ? »S'affola-t-il.

Non, Naruto, calmes-toi. (Il le prit par les épaules.) Mais « Il » n'est pas le seul danger pour toi. Il y a d'autres hommes ou femmes prêts à d'horrible méfait… Comme te vendre de la drogue…

Je ne vais jamais dans ce genre d'endroit ! Se défendit Alexandra.

Tu crois que dans tes petites fêtes où le copain d'un copain d'un copain peut venir il n'y a que des enfants sages. Tu ne peux pas le prouver. Et tout bon parents restes sur ses gardes à propos de cela.

Mais tu n'es pas de notre famille ! » Cria Alexandra.

Iruka fut surprit et quelque peu triste par l'entente de cette agression. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas directement lié à Alexandra, mais c'était sa petite sœur. Sa sœur de cœur, il était normale qu'il veuille la protéger. Et il était vrai qu'il n'était rien pour Naruto, celui-là était même quelque fois effrayé par lui. Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le surveiller.

Naruto sentit le mal que créait ses paroles dans le cœur d'Iruka. Ses sourcils se levèrent et il eut presque envie de le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter. Il fallait être aveugle pour comprendre que dans le cœur d'Iruka les Hakate était plus qu'une famille d'accueille, ils étaient la famille qu'il avait choisie.

« Maintenant, tu nous excuses mais nous devons appeler Kevin à l'hôpital. »

Toujours en colère elle prit Naruto par le poignet et le mena à l'intérieur pour tirer sur le téléphone.

Elle composa le numéro et il fallut un certain temps pour qu'elle entre en contacte avec le petit garçon. Kevin n'osait pas vraiment lui parler, il avait en réalité l'impression qu'Alexandra le détesté. Elle lui avoua ce qu'ils avaient entreprit ce matin. Et doucement, elle lui apporta la conclusion qu'il n'avait jamais était coupable de la mort de sa mère.

Iruka qui entrait dans le hall, leur lança un regard hagard en entendant cela, il se rendit compte que son accusation était mal fondé. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'Alexandra n'était pas aussi immature.

**_A suivre..._**


	10. L'ile pas si deserte

_Voici le chapitre 10 ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 10 : L'ile pas si déserte.**

Une autre personne se rendait compte qu'elle avait elle aussi passé un cape important de sa vie. Sakura s'observait dans le miroir. Le visage mouillé l'eau dégoulinant sur ses joues. Cela faisait très exactement trois fois depuis le début de la nuit qu'elle se levait car elle avait des nausées. Il n'était pas très difficile pour elle d'avoir légèrement peur, puisqu'elle se rendait aussi compte qu'elle n'avait pas eut ses règles. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à la nuit du bal de noël. Kiba avait était merveilleux, elle avait tout de suite comprit que c'était sa première fois. Mais elle l'avait guidé et il semblait très heureux et y prendre beaucoup de plaisir.

Elle observa un moment le sourire qui était apparut sur son visage à cette pensée.

Bien sûr ils avaient passé une nuit magique, mais ils ne s'étaient pas protégés, et les nausées et l'absence de ses règles venait à lui faire peur. Serait-elle enceinte ?

Elle attrapa la serviette et s'essuya le visage. Il fallait qu'elle soit sure. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un test de grossesse.

Alors que Sakura commençait déjà à regretter amèrement sa nuit avec Kiba, un autre garçon aurait voulu passer à l'acte.

Il avait la peau très pâle, une de ses peaux qui ne voit que très rarement le soleil. Son regard noir brillait de malice et son petit sourire hypocrite et faux le rendait plus gênant que sympathique.

Le sourire qu'il affiché était adressé à l'homme aux long cheveux noirs et à la peau aussi pâle qui lui administré son traitement journalier. Cet homme, il était facile de le reconnaitre pour tout ceux qui l'avait côtoyé. Avec son air sournois et mystérieux, il inspirait la crainte.

Sauf à ce jeune garçon qui grâce à l'aide de l'adulte se redressa. Il était nu sous la couette et il observa avec attention et gourmandise les mains qui l'habillait. L'homme l'habilla d'une simple chemise. Le garçon s'amusa à retirer lentement les boutons que venait d'attacher son ainé en partant de son col. Il continua son action en observant en coin la réaction de l'autre qui semblait blasé et très peu amusé par ce petit jeu.

L'adolescent toujours avec ce sourire agaçant lança d'une voix sensuelle : « Tu es en colère, Orochimaru ?

Non, Sai… » Répondit l'autre sans ton, sans présence d'une quelconque émotion.

Orochimaru se leva comme, las de s'occuper de Sai et retourna à son bureau. Là il prit quelques photos qu'il avait déjà admiré des centaines de fois. Il en choisi une, un sourire se dessina quand il se remémora de cet instant. Sur la photo on pouvait le voir dans une salle de classe abusant d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux illuminés comme le soleil et au regard bleu océan.

Sai s'approcha et observa la photo par-dessus son épaule.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

Naruto Uzumaki… »

Orochimaru retourna la photo et prit un stylo plume pour écrire d'une main habile ces quelques mots :

_Tu es l'emblème de ma collection._

_En espérant te revoir._

Sai fronça les sourcils.

« Tu écris au présent. » Constata-t-il.

L'homme ne se tourna pas vers lui, comme-ci il l'avait totalement ignoré. Il mit la photo dans une enveloppe et inscrivit l'adresse de l'école et le nom du Naruto.

« J'écris ce que je pense vraiment. » Répondit Orochimaru plusieurs minutes après la question.

Sai lui lança un regard surprit et observa un instant les photos représentant Naruto agressé par Orochimaru. Comme ça Naruto était le préféré d'Orochimaru ? Le meilleurs de sa collection ? C'était de lui qu'il devait apprendre pour plaire à l'homme. Il voulait tellement qu'Orochimaru l'embrasse et le considère comme une œuvre d'art comme il semblait considérer les garçons de sa collection. Il serait capable de ressemblait comme deux goutes d'eau au préféré d'Orochimaru pour qu'il pose, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, ses yeux sur lui.

« Tu ne veux pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Lança Sai de but en blanc. Si tu ne veux plus t'occuper de moi et me placer dans des hôtel miteux le temps que tu reprenne ton rôle de prof, tu pourrais tout simplement me mettre dans un internat.

- Ah, ouais ? Et je le paye comment cet internat ?

- Avec l'argent que mes parents m'ont légué.

- Ton compte est bloqué.

- Mais si c'est pour mes études ! Je m'ennuis ici, j'irais même jusqu'à dire que je veux aller à l'école !

- Je verrais…

- Je veux choisir l'internat. »

Orochimaru lui lança un regard interrogateur alors que Sai semblait le défier.

« Et quel est-il ?

- Celui de Naruto. L'international. »

Orochimaru éclata de rire.

« Dans cette école de riche ? Qu'est-ce qui te donne envie d'étudier là-bas ? »

Sai ne voulait pas dire que c'était pour Naruto, mais il lança une réponse qui lui parut un peu idiote par la suite : « Parce que je veux apprendre les langues. »

L'homme leva un sourcil et se retourna sur son bureau en concluant :

« Je verrais. »

Sai voulait entrait à l'école internationale alors qu'un certain Naruto redoutait d'y retourner pour une nouvelle semaine. Dans la voiture de Kakashi, il observait de la place arrière Iruka baratiné son dernier rendez-vous avec Shizune. Il comprenait parfaitement que son professeur ne semblait pas du tout intéressait.

Ils arrivèrent à l'école et sortirent tout les trois. Chacun prit sa valise et Naruto constata que les autres internes venant de la capital descendaient de la navette qui rejoignait la gare à l'école. Iruka prit Naruto par l'épaule et l'amena à Azuma qui cochait les noms des présents sur une liste. Il mit Naruto présent et lui proposa d'attendre que Kiba descende de la voiture.

Naruto ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il ne voulait pas paraitre impolie ou bizarre alors il accepta, mais Kiba et Lui s'était légèrement disputé et s'était d'ailleurs séparé en froid. Il ne savait donc pas comment réagirait Kiba et il n'avait peur que de deux choses, d'Orochimaru et du rejet.

Son ami ne se fit pas trop attendre. Leur regard se croisèrent durant un long moment silencieux, puis le blond salua l'autre d'un signe de main. Un timide sourire apparut sur le visage de Kiba. Ils se retrouvèrent avec joie, comprenant chacun que leur petite dispute à propos de Sasuke était oublié.

Par contre quand Sakura passa près d'eux en les ignorant, Naruto eut l'impression que le petit éclat de voix de la rose vendredi dernier aurait vraiment un impact sur leur amitié.

Mais ce n'était pas Naruto que Sakura évitait. C'était Kiba. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire face alors qu'elle n'était pas encore sûre qu'elle était vraiment enceinte. Elle profiterait de sa prochaine sortie pour acheter un test de grossesse à la pharmacie sans que personne ne soit au courant.

Naruto fut très touché par ce qui lui semblait être un rejet. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il attrapa rudement sa valise pour les contrôler.

Emmené par Kiba, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre où Shino était déjà présent. Kiba lança un regard en biais au blond le trouvant un peu bizarre.

_- Tu devrais peut-être parler à ton ami pour en savoir plus et pour le comprendre, non ? _

_- Mais je ne sais pas comment faire...Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut bien ressentir_…

_- C'est le principe de tenter de comprendre._

Kiba se souvenait parfaitement de sa conversation avec la psy, il n'avait pas encore essayé de mettre en pratique une tentative de compréhension envers son ami. De plus la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé, Kiba l'avait envoyé balader. Il est vrai que Kiba pensait déjà que Naruto était gay auparavant mais comme son père passait son temps à faire des blagues sur les homosexuel, il ne voulait pas que son ami soit la risée de tous. Alors il se voilait la face en persistant à penser que le blond n'était pas gay. Mais il s'était trompé, son camarade de chambre lui avait bien avouer être amoureux d'un garçon. Sur le coup il avait été soulagé par sa propre réaction, il n'avait pas rit au nez de son ami et avait encaissé la nouvelle comme une leçon, cela ne sert à rien de se voiler la face tout finit à découvert. En fait, la réaction avait était inévitable en apprenant le choix de Naruto, en l'assimilant.

Kiba voulait bien croire qu'il était gay mais pas Sasuke et Neji cela voudrait dire qu'il avait côtoyé jour et nuit des homosexuels et cela le gêné quelque peu. Pour finir, il pouvait arriver à la conclusion que Sasuke ayant toujours rejeté les filles pouvait très bien être gay et Neji étant si attentionné comme une mère pouvait très bien avec ses longs cheveux être rangé dans la classe efféminé. Et les deux garçons semblait se battre toujours pour Naruto. Peut-être que toute cette histoire de triangle amoureux n'était pas fausse. Neji était attirée par Naruto de même pour Sasuke mais l'objet de leur désir était trop chamboulé dans ses sentiments pour accepter vraiment l'un ou l'autre.

En fait ce qui le gêné réellement était que Naruto avouait avoir peur de Neji. Neji qui avait toujours était doux, serviable, amical et protecteur. Comment il pouvait accuser son héro ? Celui qui avait eut le courage de faire face à Orochimaru ?

Naruto était si complexe parfois… Comment l'aborder ? Comment lui avouer que dorénavant il peu tout entendre de lui ? Naruto remarqua le regard pensif posé sur lui.

« ça va Kiba ? Demanda le blond.

- Non, tu as l'air bizarre… Ce ne serais pas plutôt à moi de te poser la question ?

- Tout vas bien, voyons ! »

Et Naruto lui fit un sourire éclatant.

« A propos de Neji… (Naruto fronça les sourcils) Je crois plus, que c'est parce que tu as peur depuis… Tu devrais peut-être passer au delà de cela et lui parler, seul à seul pour mettre les point sur les « i » et lui faire par de ta crainte. Neji est quelqu'un de bien, il comprendra… »

Le blond se détourna de son ami. C'était peut-être vrai qu'il avait peur que cela se reproduise, mais il n'avait pas cette sensation avec Sasuke. Cela lui indiqué qu'il fallait plus faire confiance à l'Uchiwa qu'à Neji, non ?

Mais d'un autre côté si c'était cela qu'il le bloqué et que sa crainte prenait le dessus sur son amitié, il serait bête de perdre Neji pour des suppositions. Et lui aussi voulait se gifler de penser un instant que Neji pouvait être aussi désireux qu'Orochimaru… Il était peut-être tout simplement un ami un peu tactile. Il fallait qu'il change de point de vue ou Neji et lui allaient finir par se disputer et ils perdraient leur amitié.

« Tu as raison. Je vais lui parler. Je vais même m'excuser au près de lui pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant pensé cela. »

Kiba inspira un bon coup concluant la conversation. Il était particulièrement soulagé de savoir que leur trio d'amis ne serait pas mit en danger par cette petite méprise. Neji était trop gentil et aimait trop Naruto pour lui faire du mal.

Mais Kiba avait tord et Naruto lui en voudrait amèrement. Le soir même, le blond attendait que Neji remonte à l'étage, il était assit le dos au mur à côté de la porte de sa chambre.

L'ainé le rejoignit assez rapidement prenant Naruto de court. Le brun fut d'abord surprit de le voir attendre, puis un léger sourire de satisfaction apparut sur ses lèvres en comprenant que c'était bien lui qu'il attendait alors qu'il se relevait et avançait à petits pas.

« Naruto… ?

Neji… J'ai a te parler… C'est un peu dur à avouer…(Le blond baissa le regard) En fait, je suis un peu perdu dans mes sentiments en ce moment… »

Neji tiqua en entendant cela. Naruto était-il en train de lui avouer partager son amour. Dans ce cas là il ne pourrait pas résister, il fallait qu'il embrasse une nouvelle fois ses lèvres si délicieuses. Par contre il ne laisserait personne les déranger cette fois. Neji s'approcha sensuellement de son fantasme et vint lui poser délicatement un doigt sur les lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer.

« Pas, ici, Naru… (Naruto releva un regard surprit en entendant ce nouveau surnom.) Les murs ont des oreilles… »

Neji sortit sa carte magnétique et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il y emmena Naruto, pour être à l'écart. Il referma la porte et posa le dos contre, avant d'observer le blond qui entrait d'un air timide dans son antre.

« Alors … ? Où voulais-tu en venir ? »

Naruto déglutit. Puis il se retourna pour faire fasse à l'autre garçon. Mais il ne put parler. Il se figea en voyant Neji.

Ce dernier avait les pupilles dilatés, le corps négligemment avachi sur la porte d'un air sensuel, sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper un souffle chaud en attendant une réponse. Naruto se sentit rougir. C'était lui qui m'était son camarade dans cet état ?

Il se gifla mentalement. Il était venu pour se convaincre le contraire et se prouver qu'il se faisait des idées.

« Je voulais en venir que après tout ce qu'il c'était passé entre-nous… et ton aveux à propos de tes sentiments… Je…

Neji fit semblant de ne pas comprendre, comme ses filles qui s'amusaient d'une invitation bégayée pour sortir. Naruto pensant que peut-être son camarade avait oublié, se sentit obliger de lui rappeler ses propres dires : « « Je t'aime »… Tu m'as dit… » Il fut interrompu car ses lèvres venaient d'être prises d'assaut.

Neji n'avait pas put se retenir en entendant les mots tant attendu. Il n'avait pas comprit que Naruto le cité, il avait vraiment cru que c'était en réponse à son propre aveux.

Complètement paniqué par ce revirement de situation Naruto tentait désespérément de faire comprendre à son ami que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il pensait. Il avait posé ses mains sur son torse tentant désespérément de le repousser. Mais Neji croyait qu'il répondait et partageait l'étreinte. Il remonta doucement, en caressant sur le passage, ses mains vers le visage de Naruto. Il se détacha un instant de ses lèvres et observa son blond, le regard tout aussi dilaté, ses joues rouges et son souffle court lui chatouillant le menton.

« Neji… Je ne…

- Je serais doux, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Le plus grand reprit de plus belle son embrassade. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il insinuait. Neji avait vraiment l'intention de reprendre leur échange là où ils en étaient avant que Sasuke n'intervienne. Neji allait lui faire la même chose qu'Orochimaru ! Son regard si désirant qui lui faisait si peur ! Il avait toujours eut raison à son propos ! Neji le désirait ! Il le voulait ! Là ! Maintenant !

Naruto attrapa les poignets de Neji pour tenter vainement de les éloigner de son visage. Alors que depuis le début de l'échange ils reculaient, Naruto sentit son mollet toucher quelque chose et sa jambe se plia sur le coup, se retrouvant assit sur un lit. Le brun lui tomba littéralement dessus l'écrasant de tout son poids.

Naruto eut tout juste le temps de reprendre sa respiration que Neji l'attaquait de plus belle. Les jambes écartées, Naruto sentait le bassin de l'autre garçon se déhancher contre lui.

Il n'aurait jamais dût écouter Kiba ! Il n'aurait jamais dût faire le choix de venir lui parler !

Pourquoi se trompait-il tout le temps à propos des gens ?

Cette fois-ci Neji se détacha pour retirer son éternel veste en jean qui le gêné. Naruto voulut parler, lui dire d'arrêter, que tout cela était une méprise, mais il ne put que bégayer.

Neji lui sourit tendrement en le voyant si gêné. Il était si mignon ainsi. Puis il retira son horrible T-shirt de monstre dévoilant un torse pâle et mince.

Il embrassa de nouveau le blond. Puis il descendit dans son cou pour lui mordiller la peau. En sentant cela Naruto se cambra voulant échapper à ses lèvres, le geste amena son bassin contre celui de Neji qui laissa un échapper un soupir de contentement. Neji passa une main sous le T-shirt de son compagnon et le releva lentement, puis il se pencha pour venir embrasser le ventre dorée qui se soulevait rapidement.

Naruto fut parcourut un long frisson à la fois de crainte et de plaisir. Neji semblait s'y connaitre et trouvait les endroits qui le faisait parfaitement réagir.

Le plus jeune bégaya encore quelque chose mais cela était incompréhensible.

Neji fit un sourire narquois et releva le visage laissant quelques mèches de cheveux tomber sur les lèvres tremblantes de son futur amant.

« Qu'as-tu dis ? Dit-il d'une voix sensuelle. Je n'ai pas comprit… »

A ce moment là Neji passa un genou entre les jambes de Naruto appuyant sur son excitation. Le blond se cambra de nouveau en poussant une petite plainte.

Le voir se cambrer était si merveilleux. Il sentit que lui aussi était complètement excité. Neji profita de coincer Naruto dans un baiser pour déboutonner son pantalon. Se sentant déshabiller, il paniqua encore plus et derrière les plaintes de satisfaction, il poussa aussi des petits cris de peur.

Neji croyant que Naruto était totalement fou de plaisir ne prit pas compte de ce moment d'adrénaline et passa les mains sous le tissu de son slip pour caresser ces fesses si attendues. Il avait tant observé Naruto de dos, se délectant de sa descente de reins et observant ses jolies fesses rebondies.

Le blond lâcha un cri de surprise et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent avant d'être explorer par une langue avide de sensation. Naruto constata qu'elle était moins longue que celle d'Orochimaru et qu'elle ne lui était pas écœurante, elle en venait même à lui apporter du plaisir.

Neji lui attrapa les genoux et écarta encore plus ses jambes. Une main se faufila par l'avant entre ses jambes cette fois et vint prendre ce qui lui était de plus intime en main. Naruto ne voulut pas crier de plaisir et se mordit vivement la main. Les larmes lui vinrent vite aux yeux.

Comment pouvait-il prendre du plaisir à faire ce qu'ils faisaient ? Il avait été violé ! Il aurait dût être écœurer ! Mais non il prenait son pied en plus ! Il était un monstre ! Un anormal !

Quand il sentit un doigt se faufiler là où Orochimaru lui avait tant fait mal. Son instinct reprit le dessus et il repoussa violement Neji qui tomba sur ses fesses.

Le brun surprit comprit que c'était la peur d'avoir mal qui avait reprit le dessus. Son visage qui était devenu dur sur le moment se radoucit et il se releva pour se pencher sur son blond.

« Tout va bien aller… » Il reprit aussitôt à lécher le corps tant envié qui se cambra sous le supplice mais il pouvait toujours sentir deux mains qui voulait le repousser. Neji se releva d'un coup l'air très déçut et en colère. Il fallait qu'ils passent à l'acte maintenant, son besoin devenait imminent.

« Maintenant, Naruto c'est bon ! Tu arrêtes ton petite manège ! Regardes-toi, tu es pathétique ! Tu me repousses alors que ton corps se cambre pour plus d'attouchements ! Accepte ce qu'il veut ! Si tu m'aimes, tu peux me faire confiance ! »

Naruto le revit s'approcher mais il s'éloigna et se colla contre le mur en attrapant ses jambes. Neji fronça les sourcils. Naruto s'était replié. Peut-être lui avait-il fait mal après tout ?

« Arrêtes… Arrêtes … » Pleurnicha le petit.

« Je ne te ferais pas de mal… Ais confiance…

JE NE T'AIME PAS ! » Hurla Naruto en voyant sa main s'approcher.

Neji se figea. Il resta un moment à le regarder pleurer, recroquevillé comme un animal traqué.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Shikamaru qui les regarda surprit. Il était le nouveau camarade de chambre de Neji, il était normal qu'il entre ainsi. Mais il n'était pas normal qu'il constate cette scène. Neji attrapa son T-shirt et sa veste à bras avant de se détourner et de quitter la chambre en claquant la porte.

Shikamaru leva les sourcils d'un air surprit puis se tourna vers Naruto qui pleurait et semblait totalement tétanisé.

« Galère… »

Le blond commença des balancement d'avant en arrière ce qui alerta Shikamaru. Que devait-il faire ? Sil appelait quelqu'un Neji aurait des problèmes. Tout cela n'était qu'une petite dispute de couple, il ne fallait pas que cela tourne au drame d'un renvoie. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe lui-même de Naruto.

« hé… Chuchota-t-il en montant sur le lit. Calme toi, Naruto… C'est Shikamaru…

Le blond se crispa en le sentant près de lui.

Ce fut quand le regard terrorisé océan couvert de larmes se tourna vers lui qu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas gérer cela tout seul. Il fallait qu'il ramène Anko.

Il se détourna du lit pour aller ouvrit la porte et hurler dans le couloir après un ami proche de Naruto.

« KIBA ! » Ce dernier arriva en courant alarmé par le ton de sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Naruto nous fait une crise d'angoisse… Va chercher Anko !

- Quoi ? »

Kiba entra dans la chambre pour le voir de lui-même. En remarquant son camarade presque nu sur le lit de Neji, il comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur.

« Oh ! Naruto… Kiba sentit les larmes venir. Pardon… Je ne pensais pas que tu avais raison… Pardon…( Kiba se jeta sur le blond et le serra fort contre lui alors qu'il se débâter en hurlant.)

- Galère… Je vais la chercher tout seul alors…

Naruto fut assez difficile à calmer et il passa sa nuit dans le bureau d'Anko. Personne ne savait ce qui avait déclenché cette crise, sauf Kiba et Shikamaru qui avait deviné et qui attendait que ce soit Naruto qui explique de lui-même aux adultes.

Le blond avait expliqué qu'il avait eut peur de Neji mais que ce n'était pas sa faute il l'avait cherché depuis plusieurs semaines. Anko n'en avait pas parlé aux collègues, cela n'était pas une agression mais une histoire d'adolescent et ce n'était pas parce que Naruto avait était violé qu'il fallait faire un drame de cette amourette mal enclenchée.

De tout ses problèmes d'adolescent, elle ne fut que plus surprise de voir réapparaitre dans son bureau une jeune fille qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir d'aussitôt.

« Que veux-tu Sakura ? » Lui avait-elle lancé sans amabilité.

Si c'était pour savoir ce qu'il c'était passé entre ses amis Neji et Naruto, elle pouvait toujours courir, elle ne lui dirait rien.

« Je suis enceinte. » annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

Anko se redressa sur son siège et observa un moment cette jeune fille qui ne devait pas être si inintéressante que cela.

Alors que Sakura avouait à la psychologue qu'elle était sûre que son enfant était de Kiba et qu'elle était amoureuse de lui mais qu'elle avait peur de lui annoncer. Le garçon concerné regardait une fille du coin de l'œil au petit déjeuné.

Hinata sentant un regard posé sur elle se retourna et lui sourit. Kiba répondit à son sourire bêtement.

« Tu devrais lui parler. » Lança Lee.

Kiba referma les yeux d'un air blasé.

« La dernière fois que j'ai donné ce conseil à quelqu'un c'était hier et Naruto m'a écouté et tu as vu dans quel état il était ?

- Oui, mais face à un garçon qui, plus est, qui a un ans de plus, il y a ce risque, mais là c'est une fille, de ton âge, de petite taille et timide comme je ne sais pas quoi ! Tu n'as aucun risque…

- Et tu veux que je lui dise quoi, que alors qu'elle était heureuse d'aller au bal avec moi j'ai couché avec une autre ?

- Ah ! Pas comme ça mon loulou… Tu dois y aller délicatement et la rassurer. Tu dois lui dire que tu as fais une erreur. Que tu t'es perdu dans les méandres de la fougue de la jeunesse et que tu te rend dorénavant compte que tu éprouve de réels sentiments pour elle et que tu veux une relation plus sérieuse à son encontre…

- A l'encontre de qui ? Demanda Ino en s'installant à leur table.

- Hinata. »

La blonde se tourna surprise vers Kiba. Ce qu'elle aimait les potins !

« Hinata ! Nooonn ? Mais c'est génial ! Tu compte lui dire quand ?

- Mais, je ne sais pas moi ! Râla Kiba. Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je veux…

- Si tu y a ne serait-ce qu'un instant pensé, c'est qu'elle a une chance. Malgré qu'elle soit tout le temps fourré avec Karim, Hinata est une fille bien. Vous ferez un si joli couple ! »

Kiba fronça les sourcils en constatant l'excitation d'Ino. Après tout pourquoi hésitait-il ? Hinata lui tournait tout le temps autour n'attendant que cela, alors que Sakura l'évitait et il avait terriblement la sensation qu'elle avait honte d'avoir couché avec lui. Il voulait une petite copine qui n'avait pas honte de lui et qui aimerait se montrer en sa présence.

« Bien. » Kiba se leva et se dirigea vers la table de Karim.

Cette dernière remarqua qu'il fixait intensément la jeune Hyuga et eut un sourire victorieux en voyant toute la tablé d'Ino les fixer avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais son sourire s'agrandit encore plus en constatant l'entrée surprenante de Sakura dont le visage devint blême.

Kiba déglutit puis toussota pour attirer l'attention de sa future petite copine.

« Hinata… ? »

La brune se retourna et rougit en le voyant si proche.

« Je… Je t'aime. »

La jeune fille poussa un cri de surprise et les larmes de joie vinrent mouiller ses yeux. Décidément, elle était très émotive.

« Moi…moi aussi ! » S'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Puis elle s'écarta légèrement et Kiba l'embrassa. Tout le réfectoire les applaudit. Pas qu'ils trouvait cela spécialement génial mais c'était un évènement parfait pour faire le plus de bruit possible.

Dans ce bruit assourdissant personne n'entendit la porte vers le bâtiment de l'internat claquer. Sakura bouscula quelqu'un.

« Putain, fais attention ! » Mais ce quelqu'un la reconnu et l'attrapa par les épaules pour la tourner vers lui.

« Oh ! Sasuke ! » S'exclama-t-elle en tombant dans ses bras pour pleurer. Le brun la serra un peu plus fort contre lui mais fut surprit d'un tel débordement d'émotion.

« Sakura… Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe… ?

- C'est Kiba… »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il était clair que Kiba était amoureux de Sakura et de même pour elle. Mais Kiba était trop stupide pour comprendre ses sentiments.

« Il sort avec Hinata…

- Ah bon ? »

Là, Sasuke n'était pas au courant. Bien sûr Kiba était allé au bal avec Hinata mais il avait un peu était poussé par le cousin de celle-ci : Neji. Ce Neji quand est-ce qu'il ce mêlerait de ses affaires ?

« C'est un pauvre type de toute façon. » Lança Sasuke. Il avait plus pensé à Neji en disant cela, mais il comprenait que la fille pensait qu'il parlait de Kiba et espérait que ça lui remonterait le morale, après tout les filles changeaient de petit copain comme de chemise.

« Oui, mais… je suis…enceinte… »

Ses yeux verts se relevèrent pour le regarder. Sasuke laissa échapper un instant sa surprise avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. C'est sûre que si Kiba était le père, cela compliquerait les sentiments de la rose.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre et serra plus fortement son amie en larmes. Ino sortit du réfectoire et les surprit. Elle leva un sourcil et lança d'une voix enjouée :

« Je croyais que tu étais gay, Sasuke ? »

Le brun lui lança un regard noir, tendit que Sakura se retourna vers sa meilleur amie, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. La rose se précipita dans les bras de la blonde.

« Bon.. Je te la laisse… Elle va t'expliquer… » Dit Sasuke, soulager de ne plus avoir ce fardeau dans les bras.

Sakura le rappela alors qu'il allait entrer dans le réfectoire.

« Sasuke !… Merci…

- C'est pas comme-ci j'avais eut le choix. » Derrière le sarcasme poignant de cette réponse, les deux filles déchiffrèrent un : de rien.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte et fut de nouveau interrompu par Shikamaru. Mais quand est-ce qu'il pourra prendre son petit déjeuné !

« Eh ! Uchiwa ! Tiens, c'est le courrier pour Naruto !

- Pourquoi tu ne lui donne pas toi-même !

- Parce que j'ai la flemme et que après hier j'ai pas franchement envie de le revoir.

- Ah… »

Sasuke prit la lettre en main, l'observa un instant et réagit enfin aux dires de Shikamaru alors que ce dernier ne s'éloigne.

« EH ! Attend ! Il s'est passé quoi hier ? »

Shikamaru se retourna en soufflant et sortit une cigarette de sa poche et lui fit signe de l'accompagner. Sasuke suivit le flemmard dans la cours pour qu'il puisse fumer tranquillement sa clope. Il apprit tout. Enfin surtout ce que Shikamaru savait, que Neji avait embrassé Naruto et que ce dernier avait fait une crise. Sasuke serra les poings très agacé, réellement ce Neji était partout.

La cloche sonna et Sasuke partit pour son premier cours de la journée. Naruto ne fut pas présent au cours du matin. Aujourd'hui les cours de Physique reprenait. La nouvelle professeur, car c'était une femme, se nommait Tsunade. Sasuke à midi rentra dans sa chambre et prit son cahier de physique. Un contrôle où il avait eut une note, un peu moins bonne qu'à son habitude : quinze, tomba de la couverture du cahier. Sasuke le ramassa. Soudain il se stoppa dans son mouvement. Orochimaru avait écrit une appréciation. Sasuke qui avait le regard vif sembla remarquer quelque chose. Il ne sut pas tout de suite quoi. Mais son esprit lui indiqué qu'il fallait qu'il compare cette écriture à une autre. Que pouvait bien lui attirer le regard ? Où avait-il cru voir cette écriture ?

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Sasuke quelque peu irrité d'être coupé dans sa réflexion ouvrit la porte brutalement pour dire froidement :

« Je n'ai pas le temps. »

Son regard tomba alors sur son amour. Naruto avait le teint pâle et les joues roses, son regard était vitreux de fatigue. Il était en pyjama, c'est-à-dire un jogging gris et un vieux T-shirt large d'Iruka bleu comme ses yeux. Ses petits pieds nus trituraient le sol et ses mains était dans son dos, sous son regard suppliant de l'écouter, Sasuke sentit son cœur battre comme un fou.

Il espérait ne pas faire la même erreur que Neji en voyant le petit blond entrer dans sa chambre et se jeter sur lui.

« Désolé, Naruto… Je ne voulais pas te dire ça…

- D'accord… Merci. ( Il lui fit un sourire éclatant.) Shikamaru m'a dit que tu avais mon courrier. »

Sasuke qui était absorbé par le sourire plein de charme de son ami revint sur terre et lui précisa qu'il l'avait dans son sac de cours.

« Je me demande qui m'a écrit. » Avoua Naruto en se tenant à l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la nouvelle chambre de Sasuke.

« T'as une idée peut-être ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Mon père… Enfin, celui qui est partit. »

Sasuke se redressa en regardant la lettre.

« Celui qui est partit ?

- Ouais. Il m'a écrit dans une lettre que je n'étais pas son fils. J'ai une autre famille. J'espère que c'est lui. Peut-être qu'il m'envoie une lettre du fin fond du monde et qu'il veut garder une correspondance avec moi ? »

Sasuke fit un sourire discret en remarquant Naruto lever les yeux en l'air et s'agiter tout en racontant son rêve.

« Je n'étais pas au courant.

- Je sais. Il n'y a que Neji qui est au courant et les adultes. C'est pour cela que j'habite chez les Hakate.

- Neji ?

- Hum… »

Naruto voulu entrer mais fut rapidement pousser avec indélicatesse mais sans brusquerie dehors. Sasuke lui rendit la lettre et claqua la porte dans un : « Voilà, t'es content ? »

Naruto ne comprit pas pourquoi Sasuke l'avait rejeter dans le couloir et il se sentit trembler une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas possible ça ? La girouette ne partirait donc jamais ?

Sasuke de l'autre côté, se passa une main sur le visage. Neji. Neji. Neji. Toujours, Neji. Il était tout le temps là. Que c'était agaçant ! Naruto ne pouvait pas prendre cette lettre et se taire !

Sasuke rabaissa sa main et ses yeux se posèrent sur le contrôle de Physique. La lettre. L'écriture. La lettre. La lettre ! Mais oui ! C'était la lettre ! Sasuke sourit en comprenant qu'il avait trouvé la solution.

Puis une vilaine voix vient lui dire qu'il était stupide.

Orochimaru avait écrit à Naruto ?

Sasuke rouvrit la porte brusquement et sortit de sa chambre.

_**A suivre...**_


	11. Epier

**Chapitre 11 : Epier.**

Naruto était planté au milieu du couloir. Il ne bougeait pas. Sa tête penchait en avant et son bras tenant quelque chose prouvait qu'il observait la lettre.

Sasuke s'approcha de lui et le prit par l'épaule ce qui le fit sursauter. Naruto ne pleurait pas mais son regard transperçait la peur.

Naruto lâcha le papier qu'il tenait en main et attrapa Sasuke par la taille pour coller son oreille contre son torse. Il cherchait la tendresse que Sasuke lui avait donné le soir du bal.

Le brun laissa son regard dériver sur l'enveloppe, et à ses côtés avait été jeté une photo de Naruto agressé par Orochimaru. Naruto avait les larmes aux yeux, la bouche bâillonnée les mains maintenues au dessus de sa tête.

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Si seulement il s'était excusé. Si seulement il avait été là. Naruto n'aurait jamais été agressé. Il resserra son étreinte et caressa tendrement les cheveux du petit ange.

« Il dit que je suis l'emblème de sa collection… »

« Tu ne lui appartiens pas, Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'es à personne, sauf à toi-même. »

Naruto sourit. Sasuke était si réconfortant. Il tourna son visage dans son cou et inspira son odeur. Sasuke sentait si bon.

« Merci.

- C'est la troisième fois qu'on me dit merci aujourd'hui, c'est un scoop, il faut le marquer sur le calendrier. »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de son ange et Sasuke se sentit décoller de bonheur. Il embrassa la tête du blond.

C'est en sentant ses lèvres sur lui que le cœur de Naruto s'emballa. Il allait demander un baisé. Il en avait tellement besoin. Mais ils furent interrompu par Kiba qui cherchait Naruto.

Le nouvel arrivant fut surprit en le voyant dans les bras de Sasuke. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir car il les avait interrompu. Naruto se retourna, en se détachant doucement de Sasuke.

« Orochimaru m'a écrit. »

Kiba n'en cru pas ses oreilles et suivit le regard du blond pour trouver l'enveloppe et la photo. Kiba détourna le regard en voyant l'image, puis il prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Le câlin fut moins tendre qu'avec Sasuke, il était même brusque et maladroit.

« On va en parler au directeur. Ils appelleront surement la police. »

Naruto fut emmené par Kiba et Sasuke ramassa le courrier. Ils descendirent dans le couloir du dessous, prirent une porte et passèrent devant la salle informatique. Kiba entra en premier dans le bureau de l'internat surprenant, Iruka et Kakashi qui mangeait un sandwich et Asuma qui travaillait. Sasuke referma la porte derrière eux. Naruto baissa le regard, honteux. Sasuke lui glissa l'enveloppe dans la main.

« On toque avant d'entrer messieurs et rouvrez cette porte immédiatement ! » S'énerva Asuma.

« Orochimaru a écrit à Naruto. » Lança Kiba qui tenait toujours la main de son ami. Iruka se leva mais Kakashi le repoussa pour qu'il se rassit. Ce fut Asuma qui rejoignit les enfants et qui récupéra l'enveloppe.

Il l'ouvrit et blanchit à la vue de cette photo. Le directeur lança un regard furtif à Naruto pour être sûr que ce dernier ne leur refaisait pas une crise. Sasuke attrapa l'autre main du blond pour montrer qu'il était aussi présent pour lui. Asuma fut rassuré en voyant Naruto si bien entouré.

« J'appel la police. »

Tous acquiescèrent. La police mit plus d'une demi-heure à arriver. Le commissaire qui était à la recherche du pédophile depuis plusieurs mois prit la photo brusquement des mains d'Asuma. Le directeur de l'internat jaugea le commissaire qui ne semblait pas apte à conduire correctement cette enquête. Il était petit et trapu, son regard dur transperçait la détermination, son long veston caché bien sa silhouette et il avait un petit air faiblement perceptible de maladresse.

Le commissaire annonça qu'Orochimaru envoyé des messages semblables à toutes ses victimes mais qu'il avait remarqué une petite différence par rapport à celles des autres c'était que pour Naruto elle était écrite au présent.

Le petit blond se sentit frissonner quand le commissaire annonçait que c'était surement parce qu'il n'en n'avait pas terminé avec lui. Qu'Orochimaru fantasmait toujours sur lui et que le risque qu'il revienne soit présent. Iruka voulu le faire sortir du bureau pour qu'il n'entende rien d'affreux mais il était trop tard. Naruto était plus qu'effrayé. On venait de lui annoncer que son bourreau était capable de revenir le violer.

Kiba et Sasuke le firent sortir dans le couloir. Il lui lâchèrent la main et l'observèrent ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il ce passait dans sa tête. Naruto se prit le front entre les mains. Et rapidement les larmes vinrent. Les deux autres garçon sentir la tension baisser légèrement, il pleurait c'était presqu'une réaction normale.

Sasuke et Kiba tendirent un bras vers lui pour le soutenir mais il les repoussa et partit en courant dans le bâtiment des classes.

Il bouscula une prof qui sortait de la salle. C'était une grande femme aux longs cheveux blonds et à la poitrine imposante. Elle attrapa Naruto par la manche et le ramena vite face à elle.

« PETIT MORVEUX ! ON S'EXCUSE QUAND ON BOUSCULE QUELQU'UN ! »

Ses yeux verts qui lançaient des éclairs se calmèrent et s'adoucirent en voyant les larmes silencieuses s'écouler du beau regard océan. Mais elle fut choqué en entendant le cris de détresse qui lui lançait des insanités :

« JE NE M'EXCUSERAIS PAS AU PRES D'UNE VIEILLE PEAU !

- CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE TU ES DE MAUVAISE HUMEUR QUE TU PEUX TE PERMETTRE D'INSULTER UN PROFESSEUR !

- Naruto parut rétrécir.

- Vous… vous êtes professeur ?

- BIEN SUR !

- Je ne vous connais pas… » Avoua-t-il.

La blonde inspira un bout coup en constatant que le garçon était calmé.

- Je viens d'arriver pour remplacement, Mlle Tsunade, je suis professeur de physique. »

- Physique… Physique… Physique… Le mot se répéta dans son esprit comme une terrible chanson remontant des entrailles de la terre pour le hanter. Il avait dût paraître perturbé par cette annonce puisque sa professeur fronça les sourcils curieuse et inquiète.

Naruto releva le visage vers elle, les mains jointes comme sil la priait :

« Vous serez toujours notre professeur, vous ne remplacez pas n'est-ce pas. Vous restez. Vous ne partez pas.

- Il est vrai, je reste. Pourquoi t'inquiètes tu ? Ton professeur te faisait p… »

Soudain elle s'arrêta. Se rappelant de ce que le directeur lui avait expliqué à propos de la personne qu'elle remplaçait, un faux professeur pédophile qui avait prit la fuite, même que l'un des élèves de sa classe avait été agressé par lui.

« Tu… tu es… »

Naruto repoussa sa main pleine d'attention qu'elle tendait vers lui et partit en courant dans les couloir bousculant la secrétaire.

Cette dernière menait lentement quelqu'un à la visite de l'établissement.

« Ici, c'est les bureaux d'administration, nous allons pénétrer dans la bibliothèque. » Elle remarqua que le garçon qu'elle menait s'était détourner d'elle pour observer Naruto partir.

« Veuillez me suivre, Sai. »

Sai se retourna le sourire aux lèvres, un sourire faux, plein de mépris et de fierté.

Il l'avait enfin en chaire et en os sous les yeux.

Naruto continua sa course et débarqua dans le hall comme une furie, il bouscula quelqu'un et tout deux se retrouvèrent à terre. Naruto eut juste le temps de reconnaitre à travers la couleur rose que la personne qu'il avait bousculait était Sakura. La jeune fille passa une main sur son ventre comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien perdu à cet endroit. Puis son regard se leva sur son ami qui semblait complètement fou. Il lançait des regards dans tout les sens cherchant une personne qui pouvait bien le poursuivre. Deux garçons débarquèrent sur le pont à l'étage.

Kiba et Sasuke se penchèrent à la balustrade.

« SAKURA ! Retiens-le ! Lui lança Kiba. On va l'emmener chez Anko ! »

Sakura rabaissa son visage sur Naruto puis jeta un coup d'œil aux autres élèves dans le hall. Tous les fixait les yeux exorbités. La jeune fille vit Naruto reculer d'elle, alors elle s'avançait vers lui. Quand il fut bloqué par un mur il dût s'arrêter et elle put le rattraper pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Chut… Naruto… Chut… C'est moi… C'est Sakura…

- TOI ! TU ME DETESTE ! »Hurla Naruto dans ses oreilles la forçant à éloigner son visage.

Sakura lui lança un regard perdu.

« Je… Je n'ai jamais dit ça… ! »

Naruto la regarda droit dans les yeux et ce qui était clair était que Sakura était totalement déboussolée. Il lui attrapa les épaules et vint caler son visage contre son épaule.

« J'ai cru. Tu m'évite depuis vendredi. »

Kiba et Sasuke arrivèrent dans le hall le souffle court. Kiba posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Mais le blondinet ne bougea pas, il resta dans les bras de la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas toi que j'évite. » lui chuchota Sakura dans l'oreille. Naruto relâcha sa respiration et un sourire timide se discerna sur ses lèvres.

Naruto ne savait pas le fin mot de l'histoire mais il se sentait mieux en se sachant entouré de tout ses _amis. _Il avait du mal à vraiment y croire, mais c'était ce qu'il semblait être, il avait des amis et il était même sur que son amitié avec ses trois là était différente des autres. Celle avec Kiba était surtout dût au fait qu'il avait savait tout de l'un et de l'autre, ils étaient confidents, Kiba semblait toujours là pour lui, mais Naruto n'était pas si bien avec lui qu'avec Sakura. Sakura semblait plus maternelle, plus calme et responsable, on avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire était comprit. Surement que Sakura étant une fille comprenait mieux les gays qu'un hétéro. Enfin Naruto ne savait pas réellement mais Sakura était comme une sœur, ils se protègeraient mutuellement. Avec Sasuke c'était encore plus. C'était une amitié frôlant le désir et l'amour. Il avait besoin de lui plus que d'autre chose à ses côtés en ce moment.

C'est terriblement bien entouré qu'il fut emmené jusqu'au bureau de Anko. Naruto resta plusieurs heures avec sa psychiatre. Comme il n'allait pas en cours puisqu'il était déjà portait malade, ils avaient tout leur temps aussi Anko en profita pour faire durer la séance. Naruto avait semble-t-il besoin d'être un peu à l'écart des autres en ce jour. Certes il était bien avec ses amis, mais lui qui avait était si longtemps sans copain sur qui compter n'était pas très à l'aise sous tout cette attention.

En fin de journée, Anko ouvrit la porte de son bureau et attrapa le premier garçon qui passait par là par le col.

« Shikamaru ! Parfait. J'ai un boulot pour toi. »

Le garçon en question n'hésita pas à montrer toute sa motivation dans un merveilleux souffle d'exaspéré.

« Tu vas ramener Naruto jusqu'à sa chambre. Et tu le laisse là-bas seulement sil y a quelqu'un pour le surveiller.

- Pourquoi ? Il ne va pas mieux ?

- C'est pire, crois moi. »

Anko poussa le petit blond dans le couloir et elle força Shikamaru à le prendre par la main pour l'emmener. Shikamaru était en premier temps complètement gêné par ce geste mais voyant la tête de déterré de son camarade, il comprit que celui-là ne ferait pas un pas de plus sil ne le tirait pas.

Anko le remercia d'avance et referma la porte de son bureau.

Shikamaru dut tirer la loque peu motivé qu'était Naruto le long du couloir et dut déployer un effort phénoménal pour ouvrir la porte de l'escalier en tenant toujours Naruto par la main de peur que ce dernier ne retourne se cacher dans le bureau de sa psy. Car oui, même si Naruto était mou et semblait très fatigué, il lançait des regards discrets pour surveiller ses arrières. Il était évident qu'il avait peur. Peur de quoi ? Cela Shikamaru ne savait pas vraiment… Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'un enfant violé ne pouvait pas reprendre une vie réellement normale.

Il tira le petit blond aux travers des marches, bidouilla encore pour ouvrir la porte du couloir et le traina jusqu'à sa chambre. Il fut content de voir qu'il y avait du monde dans la pièce. Comme ça il pourrait leur laisser Naruto et allait s'occuper un peu de lui-même.

Kiba était sur son lit les pieds pendant dans le vide. Shino était installé sur la chaise ayant surement tenté de s'installer au bureau. Iruka tenait une valise en main et parlé à un jeune garçon.

« Certes, la chambre est petite mais…

- Elle est parfaite. » L'interrompit le garçon.

Naruto sentit un regard se poser sur lui, releva le visage et son regard bleu azur croisa celui sombre du nouvel arrivant. Ses yeux, sur cette peu pâle, ses cheveux sombres, ce sourire hypocrite… Naruto se sentit frissonner et il resserra la pression de sa main sur celle de Shikamaru. Ce dernier le sentant tendu en fit de même comme pour le rassurer.

« Naruto, Shikamaru… Dit Iruka sens avoir remarqué la gêne du blond. Je vous présente Sai. Il est nouveau à l'internat et comme son inscription c'est faite un peu à la vas vite on l'a installé dans votre chambre, puisque vous n'êtes que trois et qu'il y a cinq lit. »

Shikamaru haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait totalement, puisque ce n'était pas sa chambre.

« Tu sais très bien que même avec cinq lit on ne peut pas vivre à cinq ici. » Lança froidement Naruto en fixant Sai.

Ce dernier sembla sourire différemment comme-ci un vrai sourire c'était glissé sur le faux.

« Naruto ! Je te croyais plus polis. »

Le blond lui lança un regard noir.

« Alexandra a raison. Mêle-toi de tes affaires un peu. »

Naruto lâcha la main de Shikamaru et se jeta sur son lit en voulant cacher son visage dans son oreiller.

Iruka devint blême et s'avança vers la sortie sans dire un mot de plus. Shikamaru analysa la situation. Bien sûr il ne savait pas qui était Alexandra mais il pouvait voir qu'elle était importante pour Iruka et il savait très bien que Naruto n'était pas dans son assiette. Demain dès son réveille Naruto s'en voudrait à mort.

Avant qu'il ne passe la porte Shikamaru l'attrapa par le bras.

« Hé, Iruka. Il ne pense pas ce qu'il vient de dire. Il n'est pas dans son assiette.

- Je sais. » Dit Iruka en haussant les épaules.

Shikamaru le lâcha et lança un regard à Kiba lui intimant de surveiller Naruto. Ce dernier lui fit une grimace comme pour lui rappeler que c'était évident. Shikamaru referma la porte derrière lui.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Sai resserra la poigne sur la hanse de sa valise avant de lancer un de ses faux sourire à Kiba. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ses sourires lui faisait-il froid dans le dos ?

« hum… alors eux tu prend quel lit ? »

Sai s'assit sur l'ancien lit de Sasuke. « Celui-là. »

Naruto se redressa d'un coup.

« Hors de question. C'est le lit de Sasuke.

- Il n'est plus dans cette chambre, Naruto. Sai a le droit de choisir ce lit…Dit Shino en ouvrant un livre.

- C'est qui Sasuke ? Ton petit copain ? »

Naruto devint rouge et il lança un regard noir à son nouveau camarade de chambre.

« Non, c'est notre ex-camarade de chambre. » Répondit Kiba.

Naruto exaspéré par Sai qui se croyait tout permis prit son pyjama et une serviette pour aller prendre sa douche.

Dès qu'il eut fermer la porte. Toute son exaspération retomba et il remarqua un lourd silence dans le couloir. La plus part des élèves étaient partit manger. Il pouvait entendre ses pas résonner dans tout le couloir. Il entra précipitamment dans la douche.

La pièce était froide et peu accueillante. Il n'y resta pas longtemps, il passa ne serait-ce que deux minutes sous l'eau et quitta vivement ce lieu. Le vide. Personne l'entourant.

Personne pour le protéger et à chaque coins du couloir la possibilité pour quelqu'un de se cacher. La possibilité pour Orochimaru de l'épier. Naruto trottina jusqu'à sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui précipitamment.

Il constata que Kiba et Sai avait quitté la pièce. Shino leva un sourcil en le voyant. L'ainé lassait ses chaussures. Il était en tenu de sport.

« Tu ne veux pas venir courir avec moi. Cela te détendrait.

- Non, merci. Je viens de prendre ma douche. »

Shino repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez et quitta la pièce en trottinant. Son camarade partit, Naruto se sentit terriblement seul. Il frissonna et alla vite se cacher sous la couette après avoir lancé sa serviette à terre.

Il repensa à son père. Enfin l'homme qui avait longtemps prétendu l'être. Il se sentait si trahi si sale. Il avait tellement cru qu'il lui enverrait une lettre pour lui dire où il était, pour le rassurer. Pour lui annoncé qu'il ne c'était pas foutu en l'air au lieu de cela c'était Orochimaru qui lui avait écrit.

Il était si pitoyable. Un bébé volé et un enfant violé.

Il s'endormit sur cette vision négative de lui-même.

Le vent soufflait comme un fou à l'extérieur. Les arbres se courbaient sous sa force.

Dans la chambre tous dormait et le silence était bâtit sur les respirations régulières des quartes adolescents. Un visage passa de la droite à la gauche brutalement.

_Naruto sourit de ses lèvres tremblantes._

Son corps sut et ses vêtements lui collent à la peau. Le pouls qui bât dans la tempe. Et cette sensation de froid qui l'assaille...

_« Il fait chaud n'est-ce pas ? »_

« Non… Non… » Chuchote sa petite voix effrayée. Des frisons lui parcourent le corps.

_Brutalement il prit le garçon sous les aisselles pour le faire assoir sur une des tables. _

« Ah ! Poussa Naruto en se cambrant légèrement. Je… »

_Les mains baladeuses se mirent en marche, elles passèrent dans son dos, sous son T-shirt, entre ses hanches._

Sa tête repartit brusquement dans l'autre sens. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au matelas. Son corps devint lourd. Il ne voulait pas quitter l'endroit où il était. S'éloigner de l'homme. S'éloigner.

Sai ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur son camarade en plein cauchemar. Il retira d'un geste vif sa couette et s'avança à pas feutrer vers Naruto.

_Le professeur voulu lui enlever son haut, mais Naruto pas consentant, tenta de se retirer, ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'arracher le vêtement._

Le blond se cambra une nouvelle fois dans un couinement. Sai sourit tristement. Car, oui. C'était triste de voir que Naruto était si désirable dans sa détresse. Il approcha une main du visage suant et essoufflé. Il passa un doigt sur les lèvres sèches.

_« Laisse-moi t'aimer, Naruto »_

« Non… » dit la petite voix fatigué de Naruto.

Sai retira la couette du blond et le poussa légèrement en arrière. Naruto semblait enfoncé terriblement dans son souvenir. Sai se glissa à ses côtés et replaça la couvertures sur eux. Si Naruto était si désirable dans sa douleur, alors il devait apprendre cette douleur, ils devaient la partager. Pour que lui aussi à son tour devienne désirable.

« Ah ! » Poussa Naruto en lançant sa tête en arrière. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Naruto se retourna d'un coup en pleurant et tremblant comme une feuille. Sai vient le prendre par les hanches et colla son visage dans son dos.

Naruto se tendit. Sa respiration se stoppa. Sai contracta ses muscles et s'arrêta de respirer. Puis Naruto se cambra et lançant un cri étouffé. Sai allait faire de même quand la lumière de Kiba s'alluma. Sai lança un regard éblouit par la lumière vers Kiba qui se penchait de son lit à eux.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? » Hurla Kiba avant de sauter de son lit et de venir tirer Sai hors de celui de Naruto.

Sai trébucha et tomba à terre. Naruto se redressa d'un coup réveillé par le bouquant. Mais encore perturbé par son rêve, il tremblait de part et d'autre. Son regard effrayé se posa sur Kiba puis sur Sai.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUTAIS DANS SON LIT ! » S'acharna Kiba en secouant toujours le bras de son nouveau camarade.

Sai détourna le regard de celui qui était en colère et se mit lui-même à trembler. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et ils se posèrent sur Naruto comme pour le supplier.

Naruto voyant que Kiba effrayait Sai voulut l'aider en se redressant mais il se cogna la tête sur le lit et tomba sur Kiba.

Shino qui était déjà réveillé se leva à son tour et aida Naruto à se relever. Naruto toujours tremblant se serra un peu plus à Shino qui l'enserra de ses bras musclés. Kiba lança un regard perdu à Naruto ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait voulu prendre la défense de Sai.

« Naruto ! Pourquoi tu le défends ! Il était dans ton lit, putain ! Il te faisait des choses bizarres !

- C'est pas parce que j'ai été violé une fois que cela veut dire que toutes les personnes que je rencontre veulent me violer ! Criât Naruto qui était très en colère sur le fait que l'on ose encore le croire trop faible.

Soudain il sembla réagir et posa un regard perdu et apeuré sur Sai.

- T'étais dans mon lit ? »

Le silence retomba et tous regardèrent Sai. Il était peut-être fou. Il fallait surement l'enfermer dans un asile.

« Oui… Je voulais t'apporter du réconfort…

- T'aurais dût le réveiller pas te glisser au prêt de lui comme ça ! On aurait dit que ça te faisait plaisir de le voir faire un cauchemar ! Lui lança Kiba.

- Kiba… Attend… » Prononça Naruto en regardant Sai de plus prêt.

Le garçon à terre ne portait qu'une chemise blanche et un boxer dévoilant sur ses jambes de nombreuses cicatrices. Naruto s'éloigna de l'étreinte de Shino et s'accroupit face à Sai. Il s'avança à quatre pattes de lui et posa une main tremblante sur sa cuisse. Il dessina une cicatrice du doigt.

Sai l'observait faire tendu. Naruto sourit. D'un sourire franc avant de regarder droit dans les yeux son camarade. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir vécu des choses traumatisantes.

« Tu peux revenir quand tu veux dans mon lit. Même si ce n'est pas moi qui fait un cauchemar… »

Sai le regarda surprit. Naruto n'était pas seulement désirable dans sa douleur. Il était aussi merveilleux dans son sourire. Il ressemblait à un ange qui lui tendait une main de secours.

Ils retournèrent se coucher et la nuit sembla passer à une allure folle pour Naruto, qui avait oublié tout ses soucis pour se focaliser sur le fait qu'il n'était plus le seul.

Sai lui n'arriva pas à dormir, son esprit était partit loin dans ses pensées. Il avait soudain peur. Peur de ce qu'il faisait. Est-ce que c'était bien ? Naruto semblait être quelqu'un de bien, avec beaucoup d'amitié et d'amour à donner… Et même derrière sa douleur, il était bien prêt à lui amenée du réconfort. Sai ne savait plus ou il en était. Il était venu pour prendre totalement la place de Naruto, l'éjecter. Lui voler ses amis, son petit-copain, ses tuteurs. Tout pour qu'Orochimaru pense que Naruto était lui et non pas le vrai Naruto. Mais peut-être qu'il pouvait changer ce plan. Peut-être qu'il pouvait simplement devenir un deuxième Naruto. Il serait d'abord dans son ombre puis peu à peu, il serait son jumeau et il sera son clone parfait. Orochimaru choisira le plus facile à avoir, celui qui se jettera dans ses bras, c'est-à-dire lui.

Kiba, n'avait pas fermé l'œil du reste de la nuit, il fixait la couette de Sai, attendant que celui-ci veuille sortir du lit pour l'empêcher de rejoindre Naruto. Kiba ne laisserait plus jamais personne faire de mal à Naruto. Son meilleur ami avait trop souffert. L'évitement de son père, le viol et le rejet total de son père et oui Kiba savait ou sinon pourquoi Naruto vivait-il avec Iruka ? Il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas totalement con.

Shino fut le seul à dormit comme toutes les nuits, sans rêve, ni cauchemar.

_**A suivre...**_


	12. Roucoulades

_Bonne Saint Valentin tout le monde !_

_ Et Un chapitre avec un peu de tendresse entre Sasuke et Naruto, Un !_

**Chapitre 12 : Roucoulades**

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se sentait prêt pour une journée de cours. Et pour la première fois depuis l'évènement il avait une faim de loup aussi il descendit directement à la cafétéria en pyjama.

Quand il arriva il vit Sasuke avec une tasse de café lisant le Times tranquillement.

« Hey ! Le salua Sasuke.

- Hi, dude ! » Lui envoya Naruto avec le sourire.

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils derrière son magasine. Après ce que Naruto avait apprit hier à propos d'Orochimaru, il semblait bien confiant. Il rabaissa son livret quand Naruto s'installa à sa table. Le blond s'était bien servit ce matin. Naruto mit un croissant dans sa bouche et lut le gros titre du Times.

« Que c'est barbant ! Commenta-t-il

- On parle pas avec la bouche pleine.

- Oui, maman. »

Sasuke fut plus que surprit en remarquant la lueur de malice dans ce regard de biais. Puis Ino les rejoignit.

« Vous savez que vous êtes trop mignons, le matin tout les deux. » Dit elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Naruto allait dire quelque chose sur le fait qu'il n'était pas seulement mignon le matin, mais toute la journée, que la jeune fille reprit son sérieux en lisant un texto sur son portable.

« Kiba, n'est pas prêt de descendre, hein ?

- Non. La rassura Naruto. Il dort encore. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Sakura aimerait manger avec nous…

- Et alors ? »

Sasuke et Ino se regardèrent dans les yeux. Il était vrai que le petit blond n'était pas au courant. En même temps vu l'état dans lequel il était la veille, mieux avait-il fallut le laisser seul.

_Ce n'est pas toi que j'évite_.

Naruto comprit soudain. Il n'avait pas fait vraiment attention hier car il n'était franchement pas en état de réfléchir. Il était totalement terrorisé.

- C'est Kiba qu'elle évite… pas moi…

- Oui, tout ne tourne pas toujours autour de toi, Minus.

- Sasuke !

- Quoi, il est petit non ? » Dit-il comme sil n'avait pas comprit.

Il était évident que cette remarque n'était pas de toute délicatesse, bien au contraire. Naruto avait baissait les yeux en comprenant qu'il se faisait peut-être un peu trop remarquer. Il était vrai que tout ce qu'il se passait dans leur petit groupe ne pouvait pas tourner que autour de lui. Mais Naruto se sentait d'autant plus touché parce que cette remarque venait de Sasuke. Même si c'était devenu une habitude pour eux deux de se dire des mesquineries, Naruto avait parfois du mal à les digérer. D'ailleurs il n'avait plus faim.

Sakura arriva comme une folle et s'assit à ses côtés, le visage rouge d'avoir couru. Elle prit un pain au chocolat dans l'assiette de Naruto en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« Je peux ? »

Naruto hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim !

- Tu mange pour deux maintenant… » Dit Ino avec une pointe d'excitation.

Naruto leva un sourcil à cette remarque et son visage se tourna avec lenteur vers la jeune fille à ses côtés. Il observa un moment son ventre mais ne constata aucune grosseur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Sakura posa une main sur son ventre et le regarda de ses yeux remplis de délicatesse et d'amour.

« Je suis enceinte. » Vint-elle lui chuchoter à l'oreille avec le sourire.

Naruto se sentit quelque peu chambouler. Il observa un moment son amie avant qu'un timide sourire se glisse sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment si les félicitations sont approprié vu notre âge… Lança Sakura la mine plus triste.

- Félicitation. » Lui dit Sasuke.

Sakura le regarda droit dans les yeux. Sasuke pouvait parfois être si réconfortant. C'était étrange comme s'il pouvait comprendre leur douleur.

« Félicitation, ma belle. » Lui dit Ino en piquant une pomme à Naruto.

« Congratulation. » Dit Naruto d'un air fier avec un très bel accent.

Sakura sourit en le voyant faire. Naruto pouvait paraitre si enfantin. Elle allait dire quelque chose que quelqu'un dans son dos l'interrompit.

« T'es mignon. »

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix qui avait prononcé cela avec panache. Sai souriait à Naruto en tenant son plateau. Sasuke sentit un sentiment de jalousie le traverser en voyant Naruto répondre à son sourire et lui proposer de s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Je vous l'avais dit ! Rigola Ino. Le matin t'es trop mimi, mon petit Naruto !

- Je ne suis pas petit…

- Bah, si qu'en même un peu, non ? Dit Sasuke le sourire narquois.

- Non… C'est vous qui êtes tous trop grands…

- Dis nous, Naruto, peux-tu nous présenter ton _ami_ ?

- Oui… Euh, Sai voici mes amis, Sasuke, Ino et Sakura… Sai est nouveau, il est dans ma chambre.

- Ah ! Donc c'est ton remplaçant, Sasuke ! »

Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de fixer Sai comme un chien de garde. Le jugeant, l'analysant, l'observant.

Sai lui fit un sourire hypocrite et lui tendit une main amicale.

« Alors, c'est toi Sasuke ? »

L'Uchiwa regarda la main tendu mais ne la serra pas.

« Il faut croire. »

Sai retira sa main mais pas son sourire. Naruto se redressa les joues légèrement roses de s'en prendre ainsi à son amoureux.

« Sasuke ! Tu pourrais être plus accueillant ou poli du moins.

- Je suis prudent. Lui répondit froidement Sasuke. C'est ça ton problème : tu fais trop vite confiance aux gens. Tu en as pourtant payé le prix, non ? »

Naruto fut choqué. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes puis ils devinrent dures, presque haineux.

« T'as raison. Je me trompe tout le temps. Et surtout à ton propos. »

Sasuke allait répondre, mais Ino lui empoigna le genoux pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Il se tourna vers la blonde pour lui hurler de se mêler de ses affaires mais un bruit de chaise lui signala que Naruto avait quitté la table brusquement.

« T'y es allé un peu fort, Uchiwa. » Signala une voix grave approchant.

Sasuke regarda un moment Neji. Son point se serra et il avait vivement envie de le foutre dans sa gueule.

« Va te branler, connard au lieu de te jeter sur Naruto. »

Neji posa brusquement son plateau sur la table.

« T'as dit quoi là ? »

Sasuke se leva et posa les mains sur la table pour se pencher et regarder Neji droit dans les yeux.

« Parce que t'es sourd, en plus ? »

La petite voix sournoise de Sasuke vint titiller les oreilles de Neji qui se sentit propulser. C'était comme-ci tous ses membres lui disaient de frapper. Frapper fort.

Ino se leva et prit Sasuke par les épaules pour le rassoir. Sakura posa une main sur l'épaule tendu de Neji.

« Neji. Je crois qu'il est préférable que tu ailles manger avec tes amis. »

Tous se tournèrent vers les dit amis de 1ère qui s'étaient levés à leur tour prêt à venir soutenir Neji. Ce dernier leur lança un regard de biais avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers les plus jeunes, il lança un regard aux deux filles avant de lancer un air de défi dans la voix : « C'est bien parce que l'on est pas à arme égale. » Puis il se détourna.

Ino poussa un long soupir en s'assaillant à table. Sasuke fit de même mais il pouvait encore sentir les vagues de colère glisser en lui, allant des ses pieds à sa tête.

Sai les regarda un peu perdu, avant de demander derrière un sourire bizarre : « Euh… Qui c'était ?

Un connard. Tu n'as pas besoin de connaitre son nom. Ronchonna Sasuke dans sa barbe.

Sasuke ! Râla Sakura.

Après l'une c'est l'autre ! Je dis ce que je veux, ok ? Et puis j'en ai marre ! »

Sasuke se leva brutalement mais son bras fut retenu. « Va le voir, assez vite si tu veux te faire pardonner. »

Sasuke regarda un long moment la rose avant de conclure qu'elle n'était pas si bête qu'elle ne le laissait croire. C'était bien ce qu'il hésitait à faire. Aller voir Naruto tout de suite ou plus tard. Sakura avait décidé pour lui, ou du moins lui désigné une porte, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il s'inquiété plus de Naruto qu'il ne le laissait croire. Comme quoi ils étaient tout deux hypocrites…

Son expression ne changea pas mais cette attention convaincu Sakura que Sasuke allait écouter son conseil.

Sasuke marcha d'un pas décidé, il allait passer la porte menant dans la cour qu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son jogging. Il referma la porte derrière lui. L'humidité et la fraicheur du matin se frôla à sa peau le giflant comme une bonne douche froide. Sasuke sortit son portable brusquement de sa poche. Il lut le nom du contact « Mum »

« Hey ?

- Sasuke ! Je t'ai enfin ! Lui répondit la voix de sa mère affolée.

- Eh ! Eh ! Calme toi ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je… Je pense que l'on aurait bien besoin de vacances…

- Sorry ?

- Well, just between us, you know… Je viendrais te chercher à l'école demain.

- But, Mum it's Christmas ! Tu as toujours dit que c'était une fête familiale non ?

- Oui… Mais c'est aussi une fête qui se doit d'être joyeuse et pleine de bon sentiment… Si nous le passons tous ensemble cela ne va pas bien ce passer.

- Why ? You and Dad…

- On s'est disputés, oui… Encore. Mais il faut essayer de comprendre… Sasuke. Cela ne va pas bien financièrement en ce moment… Lui et Itachi ne parle plus que de cela et du travail… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. J'ai annoncé à ton père que je partirais pendant les vacances… Mais… Je ne veux pas me retrouver seule…

- I'll come with you, Mum.

- Merci. »

Il eut un silence et Sasuke sentit un flocon de neige se poser sur son nez. Il l'essuya et se dirigea vers le bâtiment internat pour se mette à l'abris.

« Et… euh… Ou sinon… Comment ça va à l'école ?

- Comme d'hab.…

- Et ton ami ? Naruto ? »

Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez en réfléchissant bien. Sa relation avec Naruto était complexe est-ce qu'elle lui demandait à propos de cela ou de la santé de Naruto sachant pertinemment ce qu'il c'était passé puisque l'école avait expliqué aux parents pourquoi le professeur de physique ne faisait plus cours et pourquoi une psy avait débarqué à l'école.

« Il est compliqué… Je ne comprend pas ses réactions… Je crois qu'il va mieux mais ce n'est pas toujours ça…

- Sasuke… Been raped is…

- Je sais c'est dur… Et on a du mal à sans remettre, je sais. Bon je vais te laisser…

- D'accord, chéri…

- Love you !

Et il raccrocha avant même que sa mère ne puisse répondre. Il inspira un bon coup. Le couple de ses parents n'allait pas mieux depuis qu'il était entré à l'internat. Il avait besoin de serrer quelque chose dans ses bras pour se réconforter comme une peluche mais il n'en avait plus depuis trois ans. Peut-être un ami ? Et pourquoi pas un ange ? Naruto…

Il en profiterait pour s'excuser. Sasuke plus que remonté à bloque, partit en courant dans l'internat garçon. Il fit tout le couloir, toqua à la porte de son ancienne chambre. Personne ne lui répondit, mais Naruto devait surement être à l'intérieur. Il ne l'avait pas vu dans les couloirs et il n'y avait personne dans les douches quand il était passé devant et les cours n'avait pas commencé, comme Naruto n'était pas du genre à partir en avance, il ne pouvait qu'être là.

« Naruto ? »

Il attendit une réponse mais elle ne vint pas mais il entendit comme un bruissement de drap. Oui, il avait l'ouï fine.

Il frappa la porte.

« Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ! Qu'il l'ouvre et me dise si Naruto est là ! »

Un bruit de pas. Des grognements inaudibles. La porte qui s'ouvre brusquement.

« Y est pas là… » lança Kiba d'un air grognon prouvant qu'il venait de se réveiller.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Il ne remercia pas son ami et partit prestement dans le reste de l'internat.

Kiba referma la porte d'un air las et agacé et leva son regard sur Naruto debout sur le bureau prostré contre le mur cherchant à être le moins visible du couloir.

Kiba poussa un long soupir en voyant Naruto glisser pour se mettre accroupit et serrer ses genoux contre lui.

« Je t'avais prévenu qu'il te ferait du mal, non ? »

Le blond lui lança un regard plein de reproches. Kiba se tût et décida de prendre des vêtements propres pour aller se doucher.

« De tout façon, les garçons sont tous des cons. » Annonça Naruto en resserrant son étreinte.

« Je te signa que tu es aussi un garçon… »

Naruto ne répondit pas.

« Donc tu es aussi con que nous…

- C'est bon ! J'ai comprit. Je suis le plus con des cons c'est ça. Celui qui se jette dans la gueule du loup celui qui ne se méfie pas assez !

- J'ai jamais dit ça. Rétorqua méchamment Kiba. Et puis il ne faut pas prendre le cas de Sasuke pour une généralité !

- Mais toi aussi tu es un cas. » Lança Naruto en regardant ailleurs. Kiba sentit ses mains se crisper contre les vêtements qu'il tenait en main avant de se retourner brusquement vers son ami.

- Pardon ?

- Laisse tomber… Tu t'es levé du pied gauche et j'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. »

Kiba s'avança lentement vers son camarade un sentiment de colère se développant en lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si en colère Pourquoi il se mettait dans ces états, son ami était perturbé, il changé d'humeur comme de chemise mais lui, il n'avait pas d'excuse, il devait se métriser et surtout ne pas hurler sur Naruto. Cela pourrait briser leur amitié.

« Maintenant que tu as commencé, continues. » Dit Kiba plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Naruto leva un regard gêné vers lui. Mais il ne pouvait rien cacher à Kiba. Il aurait dût le dire à Sakura. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas s'il elle voulait garder sa grossesse secrète. Il ne voulait pas la trahir dans ce cas là. Il aimait vraiment Sakura, il avait l'impression que leur amitié allait être solide. Pour une fois qu'il avait cet impression pourquoi mettre en danger cette amitié ? Parce qu'il était en colère contre Sasuke, il avait presque craché à Kiba qu'il était le plus idiot de tous.

« Tu n'imaginais quand même pas que coucher avec Sakura n'aurait pas de répercutions. » Annonça Naruto.

Bien, il ne cachait pas qu'il y avait un problème pour Kiba et il ne trahissait pas Sakura.

Kiba se sentit vaciller. Que c'était-il passé ?

« Elle en a parlé ? Tout le monde est au courant ? Et Hinata ? Elle est au courant ? Mon dieu ! Elle va me le payer ! » S'exclama Kiba.

« Hé ! Elle n'a rien fait ! »

Kiba stoppa net dans son élan et fixa Naruto pour ne trouver que de la vérité dans son regard.

La sonnerie de l'école les perturba un instant. Et les deux garçons remarquèrent qu'ils allaient être en retard en cours. Kiba se déshabilla devant Naruto s'en gêne mais il ne changea pas de slip et mit ses vêtements Un jean noirs troué au genoux un T-shirt marron avec un singe affreux dessus, il mit ses baskets blanches sales et attrapa son ordinateur (sa vie) avant de partir en courant dans le couloir.

Naruto bondit dans son armoire et récupéra un T-shirt rouge avec le logo de Mc Donnald délavé et un jean clair, il mit ses chaussures préférés. (Vous savez les violettes délavées avec la spirale jaune !) Naruto observa un moment ses pieds et sourit. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il adorait ses chaussures. Mais c'était le cas et cela le rendait un peu plus heureux de les savoir à ses pieds. Naruto poussa un soupire de contentement et prit son sac de cours. Il le vida de ses livres et cahiers avant de regarder son emplois du temps sur la quatrième de couverture de son carnet de correspondance.

La deuxième sonnerie lui rappela le début des cours et qu'il était maintenant en retard. Il ne prit que ses affaires pour le matin et partit en courant dans le couloir.

Il débarqua en cours de français en ouvrant la porte brutalement comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mme Kurenaï lui rappela d'une voix alors acerbe sans le regarder.

« Vous êtes à l'internat, Naruto… Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous êtes en retard ! Vous n'avez que deux minutes de trajet si je me rappel bien. » Sa voix était dure et stricte.

Mais cela n'avait pas pour habitude de surprendre qui que ce soit… Naruto le plus imprévisible des garçons de cette école avait l'habitude de lui sortir des explications farfelues et rigolotes.

« Je suis désolé. » Annonça Naruto perturbant sa professeur. Elle releva son regard de ses copies et vit que Naruto fixait ses chaussures sans vraiment savoir quoi regarder d'autre.

Kurenaï dût surement laisser paraitre sur son visage de la tristesse ou de la pitié puisque toute la classe sembla respecter une courte minute de silence.

Elle se rendait maintenant compte à quel point Naruto avait peur de ses professeurs. Quel horreur, lui qui était bien plus à l'aise avec ses professeurs qu'avec ses camarades ! Kurenaï se reprit et toussota légèrement.

« Bien… Vas t'assoir… »

Naruto obéit et s'installa aux côtés de Gaara. Sasuke le regarda par-dessus son épaule et demanda à Gaara pour échanger leur place. Le roux lui lança un regard remplit de curiosité avant d'accéder à la requête de l'Uchiwa.

Naruto se crispa en le sentant s'assoir à ses côtés.

Bon sang ! Il voulait seulement l'éviter et ce n'était pas possible !

Le brun ne dit rien au début puisque la professeur lui avait lancé un regard couvert de suspicion. Mais au bout de quelques minutes elle ne s'intéressa plus qu'à son cours.

« Eh ? Naruto… Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. »

Naruto sentit un pois quitter son estomac. Sasuke s'était excusé. Il ne l'avait pas insulté traité de crétin, il avait annoncé qu'il était désolé. Mais cela ne retirait pas ce qu'il avait dit. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple insulte. C'était un reproche et le pire de tous, il lui avait reproché de s'être jeté dans les bras d'Orochimaru.

Naruto se retourna vivement vers son interlocuteur l'air choqué et les sourcils froncés. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsque une fois de plus il se dit que Sasuke n'en valait pas la peine.

Sasuke comprit qu'il n'était pas pardonné, il avait l'habitude dans ces cas là de se retourner et de changer d'occupation. Mais cette fois-ci cela lui était impossible. Il aimait trop Naruto pour supporter se l'être mit à dos.

Il toussota pour attirer l'attention du blond qui s'était reporté sur le cours.

« J'était pas d'humeur ce matin, je l'avoue… Mais c'est pas très calme à la maison en ce moment…

Naruto se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui avec intérêt.

« Je ne dis pas ça pour me donner une excuse, c'est juste une explication. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'était la mienne je n'aurait pas dût me mettre si vite en colère. Mais cela m'énerve quand je te vois avec un autre garçon…

Naruto sourit.

- T'es jaloux ?

- Oui. Lui répondit Sasuke les yeux dans les yeux. Parfois… C'était comme-ci, il fallait que je repousse l'autre… Sai, c'est-ça ? Et que je me mettes à sa place.

Naruto retint sa respiration, en fixant toujours Sasuke comme-ci brillait de mille feu. Il ne pouvait pas dire tout cela. Cela n'était pas possible ! C'était le fruit de son imagination.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ce que je t'ai dit. Tu es extraordinaire, Naruto. Tu as beaucoup d'amour à revendre. Je ne te reprocherais plus jamais tes connaissances. Tu as le droit de voir qui tu veux. Ce n'est pas en mon droit de t'interdire de voir qui que ce soit. Tu t'appartient Naruto, même si je suis jaloux et que je veux te garder pour moi, tu fais ce que tu veux, il ne faut pas faire attention à mes éclats de voix…

Naruto sourit de bonheur cette fois-ci.

- Tu es pardonné.

Sasuke leva un sourcil, avant de pousser un soupir.

« Je me demandais combien de temps j'allais baratiner jusqu'à ce que tu me pardonne.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et donna un coup derrière la tête de son amoureux.

- Hé ! Ce plaignit ce dernier.

- Tu gâche toujours tout ! »

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pauvre Naruto. Il s'excusait et il l'embêtait encore derrière.

« Attends ! Ne bouges pas que j'enregistre cette image ! S'écrit Naruto.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as souri !

- Et alors ? »

Naruto reposa ses coudes sur la table.

« C'est beau quand tu souris… »

Sasuke sentit le rouge s'infiltrer sur ses joues et il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres souriantes. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Cela faisait plaisir à Naruto qu'il sourit ? Il sourirait plus souvent alors.

« Tu vas où pendant les vacances ? Demanda le blond d'un air détaché.

- Je pars avec ma mère. Je ne sais pas où. Elle m'emmène et je verrais.

- C'est une surprise en quelque sorte ?

- Peut-être… »

Ils prirent le cours en note sous ordre de Kurenaï qui en avait marre de les entendre chuchoter.

« Et toi ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Moi ? Je ne sais pas, en fait. C'est la première fois que je vais fêter noël sans mon père… Je ne sais pas comment sont les noël chez les Hakate. Ils sont gentils et amusants, je suis bien avec eux. J'ai hâte d'y être, en fait.

- Je te souhaite un joyeux noël. » Sourit Sasuke.

Naruto laissa un échapper un petit rire de ses lèvres.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé même dans ses plus beaux rêves que Sasuke lui porterait cette petite attention.

La sonnerie sonna , les coupant dans leur conversation. N'ayant pas terminer de noter, ils restèrent un moment encore dans la salle pour recopier, alors que leurs camarades étaient déjà sortit.

Sasuke referma son cahier d'un air satisfais et le rangea dans son sac. Il sortit dans le couloir d'un pas pressé pour rejoindre le prochain cours mais quelqu'un le retint par le bras. Il se retourna brusquement et ses lèvres furent prises d'assaut.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux écarquillés pour admirer un Naruto sur la pointe des pieds, se reposant légèrement sur son avant bras, les yeux clos et sa langue mutine voulant approfondir le baisé.

Sasuke le prit par la hanche et le colla un peu plus à lui en acceptant le baiser du blond. Naruto rouvrit ses deux belles prunelles dans sa direction et sourit tout contre ses lèvres.

« Joyeux noël. »

Sasuke sourit à son tour. Il jeta un regard autour de lui.

Deux filles les fixaient. L'une semblait légèrement choqué de voir Sasuke embrasser un garçon. Surement que son fantasme venait de tomber à l'eau. L'autre semblait plus attendrit par la scène.

Ignorant complètement les deux espionnes, il avança lentement son menton pour embrasser de nouveau son ange mais ce dernier recula avec un sourire plus coquin.

« Noël ne se fête qu'une fois dans l'année.

- Et moi, j'ai le droit de t'offrir quelque chose ? Dit Sasuke en se penchant de nouveau vers le blond.

- Non, tu m'as déjà embrassé pour noël ! Au bal. »

Naruto repoussa doucement Sasuke en lui caressant cependant les bras, ne voulant pas briser le contact. Sasuke coupé dans son élan et désirant beaucoup plus, vint prendre Naruto par la main.

« Très bien. Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ? Et bien, en contre partie, je ne te lâche plus. »

Naruto sentit des papillons voler dans son estomac, il resserra encore plus la main de Sasuke, un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres.

« SAKURA ! »

La rose qui arrivait en marchant très rapidement s'arrêta un moment devant Naruto. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait mit Kiba sur la piste. Et maintenant elle était dans la merde. Tout ça à cause de ce blond qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue.

Elle voulait lui hurler combien elle était en colère et embarrassée par sa faute mais son regard se posa sur les deux mains tenues l'une à l'autre. Naruto qui avait lut sa colère dans son regard avait baissé la tête en se rapprochant inconsciemment de Sasuke.

Cette posture de retrait en disait déjà long sur ce qu'il ressentait et à quel point il était désolé. Aussi par le simple fait de lire la peur et de voir des larmes apparaitre dans ce joli regard elle se retient de ne pas crier.

Naruto et Sasuke semblait s'être réconcilier. Elle sourit en constatant que son conseil avait fonctionné. En s'excusant Sasuke avait fait la conquête du cœur de son petit blond.

Naruto fut surprit de voir un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle ne semblait pas si en colère contre lui après tout.

Sakura joint les mains et les pria comme une hystérique d'un seul coup les surprenant.

« Couvrez-moi ! Sil vous plais ! Couvrez-moi ! »

« SAKURA ! » Hurla la voix de Kiba arrivant.

Sakura ouvrit la porte de l'ascenseur. (qui ne servait que pour les infirmes, normalement) et referma la porte derrière elle.

Kiba arriva par l'escalier pour monter en suffoquant. Il se maintint à la balustrade pour récupérer son souffle avant de poser le regard sur les chaussures de Naruto. Il leva un sourcil en les reconnaissant et remonta vers les jambes pour atteindre le bassin, le buste et les mains entrelacés.

Son visage se releva d'un coup. Son regard passait maintenant de Sasuke à Naruto et de Naruto à Sasuke.

Puis il poussa un long soupir en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il fit un sourire crispé à son meilleur ami.

« Alors… Vous êtes réconciliés… » Dit Kiba d'un air contrarié. « C'est bien… »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cette réaction voulait dire ?

« Vous n'aurez pas vu Sakura courant comme une furie ? »

Naruto se contracta. Il ne savait pas mentir à Kiba. Vraiment pas. Sasuke serra un peu plus forts sa main.

« Elle est redescendu aussitôt qu'elle était monté. Elle est entré dans le réfectoire. » Dit Sasuke d'une voix neutre.

Kiba souffla encore plus fort.

« Putain. Elle doit être dans l'internat maintenant. Fait chier ! » Sasuke fronça les sourcils devant son langage. Il avait toujours eut du mal à supporter Kiba énervé.

« J'en ai marre ! Est-ce que quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec Sakura ?

- C'est à elle de te le dire pas nous.

- Il a raison. Dit Naruto.

Kiba lui lança un regard étrange.

- T'es avec lui ? Je veux dire… Euh… Vous sortez ensemble ? »

Les deux garçons rougirent.

« NON ! » Dirent-ils en cœur en se lâchant la main.

« Ah bon ? » Dit Kiba.

Il avait presque envie de les secouer comme des pruniers et de leur hurler : Bah, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Le déluge ? Mais il n'avait pas envie de les voir ensemble. Sasuke était trop lunatique là où lui ne l'était pas. Ce qui n'était tout aussi mauvais pour Naruto.

Aujourd'hui était un très bon exemple pour les dissuader de se faire du mal mutuellement. Il y avait à peine deux heures ils se gueulaient dessus !

Peut-être qu'ils n'attendaient pas le déluge et heureusement pour Kiba puisque que le lendemain se fut tempête de neige.

_**A suivre...**_


	13. Début de croisière

_Voici le chapitre 13 ! Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances !_

**Chapitre 13 : Début de croisière.**

Kiba était pressé aussi de partir en vacances. Surtout en voyant la neige tomber dans une bourrasque de vent à travers la fenêtre. Il se leva d'un coup passa au dessus du lit de Naruto pour venir se coincer entre la fenêtre et le lit. Il vint coller son nez à la vitre laissant se créer une trace de buée devant sa bouche.

Naruto se redressa sous sa couette et fixa son ami avec une lueur de malice.

« Alors Kiba ? On veut jouer dehors ? » Dit-il d'un air narquois.

« Ouais… » Dit Kiba comme subjugué par l'extérieur.

Naruto éclata de rire et se leva avec sa couette pour rejoindre son meilleur ami.

« Et ? »

« Et je crois que tu vas devoir surveiller tes arrières ! » Lança Kiba en se retournant d'un coup sur Naruto. « Burrraaaah ! » Il lui sauta dessus comme un fauve sur sa proie, les faisant tomber sur le lit tout les deux, il tenta de retirer Naruto de sa couette pour venir le chatouiller mais le blond semblait très bien faufilé dedans.

Ils bataillèrent comme cela un bon moment avant que Naruto ne pousse entre deux inspiration : « Tu ne m'aura pas. »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Burrraaah ! » Dit Kiba en faisant mine de le mordre.

« Aaaaah ha ha ha ha ha ! » Kiba s'arrêta un instant pour laisser à son ami le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

« Burrrraah ! » Dit Naruto en se jetant à son tour sur Kiba. Ce dernier qui n'avait pas de couverture ce fit vite attaquer des mains habiles qui vinrent le chatouiller.

« Ha ha ha ha ! »

Un oreiller vint se jeter sur la tête de Naruto pour atterrir sur celle de Kiba et tomber par la suite par terre. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la personne qui leur avait lancé le projectile.

Shino l'air impassible tenait en main un autre oreiller prêt à être envoyé.

« Il n'est que cinq heure du matin. »

Kiba et Naruto se regardèrent dans les yeux. Oups… Il était assurément trop tôt pour jouer comme des fous dans la chambre.

Soudain alors qu'ils semblaient restreint à arrêter, un poids se jeta sur eux en hurlant : « Buuurrrah ! »

Sai attaqua Kiba comme un déchainé vite rejoint par Naruto. Kiba complètement désarmé ne pouvait que rire à gorge déployée.

« Ha ha ha ! Shino ! Aide-moi ! Ha ha ha ! » De nouveau un oreiller décolla des mains de Shino pour venir frapper les bruyants attaquants. Sai le prit de plein fouet repoussant sa tête contre celle de Naruto.

« AIE ! » Cria le blond en se tenant le front.

« Pardon. » S'excusa tout de suite Shino.

« T'es blessé ? » Demanda inquiet Sai en soulevant la main de Naruto. Naruto était un peu rouge au dessus du sourcil. Cela promettait beau bleu.

« Bon, on arrête... » dit Kiba «… De jouer là. Il y a bien plus intéressant dehors. »

Naruto sourit. La bataille était terminé mais pas la guerre. Sai sourit lui aussi, ce qui perturba le blond. C'était comme-ci il avait sourit parce que lui souriait.

Ils se recouchèrent chacun dans leur lit. Shino s'était retourné et somnolé face au mur. Kiba était sur le ventre, les écouteurs dans les oreilles regardant un film idiot sur son ordinateur (sa vie). Sai était tourné vers Naruto l'observant. Alors que ce dernier tentait de se rendormir.

Naruto sentant le regard de Sai rouvrit les yeux pour l'examiner à son tour. Ils se fixèrent ainsi un long moment avant que les cinq réveils que Kiba avait installé sur son portable sonne chacun trois fois, histoire de bien réveiller tout le monde.

Sai se leva d'un air lourd comme Naruto. Cela donnait légèrement un effet miroir.

Puis Sai se résigna à ne pas recopier ce que Naruto faisait car il était obligé de faire quelque chose que le blond ne ferait pas.

Il alla dans sa valise, n'ayant pas rangé ses affaires puisque qu'il n'était arrivé que pour trois jours. Il sortit un petit sac qui ressemblait à une trousse de toilette. Il l'ouvrit et sortit une boite et une seringue. Naruto leva un sourcil en le voyant faire.

Sai ouvrit la boite et sortit un produit qu'il versa dans la seringue et il se l'injecta dans le bras.

« T'es malade ? Demanda Naruto.

J'ai du diabète. »

Naruto hocha de la tête avant d'inspirer un bon coup. Sai était étrange. Il semblait recouvert de mystère mais il semblait sympathique.

« Personne ne se lève. Constata Sai.

On démarre par sport ce matin et dans une heure. »

Pourquoi, il a mit ses réveils, Kiba ?

Naruto se pencha en avant pour jeter un regard au dessus de lui à son meilleur ami qui portait toute son attention à son film.

« Je crois plutôt qu'il a oublié de les désactiver.

Et Shino ?

Il se débrouille… Il doit avoir mit un réveil lui aussi.

Bon bah on se recouche alors. » Dit Sai rangeant tout son attirail dans sa valise.

Naruto resserra sa couette contre lui et se rallongea. Quand la cloche sonna pour la première fois Shino sauta de son lit, se cognant la tête en constatant qu'il était en retard. Il ne dit rien mai tout les membres dans la pièce pouvait sentir le reproche, celui de ne pas l'avoir réveillé.

Naruto somnola encore une petite heure jusqu'à ce que Kiba saute du lit en hurlant « AH ! J'AI PAS PRIT DE PETIT DEJEUNER ! »

Il mit un pantalon rapidement au dessus de son slip de pyjamas. Et enfila ses chaussures.

« Kiba… ça sert à rien de te presser. Tu as louper le petit déjeuner depuis plus d'une heure. »

Kiba s'arrêta dans son action et lança un regard embaumé de larmes : « Pourquoi vous m'avez pas dit que c'était l'heure ! Pourquoi ! » Dit-il en s'agenouillant devant Naruto.

Le blond éclata de rire devant la scène de tragédie de son ami.

« Parce que tu nous a tous réveillé avec tes insupportables cinq réveils ! »

Kiba fit la moue et se jeta sur Naruto : « Burrraaah ! » Le blond éclata de rire.

Quelqu'un toqua à leur porte. Sai vient ouvrir.

Iruka était derrière la porte. Les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

« Personne dans l'internat entre 8h 40 et 11h40 et que vois-je trois garnements dans leur chambre à 9h qui hurlent comme des fous. Des explications ? »

Naruto baissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas voir Iruka en colère, surtout qu'au fond de lui il se disait qu'Iruka ne lui en voulait pas que pour cela.

Kiba éclata de rire et prit un pull, son sac de sport et sortit prestement de la chambre toujours en riant, se qui lui valut une petite claque derrière la tête par Iruka quand il passa près de lui.

Sai observa un moment Naruto et Iruka avant d'être forcé par ce dernier à prendre ses affaires et sortir de la chambre.

Naruto s'enfonça un peu plus sur son matelas.

« Il n'y a pas d'exception. » Dit Iruka froidement au blond.

Naruto se releva et alla dans son armoire pour prendre ses affaires, les mains tremblantes. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre Iruka lui parlait ainsi. Mais il savait aussi pourquoi. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé il lui avait hurlait dessus et pire il lui avait rappelait ce que Alexandra lui avait dit : qu'il n'était pas de la famille Hakate.

Quand il se retourna Iruka avança une main vers son visage. Il posa un doigt sur son sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Un coup. On jouait et je me suis prit la tête de Sai. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute ! S'écria Naruto ne voulant pas que Sai s'attire des ennuis par sa faute.

Vous devriez faire un peu plus attention, Naruto. » Dit Iruka en se retournant pour quitter la pièce.

« Vous ? » Chuchota Naruto prêt à pleurer.

Iruka s'arrêta à la porte en ayant entendu la plainte du garçon mais il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Lui aussi avait peur de rejet, il savait ce que cela faisait et c'était pour cela qu'il se sentait si proche de Naruto mais il n'avait supportait que le blond lui crache en pleine face qu'Alexandra ne voulait plus de lui comme frère.

C'était un rejet à double tranchant. Et Iruka c'était sentit mal depuis. Aussi sil ne voulait plus faire face au rejet, il ne devait plus s'approchait des gens qui l'avait rejeté. Il devait s'en éloigner, même si cela leur faisait du mal. C'était pour son propre bien.

Iruka quitta la pièce.

Naruto frissonna. Il l'avait vouvoyé…

Les larmes se mirent à perler sur ses joues. Il s'accroupit à terre et démarra un balancement lent de l'avant vers l'arrière. Il se sentait si mal pour Iruka. Il savait que le rejet faisait mal. La balle avait rebondit sur lui. Cela l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement. Il fallait qui reste là et qu'il se bascule. Il ne pouvait pas quitter la pièce. Il ne voulait voir personne, ou il allait faire une crise.

Sai qui était resté dans le couloir, vit Iruka sortir. Il décida de rentrer dans la chambre pour être avec Naruto.

Ce dernier était prostré contre son armoire en pleurant. Sai ne fit aucun bruit et vint s'assoir à ses côtés. Il reproduit exactement les mêmes mouvements. Il les connaissait par cœur pour les avoir lui-même reproduit à plusieurs reprises.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes Naruto releva son regard intrigué pour le fixer. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues mais il se demandait plus pourquoi Sai était prostré avec lui que triste.

Sai s'arrêta à son tour et le fixa tout aussi intrigué.

Etait-ce pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul ? Etait-ce pour lui dire qu'il y en avait d'autre comme lui ? Aussi perdu ?

Sai était avec lui. Il semblait avoir une vie aussi dur que lui. Et comme lui avoir vécu des choses traumatisantes.

« Il t'est arrivé quoi à toi ? » Demanda la petite voix fluette de Naruto.

Sai se crispa un instant en détournant légèrement le regard. Comment Naruto pouvait demander cela ? C'était si dur comme question. Mais après tout, ils avaient tout les deux un passé lié et seul Sai le connaissait. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il était le neveu de son violeur. C'était impensable !

« Mon oncle… » Avoua Sai à demi voix. « …Il ne m'aime pas vraiment… » Sai frissonna mais ramena son visage à la vue de Naruto pour lui sourire d'un de ses sourires étranges et faux.

« Tu le vois souvent ?

Je vis avec lui. Mes parents sont morts dans un crash d'avion.

Vraiment ?

Vraiment. »

Naruto poussa un long soupir.

« Moi, je ne connais pas mes parents.

On est tout deux orphelins, alors.

Je ne suis pas vraiment orphelin. »

Naruto lui expliqua la lettre, il prit même le temps de la tirer de sa valise pour la lui faire lire. Sai ne pensé pas que Naruto avait une vie aussi compliqué en plus d'avoir été agressé. Mais il était vrai que son oncle aimait attirer les enfants en peine, ils étaient souvent plus simple à attirer par un peu de soutient et d'amour.

« Tu vas passer noël avec ton oncle ? Demanda Naruto en se collant un peu à Sai comme pour se réchauffer.

Oui.

J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi… »

Sai ne répondit pas. Naruto avait tellement confiance en lui que cela en devenait troublant. Il semblait déjà il y avoir un lien entre eux.

« Sai ?

Oui ?

Il t'a… battu quand pour la première fois ? »

Sai se crispa un peu plus et Naruto se colla encore plus à lui.

« J'avais 11 ans… Cela faisait seulement quelques jours que j'étais chez lui…

Il t'évite ?

Pourquoi ? Demanda Sai surprit par la question en se tournant vers lui.

Mon père m'évitait souvent. Il a même commencé à m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour plus me voir. J'avais six ans. Après il m'a envoyé à l'internat comme ça j'étais encore plus loin.

Quelque fois. Il m'évite. Mais il prend tout de même soin de moi. Parfois j'aimerais qu'il ne s'arrête pas seulement à me donner mon traitement pour le diabète. Je voudrais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Obtenir un peu d'attention.

Je te comprends.

Ils restèrent un moment comme cela blottis l'un contre l'autre, se réconfortant l'un l'autre.

La cloche sonna et Naruto se leva pour se changer en tenue de sport pour ne pas à avoir à porter son sac.

Sai l'observa faire. Naruto tremblait légèrement des mains encore…

Sai s'approcha de lui et vint lui prendre la main pour l'emmener à leur cours prochain.

Ils descendirent dans la cour et rejoignirent les autres secondes à la grille. L'école n'avait pas de complexe sportif, il fallait donc qu'elle réserve des salles de sport à la municipalité et que les classes prenne le bus pour y aller.

Un élève qui ratait le bus était un élève qui ratait le cours. Leur professeur Gaï les vit arrivé à la dernière minute. Il observa un moment Naruto, remarquant son air légèrement malade. Sai lui fit un sourire hypocrite comme pour le rassurer. Ils montèrent dans le bus.

Kiba, Naruto et Sai ne furent pas très persuasifs pour leur professeur puisque qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé ce matin aussi ils n'étaient pas sûr d'avoir une bonne appréciation sur le relevé de notes intermédiaire.

Mais Naruto s'en fichait pas mal puisqu'il n'y avait plus personne pour le réprimander.

La matinée se termina sur des « Bonnes vacances ! » et des blagues idiotes comme celle de Kiba qui se répétait sans cesse : « A l'année prochaine ! »

Naruto se retourna vers lui en faisant une drôle de tête. Kiba, lui, pouffait pour ne pas dire qu'il se retenait de rire. Ah la bonne blague de l'année prochaine ! Le nouvel an arrivait et Kiba ne pouvait pas se retenir de la sortir une nouvelle fois.

« T'es bête et cela ne changera pas d'une année à une autre. » Dit Naruto un sourire narquois avant de tirer sa valise vers la grille.

Kiba fronça les sourcil avant d'avoir le regard éclairé d'une malice aussi grande qu'il en avait presque sauté sur place. Il couru sur le terrain de foot, le seul endroit où la neige semblait tenir. Il s'accroupit pour entassé le drap blanc en une boule bien ronde et bien dodue pour s'approcher à pas de loup de Naruto arrivé à deux mètres de son ami il s'écriât : « Buuuurrrraaah ! » tout en se jetant sur lui. Naruto eut juste le temps de se retourner pour prendre la boule en plein dans le nez.

La neige fondit tout de suite sur son visage dégoulinant pour venir gouter son blouson noir. Le visage blasé Naruto fixa un long moment Kiba qui hurlait en sautant : « Je l'ai eut ! Je l'ai eut ! »

Très vite agacé par son ami qui se pavanait, il sauta sur Kiba pour tomber tout les deux sur l'herbe juste dans le jardin du concierge. Ils roulèrent un long moment dans la neige en riant à plein poumon.

« Naruto ! » L'appela la dure voix d'Iruka.

Le blond se tourna d'un coup vers son ainé. Il lui lança un regard remplit d'incompréhension.

« Sortez de là, immédiatement. Tout les deux ! Et, vous Naruto, montez dans la voiture, Kakashi attends depuis dix minutes déjà. »

Les deux garçons se relevèrent avec dureté de la neige et quittèrent le jardin du concierge. Ils récupérèrent chacun leur valise. Kiba salua Naruto d'une petite voix, légèrement intimidé par l'aura de colère d'Iruka.

Iruka pressa le pas du blond et l'amena jusqu'à la voiture, il rangea la valise dans le coffre tandis que Naruto s'installait à l'arrière. Kakashi lui jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, quittant quelques secondes sa lecture. Iruka vint prendre la place du chauffeur et démarra la voiture. Kakashi reposa les yeux sur son livre.

Naruto eut l'impression d'être retournait quelques mois en arrière quand son père lui intimait de se taire pour l'emmener. Il se sentit comme prit de nostalgie. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots exacts pour définir ce qui lui arrivait c'était comme une vague d'énergie le poussant à ne plus commettre un geste à ne plus respirer. Il avait envie de se jeter sur Iruka et de le supplier de le pardonner mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. C'était comme pour son père. Il se voyait pleurer pour qu'il lui apporte de l'attention pour qu'il ne lui parle plus méchamment mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il se mit à mâchouiller l'ongle de son pouce. Naruto se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même pour se réchauffer. Il sentit qu'il avait prit froid. Il avait le nez qui commençait à couler.

Il renifla. Iruka serra un peu plus les mains sur le volant. Il se retenait pour ne pas le regarder par le rétroviseur. Seulement se reniflement était peut-être signe que Naruto pleurait.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser sangloter. Il s'était promit de le protéger. Il ne se permettrait pas de lui faire du mal.

Iruka allait pleurer. Naruto avait bien trop souffert et lui-même qui connaissait la souffrance d'un rejet comment pouvait-il la soumettre à quelqu'un ?

Kakashi sentit la tension entre les deux garçons. Il sortit un paquet de sa serviette.

« Un chocolat ? »

Iruka et Naruto le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« C'était sensé détendre l'atmosphère… » Dit-il en secouant le sachet sous le nez d'Iruka.

Les deux jeunes furent déridés comme le souhaitait Kakashi. Un sourire apparut sur leur lèvres et ils piochèrent tout deux en même temps dans le paquet.

« Ils sont bons » Dit Iruka la bouche pleine, les yeux rivés sur la route.

« Ouais ! » Dit Naruto avant de se renfrogner de nouveau en continuant de sucer son chocolat.

Iruka comprit qu'il y avait un problème et en réalité il en avait gros sur le cœur. De plus il ne se voyait pas passer les vacances ainsi.

« Naruto ?

Hum ?

Pardonnes-moi… J'ai été idiot… »

Le garçon arrêta de sucer sa sucrerie pour lancer un regard surprit à la silhouette de dos qui fixait la route.

« Et toi ? Prononça la petite vois fluette de Naruto. Tu me pardonnes ?

Evidement ! Sourit Iruka. »

Naruto se sentit respirer de nouveau. Son corps se détendit.

« Moi aussi, alors. »

Iruka relâcha sa prise sur le volant et piqua un nouveau chocolat à Kakashi.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de chacun. Les vacances commençaient bien. Naruto sentit comme une boule sautait en lui. Il avait envie d'ouvrir la fenêtre et hurler comme un fou. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi soulagé.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gesticuler sur son siège. Il demanda même à Kakashi de mettre la radio et poussait par une énergie nouvelle tout les trois chantèrent sur la musique. Tout les trois, même si Kakashi faisait plus du play-back que de la chanson.

Ils arrivèrent chez les Hakate, excités comme des puces.

Toute la petite famille était de bonne humeur même si Iruka semblait un peu gêné vis-à-vis d'Alexandra qui parlait sans s'arrêter tout aussi excité que Naruto. Il semblait qu'elle avait totalement oublié en une semaine sa petite dispute avec Iruka.

« Tu vas voir, Naruto ( elle le prit par les épaules), on passe noël tout les ans à la mer dans la maison familiale… C'est trop cool ! Je suis sur que tu vas adorer !

Ici, ce n'est pas la maison familiale ?

Bah, c'est notre maison à nous, mais celle où on passe noël on l'a acheté avec des cousins donc elle appartient à la famille en elle-même : les cousins et nous.

D'accord… Donc, il y aura tes cousins ?

Oui, tu verra, ils sont cools ! »

Naruto vit Kevin descendre les escaliers avec une valise. Il lui fit un sourire timide.

« Bonjours Naruto… » Le blond le salua à son tour et leva un sourcil devant le bagage.

Kevin lui fit un sourire peiné et se sentit obliger de s'expliquer.

« Mon oncle m'invite à l'avance… Pour noël. Je pars… Ils vont bientôt venir me chercher. »

Naruto pensa que cela était une bonne chose. Kevin serait mieux avec des membres de sa famille. Lui-même pensait se sentir mieux au sein d'une famille. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Puisqu'il n'en avait pas…

« Naruto ? L'appela Tora. Tu vas préparer une valise avec des vêtements chauds pour noël. On part demain. »

Elle le prit par l'épaule et l'amena jusqu'à l'escalier. « Trevor va te montrer ce qu'il faut prendre et il te passera des anciennes affaires d'Iruka. »

Trevor fit signe au blond de monter les escaliers. Naruto le suivit avec un sourire énorme sur les lèvres. La mer. La mer ! Il n'avait jamais eut la chance de l'avoir frôlé. Il l'avait si souvent aperçu aux travers des hublots dans les diverses avions que ses parent avait prit. Le poids amère de savoir dorénavant pourquoi il avait autant voyagé étant petit vint l'écraser mais le regard heureux de Trevor le fit disparaitre en un rien de temps. Il allait passer les vacances à la mer. Quoi de plus réjouissant ?

Trevor l'emmena au dernier étage où avait déjà été déposé une tonne de vêtement sur le lit d'Iruka. Tous à sa taille. Trevor lui annonça qu'il n'aurait surement pas besoin de tout cela. Il n'avait donc plus que le choix. Naruto terriblement heureux, se jeta sur les vêtements empilé à la recherche de pulls intéressants. Rapidement Tora les rejoignit pour guider ses choix. L'aidant à choisir ce qui apparemment été encore mettable et ce qui lui allait le mieux. Elle lui annonça qu'ils profiteraient de ces vacances pour lui trouver des vêtements à lui. Car dans sa précipitation Naruto n'avait pas prit ses vêtements chez lui et il ne voulait pas aller les chercher, ni même que quelqu'un le face pour lui. Pour tout dire il voulait couper les ponts avec cette histoire et voir plus vers le présent.

Iruka les rejoint et en voyant Naruto choisir son pyjama d'hiver préféré, il se sentit devenir tout rouge. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto l'ai. Il lui prit des mains.

« Non. C'est mon pyjama ! » Dit-il en regardant d'un air accusateur Naruto qui le fixait les sourcils levés.

Tora et Trevor éclatèrent de rire et Iruka devint encore plus rouge en tenant son pyjama plus fort contre lui.

« Iruka. Lui dit Tora d'un air malicieux. Tu ne rentre même plus dedans ! »

Le brun regarda encore une fois son pyjama préféré sous les regards moqueurs des trois autres. Avant de lancer un regard à Naruto qui lui souriait un peu plus gentiment et d'un air attendrit.

« Il ira surement mieux à Naruto…( Tora le prit par l'épaule)

Mais c'est mon pyjama préféré Tora ! Il est couvert de souvenir ! Mes souvenirs ! » Iruka s'était tourné maintenant vers sa mère pour lui implanter un regard remplis d'amour.

Ce que je peux faire c'est prendre un autre. Dit Naruto, ne voulant pas embêter Iruka encore une fois. Je vais prendre un T-shirt, celui-là et un pantalon chaud et si j'ai froid je porterais un pull !

Voilà ! » Dit Iruka en levant d'un air satisfait le menton vers sa mère. Cette dernière lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Iruka était tellement gamin par moment !

Enfin, malgré cette petite histoire de pyjama, Naruto réussit à faire une valise parfaite pour les vacances à la mer. Le lendemain matin à cinq heures, ils quittèrent la maison avec deux voitures. Alexandra et Naruto était dans la voiture de Kakashi avec Iruka et dans l'autre voiture : le couple Hakate avec les deux plus jeunes enfants et tante Philippine.

La route dura jusqu'en début d'après-midi. Ils arrivèrent à la maison familiale qui était dans une petite ville en bord-de-mer. La maison était merveilleusement belle et impressionnante. En brique grise épaisse et d'une grande hauteur, elle ressemblait à une mère surveillant ses petits. Pour vous dire comment elle était accueillante !

Elle comportait une petite cour sur l'avant pour garer les voitures et une sorte de hangar à l'aspect rouillé et à la fois refait de brique.. Naruto la trouvait magnifique. Ils sortirent de la voiture avec leurs affaires.

La maison malgré sa couleur terne semblait extrêmement chaleureuse, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, surement dût à la famille Hakate qui souriait et semblait plus qu'heureuse de la retrouver.

Tora monta la marche devant la porte et tourna la clé dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit laissant pénétrer la horde d'enfants agités.

Aleksandra et Trevor se bousculèrent dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage pour prendre une certaine pièce. Tora les arrêta vite fait en leur hurlant dessus : « Stop ! C'est moi qui répartit les chambres ! »

Tous cessèrent de respirer. Quand Tora prenait une décision c'était irréversible.

« Bien, Trevor, Iruka et Naruto vous prendrez la chambre bleu. ( Trevor sauta sur place en lança un « ouais » énorme.) Alice et Alex vous irez dans la chambre rose avec les jumelles…

Je hais le rose. Pesta Alexandra.

On peut pas avoir une chambre à nous, j'ai pas envie de dormir avec les jumelles ! Supplia Alice.

Et on fait ce que je dis ! »

Les trois enfant lancèrent un regard de biais à leur mère en baissant légèrement la tête pour ensuite courir dans les escaliers en montant leurs affaires.

Iruka posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto et l'emmena à l'étage.

Ils ouvrirent la porte ensemble découvrant un Trevor roulant sur un grand lit de deux personnes en riant. Naruto remarqua qu'il y avait un lit simple sous deux étagères couvertes de jeux de société et de livres. Comme l'avait dit Tora la chambre était bleu. Les murs étaient en blancs avec un banderole de petits voiliers bleu qui faisait le tour de la pièce en ligne droite. Les rideaux et les plaintes étaient aussi de cette couleur. Les lits n'étaient pas fait et les matelas seulement unis de leur housse de protection de semblaient pas très accueillants.

Naruto remarqua une grande armoire sur sa gauche, face aux lits. Elle faisait très exactement tout le mur. Iruka ouvrit chaque penderie pour lui montrer que dans celle du milieu, il y avait un lavabo caché. Naruto trouva ça plutôt amusant.

Tora arriva dans la pièce et demanda à Trevor de descendre du lit.

« Bien vous allez ranger vos affaires dans la penderie et je vais vous ramener vos draps. Trevor tu dormira dans le lit simple.

Mais pourquoi !

Je peux laisser les garçons ensemble. Dit Iruka.

Ce n'est pas une question de les laisser ensemble mais que Trevor soit seul pour ne pas qu'il soit mit dans une situation embarrassante. N'est-ce pas Trevor… »

Le petit garçon rougit et rentra sa tête entre ses épaules semblant vouloir disparaitre. Iruka lui lança un regard perdu comme Naruto mais l'ainé comprit rapidement la situation et son visage s'éclaira de surprise.

« Tu as redémarré à faire pipi au lit ! » S'écriât-il sans trop vraiment y croire.

Naruto lança un regard lui aussi remplit de surprise à Trevor et se dernier hocha de la tête lentement.

Tora fronça les sourcils terriblement embarrassé de devoir avouer qu'à son âge son fils faisait encore pipi au lit aussi elle quitta la pièce d'un pas décidé.

Iruka balança sa valise sur le lit double forçant Trevor à s'écarter pour s'assoir sur le lit simple. Naruto le regarda déballer toutes ses affaires.

« Rangez aussi vos affaires vous deux »

Ainsi leur valises furent vidés et Tora leur amena de quoi draper leur lits, de grosses couvertures et des serviettes. Elle ouvrit le placard du lavabo et prit deux tapis qui était sous l'évier. Elle posa celui couvert de poil entre les deux lits et celui qui ressemblait plus à un tapis de bain devant le lavabo.

Naruto observa la chambre ainsi elle ressemblait plus à une chambre qu'il pourrait appeler comme étant leur chambre.

Iruka décida de lui présenter la maison. L'étage était exclusivement réservé aux enfants et à Kakashi. Il y avait deux grandes chambres : La bleu et la rose. Elle se ressemblait comme deux goutes d'eau sauf que là où dans la chambre de Naruto c'était bleu chez Alexandra et Alice c'était rose. De plus, le lit simple était un lit superposé. Il y avait ensuite deux salles de douche, deux plus petites chambres de deux personnes dont une pour Kakashi et l'autre pour des cousins que Naruto ne connaissait pas encore et au bout du couloir une salle de bain avec un belle baignoire et d'autres lavabo.

Naruto n'avait encore jamais vu de maison avec autant de salle pour se laver mais vu le nombre de personnes qui allait vivre ici, il n'en était pas encore étonné.

Au rai de chaussé, il y avait le hall ou une porte menait à l'annexe, apparemment cette partie de la maison était un hangar à bateau avant. Il y avait une cuisine avec une grande table pour le petit déjeuner et tout cela avec une vue imprenable sur la mer. Il y avait un bureau en haut d'un escalier de fortune.

Naruto remarqua qu'il n y avait pas de balustrade pour se maintenir quand on montait les marches. En fait il remarqua que toute la pièce avait gardé son allure de hangar, bien que les murs ont été comblés et épaissis contre le froid le plafond était toujours à une hauteur de plafond de hangar. D'ailleurs dans cette grande pièce l'écho de leur pas était présent.

Iruka voulu absolument lui montrer le bureau, aussi Naruto monta les escaliers en se tenant contre le mur et en regardant le vide se dessiner sous lui. Le bureau comportait un clic-clac, un bureau en fer couvert d'un bouquet de fleurs fanées et d'un vieil ordinateur, et ce qui attira le plus l'attention de Naruto fut la bibliothèque sur sa gauche immensément grande et couverte de bouquins tous plus vieux les uns que les autres. Iruka lui avoua adorer la fenêtre en demi-cercle qui était facilement ouvrable et par laquelle avec le télescope, il pouvait observer les étoiles.

Pour finir, malgré l'escaliers cet endroit était extraordinaire, il ressemblait à une cabane dans un arbre. Naruto adoré la vue sur la cuisine qu'il avait, il pouvait surplomber le hangar de toute sa hauteur.

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine et repassèrent dans le hall. Aussitôt Naruto sentit que le bruit était comme retenu tout comme la chaleur. Iruka lui présenta une salle à manger en bois épais clair très joliment décoré qui d'après lui ne servait jamais. Ensuite il lui montra le salon vu sur mer. C'était un salon très chaleureux au couleur bleu et blanc « comme la mer » disait-il avec une belle et grande cheminée la pièce était en forme L pour contourner le hall et la salle à manger. Dans la partir éloigné de la mer se dressait l'ancienne cuisine qui ne servait que pour laver les affaires de bateau, plage et les vêtement puisque la gazinière avait était remplacé par un lave-linge. Il y avait une porte qui menait à la cour de devant. Iruka l'emmena à l'autre porte à côté de la cheminé et lui présenta le couloir pour les adultes. Avec trois chambre et une salle de bain.

La tante Philippine leur hurla de ne pas rester dans ses pattes aussi ils quittèrent ce coin de la maison rapidement.

Iruka lui présenta les différentes portes pour sortir vers la mer, il en avait une par le salon. Ils l'a prirent. Aussitôt ils furent sur la promenade bretonne. Leur maison était sur le bout du bout de la promenade, il lui présenta la plus grande porte qui était celle du hangar à côté d'une petite douche à l'extérieur, face à la porte du hangar, il y avait une descente douce qui servait à mettre les bateaux à l'eau.

« Par moment, ils y a des gens de la ville qui s'avance avec leurs voitures jusqu'ici pour descendre leur zodiaque… Mais ils doivent aller très loin pour tourner vers la promenade car la plus par des rues qui même jusqu'ici sont piétonne. Et heureusement ou sinon il aurait tout le temps du trafic… »

Naruto trouvait cette maison bien plus extraordinaire qu'elle ne lui avait parut avant. C'était dingue de sortir de la maison et de tomber presque les pieds dans l'eau.

Naruto resta un moment pantois à regarder la mer. Le vent venait le faire vaciller légèrement, il inspira un bon coup. L'odeur de la mer.

« C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? Prononça la voix de Kakashi arrivant prêt d'eux.

Oui. » Dit Iruka en venant s'assoir sur le muret de la promenade.

Naruto ne dit pas plus, il fixait l'étendu d'eau de ses grands yeux se demandant jusqu'où il pouvait encore la voir.

« Cela te plais, ici, Naruto ?

Oui. Dit-il avec le sourire avant de se retourner vers son professeur. Je n'avais jamais vu la mer au paravent.

Jamais ?

Si, de l'avion… Mais jamais d'aussi prêt…

Nous allons vite rattraper cela, n'est-ce pas Kakashi ? » S'exclama Iruka.

Kakashi éclata de rire et tapota le dos de Naruto amicalement avant de forcer les deux jeunes à retourner à l'intérieur pour ne pas attraper froid. Ils iraient voir la mer de plus près demain.

Ils mangèrent un gratin que tante Philippine avait amenée avec elle et ils partirent chacun dans leur chambre pour sois disant dormir mais Kakashi du se lever dans la nuit pour demander à Alexandra et Alice de lâcher les cartes et de quitter la chambre des garçons pour aller se coucher.

Iruka rangea les cartes, les joues rouges devant un Naruto qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en remarquant que son maitre d'internat venait de se faire disputer pour avoir jouer aux cartes tard dans la nuit ! C'était un comble !

Iruka poussa Naruto sur le lit qui s'écroula comme une patate. Mais il empêcha Trevor de se coucher comme il semblait vouloir le faire.

« Vas aux toilettes avant de te coucher. »

Trevor rougit, légèrement embarrassé que tous dans la chambre savent pour son problème de fuite.

Naruto qui était déjà en pyjama ne perdit pas de temps et se glissa sous la couette.

_**A Suivre...**_


	14. Noel

_Voici le nouveau chapitre de la Girouette !_

**Chapitre 14 : Noel**

Malgré le fait qu'il dormait avec son maitre d'internat, ce qui pouvait être assez gênant, il passa une nuit calme. Une très bonne nuit pour ainsi dire. Il n'avait fait pas de cauchemar. Il avait même rêvé.

C'est l'âme en paix comme elle n'avait encore jamais était que Naruto se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il avait le sourire sur les lèvres déjà à huit heure, il se demandait même s'il avait dormit avec le sourire.

Il retira sa couette et remarqua qu'Iruka n'était plus dans le lit mais Trevor dormait encore. Naruto glissa hors du lit et frissonna en touchant le parquet froid. Il prit un pull dans l'armoire qui l'enfila pardessus son pyjama et il mit des chaussettes.

Il entra dans le couloir et jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre des filles à travers la porte entrouverte, il semblait qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un qui dormait dans les lit superposés, il avait deux formes dans le lit double, il remarqua qu'il y avait également plus de valises que la veille. Surement que les cousins étaient arrivés.

Naruto sentit un sentiment étrange pénétrait en lui, un mélange de timidité, d'appréhension, d'excitation et de curiosité. Il partit sur la pointe des pieds dans les escaliers et arriva dans le hall, de là, il put voir à travers la porte vitrée qui mené à la cuisine qu'il y avait énormément de monde présent dans la maison.

Il appuya sur la poignée, à peine la porte fut entrouverte qu'il entendit un bruit assourdissant de parole l'attaquer. Ayant peur que le bruit réveille les autres à l'étage, il entra précipitamment dans l'ancien hangar et referma un peu bruyamment la porte.

Le bruit qu'il produit résonna et toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers lui. Tora lui fit un sourire tendre et se leva tout en lui faisant signe de s'assoir, elle se dirigea vers le frigidaire et l'ouvrit pour venir passer sa tête par-dessus la porte avec un sourire plus amusé devant sa gêne.

« Naruto ? Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

- Hum… Oui. » Répondit il d'une voix bien trop timide en rapport à son entrée fracassante.

Naruto avait du mal avec les nouvelles têtes. Il était vrai qu'il avait encore du mal à donner sa confiance aux gens et donc à être interverti envers les nouvelles rencontre.

Une femme maquillée comme une sorcière qui fumait au point de produire un nuage sur la tête de tout la tablée le fixait d'un air attendrit tandis que le garçon à ses côtés le fixait d'un air plus dur presque méprisant. Ou curieux. Il ne savait pas déchiffré. Ce garçon avait un regard tellement étrange. Ses yeux était d'un bronze frisant l'orange, il avait des cheveux rouge flamboyant et sa tenue avec sa veste en cuir ne lui inspiré pas confiance. Il avait l'air d'un diller. Ou d'un Serial Killer, il ne savait pas.

Alexandra assit face à l'affreuse femme lui fit signe de s'assoir à ses cotés, face au garçon étrange. Alexandra lui proposa un jus d'orange et Naruto la stoppa pour se servir de lui même, il attrapa la carafe et versa dans son verre.

La femme lui prit à ce moment la main, le surprenant.

« Moi c'est Natsuki…» Dit-elle mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main de Naruto c'était glissé pour fuir en lâchant le verre qui se renversa sur la table.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard hagard en remarquant la méfiance dans les yeux bleu du garçon.

« C'est Naruto. Dit Tora en posant un bol. Je t'en ais parlé. Il est à la maison pour un temps indéfini… »

Naruto aurait voulut voir le sourire tendre de Tora en disant cela pour se rassurer mais il ne pouvait décrocher son regard des deux inconnus face à lui.

« Oh… Oui… Je me souviens maintenant… Je suis la sœur de Kakashi et Kitsamo… Et voici mon fils Sasori qui passe les vacances avec moi… Mais il habite avec son père tout l'année.

- Il habite en Amérique ! (Dit Alexandra des étoiles dans les yeux semblant s'émerveillé que son cousin habite à l'étranger.) Tu pourra lui parler en anglais, alors ? Tu sais que Naruto est à l'école internationale ? »

Sasori ne répondit pas et continua de le fixer étrangement. Naruto inspira un bon coup pour se détendre mais il sauta sur ses pieds en voyant Tora essuyer sa bêtise.

« Je vais nettoyer !

- Ce n'est pas la peine…

- Non, j'ai taché la nappe, je dois nettoyer… Ne te fatigue pas ( Il voulut prendre l'éponge de ses mains mais Tora lui attrapa le poignet.)

- Assis-toi et mange. »

Naruto lança un regard à sa tutrice. Elle semblait bien décidé à le faire manger. Il s'assit aussitôt et prit le bol en main pour le boire en se cachant le visage. Ne voulant plus voir les regard remplit de curiosité des deux nouveaux membres de la maison.

Alice revint de l'extérieur par la grande porte laissant entrer un courant d'air frais.

Elle trottina jusqu'à Naruto et lui fit un petit bisous sur la joue. Naruto lui fit un sourire doux et attentif comme tout grand frère aurait fait.

Naruto aimait bien l'idée d'être grand frère de s'occuper de quelqu'un plus jeune. Il pourrait lui donner tout l'amour qu'il avait à revendre.

En fait il avait toujours voulu avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. C'était surement dût à la solitude pesante qu'il avait ressentit étant avec son père.

Alice posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

« Tu viens jouer avec moi dehors ? »

Naruto lui fit un vrai sourire. Un de ses sourire qui laissé toutes les personnes l'apercevant comme subjugués, comme emprisonnés dans un charme puissant.

Alice le tira par le poignet, voulant l'emmener dehors mais Tora lui demanda de laisser Naruto s'habiller. Elle accepta en boudant et Naruto fut libéré de son emprise pour mettre des vêtements un peu plus chauds et amorcer cette magnifique journée.

Tous ce firent une joie de lui faire découvrir les joies de la plage. Avec les adultes, ils pêchèrent des crevettes et trouvèrent même quelques petits crabes. Naruto riait à plein poumon en admirant un Kakashi affichant un affreux crabe qui se débattait sous les yeux d'une Alice écœurée.

Avec les deux plus jeunes, il s'amusa à dessiner des châteaux, des villes, des forêts tout un univers dans lequel, ils passèrent toute l'après-midi, ne voyant pas le soir les rattraper.

« Alice ! Trevor ! Naruto ! » Appela la voix d'Alexandra. Les trois enfants se retournèrent pour la voir s'agiter devant la grande porte.

Trevor souffla.

« Le château est engloutit. » Dit-il en fixant les derniers traits de leur dessin s'effacer.

- Allons, Capitaine pour le bien de nos hommes restant et pour la princesse nous allons s'éloigner pour rejoindre le désert. Décida Naruto en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

- Bien partez devant avec la princesse. Je surveille nos arrières.

- Tu ne m'aura pas Poséidon ! Cria Alice à la mer qui avançait. Là où nous allons, il n'y a pas d'eau !

- Princesse ? » Demanda Naruto en s'abaissant pour lui montrer son dos.

Alice lui sauta dessus en s'agrippant à son cou, quand Naruto fut sur qu'elle était bien maintenue par ses bras, se mit à courir en direction de la maison.

Trevor frappa la mer de son épée de fortune ( un simple bâton de bois) avant de les suivre.

Aleksandra sourit à Naruto en le voyant passer comme une flèche. Les enfants rentrèrent pour manger. La famille ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de s'agiter au grand bonheur de tout le monde.

C'était une belle soirée et Naruto se sentait même beaucoup mieux en présence de Natsukie et de Sasori. Ils en étaient même venu plusieurs fois à blaguer ensemble.

Ils terminèrent la soirée autour du feu en grillant des chamalow.

« Bien les enfants ! Il est temps de tirer au sort !

- Tirer au sort ? Demanda la voix fluette de Naruto.

- On ne pas offrir un présent à tout le monde alors on tire au sort pour savoir qui offre à qui ! » Annonça Alice avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

Tous dure prendre un papier dans la grosse chaussette et Naruto découvrit le prénom du jeune Trevor. Il sourit. Il trouvait cela assez drôle que la personne concernée ne devait pas savoir qui était celui qui offrirait.

Il était particulièrement ému de lui aussi participer à cette tradition familiale et comptait bien choisir le plus magnifique des cadeaux pour le jeune garçon.

Iruka relut une nouvelle fois le prénom sur la petite feuille : _Naruto._

Il fit un sourire assez discret, content d'être tombé sur son protégé, mais il fallait qu'il lui trouve un cadeau parfait et cela était un peu plus difficile.

Alexandra fit une grimace. _Iruka._

Trevor se mordit la lèvre. _Les Jumelles._ Oh, non, il n'était pas doué pour faire des cadeaux aux filles…

Louise la jumelle une peu effacée attrapa le papier que lui tendait Tora avant de ce le faire arracher des mains par sa sœur, Jade, brutalement. _Alice._

Alice ne pouvait décrocher le regard de son imposant cousin à l'aspect sombre et effrayant. _Sasori._ Elle lui achèterait bien une poupée pour l'amadouer.

Quand à Sasori, il était déjà fin prêt, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait offrir à Alexandra.

Le froid les prit encore le lendemain mais cela ne les empêcha pas de faire du char à voile. Naruto était complètement fou et son rire se répercuté sur les parois rocheuses.

Le blond fut en fin d'après-midi emmené par Sasori et Alexandra au centre ville. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre.

« Je ne sais pas quoi offrir à Iruka… »

Naruto savait pertinemment ce qui la bloqué. Elle ne s'était pas excusé au près de son frère adoptif… Elle se sentait horrible de lui offrir un cadeau alors qu'ils étaient en froid. Elle trouvait ça hypocrite mais elle était trop fière pour demander pardon.

Sasori se pencha vers Naruto « Hey dude… Come closer… » Lui chuchota-t-il avec un geste du doigt qui l'intimer à lui tendre l'oreille. Il semblait vouloir lui confier quelque chose sans que Alexandra le sache, c'était la raison pour laquelle il lui parlait en anglais.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais la garder un peu éloigné de moi ? J'aimerai lui acheter son cadeau… »

Naruto lui fit un sourire éclatant. Plus les vacances avançaient plus il avait l'impression de s'intégrer.

Il se tourna vers Alexandra et la prit par l'épaule.

« Viens on va chercher des idées. »

Ils marchèrent ainsi longtemps dans la rue avant qu'Alex ne prenne un air sérieux.

« Tu sais… Je suis un peu gênée d'être tombé sur Iruka… » Lui avoua-t-elle alors que Naruto sautillé à ses côtés avec son cadeau pour Trevor. Lui qui était très heureux d'avoir trouvé le cadeau parfait pour le jeune garçon s'arrêta dans son élan et lança un regard triste à son amie. Il se mordit la lèvre. Naruto n'était pas encore sur des démarches à avoir avec les sentiments des uns et des autres, il n'était pas sur que sa théorie soit de bon conseil mais vu dans l'impasse dans laquelle était Alexandra autant lui proposer.

« Tu sais Noel, ce n'est pas vraiment qu'une histoire de cadeau…( Il s'assit sur le muret face à la mer passant ses pieds au dessus su vide et du sable.)

- C'est aussi religieux… Avoua amèrement Alexandra en s'asseyant prêt du garçon.

- C'est donner du bonheur aux autres… Chuchota Naruto avec un sourire rêveur.

- Ah… et comment ?

- Mon plus beau noël était quand jamais onze ans… Se confia Naruto. J'avais eut beaucoup de chance pour que ce soit un jour de joie. Mon père avait passé toute la journée à jouer avec moi, à s'occuper de moi et à me chanter des chansons de noël. Il m'avait offert des cadeaux, mais je ne me rappelles même plus desquels… Je me rappel juste de son baisé sur ma joue (Naruto posa une main sur son visage) avant qu'il ne me donne un lait au chocolat pour m'endormir. Je sens encore ce baisé sur ma peau. »

Alexandra se sentit toute tendue. Jamais Naruto ne s'était confié à elle sur son passé, et d'après Iruka c'était même quelque chose d'assez rare et même à sa psychologue. Elle expira pour se détendre. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'il fallait qu'elle change, qu'elle apprenne à faire le bien autour de soi et si ce que Naruto disait pouvait l'aider alors peut-être fallait-il l'écouter. »

Elle fit une grimace, elle avait du mal à admettre qu'elle c'était mal comporté envers Iruka.

« Mais si je lui offre un cadeau, il ne le prendra pas de la même façon que toi, il se dira que c'était parce que j'avais pioché son nom. J'aimerais vraiment me réconcilier avec…

- Alors pense un peu plus à ce cadeau, comment lui faire plaisir comment lui faire comprendre à travers un cadeau que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu lui as dit… ? »

La question resta en suspense plusieurs jours mais le soir de noël venu, Alexandra avait trouvé la perle d'or et s'impatientée de voir la réaction d'Iruka.

L'agitation était à son comble et Naruto était au ciel. Jamais, il n'avait vécut d'aussi beau noël, jamais d'aussi beau festin, d'aussi beau sapin même le ciel était grandiose. Et pour couronner le tout les flocons se faufilaient face aux vitres. Naruto inspira et expira, voulant se sentir vivant et vivre pleinement cette veillée.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Un merveilleux rêve comme-ci cela ne faisait pas partie de sa vie. Comme un pause de bonheur… Respire… Profite… Se disait-il…

Iruka posa une main sur son épaule, Naruto se retourna vivement vers son maitre d'internat et répondit à son clin avec un sourire.

Tous mangeait le dessert avant qu'ils se lèvent pour rejoindre le sapin dans le salon.

Les enfants se jetèrent sur les coussins à terre tandis que les adultes s'installé dans les canapés et Tante Philippine dans son fauteuil.

« Nous allons faire comme tout les ans du plus jeune au plus âgé… » Annonça Tora en prenant le premier paquet.

« Alice… Voici un cadeau de la part de des Jumelles… »

La petite fille se jeta sur le paquet et l'arracha méthodiquement pour découvrir une belle poupée avec de jolies boucles. Heureuse de ce cadeau, elle remercia ses cousines d'un baisé sur la joue.

« Les jumelles de la part de Trevor… » Jade poussa sa sœur pour ouvrir le cadeau de ses propres mains. Louise s'agenouilla à ses côtés les yeux plein d'étoiles en voyant apparaitre une superbe maison de poupées en bois.

« Trevor… De la part de Naruto… » Annonça Tora en jetant un regard complice à son petit protégé. Naruto se sentit rougir. Le temps que Trevor ouvrit le paquet, il se sentait complètement stupide. Et si Trevor n'aimait pas son cadeau…

Le garçon découvrit une maquette de bateau à voile.

« Ouais ! S'exclama Le petit garçon. Comment as-tu sut que j'adoré bidouiller des trucs !

- Et bien disons que j'ai vu ta chambre… Naruto ne put terminer sa phrase que Trevor s'était jeté dans ses bras. »

Tora se pencha pour prendre le prochain paquet.

« Naruto de la part d' Iruka. »

Naruto lança un regard interrogateur à l'homme concerné avant de prendre le paquet que lui tendait Tora. Naruto tâta un instant l'objet mou entre ses mains. Il l'ouvrit sous le regard moqueur de Kakashi. Il sortit un pyjama qu'il avait déjà vu pour cause que c'était le pyjama préféré d'Iruka. Naruto n'en revenait pas, Iruka avait réfléchit et était revenu sur sa décision !

« En espérant qu'il t'apporte autant de bons souvenirs que pour moi. »

Naruto lui fit un sourire émut et resserra sa poigne sur le vêtement avant de venir le remercier d'un baisé sur la joue.

C'était ça le vrai noël, un petit geste à grande symbolique.

Alexandra lança un regard à Iruka plus qu'heureux d'offrir ce pyjama. Elle soupira tout en espérant que son présent était bien le bon.

« Alex. » Prononça Tora la sortant de ses pensées. La jeune fille se tourna vers son cousin pour recevoir le paquet qui lui avait été balancé.

Elle le réceptionna de justesse. Le regard qu'il lui lançait se trouvait remplit de fierté : son cadeau devait être grandiose à ses yeux.

Alexandra n'attendit pas et desserra le nœud libérant une belle boite venant surement d'une boutique de bijou, la surprise n'était pas énorme, vu qu'elle s'attendait à un collier ou à des boucles d'oreilles. Ce fut un bracelet. Tout de même contente de l'attention de Sasori ayant choisit un bijou simple.

Naruto se pinça légèrement la lèvre. Il espéré qu'Alexandra avait sérieusement réfléchit au choix de son cadeau à la différence de Sasori.

« Sasori. » Annonça Tora en lui tendant une grosse peluche rose entourée d'un nœud de la même couleur.

Sasori écarquilla les yeux face au cadeau le plus étrange qu'il n'est jamais reçut.

Alice toute rouge, lui annonça avec timidité.

« T'auras l'air moi méchant avec… »

Tous éclatèrent de rire face à l'incrédulité qui se lisait sur le visage du garçon. Alice était si innocente en disant cela, c'était trop mignon !

« Iruka. » Le brun fit rapidement le constat que seule Alexandra n'avait pas offert de cadeau.

La jeune fille lança un regard à Naruto qui lui fit un sourire encourageant.

Son maitre d'internat attrapa le paquet et remercia la jeune fille s'en même l'avoir déjà ouvert. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela, pas après la dureté avec laquelle elle l'avait rejeté.

Le présent était simple mais plein d'amour. Un cadre avec en photo toute la famille Hakate souriante et au complet. Iruka remarqua l'attention et comprit vite car le message était clair cependant cela n'empêcha pas Alexandra de l'annoncer à haute voix.

« Tu fais partie de notre famille et cela qu'importe ce que je pourrait dire pendant l'une de mes colères… Tu es mon frère. »

Iruka émotif comme il l'était ne put s'empêcher une larme et se jeta sur sa sœur pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Naruto sourit tendrement, mais une pointe de tristesse prenait le dessus. Lui, n'avait toujours pas de famille.

**_A suivre..._**


	15. Retour au ponton

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 15 ! Joyeuse lecture !_

**Chapitre 15 : Retour au ponton**.

Sasuke embrassa une dernière fois sa mère avant de reculer d'un pas, il la regarda s'éloigner vers la voiture. Elle semblait si fragile en se tenant ainsi les épaules pour lutter contre le froid.

Il tira sa valise pour passer la grille et entrer dans la cour. Il jeta un regard à Ino assise sur un banc qui l'observait. Elle lui sourit et il lui sembla que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle attendait. Elle regardait par-dessus son épaule d'un air inquiet.

« Tu n'aurais pas eut des nouvelles de Sakura ? » Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il passait à ses côtés. Sasuke s'arrêta et se retourna. Ino tenait entre ses mains son portable. Elle attendait surement un message. Sasuke poussa un petit gémissement. « hn. » avant de venir s'assoir lui aussi sur le banc. Côte à côte, ils pourraient attendre en se tenant chaud.

Une bonne heure passa avant que Sasuke ne suggère. « Pourquoi ne l'attends-tu pas dans la chambre au chaud ?

- Je n'attends pas qu'elle. »

Sasuke soupira.

« Naruto ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui… Et Kiba.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire ce ne sont pas tes problèmes après tout… »

Ino caressait du doigts l'écran de son mobile.

« Ce ne sont pas mes problèmes après tout… » Rit-elle amèrement en tournant la tête vers la cantine pour jeter un œil aux internes qui en sortaient.

« Je pensais aussi égoïstement avant. Je n'ai plus envie d'être une salope. Je voudrais être une bonne personne. Et les bonnes personnes s'inquiète pour leurs amis. »

Sasuke ne pouvait plus décrocher le regard de la jeune fille. Elle avait dit cela d'une façon si sage, si sereine… Elle avait, peut-être, fait le bon choix.

Son regard se posa sur une touffe blonde qui arrivait en courant et en riant bruyamment.

« Naruto… » Dit Sasuke d'un air dépassé.

Iruka hurlait à la grille comme un fou.

« NARUTO ! Reviens immédiatement !

- Ha ha ha ha ! » Continuait le garçon en partant dans l'internat.

« Il a l'air d'aller mieux. Constata Ino.

- Oui. »

Iruka arriva en marmonnant que Naruto était insupportable tout en tirant les deux valises.

Sasuke sourit devant la bêtise de son ange et Ino ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer ce qui n'eut que pour résultat de le vexer. Apparemment tout le monde le trouvait beau quand il souriait.

Cette fois-ci leur regard se tournèrent vers Kakashi et aperçurent une belle voiture grise s'arrêter à la va vite sur le trottoir. Une portière s'ouvrit et une fille au cheveux rose, Sakura, sortit pour ensuite ouvrir le coffre, une femme (sa mère expliqua Ino) sortit la grosse valise et embrassa sa fille avant de la laisser partir à l'internat.

Ino se leva et lui fit signe pour qu'elle les voit. Sakura lui fit un sourire timide et traina sa valise à leur rencontre. La blonde remarqua le ventre arrondit de son amie et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

« Et tes parents ? Demanda-t-elle directement.

- Ils ont d'abord voulu que j'avorte mais je leur ai annoncé trop tard… Mon père est furax, il veut que je quitte l'école à cause de Kiba mais il ne veut pas que je perde la _chance_ que j'ai d'être dans cette école, il en a même parlé au directeur et avec un peu plus d'argent et la présence d'Anko et d'une nouvelle infirmière, ils ont acceptés de me garder malgré la situation, mais il réclame que Kiba quitte l'école…

- Au fait pour Kiba ? » demanda Sasuke en approchant.

Sakura inspira un bon coup en hochant frénétiquement la tête. « Oui, je vais lui annoncer… Il aurait dû savoir depuis le début… »

Sasuke lui répondit d'un faible hochement de tête. Sage décision.

C'est ainsi qu'au repas du soir Sakura se retrouvait à triturer ses doigts sous la table alors que Kiba assit aux côtés de sa petite amie, Hinata, ne pouvait lâcher du regard son ventre rond.

Ils ne tiendraient pas ainsi. Il fallait absolument qu'ils se parlent. Ce ne fut pourtant aucun d'eux qui prit la parole, Asuma se leva de sa chaise et demanda le calme pour parler.

« Allons ! Allons ! Du calme ! Certains changements on été accomplit au sein de l'école… Tout d'abord le foyer Lycéen est dorénavant officiellement le foyer de tout les internes, il a été réaménagé durant les vacances pour plus de confort. Des vélos sont maintenant à disposition… L'ancien foyer collégien a été reconvertit en infirmerie qui comportera aussi le bureau de Anko. Je vous présente la nouvelle infirmière Mlle Coli. (Une femme blonde qui fit à tous un sourire tendre.). La salle B3 est dorénavant une salle de lecture ouverte à la fois pour les externes que pour vous, elle sera renommée la DEAR : Drop everything and read… De plus après mur réflexion sur les problèmes de cours de soutient ( Asuma posa un lourd regard sur Naruto). Pour tout élève ayant des difficultés dans une certaine matière. Vos professeurs auront des Office Hours, des cours de soutien, si vous avez des questions, vos professeur seront aux horaires indiqués et aux salles indiqués sur vos emploi du temps, à votre disposition. »

Tous se regardèrent dans les yeux. C'était intéressant mais tous espérer ne pas finir trop tard. Personne n'était vraiment surpris l'école était parfois surnommé l'Active car elle était en éternel changement. Aussi tous prirent cette nouvelle à la bonne.

Seulement ce n'était pas la seule nouvelle a annoncer et Sakura déglutit difficilement en voyant Kiba se lever au milieu du repas surprenant Hinata. Elle se sentit fondre devant son regard insistant lui intimant de le rejoindre dans le couloir.

Ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre. Elle voulait tellement être seule avec lui. Cela faisait un long moment qu'elle appréhendait cet instant. Cependant elle avait tellement envie de lui dire, ça la démanger. Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient. Son estomac était noué et elle voulait crier. Mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et se retint de faire tout cela.

Naruto, Sasuke et Ino observèrent silencieusement Sakura quitter la table.

Elle partie dans le couloir. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte une main lui empoigna rudement le poignet. Dans un cri d'effroi elle fut retourné par Kiba qui semblait plus qu'en colère.

« Tu va tout m'expliquer et rapidement, ma patience a atteint ses limites. Prononça-t-il entre ses crocs.

- Lâche-moi. » Lui ordonna Sakura le regard dur.

Ils se fixèrent ainsi un long moment. L'air pesait lourd et chacun commençait à savoir que l'autre tenait tout aussi bien à son autorité. Kiba en avait plus qu'assez de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se tramait avec Sakura et cela commençait sérieusement à l'énervé mais Sakura ne lui dirait rien 'sil continuait à être brusque.

« Grr.. Bien… »

Quand son poignet fut libéré la jeune fille se massa la peau rougie par la rudesse de Kiba.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une façon de traiter une femme, qui plus est une femme enceinte. »

Kiba lui lança de nouveau un regard noir.

« Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il brutalement.

- A ton avis ? »

Son sourire mesquin et narquois ne fit qu'exaspérer encore plus le garçon.

Il frappa du pied dans un cartable qui trainé dans le couloir.

« Putain ! »

Sakura ferma les yeux un instant. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que Kiba aurait prit la nouvelle de cette manière. Pas qu'elle s'attendait à le voir lui sauter au coup mais surtout pas à hurler et jurer.

« Je ne suis pas le père. » Dit-il comme une affirmation en se retournant brutalement. Ses sourcils froncés, ses dents serrés, ses yeux sombres et durs, il était sur de lui.

« Quoi ? S'exclama Sakura choquée.

- Bah quoi je ne suis pas le seul mec que t'as baisé n'est-ce pas ? T'étais pas vierge. Disons même que t'es une experte. Tu as toujours collectionné les garçons, non ? »

Sakura serra le poing. C'était son ancienne elle. Elle avait changée. Changée depuis qu'elle avait commençait à exprimer des sentiments pour Kiba. Depuis qu'elle était amoureuse. Elle ne voulait que lui et même si elle l'avait déjà eut, elle le voulait encore et encore. A chaque instant de sa vie à ses côtés. Surtout en ce moment. Elle ne pouvait supporter de le savoir contre elle.

« Bah, ouais, quoi t'as toujours était qu'une pauvre… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer l'insulte qu'il se prit un point en pleine face.

Il se retourna rageur vers Sakura mais il ne put répliquer car les yeux émeraudes en larme lui procuraient un pincement au cœur.

« Tu… es le père… que tu le veuilles… ou non… » Dit-elle presque essoufflée, sentant la rage s'infiltrer en elle.

Elle s'enfuit dans l'internat fille.

Alors que cette romance tournait à la guerre, une autre se penché vers la douceur et la tendresse.

Ino observa le regard complice que s'échangèrent les deux garçons. Naruto sentit ses joues rougirent légèrement et préféra regarder son assiette ce qui fit sourire Sasuke.

Il souriait encore ! Décidément, il était bien amoureux. Ino se retint de pouffer devant leur faible discrétion, il était clair qu'ils avaient passé un cap. Ils s'étaient avoué leur sentiments. Tout du moins leur attirance.

Soudain ne faisant rien de la gène, Naruto s'adressa vivement à Sasuke.

« Je n'ais toujours pas ton numéro !

- Je ne le connais pas par cœur. Avoua Sasuke qui avait une idée derrière la tête. Mais je l'ai enregistré dans mon répertoire, cependant mon portable est dans ma chambre…

- Ah… Dit Naruto en terminant son yaourt.

- Viens. » Annonça Sasuke en se levant.

Naruto le vit emmener son plateau pour le donner aux cantinières. Il en fit de même après avoir souhaiter une bonne soirée à Ino.

Sortit du réfectoire et du champ de vision des autres, Sasuke prit la main de Naruto délicatement.

Ils montèrent à l'étage des 1ère et Terminal de l'internat garçon, ou Sasuke logeait.

Le brun dût lâcher la douce main de son ange pour prendre sa carte magnétique et ouvrit la porte.

Il entra dans sa chambre et prit son portable posé sur le bureau. Naruto le suivit et sourit de plus belle en constatant le rangement méthodique de Sasuke.

Le blond s'assit sur le lit et savoura l'odeur du brun s'en dégager.

Sasuke s'installa à ses côtés et tapota sur son portable.

« 06 20…

- Attend (Naruto sortit son mobile pour prendre note)

- 06 20 12 56 89 »

Quand Sasuke fut sur que Naruto avait finit, il se pencha sur ce dernier pour lui happer les lèvres. Naruto fut surprit mais sentit de nouveau cette étrange et plaisante sensation de papillons virevoltant dans son ventre.

Il sourit en sentant Sasuke se rapprocher encore plus. Mais Naruto aimait trop Sasuke pour gâcher leur si belle et nouvelle relation, aussi, il fallait qu'il mette tout de suite les choses au clair.

Naruto repoussa son amour qui lui répliqua avec un regard délicieux.

« Je… Je ne suis pas prêt pour… plus, Sasuke… Je veux que tu le saches… »

Sasuke lui fit un sourire tendre et s'appropria de nouveau ses lèvres, puis il s'éloigna pour lui baiser le menton puis le cou. Ce qui fit rire le blond qui s'allongea presqu'automatiquement sur le matelas.

Sasuke était sur lui les mains de chaque coté de son visage.

« Je ne t'ais pas fait venir pour _plus…_ »

Sasuke s'allongea à ses cotés en soufflant. Naruto se tourna vers lui en passant ses mains jointes sous son visage.

« Je voulais juste que l'on parle… Entre nous… »

Le blond hocha de la tête, rassuré mais surtout touché par cette attention.

« Tu sais ici, c'est ma chambre à moi seul… Commença Sasuke. Et parfois je me sens vraiment seul dans cette pièce. »

Il se retourna vers son ange qui le fixait de ses grands yeux océans.

« J'ai toujours eut un colocataire, en fait. Ça fait un peu bizarre du coup. »

Naruto hocha de la tête comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Après tout, il était un très bon exemple de mal-être à cause des changements d'habitude, les vacances de Noel s'étaient même trouvées suffocante.

La main de Sasuke passa au dessus du visage de Naruto pour balancer une carte magnétique.

« Alors… Tu peux venir quand tu veux ici… Même si ce n'est pas pour me voir mais pour avoir du calme… Comme-ça ce sera un peu notre jardin secret… »

Naruto lui fit un de ses sourires qu'il aimait tant, un sourire heureux, remplit de rêves et de tendresse, avant de prendre la carte.

« En même temps je l'avait en double et comme je ne perds jamais mes affaires autant que cette carte serve à quelques choses.

- Idiot. » Prononça la voix mutine de Naruto se penchant sur Sasuke.

Le brun sourit tout contre ses lèvres. Il était vrai qu'il avait le dont de casser le romantisme.

Ses mains passèrent du bassin de son ange au creux entre ses épaules. Naruto sentit la chatouille le parcourir et laissa échapper un léger rire avant de reprendre ses lèvres d'assaut. Le blond finit par se redresser, son sourire inébranlable.

« Alors tes vacances ? Demanda Sasuke de sa voix suave.

- Génial ! » Lança Naruto en se penchant dans son cou pour l'embrasser. Sasuke sourit devant son initiative.

« Et toi ? » Chuchota Naruto à l'oreille.

Sasuke attarda un instant son sombre regard sur le visage de son ange. Il lui attrapa les épaules pour le forcer à se rallonger à ses côtés.

Le blond perdit son sourire pour reprendre cet air serein qu'il ne lui arrivait que rarement d'obtenir.

« Mes parents ne s'engueule plus, du moins pas face-à-face. Après tout le téléphone doit bien servir à quelque chose… »

La lassitude dans sa voix poussa Naruto à soupirer. La vie était vraiment nulle même pour le plus beau des beaux, celui qui semble intouchable, Sasuke.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre garçon et lui fit un sourire peiné avant de lui prendre tendrement la main.

« Mais ce qui m'a été vraiment insupportable c'est de ne pas savoir ce que tu faisais et comment tu allais… »

Naruto lui répondit avec un sourire on ne peut plus crispé. Encore… Encore on s'inquiété pour lui… Etait-il encore en danger ? Naruto se sentit frissonner au souvenir d'Orochimaru. Il ne savait pas qu'elle serait sa réaction s'il le rencontrait de nouveau…

« Dis… ? Prononcèrent ses lèvres tremblantes.

- Hn ?

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'_il_ pourrait vraiment revenir ? »

Le visage de son amoureux se tourna brusquement vers lui. Sasuke s'approcha vivement et le prit dans ses bras le serrant fortement contre lui.

« Dans ce cas que je serait là, pas comme la dernière fois… Promis… Plus personne ne te toucheras, Naruto. Personne… »

Sa main passa dans les cheveux couleur soleil pour les caresser, entortillant ses doigts dans les mèches.

Naruto déposa un petit baisé sur le coin de sa mâchoire. Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer !

Mais ils durent se séparer car le maitre d'internat de l'étage débarqua et bien qu'il n'osait pas être trop autoritaire envers le petit blond, il leur fit comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à faire à cet étage à cette heure.

Naruto descendit en trottinant les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de son couloir assez bruyamment comme à son habitude.

Neji lui lança un regard alors qu'il discutait avec un autre garçon. Le brun lui fit un signe de tête avec un sourire semi-attentionnée semi-intéressé.

Naruto murmura un petit « Salut » mais l'évita en s'écartant légèrement avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour s'y faufiler.

Son regard se posa sur le garçon allonger dos à lui.

« Sai ? »

Ce dernier ferma les paupières durement. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Surtout pas lui. Durant toute les vacances il n'avait entendu parler que de lui. Le _petit renard_ par-ci, le _petit renard_ par là ! Orochimaru avait même accroché des photos de lui partout dans sa chambre, rêvant surement de lui la nuit. Pourquoi, Naruto était si attractif ? Pourquoi lui était-il si repoussant ?

« Sai, ça va ? »

Sai se crispa en sentant la petite main se poser sur son épaule.

« ça va… » Dit-il d'une voix sombre.

Naruto s'assit à ses côtés. Il connaissait une partie de son secret, il devait surement s'inquiéter.

Alors qu'avant les vacances il l'idolâtrait, il voulait devenir son jumeau, ce soir, il était tellement consumé par la colère et la jalousie qu'il serait prêt à l'étrangler.

_Retiens-toi_.

Sai empoigna ses proprse épaules, maltraitant ses vêtements.

« Il t'a encore battu. » Annonça Naruto.

Ce n'était pas une question c'était un constat.

Naruto était le seul qui pourrait le comprendre.

Naruto connaissait ce sentiment de rejet.

Naruto connaissait la solitude…

Naruto connaissait la douleur…

Sai relâcha sa prise sur ses épaules et tourna légèrement le regard dans sa direction.

Le blond lui fit un sourire peiné et doux avant de lui tendre les bras. Sai n'attendit pas plus longtemps est répondit à l'étreinte.

Il était si petit qu'on aurait dit une peluche à serrait pour se consoler.

Il était si petit qu'il aurait put l'étrangler d'un simple câlin.

Sai le serrait un peu trop fort aussi Naruto se mit à lui caresser le dos pour le consoler. Mais l'autre garçon fut traversait de douleur au simple effleurement. Naruto retira ses mains pour ne pas lui faire plus mal. Il devait avoir toucher des blessures.

Le brun reprit alors sa respiration et fut surprit de l'odeur de Naruto.

« Tu sens bon… » Même l'odeur ! Il avait même l'odeur ! Pas étonnant qu'Orochimaru faisait une fixette sur lui.

« J'aimerai bien avoir la même… » Chuchota Sai à son oreille. Naruto sentit la pression s'affaiblir et s'écarta pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« La même ?

- La même odeur…Restes contre moi, peut-être que je m'en imprégnerais… »

Naruto fronça les sourcils mais reprit le câlin. Sai n'allait pas bien… Il avait besoin d'aide et pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qu'on prenait en pitié, pour une fois que c'était lui qui pouvait plaindre quelqu'un, il ne s'en priverait pas.

Un grognement derrière eux fit sursauter Naruto. Kiba entra dans la pièce en leur jetant un regard sombre. Naruto pouvait clairement lire en lui qu'il lui reprochait quelque chose. Mais Kiba ne lui hurla pas dessus, ne lui annonça pas de vive voix car il était suivit de quelqu'un et qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être prit en « note ».

Anko sur le pallier sourit à son patient avant de lui tendre une main. « On peut parler ? » Naruto hocha lentement la tête content de tout de même sortir de l'étreinte écrasante de Sai.

Le blond prit la main de sa psychologue et la suivit jusqu'à son nouveau bureau.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Kiba n'hésita pas un instant pour se lever et venir par-dessus Sai leurs regards se défiant.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu magouilles… Mais je ne te laisserais pas jouer avec Naruto, c'est clair ? »

Sai ne répondit pas.

Il n'avait rien à répondre.

Kiba se mettait en travers de son chemin.

Très bien, il ferait avec.

« Tu t'entend bien avec Sai pour finir ? » Demanda Anko en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil.

Naruto s'assit sur son siège en observant la nouvelle pièce. Les murs n'avaient pas changés, il y avait toujours cet affreux dessin orange qui ne ressemblait ni a une spirale ni à une fleur sur le mur, la grande fenêtre derrière le bureau de sa psy donnait sur la cour et l'ancien canapé était toujours là. Naruto se permit de s'assoir dessus. Le cuir grinça sous ses fesses et il lança un regard sombre au lit dans le coin qui devait faire office de lit d'infirmerie. Cela semblait ridicule par rapport à l'argent que devait bien se faire l'école d'avoir pour infirmerie un lit et une armoire à pharmacie. Armoire qui d'ailleurs sur ce lit paraissait trop petite pour contenir assez de médicaments pour toute l'école et l'internat.

Le regard d'Anko devenait vraiment insistant. Naruto se sentit tout de même obligé de répondre.

« Disons, que l'on a quelques points communs…

- Lesquels ?

- Des points communs… » Murmura Naruto entre ses dents.

Il devait garder le secret mais il avait toujours du mal avec sa psychologue car elle faisait tout pour le pousser à bout. Anko prit des notes.

- Tes vacances se sont passés comment ?

- Bien… Prononça Naruto en se détendant quelque peu.

Les vacances était un sujet plus simple que Sai.

- Tu t'entend bien avec ta famille d'accueil ?

- Oui, ils sont très gentils…( son regard se fit tendre avant de s'émerveiller) Vous savez nous sommes allés à la mer ! S'agita Naruto.

- Tu n'étais jamais allé à la mer avant ?

- Non, mon père n'avait pas le temps… »

Le garçon posa son regard sur ses genoux d'un air gêné et triste. Anko posa son stylos pour fixer plus amplement son patient.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais me dire ? »

Naruto se mordit la lèvre.

« Je suis là pour ça. »

Il releva son regard sur Anko. Il maltraita encore un peu sa lèvre avant d'avouer timidement.

« Cependant… Je me sens toujours aussi seul… »

_**A suivre ...**_


	16. Vagues de déroute

_Voici le Chapitre 16, que vous avez dû attendre car j'ai eu un petit problème d'organisation... Ce qui ne vous intéresse surement pas..._

_Alors tout ce que je peux faire c'est vous demander pardon et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 16 : La vague de déroute.**

Là où Naruto et Sasuke vivaient le parfait paradis romantique depuis une semaine, Sakura vivait l'enfer. Tout le monde la repoussé et la traité, les professeurs la réprimé sans cesse et la prof de Français n'hésitait pas à lui répéter qu'elle n'avait pas fait la chose la plus intelligente en étant enceinte en seconde résumant au fait qu'elle aurait un enfant à s'occuper en plus de passer le BAC. Sakura commençait sérieusement à déprimer.

La jeune fille monta à l'internat en claquant la porte, plus qu'énervée contre toutes ses personnes qui ne la comprenait pas et contre elle car elle ne voulait pas de ce problème. Elle regarda un instant son ventre, comme elle aimerait pouvoir le frapper. Seulement elle savait ce geste stupide.

Elle replaça correctement son sac sur son épaule et renifla avec dédain. Son regard croisa celui clair d'Hinata. La jeune fille aussi timide qu'elle était, voulut faire demi-tour et retourner dans sa chambre.

Sakura ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir vraiment, Hinata était une gentille fille qui ne demandait qu'à être aimable, c'était Kiba le fautif qui se voilait la face en sortant avec elle, ne voulant pas reconnaitre qu'il était le père de son enfant. Mais voilà, elle aimait Kiba et elle n'arrivait pas à le détester et il était bien plus facile de s'en prendre à Hinata.

« Quoi ? » Lui lança-t-elle d'une voix remplit de venin.

Hinata se crispa et cacha à moitié sa tête entre ses épaules, rouge de gêne. Sakura sourit mesquinement.

« Pitoyable… »

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Elle retint sa respiration le temps que la rose passe à ses côtés.

Ses mains se serrèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça ! Elle était une Hyuga, bon sang !

« C'est d'être enceinte à ton âge qui est pitoyable ! » Hurla-t-elle brusquement.

Sakura s'arrêta.

Hinata, celle qui ne jugeait jamais, qui ne commentait jamais venait de lui cracher à la figure qu'elle n'avait pas à être enceinte. Son corps trembla de rage. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter tout cette tension, elle vacilla. Sakura du poser une main sur le mur pour se retenir.

« Laissez-moi… Putain… Je ne demande pas grand-chose… » Supplia-t-elle de ses lèvres tremblantes.

Hinata voulut d'office s'excuser mais Karim arriva de sa propre chambre et la prit par l'épaule l'empêchant de faire un pas.

« Laisse, Hinata… Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite… N'est-ce pas ?

- Surement… » Chuchota la petite Hyuga.

Karim réussit à l'emmener hors du couloir.

Sakura glissa le long du mur en pleurant, elle se maintenait durement le ventre. Dans son cocon de protection, elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose disparaitre…

« Sakura ? » L'appela une voix féminine.

Juste laissez la…

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Ne me touche pas ! » Hurla Sakura en se retournant vivement. Son regard se posa sur une externe en première, c'était la sœur de Gaara, mais elle ne savait plus son nom. Elle était blonde avec les cheveux emmêlées et en pétard ce qui n'était pas du tout féminin par rapport à sa belle voix de femme.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? Mon nom est Temari… Tu ne devrais pas rester là… Il faut te changer les idées…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'aide madame Tsunade à descendre des cadres pour faire des affiches pour le projet Malaisie. ( Temari lui montra les deux cadres qu'elle tenait en main) On va afficher les photos des élèves de l'année dernière et ce qu'ils ont accomplit. »

Tsunade arriva à ses cotés les bras chargés d'une caisse remplie de photographies. Elle posa un regard sur son élève et fut prise de pitié en la voyant si démunie.

« Même si tu es en seconde, tu peux nous aider… Lui proposa-t-elle.

- ça te changera les idées. » Ajouta Temari en lui tendant une main.

Sakura la prit et se releva avec son aide. « Merci. » Avant de les suivre.

Le projet Malaisie était mit en place au siens de l'école depuis le tsunami. Trois élèves de première de l'école étaient décédés à cet endroit et leur camarades en avait étés plus que choqués.

Voulant malgré tout faire quelque chose même si cela ne les ramènerait pas à la vie, les premières montèrent le projet Malaisie avec l'aide d'Habitat for Humanity. Depuis les premières qui passaient le Baccalauréat international et qui devait des heures à la communauté renouvelait le projet tout les ans. Il fallait alors qu'ils organisent toute forme de vente pour obtenir des bénéfices pour se payer le voyage et aussi pour acheter les matériaux dont ils avaient besoins.

Le projet n'avait qu'un seul but : aller en Malaisie construire des maisons à ceux qui n'en avait plus.

C'était pour cette raison que tant de choses étranges étaient organisées, comme des ventes de petits pains au chocolat à la récréation, des soirées payantes, des ventes de chocolats à noël et à pâque. L'école devenait une sorte de marché de la bouffe.

Ce qui faisait la joie de Naruto.

Ce dernier tentait de passer devant tout le monde à la queue pour les petits pains au chocolat mais petit comme il était, il n'arrivait qu'à dépasser les sixièmes et les cinquièmes. Très vite, il perdit patience et eut l'idée de passer par derrière.

Le stand des petits pains était à l'une des porte de la cantine, la queue était dans la récréation aussi Naruto décida de passer par la porte de l'internat.

Quand il arriva dans le réfectoire Naruto trottinât jusqu'au stand mais une phrase prononcé par une première l'interrompit.

« Finish ! It's closed ! »

Naruto allait soupirer de dépit alors qu'une main passa par-dessus sa tête pour pendre un petit pain devant c'est yeux. Naruto se retourna vers son offreur pour se retrouver à proximité du menton de Neji.

Le blond recula d'office en le constatant.

« Un petit pain ? » Demanda Neji de sa voix mutine.

Naruto secoua la tête et voulu partir prestement. Cependant Neji n'était pas d'accord et il lui attrapa l'épaule pour le ramener brusquement vers lui.

« Tu me fuis ?

- N-non… »

Le regard de son ainé se fit peiné. Naruto décida de regarder ailleurs, Neji lui faisait toujours aussi peur. En fait, même si Neji n'était pas méchant c'était ses manières qui devaient l'effrayer. Il le touché sans cesse comme s'ils étaient intimes.

Son menton fut encadré délicatement par de fins doigts qui le forcèrent à regarder son camarade.

« Hé… N'ai pas peur… Ce qui c'est passé entre nous c'est du passé… Le destin voulait que tu ne sois pas prêt… Mais c'est pas grave n'est-ce pas, par ce qui est fait est fait ? On va vivre au présent et oublier le passé… Tout oublier…

- Je ne peux pas oublier… Prononça durement Naruto en se retirant de l'étreinte.

- Tu le dois ! C'était ta destiné, il faut l'accepter ! »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. C'était sa destiné d'être violé ? C'était sa destiné d'être abandonné par un père qui n'était pas le siens ? C'était sa destiné de ne pas avoir de famille ?

« Comment peux-tu accepter que quelqu'un d'autre est put me toucher si tu m'aime ? »

Neji perdit son air serein très hypocrite pour laisser passer un masque de doute.

« Je ne l'accepte pas… » Dit-il perdu en se remémorant sa propre réaction. Il est vrai qu'avoir poursuivit Orochimaru pour défendre Naruto prouver qu'il ne l'acceptait pas… Enfin pas sur le moment… Il est vrai que maintenant, il verrait Orochimaru dans la rue, il n'aurait pas la même réaction…

« L'adrénaline peut-être… » Naruto n'en fut que plus contrarié. Sur le moment il avait, alors, était important que Neji prenne sa défense mais maintenant plus rien ?

« Tu n'ais pas amoureux de moi, Neji…

- Si, je t'assure !

- Non, comme tu me l'as déjà dis, c'est purement physique… Tu es intéressé par moi pas amoureux. »

Neji baissa le regard légèrement gêné… En fait, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait il n'était jamais tombé amoureux… Alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment ce permettre de contredire, mais en réalité il ne savait pas quel était ce sentiment.

« C'est l'attirance… » Prononça la voix étrange de Sai. Le garçon posa une main sur l'autre épaule du blond.

Karim qui parlait avec une première du projet Malaisie posa un regard sur Sai et sourit en le voyant tenir Naruto de la sorte. Le blond s'écarta de lui à son tour. Mais pourquoi tout le monde était aussi tactile avec lui ?

« Sai… Sai… Sai… Prononça Karim de façon moqueuse. On sait tous que tu es une pédale mais ne le montre pas si ouvertement. »

Sai lui répondit avec un sourire hypocrite. « Il n'y a pas de honte à être gay. N'est-ce pas Neji ? »

L'ainé se mordit la lèvre devant l'air taquin de Sai.

Naruto fonça les sourcils, comment Sai faisait-il pour tout laisser passer ? On aurait dit que l'insulte avait glissé comme de l'eau ! Naruto empoigna l'avant bras de Sai d'un air protecteur. Sai soufrait bien trop, il n'avait pas le droit de laisser l'horrible Karim l'insulter.

« Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre Karim si cela ne te dérange pas. » Répondit le blond du venin entre chaque syllabe.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire affreux et elle voulu caresser sa joue. Naruto évita le geste en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Vous perdez votre temps avec Naruto, il préfère les hommes matures qui sentent les laboratoires et aux cheveux visqueux d'avoir le visage toujours penché sur les produits chimiques… »

Sai trembla en reconnaissant une furtive description de son oncle.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par… Commença Naruto dérouté.

- Les professeurs ? Dit-elle mielleusement.

- Laisse le… L'intima Neji.

- Est-ce de ma faute sil est faible, con, triplé d'un PD ?

- LA FERME ! » Hurla la voix dure de Sasuke qui les rejoignait d'un pas rapide et décidé.

Karim surprise de voir le garçon qu'elle idolâtré lui hurler dessus ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors qu'il la prit par le col de la chemise.

« Ose encore une fois l'insulter de la sorte, Ose encore une fois le toucher, je te jure que je ne me retiendrais pas. »

Le souffle coupé, elle pouvait sentir la rage qui émanait de lui, la frôler tout son être.

Sasuke relâcha Karim plus que choquée avant de prendre son ange par la main et de l'éloigner du monstre.

« Pourquoi lui as-tu tenu tête ? » Le réprimanda-t-il. Naruto sentait la poigne se faire forte et il grimaça.

« Tu me fais mal…

- Pourquoi tu fais toujours tout pour te mettre en danger ! Tu sais pourtant qu'elle n'est pas douce ! »

Naruto s'arrêta le forçant à faire de même.

« Je ne le fait pas exprès !

- On dirait pourtant !

- Lâche le, Uchiwa. » Prononça Neji durement.

Sasuke posa son regard sombre sur son ex-camarade de chambre. Neji. Toujours, lui. Ce qu'il pouvait être insupportable.

« Tu m'as donné un ordre là ? »

Sasuke relâcha Naruto qui se massa automatiquement la main. Neji et Sasuke se fixèrent en chien de faïence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ici ? »

Les cinq adolescent se tournèrent vers Tsunade qui venait de parler. Elle portait ce bon vieux gilet vert et ses nombreux cheveux blonds se déployaient sur son imposante poitrine, elle avait les bras croisés et ce regard sévères des mauvais jours.

« Rien, on parlait juste. » Répondit Sai.

Leur professeur haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Déguerpissez et que je ne vous entende pas vous battre au coin d'un couloir ! »

Karim rejoignit ses « amies » rapidement, Neji quitta le réfectoire par la porte qui menait au préau, Sai fit un sourire mystérieux avant de le suivre et les deux amoureux restèrent plantés devant leur professeur.

Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son ange. Naruto, quant à lui évitait de croiser son regard. Encore une fois, Sasuke lui avait fait mal. Encore une fois il n'avait pas mesuré ses paroles. Sasuke ne se contrôler pas dans sa colère, c'était la seul émotion qu'il laissait échapper. Il était trop protecteur, trop possessif, trop jaloux. Cela lui retomberait dessus un jour c'était évident.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! » Tonna la voix de Tsunade coupant Sasuke de sa contemplation.

Le brun regarda encore une fois Naruto avant de partir dans la cour.

Naruto sentit ses muscles se détendre légèrement. C'était dingue comment il pouvait se crisper en sachant un froid entre Sasuke et lui.

« Mr Uzumaki ?

- Oui.… ? Dit il en redressant le visage.

- Vous ne venez jamais à mes cours. »

Il se mit à regarder ses chaussures. Ses si belles chaussures, ses préférés. Cependant il aurait préféré avoir ses rollers à ses pieds, en ce moment même, pour pouvoir fuir son professeur.

« Si vous avez peur… Si quelque chose vous bloque, nous sommes tous : Iruka, Kakashi, Asuma, Anko et moi prêt à vous aider… Il faut juste en parler… »

Naruto se mordit la lèvre. Il avait toujours dût mal à avouer ses émotions, mais il fallait dire que ces séances de psychologie portaient leur fruits, il commençait doucement et prudemment à se confier aux autres et cela le soulager amplement. Naruto releva ses magnifique yeux azurs dans sa direction, un sourire timide et triste sur les lèvre.

« J'ai peur de votre salle… »

La peur était quelque chose de passionnant. C'était un sentiment si ambigüe. L'adrénaline était voulue et adorée. Cela avait quelque chose d'épatant !

Dans ce commissariat elle se liait à un espoir par une femme et à la rancune par son mari. Le commissaire les invita à entrer dans son bureau. La femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entortiller une de ses mèches rousses autour de son doigt alors qu'elle venait de s'assoir sur la chaise qu'on lui proposé. Son mari s'assit à ses côtés d'un air digne, la mâchoire serré. Il n'aimait pas voir sa femme qui s'excitée pour un espoir futile et un rêve irréalisable.

« Bien, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ? » Demanda le commissaire en s'asseyant à son tour.

« Quel est le nom du garçon cette fois-ci ? » Demanda durement son mari. La femme lui lança un regard de reproche avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le commissaire.

« Naruto Uzumaki. »

L'homme se renfrogna encore plus alors que sa femme prononcé le prénom de Naruto d'un air solennel.

« Bien, allons droit au but. Lança l'homme en posant son regard azur sur le commissaire qui fronça le sourcils.

- Mr Namikaze, c'est tout de même de votre fils qu'il s'agit… »

La femme ferma un instant les paupières d'un air dépiter. Le commissaire n'aurait jamais dût prononcer le nom « fils ». Il était évidant que toute la frustration qu'il tentait de cacher aller s'échapper à l'entente du mot de passe maudit.

« Mon fils, mon fils, comment pouvez-vous être sur que ce soit mon fils ! Savez-vous de combien de jeunes garçons nous avons entendu le nom depuis sa disparition ? Savez-vous ce que cela fait de perdre l'espoir ? Non, vous ne savez pas ! Comment pouvez vous savoir si c'est mon fils ! »

Les épaules de sa femme se crispèrent et Mr Kamikaze inspira un bon coup pour se calmer. Il ne fallait pas s'emporter. Rester digne.

« Je l'ai vu. Annonça le commissaire d'un air nonchalant. Il vous ressemble énormément. Il n'y a aucun doute possible, en plus de la ressemblance, le lieu de la disparition : Konoha et celui que son ravisseur lui a confier dans une lettre. Il n'y a que votre enfant qui a disparu de Konoha. »

Mr Namikaze se renfrogna dans son siège et sa femme se redressa pour demander le regard brillant.

« Il… Il est comment ? Je veux dire est-ce qu'il est poli ? Est-ce qu'il est bien éduqué ? Est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas pourris notre fils ? »

Le commissaire la regarda un moment dans le vide. Il redressa du bout du doigt un crayon de bois de manière à ce qu'il soit parallèle aux bords de la table.

« Il faut que je vous parle d'un évènement important qui c'est passé à son école… Hum, je crois que je vais vous raconter son histoire depuis le début… »

Le couple se regarda un instant dans les yeux. La crainte traversant leurs esprits. Qu'était-il arrivé à leur fils ?

Maudit soit Orochimaru.

Sai n'arrivait pas a ce débarrasser de l'envie de lui plaire, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça et ça l'obstinait. Il fallait qu'il comprenne ce qu'il y avait de si attirant chez Naruto.

« Attends ! » Cria-t-il à Neji. Le brun ce retourna en levant un sourcil.

Sai le rattrapa d'un pas rapide avec toujours ce sourire mystérieux et malsain. Neji n'appréciait pas le nouveau, d'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à l'internat. C'est vrai, il venait s'incrustait de telle manière dans leur vie que cela en devenait dangereux. On ne pouvait plus gardait un secret, c'était comme-ci Sai épiais chaque fait et geste de chacun. Pire que cela il semblait les étudier. Neji était même sur qu'en fouillant dans ses affaires, il trouverait un carnet remplit de notes bizarres sur eux.

« J'aurais quelques questions à te poser… Enfin plutôt une… »

Et voila qu'il avait droit à un interrogatoire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez Naruto ? »

Neji écarquilla les yeux. Dit donc il allait droit au but !

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Sai lui répondit avec cet habituel sourire exaspérant. Comme il ne lui donnait pas de raison valable Neji allait s'en aller. Il n'allait tout de même pas dévoiler ses fantasmes à la fouine de l'école.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas. » Neji se retourna dans une grimace d'incompréhension.

« Je te demande pardon ?

- Je sais très bien que personne ne m'aime. »

L'ainé cessa de respirer.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cet établissement, il déshabilla Sai du regard. Ce col noir qui venait caché son cou, son pantalon gris trop grand, usé par le talon de ses vieilles baskets de sport et cette peau cadavérique qui renforçait le sombre des ses cheveux et l'obscurité de ses yeux.

Il avait l'air d'un fou. Non, d'un vampire. Comme s'il guettait sa proie. Neji frissonna cela expliquait pourquoi il les observait sans cesse. Pour trouver leur faiblesses.

« Je veux juste plaire, tu sais, je ne veux de mal à personne. »

Neji plissa les paupières.

« Et comme Naruto a plein d'ami, je me dis que je pourrais prendre exemple sur lui.

- Naruto n'a rien d'un exemple. » Lança Neji sur la défensive.

C'était quoi ce délire Sai voulait quoi à Naruto ?

De nouveau ce sourire irritant.

« Je suppose que cela doit être gênant pour toi, je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Tout le monde ne sais pas être gay et l'affirmer complètement. »

Un défi. Neji serra les mains. Il avait toujours affirmer son homosexualité sans scrupule et ce ne sera pas un petit nouveau qui le rendrait incertain et hésitant.

« Son apparence. »

Sai laissa un vrai sourire machiavélique apparaitre sur son visage alors qu'il était de dos à son camarade.

« Et ? Exactement que te plait-il chez lui ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi ! S'exclama Neji à bout de nerf, d'abord Karim, puis Sasuke et maintenant Sai en dix minutes de temps, s'il gardait son calme ce serait un surhomme.

- Allons, tu dois bien savoir. Dit-il en tournant légèrement la tête pour le défier de son regard sombre.

- Euh… Ses cheveux ! Ouais, j'aime bien les blonds ! Et ses yeux ! Ses yeux sont magnifiques ! Et puis sa façon de s'habiller. Entre le style Hip-hop et pop-rock avec plein de couleurs ! ça le rend plus chaleureux ! »

Sai le remercia pour les renseignements d'une voix mielleuse avant de s'éloigner le pas pressé. Il lui fallait sa carte de sortie hebdomadaire.

Neji resta pantois sous le préau un long moment. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

_**A suivre...**_


	17. L'Aube

_Désolé pour cette longue attente ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 17 : L'aube.**

C'était un grand jour pour Naruto. Aujourd'hui il allait surmonter ses peurs et entrer dans la salle de Physique. Il avait passé tout le cours précédant les mains tremblantes rien qu'à l'idée. Et s'il faisait une crise devant tout la classe ? Et s'il s'évanouissait ? Est-ce que les souvenirs remonteraient à la surface ? Est-ce qu'ils pourraient le rendre malade ?

Aujourd'hui c'était un grand jour et tout les élèves de la classe l'avait comprit, sur la surveillance d'Iruka, de l'infirmière et d'Anko leur camarade Naruto allait affronter ses peurs. Tous étaient curieux de sa réaction et une bonne partie de la classe s'en inquiété.

Sasuke ne s'était pas excusé pour sa brusquerie de la dernière fois mais il comptait bien être là pour Naruto. Il s'approcha de son ange et vint le prendre par la main, alors que la cloche sonnait et que chacun rangeait ses affaires. Naruto releva son regard pour fixer le doux visage inexpressif du brun. Il lui fit un rictus peiné avant de prendre son sac et de le suivre.

Son cœur battait à la chamane et ses jambes ne semblaient plus le soutenir. Malgré le fait qu'il était entouré de Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Gaara et Shikamaru, il ne se sentait pas plus confiant.

Alors qu'ils descendaient dans le couloir des laboratoires, la classe entière passa au milieu d'une allée d'élèves curieux. Tsunade les attendaient un peu devant la salle et derrière elle Naruto put apercevoir les silhouettes de Kiba, Lee et Sai. Naruto dessina un sourire en l'apercevant. Il aimait bien savoir que Sai, son confident, ne soit pas loin. Il aimait bien l'idée que quelqu'un qui le comprenne soit là pour lui.

Leur professeur de Physique le rejoignit et parla avant aux trois adultes qui les accompagnés alors que le reste de la classe entrait en salle. Iruka posa un regard compatissant à son petit protéger avant de venir le prendre par l'épaule.

« Je serais toujours là, Naruto… » Le jeune garçon hocha de la tête. Oui, il avait comprit que personne autour de lui ne laisserait Orochimaru l'approcher de nouveau et que toutes ses personnes seraient là encore et encore pour l'aider à surmonter l'épreuve. Cependant une rancœur blessante s'amusait à torturer son esprit. Où étaient-ils pour empêcher Orochimaru durant l' « évènement », où étaient-il quand il avait besoin d'être réconforté bien avant tout cela ? Sil avait eut des amis, peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais été violé.

« Prêt ? Demanda Anko

- Je crois… »

Le mur d'humain que créaient les quatre adultes se brisa pour laisser Sasuke et Naruto entrer dans la pièce.

Dans le laboratoire régnait une merveilleuse lumière blanche et rendait le lieu bien plus accueillant qu'il ne l'était dans ses souvenirs. Il quitta le couloir et fit un pas en avant sous les regards curieux de ses camarades.

« _PROFESSEUR _! » Naruto sursauta. C'était ça propre voix qu'il venait s'entendre. C'était son cri de détresse de cet affreux jour.

« ça va ? » Demanda Sasuke peu sûr.

Naruto ne lui répondit pas. Il scrutait dorénavant la pièce d'un œil grave.

Une table proche de la porte attira son attention. Il l'observa un long moment.

Les quatre adultes entrèrent et Anko s'approcha de son patient pour lui poser quelques questions sur ses sentiments et sur ses souvenirs.

« Cette table te rappelle quelque chose, Naruto ?

- C'est… C'est là qu'il avait posé son manteau… »

Sakura et Ino se regardèrent dans les yeux. Cela ne leur semblait pas forcément important mais pour Anko il était clair que dans le souvenir de Naruto ce geste avait été synonyme d'avertissement. C'était après tout le premier vêtement qu'Orochimaru avait retiré.

Tsunade allait fermer la porte pour éviter aux curieux de venir les déranger. Mais Naruto s'écria : « Non ! » la stoppant dans son action.

« Ne fermez pas la porte, s'il vous plait… »

Tsunade rouvrit la porte permettant ainsi à Kiba, Lee et Sai d'assister à la scène.

Naruto repartit dans la contemplation de la salle, c'était étrange comment dans son souvenir elle était si effrayante et qu'ici en présence de tous ces élèves, elle semblait si anodine.

« _Il fait chaud n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Naruto frissonna et Sasuke lâcha sa main pour venir frotter son dos tendrement.

Son regard se décala de table en table et s'arrêta sur l'avant dernière table au premier rang.

« _Laisse-moi t'aimer, Naruto…_ »

Bien c'était ce qu'avait dit Orochimaru mais étrangement, aucune image violente ne l'assaillait.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Cela semblait trop simple. Voilà, c'était sur cette table qu'il s'était fait violer.

Et alors ? Ou était la crise de Panique ? Ou était les haut-le-cœur ?

Sans Orochimaru, cette salle n'avait, semblait-il, rien de dangereux.

« Est-ce que tu veux dire quelque chose ? » Demanda Anko en constatant son expression d'incrédulité.

« Je pensais que… ça serait plus difficile que ça…

- Il est possible que cette étape soit plus lente à concevoir que tu ne le crois. Si tu avais fait une crise à cet instant même, nous aurions plus jamais parlé de cette salle, mais vois-tu comme ton conscient ne réagit pas, ce sera peut-être ton inconscient cette nuit qui se manifestera. »

Naruto passa une main sur son front. Il allait encore cauchemarder. « Bon… Dit-il. Et bien, madame Tsunade, je ne vais pas retenir votre cours plus longtemps. »

Naruto se dirigea à sa place habituelle, pas sans faire un détour, plaçant au moins deux table entre lui et la table de son supplice. Tous prirent en note ce geste inconscient qui le prenait.

Anko salua d'un mouvement de tête les trois autres adultes et quitta la pièce. Non, l'étape de la salle n'était pas réglé.

Aujourd'hui était un jour différent. Car Sai passait à une étape importante de son plan. Il revenait de sa sortie hebdomadaire et passait la grille de la cour sous le regard choqué des élèves qui trainaient à l'extérieur. Sai passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire carnassier. Tout le monde serait surprit de voir son changement de look. Cela était évident, mais il était surtout important qu'il trouve Naruto.

Il alla premièrement dans la chambre mais il n'était pas là. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs personne dans la pièce. Son regard se posa sur le pull orange à capuche que Naruto avait jeté négligemment sur son lit. Le brun l'attrapa avec délicatesse comme-sil tenait entre ses mains une chose sainte. Il inspira un instant la douce odeur de Naruto.

C'était dingue comment Naruto possédé toutes les qualités d'attirance magnétique.

Sai retira son sous-pull noir délivrant son cou de ce terrible col, avant d'enfiler le vêtement de Naruto. Sai se tourna vers le miroir de la chambre pour s'observer.

Il approchait du but. Les cheveux colorés en blond, des lentilles bleus, le pull de Naruto imprégnait de son odeur. Il commençait à lui ressembler. Sai passa un doigt sur son cou. Sa peau était encore trop blanche, Naruto avait une peau douce mais surtout légèrement halée, qui lui donnait une allure de pêche. Son doigt remonta doucement son menton pour venir caresser ses lèvres. Naruto avait les lèvres bien plus rose, bien plus envoutantes, les siennes était effacés et presqu'aussi blanche que sa peau. Il pourrait peut-être faire des U-V ? Et emprunter du maquillage à une fille ? En plus d'un rouge à lèvre ou d'un gloss il aurait besoin d'un mascaras pour les cils, le blond avait de long cils qui rendait le bleu de ses yeux plus profond encore.

« Naruto ? Ah enfin je te trouve ! On doit parler c'est très important ! » Lança Kiba en entrant dans la pièce.

Sai se retourna en souriant vers le nouveau venu, fier que son accoutrement soit si ressemblant qu'il y avait eut méprise.

Kiba s'arrêta dans son élan et grimaça de dégout en le regardant.

« Sai ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ? Et c'est quoi ses lentilles que tu portes ? C'est le pull de Naruto ça ! »

Le brun s'avança vers le faux blond pour le prendre par le vêtement. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? Tu voulais faire quoi habillé comme Naruto ? »

Sai leva légèrement le menton, toujours avec cette fierté exaspérante.

« Ce que je fais de mon apparence ne te concerne pas. »

Kiba détailla son visage de façon incrédule. Il savait très bien que Sai était louche mais il ne s'était pas attendu à pareille machination.

« Où es Naruto ?

- Qu'en sais-je ?

- Tu porte son pull, tu as son apparence, quand as-tu fait ? »

Sai laissa échapper un petit rire malsain. Comme Kiba s'alarmait ! C'était si cocasse.

« Je suis là… » Annonça la douce voix de Naruto.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent pour le voir dans l'entrée de la chambre tenant par la main son amoureux : Sasuke.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda Sasuke de sa voix froide. Son regard se posa sur la réplique de Naruto. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi cette mascarade ? Machinalement il se mit à caresser du pouce le dos de la main de son ange. Car tout cela ne présagé rien de bon cependant il serait toujours là pour l'aider et le soutenir.

« Sai ? » Chuchota Naruto sans trop y croire.

Kiba relâcha le col du faux blond qui épousseta son vêtement avant de se tourner vers le couple. Il fixa un long moment Sasuke avant de se jeter littéralement sur lui pour lui agripper les épaules. Sur la pointe des pieds il avança son visage jusqu'à le frôler.

« Alors, mon petit Sasu… Est-ce que je te plais ainsi ? »

Sa voix mutine exaspéra encore plus Kiba alors que le visage de Naruto se déformait sous un nombre incalculable de questions. Sasuke s'écarta de son attaquant pour se rapprocher légèrement de son ange.

« Tu ne m'as jamais plus.

- Sasuke ! Réprima Naruto.

- Moi non plus ! Renchérit Kiba.

- Mais Kiba ! »

Son meilleur ami vint attraper Sai par la capuche et le tira de façon à l'éloigner du couple. La force de son geste poussa Sai dans son lit.

« Naruto. Arrêtes de prendre sa défense ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu lui as accordé ta confiance en une nuit alors que pour la plupart de tes amis il a fallut des mois et en ce qui me concerne des années. Toi qui es si méfiant d'habitude, toi qui y réfléchit à deux fois avant de t'engager dans une relation, tu t'es limite jeté dans ses bras ! »

Naruto baissa le regard en se mordant la lèvre.

« On partage des choses, Sai et moi que je ne pourrais partager avec personne d'autre. »

Sasuke lâcha sa main et le regarda comme-ci il était devenu étranger. Alors il ne lui confiait rien ? Il lui avait offert sa clé de chambre, pour qu'il n'hésite pas à lui parler de n'importe quoi, n'importe quand. Il s'était offert comme le plus fidèle et fiable des confidents.

Kiba quand à lui comprenait que Naruto ne se confiait plus au près de lui depuis l'histoire avec Neji mais delà à ce qu'il se confie à un inconnu, il y avait une étape !

« De quoi tu parle ? Vous partagez votre apparence, vous allez partager votre « vie » ?

- Non, je n'ai rien avoir avec ce changement de look. Annonça Naruto durement énervé que ses amis s'inquiètent encore de sa sécurité. Mais Sai doit surement avoir une explication valable ? »

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers le faux blond. Sai sourit et vint tapoter sur son matelas pour intimer Naruto de venir s'assoir à ses côtés. Sasuke amorça un geste pour l'en empêcher mais le blondinet l'évita et vint s'installer près de son clone.

« Alors, Sai ? Que voulais-tu faire vêtu comme moi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

« Je voulais être plus proche de toi. » Annonça-t-il comme une évidence.

Kiba ne retint pas une grimace de dégout. « Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! » Lança-t-il.

Naruto le regarda méchamment, lui intimant de rester à distance.

Sai vint prendre Naruto par la main et se mit à la caresser comme Sasuke l'avait fait précédemment.

« Je voudrais juste qu'on soit plus que des amis… » Proposa-t-il mielleusement.

La réaction fut chez Sasuke, cette fois-ci, dont le corps entier fut prit d'une tension. Il serra les poignets prêts à le frapper sil toucher plus qu'intimement Naruto. Sasuke n'était pas jaloux pour rien.

« On pourrait être comme des frères… Des jumeaux… On se connaitrait par cœur et on se comprendrait sans parler… »

Naruto n'était pas sur de comprendre, il allait retirer sa main.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, Naruto ? Une famille ? »

Un blanc.

Sasuke et Kiba savaient très bien que pour Naruto c'était plus qu'un rêve c'était devenu un idéal. Le blond était sans voix. Il voulu balbutier quelque chose mais sa bouche ne pouvait que s'agiter sans qu'un mot ne sorte.

« Je suis si content que tu le prennes ainsi ! » S'écria Sai en se jetant dans ses bras les faisant tomber tout les deux. Naruto sous Sai n'osait plus bouger.

Sasuke fit quelques pas pour venir tirer Sai par le col. « Je t'interdit de te jeter sur lui ? Tu crois faire quoi, hein ? »

« Sasuke, arrêtes ! » S'écria Naruto qui savait pertinemment que son amoureux avait le poing facile.

Son ange quitta le lit pour venir retirer sa main du col de Sai. Naruto lui lança un regard remplit de reproche avant de se tourner vers Sai.

« Ecoutes, Sai, je ne sais pas trop, en fait… Je… J'ai peut-être une famille après tout et…

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te comprend parfaitement et c'est pour cela que c'est possible. Je ne t'empêcherais pas de retrouver tes parents… Si je pouvais retrouver les miens, je laisserais aussi tout tomber… »

Naruto parut se détendre, avant de lancer un regard indécis au deux autre garçons. Sasuke semblait résolu, il avait bien expliqué qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait dire Naruto avait le droit de faire ses propres choix. Il ne dirait rien mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne surveillerait pas de prêt.

Kiba lui secouait la tête en articulant la syllabe « non » très clairement. Cependant Naruto fronça les sourcils. C'était Kiba qui lui avait dit qu'il devait parler à Neji, c'est Kiba qui a briser le cœur de Sakura, c'est Kiba qui ne reconnaissait pas son enfant. Kiba faisait toujours les mauvais choix.

Naruto releva alors son menton et tendit la main vers Sai. « D'accord. » Le faux-blond lui sourit et lui prit la main en retour.

« Et tu ne dis rien ? S'alarma Kiba en secouant l'épaule de Sasuke.

- Retire tes sales pattes de mon pull, Kiba. »

Le brun, rageur, poussa Sasuke et lança un dernier regard à son meilleur ami.

« Naruto ! Qu'on mette bien les choses au claire ! Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ce pauvre fou ! Si tu es dans la merde, ne viens pas me supplier de t'aider !

- Je ne le ferait pas, Kiba. Je ne l'ai jamais fait et je ne le ferait jamais. »

Kiba poussa un soupir d'exaspération exagéré avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Sasuke lança un regard triste sur les deux autres personnes dans la pièce. Sai venait de se jeter sur Naruto en l'enserrant fortement : « J'ai un frère ! J'ai un frère ! » Chantait-il l'emmenant dans une danse pénible.

Sai était complètement fou et Naruto le prenait en pitié.

Quand Sai eut finit son éclat de joie. Sasuke en profita pour lui soustraire Naruto. Il prit son ange par la main et partit dans le couloir.

Il était claire que Sai était fou. Mais sa folie semblait ne pas être trop compliquée à gérer et Naruto semblait pouvoir lui soustraire toutes ses idée sombres. Cependant, Sasuke sentait toujours ce sentiment d'insécurité comme-ci Sai n'était pas si ouvert et libertin qu'il le faisait croire. Il cachait encore plein de choses. Aussi bien à Sasuke, à Kiba, à Naruto ou à lui-même.

Sasuke donna un baisé sur l'oreille de son ange.

Tout comme Naruto, Sai était imprévisible. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Naruto se soit confié à quelqu'un d'autre.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche, il le sortit et lu le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran : « Itachi. ». Sasuke s'excusa au prêt de Naruto et décrocha. Il commença la discussion alors qu'ils marchaient tout deux dans le couloir.

« Hey ? … Why ?… Ok… But how is Dad ? … Understood… Call me later, hun ? » Sasuke raccrocha en poussant une longue plainte.

« Tes parents ?

- Mon frère.

- Et ?

- Et… L'entreprise familiale va mal… Une majorité des employés ont été renvoyés après que la grosse clientèle nous a lâché et les fournisseurs les plus importants menacent de ne plus travailler avec nous… Mon père ne rentreras pas à la maison, ni mon frère… et ma mère a décidé de repartir à la mer… En gros je reste à l'internat ce weekend. C'est… c'est frustrant…»

Naruto lui fit un sourire peiné avant de venir enrouler son bras autour de sa taille et de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Cependant aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Sasuke s'était confié à Naruto.

**_A suivre..._**


	18. Traqués

_Coucou ! Désolée pour la longue attente ! Voici le chapitre 18 !_**  
><strong>

**Chapit****re**** 18 : ****Traqués.**

_Bonne nuit, mon ange._

Naruto sourit au texto qu'il venait de recevoir de la part de Sasuke. Ce dernier était à l'internat pour le weekend et semblait s'ennuyer. Il lui avait envoyé des messages durant tout le samedi, sans repos, venant même le déranger alors que Naruto essayait de se concentrer sur ses devoirs.

Naruto soupira. Une bonne nuit, oui, il en aurait bien besoin avec Iruka qui travaillait sans cesse, en râlant, sur l'organisation de la réunion des parents-professeurs et les enfants Hakate qui le fatiguaient à vouloir le faire participer aux activités familiales, il se sentait plus épuisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

La nuit dernière il avait eut du mal à s'endormir de peur de faire un cauchemar dût à sa récente visite de la classe de chimie. La courte nuit qu'il avait passée et sa journée très animée l'avait exténué. Naruto baillait toute les dix minutes et trainait ses pieds contre le parquet de la chambre.

Iruka qui travaillait sur un bureau de fortune installé à la dernière minute à l'opposé du lit de Naruto, lui lança un regard en coin. Contrarié de ne pas terminer ce qu'il faisait il se leva soudainement pour venir pousser Naruto dans son lit.

Le blondinet laissa échapper un petit rire fatiguer s'en pour autant se relever.

« Tu te verrais… On dirait un zombi… Couches-toi et fait un somme. »

Naruto bailla dans son rire et s'étira comme un chat. Il lança un regard d'enfant fatigué en sachant parfaitement qu'Iruka avec son comportement de maman poule s'occuperait de l'installer correctement. Iruka fronça les sourcils devant sa conduite mais se laissa attendrir pour venir lui retirer ses chaussures.

« Iruka… ? Chuchota Naruto.

- Hun ?

- Tu sais… Je t'aime beaucoup… »

Son maitre d'internat posa la dernière chaussure parterre et se redressa pour venir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que je le pense… répondit-il dans un bâillement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Naruto… »

Iruka ouvrit la fermeture éclair du survêt de son protéger à fin de le mettre plus à l'aise. Naruto eut une réaction qui le surprit alors. Il attrapa vivement son poignet.

« Iruka ? Tu te souviens de ta promesse ? ( le maitre fronça les sourcils. Il avait promit de ne jamais laisser Orochimaru l'approcher et de toujours être à ses côtés.) Tu resteras, hein ? Prêt de moi…

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Tu le sais très bien, non ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je voulais juste être sûr. »

Iruka se pencha pour venir baiser son front avant de remonter la couette sur ses épaules.

Naruto dormait déjà et il se remit à travailler sur l'organisation de la réunion parent-professeur.

Les réunions à l'Internationale étaient toujours éprouvantes pour les parents et pour les professeurs, elles étaient mal organisées et donc longues. Cette année, Iruka avait accepté que les élèves de première du Baccalauréat international offrent des cafés aux parents pour les faire patienter. Mais il comptait cependant à ce que les professeurs prennent des sabliers pour contrôler le temps qu'ils passaient avec chaque parents.

Iruka écrivit le dernier nom et le plan des répartition des matières par classes fut terminé. Il déposa son stylo d'un air solennel et s'étira de tout son long.

Un murmure le dérangea. Il se retourna vers le blondinet endormit.

Naruto serrait son oreiller violement, ses sourcils était froncés, mais il ne faisait plus aucun bruit.

Iruka haussa les épaules et se mit en pyjama pour se coucher dans son propre lit.

Il ferma les yeux et soulagé que son travail soit terminé, il s'endormit aussi vite que le garçon.

_Une caresse sur la cuisse…_

_Une douleur à la mâchoire._

_ Un baisé sur la tempe. _

_Et ce mouvement de bassin contre son entrejambes lent et infini._

_ Ils sont nus tout les deux._

_ Des larmes coules sur ses joues et cela le fait sourire._

_ Lui, avec son regard sombre… _

_Ses cheveux sombres…_

_et cette peau cadavérique… _

_Il ressemblait à un démon, non, au Diable en personne._

_ Un doigt trop curieux._

_ Une souffrance plus violente alors. _

_Une nouvelle impulsion de Sa part._

_ Il va vite._

_ Il est pressé et Il lui tient la bouche pour étouffer son cri. _

_Alors que son excitation est à son comble, son bassin l'agresse et le mal semble l'envahir._

_ Son corps tremble. _

_Les larmes sont plus fortes et sa mâchoire est légèrement relâché laissant en sortir le cri étouffé._

_ Alors que le temps semble ne plus avancer, son attaquant relâche une exclamation rauque de plaisir._

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Son souffle était court et son corps suait le poison. Les membres tremblants, Naruto se leva de son lit, les larmes au yeux.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut de cauchemar, mais il n'était pas trop surprit. Anko avait bien dit que la réaction serait celle de son inconscient. Cependant, il avait encore l'impression que le regard de son violeur était toujours posé sur lui.

« Iruka… ? » Chuchota-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour de lui comme un étau protecteur.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Naruto approcha alors sa main hésitante pour la poser sur son épaule et la secouer doucement.

« …Iruka ?

- Nnnn… »

Naruto ne pouvait plus se retenir, il pleurait maintenant. Ses nerfs étaient à bout. Il venait de rêver de son violeur, bon sang, encore une fois !

« Iruka… Je t'en pris… Réveilles-toi… »

Le maitre de l'internat, se tourna sur le côté, le regard brumeux. Doucement devant lui se désigna la silhouette flou de Naruto et il reconnut le son de pleurs.

Iruka se redressa sur un coude.

« Naruto ?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar… »

Iruka fronça les sourcils et ouvrit ses bras à son protégé. Naruto vint lentement se caller contre son torse, toujours tremblant.

« Shh… Shhuu… C'est fini… ( il lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse ) Shhh… Calmes-toi…

- … D'hab- D'habitude cela s'arrête bien avant…

- Avant quoi, Naruto ?

- Avant qu'il me pénètre ! ( il fondit de nouveau en larme)

- Shh… Shhhuu… »

Un nouveau sanglot bien plus gros, bien plus bruyant, bien plus douloureux. La respiration difficile, Naruto fixait un point au loin dans le noir. Mon dieu, il voyait toujours ses yeux, son horrible regard de vipère

« Si on essayait de se rendormir, Ok ?

- D'a-d'accord… »

Iruka s'installa confortablement dans son lit, Naruto, se calmant, sur son ventre.

Mais cette horrible sensation, de quelqu'un qui les observait ne partait pas. Et si Orochimaru n'est pas si loin ? Et si il était derrière la fenêtre ? Naruto frissonna.

« Iruka ?

- Hum… ?

- J'ai peur… »

Le jeune homme continuait toujours de lui caresser les cheveux. Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur contre la poitrine. Le petit était effrayé.

« Il ne faut pas… Il est parti, maintenant… La police va le retrouver, il ira en prison…

- Mais avant qu'ils ne l'attrapent, hein ? Il peut revenir ?

- Shhuu… Il ne faut pas y penser…

- PAS Y PENSER ! » Se redressa Naruto brusquement.

Ses petites mains posées sur son torse, son regard embrumé de larmes et la dureté de sa voix… Pauvre enfant. Il voulait tellement l'aider. Il voulait tellement le soulager.

« Naruto… Calmes-toi… Il est tard, tu es fatigué…

- C'est-c'est facile pou-pour toi, c'est pas toi qui a été… Vio-violé !

- Je t'en supplie, Naruto, calmes-toi… » Annonça le surveillant inquiet que le garçon ne fasse une crise.

Iruka attrapa le blondinet par la nuque pour le forcer à se recoucher sur son ventre.

Naruto ferma les paupières, laissant ses yeux se libérer de la brume.

« Il va revenir, Iruka… Je le sens… »

Le corps d'Iruka se tendit un instant. Orochimaru ? Revenir ? C'était impensable ! Depuis que Naruto avait reçu cette lettre, le commissaire avait mit deux de ses hommes dans l'école pour assurer la protection de Naruto. De plus s'il revenait tout le monde le reconnaitrait, il ne ferait pas un pas autour de Naruto sans donner l'alerte. Ici, à la maison des Hakate, c'était pareille, il y avait un policier et armé de plus ! Alors, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

Le policier dormait comme un loir.

Après, le cauchemar de Naruto, il avait dût rester éveiller toute la nuit à leur porte. Cela avait été un enfer pour chacun. Naruto avait enfin réussit à s'endormir sur le canapé du salon, emmitouflé dans une couverture grise.

Trevor, assit à ses pieds, contemplait depuis une demi-heure le révolver du policier. Il était beau et luisant. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un de si prêt.

Le jeune garçon glissa du canapé doucement sans réveiller aucune des personnes présente dans la pièce. Alice qui était assit sous Naruto, sur le tapis, lisant une BD, lui lança un regard surprit.

Trevor posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de se taire.

Sa coquine petite main vint se glisser sur la hanche du policier et empoigna le revolver. Alice poussa un petit sifflement d'émerveillement devant l'audace de son frère. Il emprunta, alors, l'arme et la pointa sur l'abat-jour de la lampe en chuchotant des petits « pan ! pan ! ».

Une main se posa sur son poignet pour l'abaisser, le faisant sursauter.

Trevor qui avait eut peur que se soit le policier qui le surprenne, fut content que se soit simplement Naruto. L'ainé fronçait les sourcils d'un air mécontent en intimant le garçon de lui rendre l'arme. Trevor obéit.

« Il se réveille ! » Chuchota fortement Alice.

Naruto se tourna vers le policier pour replacer le révolver dans son étui mais ce dernier était écraser par l'homme qui s'était retourné dans son sommeil.

Le policier se gratta le nez.

« Vite… Caches-le ! » Lui intima Trevor.

Naruto attrapa son sac d'école qui était sous la table du salon et y cacha l'objet.

Le policier se redressa alors. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

« J'ai fait tomber une bague et je ne la trouve plus ! » Annonça Alice prestement. Alors que Naruto se relevait et que Trevor faisait mine de chercher à terre.

Le policier bailla puis s'étira avant de se lever. Enfin debout, il posa la main sur son étui et se rendit compte qu'il était vide.

A cet instant même, les trois enfants sentirent leur cœur battre comme un tambour.

« Où est mon arme ? » Demanda-t-il fortement.

Les trois enfants prirent une expression d'incompréhension et d'ignorance.

Le policier gêné d'avoir perdu son outil de travail, fit un sourire peiné à Naruto :

« Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, petit, je vais le retrouver, j'ai dût le poser quelque part dans cette baraque…

- Ce n'est pas une baraque ! C'est notre maison ! » Rappela la petite fille.

Le policier poussa un long soupir, il allait devoir fouiller toute la maison qui était en plus remplit de gamins.

Kakashi entra dans la pièce et prit le sac de Naruto : « On y a. »

Le blond s'alarma aussitôt, il avait pensé pouvoir mettre l'arme sur un meuble en partant de façon discrète mais maintenant Kakashi l'avait à l'épaule.

Il suivit son professeur dans l'entrée et attrapa au passage sa valise. Il annonça un au revoir timide au trois personne dans la pièce et vint embrasser le couple Hakate avant de venir ranger sa valise dans la voiture de son professeur.

A la fenêtre de sa chambre, Alexandra lui fit de grand signe auquel il répondit. Iruka l'attrapa par l'épaule et le poussa dans la voiture.

Naruto hésita un instant à arrêter tout le monde pour rendre son révolver au policier, mais il ne savait pas quoi expliquer sil le faisait et il avait encore peur des réactions des uns ou des autres.

Iruka s'installa à son tour et Kakashi démarra la voiture.

C'était vrai qu'aujourd'hui Naruto avait beaucoup d'ami, il avait tant, mais il y avait toujours cette petite crainte du rejet…

Il observa encore un peu le défiler des arbres devant sa fenêtre et son regard se tourna sur les deux hommes qui veillaient sur lui maintenant.

Parfois il se demandait où était ceux qui l'avait vu grandir ? Son père ? Et sa mère ? Il regarda le ciel. Est-ce que le paradis existait ? Qui avait-il après la mort ? Où serait-il s'il s'était jeté de ce pont ? Aujourd'hui il avait encore peur de vivre… Cependant, il avait peur que demain on l'oublie. L'oublie était pire que le rejet. C'était la continuité de la vie sans lui. S'il disparaissait du jour au lendemain, on le chercherait durant un peu plus d'un ans sans pause mais et après ? On classerait le dossier, lui donnerait une tombe vide et on l'enterrerait sans corps. On enterrerait son souvenir. Et les autres reprendraient leur train-train quotidien… Peut-être même qu'il ne serait pas mort ? Peut-être qu'il serait retenu quelque part ?

Il lui tient la bouche pour étouffer son cri.

Naruto passa une main sur son front. Pourquoi Orochimaru refaisait ainsi surface dans son esprit ?

« Naruto ? ça va ? » Demanda Iruka qui avait vu son mouvement dans le rétroviseur.

Le garçon lui répondit d'un hochement de la tête.

Peut-être que son instinct le prévenait de quelque chose ?

Ils arrivèrent à l'école et Naruto fut surprit de voir un bus décharger une horde d'adolescent bruyant.

« Ce sont les correspondants Italiens. » annonça Kakashi.

Naruto descendit le sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait bien les correspondants, comme ils étaient de passage, ils n'avaient pas le temps d'émettre un jugement.

« Ciao ! Les salua-t-il.

- Ciao, ragazzo ! » Lui répondit un italien au yeux bleu claire et aux airs sympathique.

Un autre garçon de petite taille les cheveux en pétard lui fit un signe derrière l'épaule de son interlocuteur. Il semblait un peu niais mais très sympathique. Tandis que de celui aux yeux claires émanait un charisme fou.

Naruto rougit légèrement en voyant que toute la classe d'italiens lui jetait un coup d'œil.

« Tu parli Italiano ? Lui demanda le garçon niais.

- Si, un po'.

- Come ti chiami ?

- Naruto e tu ?

- Adriano e lui (dit-il en montrant le garçon charismatique) é Valentino.

- Enchanté ! » Lui annonça Valentino en lui tendant une main droite et sure.

Naruto sourit et lui attrapa la main avec douceur, Valentino la serra fortement, ayant un poigné de main très travaillé et laissa Adriano le saluer à son tour. Valentino reprit la parole avec enjouement.

« Je suis content que il y a quelqu'un pour parler italien, mais je parle bien le français. Tu peux nous présenter, si tu veux, à tes amis et nous visiter l'école ?

- J'en serais ravi ! (Naruto remarqua le regard perdu d'Adriano.) Do you understand English ?

- Yes…

- It will be easier for me in English. I will be pleased to show you our school and to present you my friends. (Iruka fit signe à Naruto de récupérer sa valise) But before that, I've got to return to the boarding-house, sorry. See you later ! »

Naruto récupéra ses affaires au près d'Iruka et le suivit jusque dans l'internat, Kakashi les suivant.

Kakashi ouvrit la porte du bureau de l'internat et entra pour se jeter dans son siège. Iruka jeta un regard à son protéger avant d'entrer et de fermer la porte.

Il aussi commençait à se poser de questions. Les craintes de Naruto était peut-être mauvais signe. Orochimaru était toujours en cavale après tout et dans le courrier qu'il avait envoyé à Naruto, il annonçait qu'il n'en avait pas finit avec lui. Il était évident qu'ils allaient devoir en arrivé à cet instant fatidique où ce monstre reviendrait pour atteindre le pauvre garçon.

Pauvre garçon.

Naruto venait de fermer la porte de sa chambre ne pouvant décrocher son regard de la boule que formait Sai. Il était sur son lit, le dos au mur. La tête sur ses genoux entouré de ses bras.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Sai ? » Demanda Naruto en venant s'installer aux côtés de son « frère ». Il put entendre un petit reniflement s'échapper que Sai avait pourtant tenté de retenir. Naruto caressa les cheveux blond de son ami, éprouvant une certain tendresse à son égard.

« Mon oncle n'a pas apprécié ma nouvelle apparence… Il… Il m'a dit que qu'importe ce que je pourrais faire je ne serais jamais… Jamais… apprécié… »

Naruto descendit sa caresse dans sa nuque.

« Il a faux, Sai… Il ne faut pas baisser les bras… Moi, aussi j'ai longtemps eu peur d'oser réagir, et je me suis tue souvent et il m'en est arrivé des bricoles à cause de ça. Et aujourd'hui je suis là, avec des amis fidèles et surprotecteurs, une famille attentionné et un frère…( un sourire s'échappa de ses lèvres à cette pensée) J'ai même accepté d'être le guide de deux correspondants italiens ! Je me surprend moi-même ! »

Sai pouffa et découvrit son visage. Naruto remarqua qu'il n'avait pas mit de lentille et s'avoua qu'il préférait Sai ainsi, il lui ressemblait un peu moins.

« Tu as toujours été imprévisible. »

Naruto reprit un instant son sérieux.

« Même-moi, qui t'ais tant observé, je n'arrive pas à devancer tes actes… Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui ce passe ici (Sai posa un doigt sur le front de Naruto.) Tu n'es que brume et brouillard...

- Et toi, Sai… Tu es une éclipse… Tu caches ta vrai lumière… Ce n'est pas ce qui a de bien chez moi qui doit ressortir chez toi… Tu dois découvrir qui tu es, laisses aller tes réactions, ne cherche pas à savoir comment quelqu'un d'autre aurait réagit à ta place. Laisse tes pulsions prendre par fois le dessus…Quand tu m'as demandé pour être ton frère… Tu m'as sauté au coup… Je me connais et je ne me serait jamais sauté au coup de quelqu'un par peur de rejet, mais tu l'as fait et c'est parce que c'était le vrai Sai qui parlait… »

Sai le fixait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il la referma avant de sourire.

Naruto était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il était extraordinaire. Peut-être avait-il raison ? La jalousie l'aveuglait et le rendait amère. C'est pour cela qu'il ne plaisait pas.

Naruto qui continuait de caresser la nuque de son « frère », remarqua que ce dernier avait une blessure.

« Tu es blessé ? »

Sai sursauta, le regard apeuré. « NON ! » Réagit-il tout de suite en tenant son col.

« Sai… Chuchota Naruto. Ton oncle t'as encore battu ? »

Le faux-blond déglutit difficilement.

« Il n'a vraiment pas apprécié ma nouvelle apparence, tu sais… Il a dit que c'était une blague… Il a dit que j'était complètement fou et il a dit que si je me faisais remarqué quelqu'un aller se douter de quelque chose…

- Il ne sait pas que je suis au courant pour ton mauvais traitement ?

- Non…

- Viens dans mon lit, Sai. On va se faire une petite cabane et je vais regarder d'un peu plus prêt ses vilains bobos ! »

Naruto se redressa et tira Sai debout pour le repousser dans son propre lit. Il récupéra la couette de Sai pour venir coincer un bout sous le matelas de Kiba, laissant pendre comme un mur sur le lit de Naruto. Ce dernier souleva légèrement la couette et se faufila dans la cachette. Dans la pénombre, Sai se sentit intimidé par le garçon qu'il idolâtrait, qu'il admirait, qu'il adorait, qu'il enviait et qu'il détestait.

« Retires ton haut. »

Sai amena ses mains tremblantes au niveau de sa taille et souleva son sous-pull lentement en gémissant. Torse nu, il mit son vêtement en boule et le serra fort entre ses mains.

Naruto lui fit un sourire encourageant, sachant pertinemment la difficulté que son ami devait avoir pour se déshabiller devant quelqu'un.

« Retournes-toi. »

Sai se mit à quatre pattes et remuant le lit dans un grincement indiscret, il montra son dos au blond.

Malgré le manque de lumière Naruto put voir les plaies refermées, les bleu jaunis et les cicatrices anciennes. Naruto avança une main curieuse et tendre sur le dos et de son doigt dessina une cicatrice comme la première fois qu'il en avait vu une chez Sai.

Sai ferma les yeux à la froideur du touché.

Naruto reconnu alors que Sai était peut-être plus à plaindre que lui. Car après tout il n'avait été agressé qu'une fois, Sai se faisait battre régulièrement.

Naruto sentit le frissonnement de son « frère » et réagit. Il le prit par les hanches, enserrant son torse, se collant contre le dos blessé, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Sai lui attrapa les bras délicatement comme pour le rapprocher encore plus. Naruto lui baisa alors le cou avant de reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

« Nous deux, c'est unique… » Prononça Naruto.

Sai soupira en serrant les points.

C'était tellement dur.

Il ne savait plus s'il voulait du mal à Naruto ou pas.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire.

Il était totalement perdu.

Il commençait s'attacher à cet être si offrant. Si plein d'amour à revendre. Si protecteur. Si charitable.

Mais il détestait tellement, cette naïveté. Cette ignorance.

Cette fatalité innée chez lui qui le poussé à l'aveuglette.

Il avait envie de se retourner, d'agripper l'autre garçon par les épaules et de le secouer en lui hurlant dessus : qui il était ! qui était son oncle ! quelles avaient été ses arrière pensées ! Il avait envie de le frapper pour qu'il se taise quand il le défendait contre ses propres amis, il avait envie de l'embrasser quand il le réconforté ! Il avait envie de lui rendre la pareille.

Aussi bien dans la douleur psychologique, résultat de son existence que dans l'amour et l'entraide en le réconfortant après un cauchemar.

Il avait si envie de se venger. Au fond de lui, lui ne savait pas à qui il devait s'en prendre, mais il lui fallait une vengeance. Seulement il aimait ses deux bourreaux. Qu'importe combien Orochimaru l'aura frappé… Qu'importe combien le prénom de Naruto aura été murmuré dans les fantasmes de son oncle au lieu du sien… Il aimait les deux. Et leur faire du mal même pour se venger, le blesserait à son tour.

« Je suis peut-être nait pour ça… Prononça la voix sombre de Sai.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour souffrir… »

Naruto lui baisa l'oreille et le serra encore plus fort contre son torse.

« Alors on est deux. On est les victimes de la Girouette. »

_**A suivre...**_


	19. La folie des Vents

_Me voici de retour de Vacances avec un nouveau Chapitre ! Les surprises continuent pour Naruto qui doucement se découvre ! A la demande de certains lecteurs qui aimeraient avoir le plaisir d'entendre de nouveau parler de Neji, je me concentre pour le faire bouger, cependant cela n'arrivera que dans plusieurs chapitres. En espérant que vous apprécierez la lecture !_

**Chapitre 19 : La folie des Vents.**

C'était la folie à l'internat, jamais on n'avait assisté à ce genre d'évènement. Voilà qu'il y avait eut un grave problème de compréhension ou de coordination entre l'école italienne et L'Internationale. L'un avait comprit que les italiens avait trouvé une auberge de jeunesse en ville et l'autre pensé que des parents d'élèves accueilleraient les correspondants chez eux. Mais voilà les personnes à faire Italien n'étaient pas nombreuse et une petite partie était à l'internat comme Naruto. Aussi pour la première nuit tout les correspondants dormiraient à l'école, le lendemain une partie des parents d'élèves externes les accueilleraient chez eux.

En réalité ce qui était ingérable était l'affut de personne dans le couloir, les pauvres italiens qui ne savaient pas où se mettre, et les surveillant qui courrait après des matelas un peu partout.

Le regard de Naruto croisa celui d'Iruka. Kiba attrapa vite le bras de son ami et le tira vite dans la chambre pour les enfermer.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?! Demanda Naruto un sourcil haussé.

- Il va nous demander le matelas du dépotoir !

- Et alors ? Il est en haut maintenant que Shino a prit celui du bas, on ne peut même plus s'assoir dessus sans faire tomber les insectes épinglés ! »

Et oui Shino avait une drôle de passion pour les insectes ce qui gêné toujours un peu ses camarades de chambre.

Kiba attrapa son meilleur ami par les épaules.

« Mais ! Naruto ! On se bat depuis deux ans pour que l'on ne nous reprenne pas ce matelas, on ne va pas le laisser partir comme ça ! »

Le blond sourit à la folie de son grand ami. Tout ça pour un matelas qui ne servait même pas !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Armes toi ! » Annonça Kiba en prenant l'oreiller de Naruto. Ce dernier l'imita en prenant celui de Sai.

La personne toqua une nouvelle fois. Kiba fit un discret signe de la tête à Naruto pour qu'il aille ouvrir la porte.

Le blond s'avança, tourna la poignée, Kiba se mit sur ses gardes l'oreiller en avant, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Shino.

« AAAAAAAAAh ! » Hurla Kiba en se jetant sur l'intrus. Shino l'esquiva, passant sous l'oreiller et partant légèrement sur le coté, laissant Kiba sortir comme une furie dans le couloir. Shino se retourna les bras croisés, n'ayant pas vraiment comprit ce qui venait de ce passer, tandis que Naruto éclatait de rire.

« Mon dieu ! Il s'est taulé ! Ha ha ha ! »

Kiba se redressa en grognant devant son propre ridicule et vit Iruka lui lancer un regard étrange avant qu'il ne lui bloque l'entrée de la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! » Demanda le surveillant.

Naruto lui renvoya un sourire innocent en reposant discrètement le coussin de Sai.

« Mais rien, voyons ! » Déclara Kiba.

Iruka sentit une petite pointe d'agacement en voyant ce clown se dandiner pour entrer passer malgré lui dans la chambre. Il remarqua le lit dépotoir vide et posa un nouveau regard sur Naruto qui venait de se placer juste sur son champ de vision, toujours cet mine innocente sur le visage. Iruka comprit alors leur petit manège. Il repoussa une dernière fois la furie qui voulait entrer avant de pointer du doigt le terrible matelas.

« Je réquisitionne … !

- NON ! S'alarmèrent Naruto et Kiba en même temps.

- Ce lit… »

Les trois garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux, bien qu'avec les lunettes de Shino c'était impossible. Iruka sourit fièrement de la réaction qu'il avait produit.

« Et le parterre. »

Cette fois-ci les garçons le regardèrent.

« QUOI ! On va dormir à six ici ?!

- Exactement ! Laissez place à Valentin et Adrien.»

Naruto sourit en les reconnaissant. Kiba souffla en réussissant à entrer.

« Au moins le matelas reste là ! »

Iruka sourit et partir s'occuper d'autres personnes.

Soudain les trois français réagirent en voyant les deux nouvelles recrues amener leurs valises.

« Il n'y aura pas la place !

- J'ai une idée… Annonça Shino.

- Oui, on met Kiba dehors et on donne son lit aux valises ! Lança Naruto.

- Ha ha. Très drôle. Répondit Kiba en s'asseyant sur le lit du blond.

- J'ai vraiment une idée… Répéta Shino. On va retirer nos valises vides de nos armoires et on va les mettre dans le couloir et l'espace que cela laissera permettrons à Adrien et Valentin de les ouvrir sans gêner l'espace.

- C'est pas idiot ça ! » Répondit Kiba.

Ce fut donc ce qu'ils firent et Valentino et Adriano furent installés pour une nuit, enfin pas totalement, il manquait un matelas.

Naruto décida de prendre les choses en main et alla voir Mr Azuma en personne.

« Monsieur ? » Hésita-t-il soudain.

L'homme qui parlait avec une des coordinatrice italienne, se détourna de sa conversation pour lui sourire gentiment.

« Oui, Naruto ?

- Il nous manque un matelas pour un correspondant.

- Ecoutes, je m'en occupe, vous allez amener les italiens aux réfectoires et quand vous remonterez vous aurez un matelas en plus.

- D'accord… »

Naruto s'éloigna et rejoignit les quatre autres.

« On va manger, ils vont nous en apporter un. Quelqu'un a vu Sai ? »

Kiba et Shino lui répondirent négativement ? Naruto haussa les épaules et ils descendirent au réfectoire.

Ils s'installèrent à la table d'Ino et Sakura.

Valentin donna un coup de coude à Naruto pour lui désigner du menton la rose.

« Qui c'est ? Demanda-t-il en italien

- Sakura, una amica… »

Naruto remarqua alors le regard intéressé qu'il lança à la jeune fille et sourit. Sakura et Ino à l'autre bout de la table s'agitèrent pour leur poser pleins de questions.

Hinata arriva et vint quémander un baiser à son petit-copain qui lui répondit avec plaisir. Toute la tablée les regarda en silence, les italiens, quelque peu surprit qu'un garçon aussi bizarre ait une petite amie et les français parce qu'ils n'approuvaient pas qu'ils s'embrassent devant Sakura.

Hinata s'éloigna lentement, ne lâchant pas du regard Kiba avant de rougir et de rejoindre ses « amies »

Naruto toussota et voulu reprendre la conversation que des bras puissants vinrent lui entourer le cou. Sasuke posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Naruto… Tu m'as trop manqué… » Sakura se décala alors d'un siège pour laisser le brun s'installer aux côtés de son ange.

« Tu t'es ennuyé, Sasuke ? » Lança, taquine, Ino.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir, Ino avait toujours des arrières pensées ou des sous-entendu.

« Non.

- Oh Si ! Lança Naruto avec un sourire. Tu m'as envoyé au moins cent messages en deux jours !

- Non.

- Si !

- Non. Sourit Sasuke.

- Si ! Si ! Si ! Si ! » Chantonna Naruto avant de prendre une pleine bouchée de son plat.

Sasuke sourit encore plus en le voyant si joueur. Et Ino laissa échapper un rire avant de vouloir le cacher sous ses mains.

« Quoi ?! Demanda méchamment Sasuke.

- T'es trop drôle quand tes amoureux ! »

Soudain Naruto avala de travers en rougissant avant de lancer un regard étrange à son amoureux. Ah bon ? Il y avait quelque chose de changé chez Sasuke ?

Tous à cette table éclatèrent de rire, sauf les deux italiens qui ne comprenait décidément pas grand-chose.

Le repas se fit chaleureux et amusant pour chacun surtout qu'Ino aimait embêter les deux amoureux et les voyant rougirent timidement. Sakura n'arrêtait pas de lui donner des coups de coude pour qu'elle arrête de leur lancer des vacheries. Mais on ne pourra jamais changer Ino, elle était née pour enquiquiner ses camarades.

Son sourire espiègle barrant son visage elle fit un clin d'œil à Adrien qui lança un regard d'incompréhension à Valentin. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et lui répondit en chuchotant : « Francese. »

Adrien sourit. Oui les française étaient décidément étranges.

Sasuke toujours honteux face à Ino, ne supportait pas qu'elle ose se moquer de lui. On ne se moquait pas d'un Uchiwa. Il était Sasuke, le plus intelligent, le plus sportif, le plus beau et le plus admiré des garçons de l'école.

Son regard changea pour devenir défiant. Ino laissa échapper un rictus en comprenant que Sasuke entrait dans son jeu.

Le brun posa une main sur le genoux de Naruto, ce qui le fit se détourner des italiens. Eut-il seulement posé le regard sur Sasuke que ce dernier se jeta sur ses lèvres. Les yeux écarquillés, Naruto laissa échapper une plainte de surprise.

Sakura fronça les sourcils en les regardant et voulu prendre la défense de Naruto, estimant qu'il avait un peu son mot à dire pour cette embrassade publique.

Ino éclata de rire alors que Sasuke continuait de la défier du regard. Non, il n'avait pas honte d'être avec Naruto. Et bien au contraire.

Sasuke s'éloigna lentement. La main de son ange se leva pour venir lui donner une petite tape derrière la tête.

« Ouch ! Se plaignit Sasuke.

- Idiot ! »

Cette fois-ci ce fut Sakura qui éclata de rire. Valentin ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard de la jeune fille. Elle semblait si fraiche et si mure à la fois, si dure et si frêle. Il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangé chez elle. Comme un masque. Comme un voile. Comme une ombre.

Elle le remarqua. Elle avait de jolies yeux verts, certes mais elle avait surtout un très beau regard remplit de sagesse, de douleur, de réflexion, d'amertume.

Elle l'évita et se tourna vers Ino.

Sasuke se leva d'un coup comme un sursaut et quitta la table alors que Naruto remarquait qu'il sortait son téléphone de sa poche. Le blond sourit à ses amis et s'excusa pour aller déposer son plateau et celui de Sasuke qu'il avait oublié.

Après qu'il eut finit, il longea le couloir pour monter dans l'internat à l'étage des premières et terminales.

La soirée bien qu'agité pour tous car le nombre d'internes avaient augmenté, se terminait pourtant paisiblement pour Naruto et Sasuke qui avait profité du remue-ménage pour introduire discrètement Naruto dans la chambre du brun après que celui-ci ait discuté avec sa mère au téléphone. Sasuke avait expliqué à Naruto que ce n'était pas grave, il arrivait parfois que sa mère craque et l'appel pour demander du réconfort. Son père était parfois trop froid envers sa mère qui elle était très sensible. Sasuke espérait ne jamais être aussi froid envers son ange car lui aussi était sensible. Et, lui, était reconnu pour son antipathie.

Sasuke, allongé sur son lit, observé, le visage caché derrière un livre, son ange trifouiller ses affaires. Naruto était vêtu de son pyjamas et ses petits pieds nus n'arrêtaient pas de se frotter contre ses mollets. Un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas à quel point il était mignon.

Le blond fit tomber son classeur de français. Sasuke fit une grimace mais fut heureux de constater qu'aucune feuilles ne s'était envolée. Naruto demanda pardon timidement et le ramassa pour le poser de nouveau sur le bureau.

« Je n'ai pas à t'excuser… Cela arrive à tout le monde… » Annonça Sasuke d'un air dédaigneux.

Naruto se retourna pour l'observait sereinement.

Sasuke qui avait reposait le regard sur son bouquin, leva un sourcil. Il referma son livre alors que son ange lui souriait d'un merveilleux sourire, tendre et aimant. Il lui fit signe de venir s'assoir à ses cotés et Naruto le rejoignit dans le lit.

Le blond vint caller sa tête dans sa nuque et l'enlaça fortement. Sasuke répondit à l'embrassade et lui baisa le cou. Naruto soupira et tout deux s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar… » Chuchota Naruto en jouant avec un pli de la chemise de Sasuke.

Sasuke déposa un autre baisé sur sa tête. « C'était Lui… C'était un souvenir… »

Il posa son menton sur sa tête.

« Tu veux en parler ?

- Hum…J'ai peur… J'ai un pressentiment… »

Une main passa dans ses cheveux et comme un chat, Naruto rechercha le toucher de cette main, en fermant les yeux.

« J'aime bien être dans tes bras… »

Sasuke sourit, en glissant son doigts doucement qui tenait une mèche blonde. Il joua un instant avec la pointe.

« On est bien comme ça, non ? »

Sasuke attrapa alors son menton et le redressa pour venir l'embrasser. Naruto répondit avec lenteur et timidité, avant qu'ils ne se séparent et que Sasuke ne sourit avec un air taquin.

« Tu parles trop… »

Naruto fit une moue boudeuse. Sasuke avait décidément une manie à casser le romantisme. Le brun rit et faufila son visage dans le cou de son ange, avant de venir souffler dans son oreille.

Naruto sourit et pouffa lentement pour chatouiller légèrement son amoureux.

Le brun laissa échapper un gloussement, avant d'attraper le poignet de Naruto pour l'empêcher de le torturer. Il lui baisa la main gentiment. Le blond se mordit la joue et se jeta à son cou.

Sasuke se mit sur le dos pour que Naruto s'installe sur lui. Il le tortura à son tour en l'embrassant partout dans le cou. Sasuke éclata de rire.

Mon dieu qu'il était heureux. Naruto l'aimait tant et tant. Oui parce que c'était de l'amour, forcément. Naruto l'aimait. Cependant lui avait-il jamais seulement dit ?

« Naruto ?

- Nuh ?

- Tu m'aimes ? »

_Vous m'aimez professeur ?_

- Je… Euh… »

Le blond se redressa d'un coup. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Le blond tripotait le drap du matelas durement, il semblait lancé dans une longue réflexion.

« Si, cela te gêne, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre…

- Si ! Je vais répondre… » Rougit Naruto.

Dire Je t'aime à quelqu'un c'est un peu comme se lier à lui. Et un lien quand cela se brise cela fait mal. Il n'avait pourtant pas hésiter à avouer à Iruka qu'il l'aimait. Peut-être pour se rassurer en se disant qu'Iruka serait toujours là. Car dire « Je t'aime » à quelqu'un c'est aussi le forcer à l'aimer. Un peu comme quand il avait laisser échapper un « Je t'aime » à Neji et que ce dernier c'était jeté sur lui. Oui, mais, ici, c'était différent. C'était Sasuke. Et Sasuke l'aimait vraiment au point d'accepter qu'il ne l'aime pas en retour. C'était bien cela n'est-ce pas ?

« Hum… Hésita Naruto. Si je ne t'aimais pas… Est-ce que tu m'aimerais toujours et souhaiterais mon bonheur ? »

Sasuke leva les sourcils de surprise. Naruto pouvait parfois être si imprévisible. Lui qui semblait si hésitant trouvait tout de même le moyen de lui poser une question intime.

« Tu ne m'aime pas ? Demanda Sasuke le ton n'étant plus à la rigolade.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse. Rétorqua Naruto.

- Et pour toi non plus. » Sourit Sasuke.

Naruto lui répondit par un sourire peiné alors qu'il lissé le drap de sa main.

Il semblait si fragile. Une brindille dans un désert d'incertitude.

« Oui. » Annonça de but en blanc Sasuke.

Naruto inspira un bon coup. Sasuke était différent. Il lâcha le drap pour venir éloigner une mèche de cheveux de son amoureux de son nez. Son amoureux.

Il se pencha et vint lui baiser le nez.

« Je t'aime. »

Sasuke sourit tendrement avant d'attraper son cou et de le tirer vers lui pour un baiser. Ils s'écartèrent et Sasuke glissa entre deux baisé papillon.

« Je t'aime… Mon ange… »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Naruto s'éloigna rapidement de Sasuke, toujours gêné d'être surprit durant leur moments intimes.

« Qui est-ce ?! » Demanda Sasuke durement qui ne voulait pas se lever, de plus, il ne voulait pas qu'un maitre d'internat découvre que Naruto était à cet étage à cette heure ci, car il était déjà dix heures quinze.

« C'est Sai. »

Le brun poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Mon dieu ! Ne pouvait-il jamais être seul plus d'une demi-heure avec Naruto ? Ce dernier n'ayant pas remarquer la déception chez son amoureux se leva du lit pour ouvrir la porte à son frère de cœur.

« Tu étais où au repas ? » Reprocha Naruto.

Sai leva un sourcil. Décidément, Naruto prenait très au sérieux son rôle de frère.

« Monsieur Asuma te cherche, il a apparemment reçu un appel du commissaire en charge de ton dossier, cela semble très important… »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Pour que l'on veuille le mettre au courant c'est qu'il y a un fait important dans l'enquête qui venait d'entrer en jeu.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » Demanda Sasuke qui enfilait déjà ses pantoufles.

« Non merci… »

Sasuke s'arrêta dans son mouvement en serrant les dents. Il ne comprenait décidément pas Naruto. Depuis un certain temps, il cherchait à se rassurer et demandait à chacun s'il était vraiment important à leurs yeux et avouer à d'autre vraiment les aimer. Et maintenant, il ne voulait personne à ses côtés ? Il avait parfois du mal à le suivre.

Naruto remarqua son silence lourd et hésita.

« Comprends-moi… J'aimerais garder mes mauvais souvenirs pour moi… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me dévoiler aux autres et même si tu es spécial à mes yeux, je préfère avoir le choix de partager avec toi ou non certaines choses… »

Sasuke hocha la tête rudement.

« Où est Mr Asuma ?

- En bas je crois, il te cherchait au réfectoire, je crois…

- Merci. »

Sasuke sentit un pincement au cœur en constatant le regard remplit d'affection que portait Naruto sur Sai. Mais pour une fois il fit preuve de sang-froid et parce que son ange lui envoya un baisé par la main, il se promit de le faire plus souvent et de retenir sa jalousie mal placée.

« Quand à toi. (Naruto pointa du doigt Sai.) Ne te crois pas sortit d'affaire. Je vais surveiller chacun de tes repas si tu commence à en sauter ! »

Sai se mordit la lèvre et le regarda partir dans le couloir en courant. Il se tourna vers Sasuke qui plissa des paupières d'un air suspicieux.

« Tu veux ? »

Sai écarquilla les yeux.

« Rien ! J'étais venu pour Naruto !

- Bon, alors tu permets ? »

Sasuke empoigna la porte et la claqua au nez de Sai. L'air que ce mouvement avait déplacé passant dans ses cheveux colorés, il haussa les épaules. Sasuke était décidément toujours aussi sympathique.

Naruto reçu quelque sourires sympathiques de la part des correspondants italiens qui l'avait repéré comme le gentil petit blond qui les avait accueillit.

Il ouvrit la porte du réfectoire et constata que la plus part des élèves avaient déjà terminé le goûter et que Mr Asuma n'était plus là. Il repartit aussi tôt un peu plus pressé à l'étage.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, cela ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise nouvelle. Si la police avait des renseignements sur Orochimaru, il n'aurait pas été mit au courant Naruto pour éviter une crise de panique, seuls les adultes qui s'occupaient de lui seraient au courant. Enfin, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Ce avec quoi il essayait de se rassurer.

Il arrivait devant la salle informatique et apparemment il y avait pas mal de monde qui s'amusait dans la DEAR sur les fat-boys. Et cela semblait être tout aussi joyeux dans le bureau de l'internat.

« Iruka, tout est fin prêt pour la réunion parents-profs ? » Demanda Asuma.

Le brun rigolait par-dessus l'épaule de Kakashi. Ce dernier grommelait un « arrêtes » ronchon.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'approcha le directeur.

- Rien. Claqua Kakashi.

- On admire le font d'écran de Kakashi… »

Asuma resta septique.

« Rien du tout, j'ai dit ! » S'alarma Kakashi en cachant une partie de l'écran avec ses grandes mains.

Le directeur vint lui attraper les poignets.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense, Kakashi… Parce que dans une école, qui sait qui pourrait poser un regard sur votre écran…

- Je ne pense pas que l'on pense à la même chose ! » Pouffa Iruka.

Asuma retira sévèrement les mains de Kakashi et admira une photo de son collègue tenant entre ses mains un poussin d'un air très contrarié.

« Que … ?

- Ma tante… » S'expliqua Kakashi.

Iruka éclata de rire.

Asuma très perturbé par les pitreries de ses deux employés poussa un long soupir.

Naruto toqua à la porte du bureau.

Asuma le remarqua. Toujours sur ses gardes, le jeune garçon n'osait pas faire un pas en avant.

« Naruto ! Je t'attendais. »

Les deux autre adultes dans la salle redevinrent alors sérieux pour se renseigner sur leur petit protégé. Ils n'était apparemment pas au courant de quelque chose.

« J'ai reçu un appel du commissaire. »

Naruto hocha la tête cela il le savait. Il eut un grand rire dans la DEAR. Asuma pesta sur ses élèves trop bruyants. Il y avait décidément trop de monde à l'internat ce soir.

« Il y a du nouveau en ce qui concerne ton enlèvement. »

Naruto déglutit. Il avait la gorge sèche. Etrangement il sentait qu'il allait être très perturbé par ce qui allait être dit. Il avait un peu peur.

Iruka vint jusqu'à son protégé et le poussa en avant dans la salle pour fermer la porte du bureau.

« Ils ont retrouvé ta vraie famille. »

Cette fois-ci un vertige le prit. Iruka vint le soutenir rapidement et l'amena à une chaise.

Le blond n'en revenait pas. Il avait une famille ? Une vraie ? Mais comment était-elle ? Comment était ses parents ? Est-ce qu'ils avait des grands-parents ? Des cousins ? Des Frères ou des sœurs, même ? Il avait tellement de questions. Venait-t-il d'un milieu aisé ? Pourrait-il suivre sa scolarisation ici ? Irait-il habiter avec eux, tout de suite ? Pourrait-il apprendre à les connaitre avant ? Et eux, l'accepteront-ils comme il est ? Accepteront-ils ce qu'il est devenu ?

« Naruto ça va ? » Demanda Iruka.

Le garçon ne fit aucun mouvement pour répondre. Asuma tourna sa chaise vers lui forçant le garçon à être face à lui. L'homme s'accroupit pour venir poser une main sur son genoux.

Naruto frissonna.

« Ils aimeraient beaucoup te rencontrer… »

Naruto avait l'impression que tout son corps était vide. Vide d'énergie ou plutôt qu'il se réinitialisé. Comment s'il allait commencer sa nouvelle vie dès maintenant. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt, pas prêt pour tout changer.

« Comment s'appellent-ils ? Demanda-t-il, peu sûr.

- Les Namikaze. Et tu leur a beaucoup manqué… »

Iruka lança un regard réprobateur à son supérieur. Il en faisait un peu trop peut-être. Certes les parents étaient à plaindre, mais c'était tout de même Naruto qui allait découvrir qui il était vraiment, qui allait détruire ce qu'il pensait être son passé pour un autre.

« A mes parents ? » Demanda la voix fluette de Naruto.

Et si c'était lui qui était déçu ?

« Tes parents, oui, et ta petite sœur. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et se tourna tout souriant vers Iruka.

Une sœur ?

Une petite sœur ?

Il avait une petite sœur, bon sang !

**_A suivre..._**


	20. Eclaircissement

_Coucou ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon weekend ! Voici enfin le chapitre que beaucoup attende avec tant de questions qui se posent. Voilà je ne pouvait pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 20 : Eclaircissement.**

C'était une merveilleuse journée. Naruto avait été excité comme une puce toute le soirée, Kiba lui avait longtemps demandé pourquoi mais Naruto jouait les mystérieux en répétant qu'il préférer l'annoncer à tout le monde en même temps.

Le petit blond chantonnait en se séchant les cheveux. Il balança sa serviette sur son lit et s'assit dessus pour mettre ses chaussettes. Il posa son regard sur l'aiguille de Sai qui prenait son traitement pour le diabète.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu manger, hier ? »

Sai rangea son aiguille.

« Je n'avais pas faim. »

Naruto reposa son pied. Quand il ne mangeait pas ou très peu c'était souvent quand il était tracassé ou qu'une peur lui tenaillait le ventre. Sai était surement dans le même cas.

« ça va ton dos ? »

Son frère de cœur le regarda étrangement.

« Je veux dire, est-ce que ça cicatrise correctement ?

- Je crois. »

Sai se leva pour prendre ses chaussures et se rassit sur son lit pour les mettre. Naruto fit de même sur le sien. Quand il eut finit il se redressa pour regarder son ami finir sa tache.

Naruto se mordit les lèvres en voyant Sai grimacer, surement que son dos lui faisait mal.

« Pourquoi tu ne le dit pas aux adultes ? »

Naruto se surprit lui-même à avoir demander. Le faux-blond ne le regarda pas cette fois-ci et refit un double nœud.

« Pour la même raison que tu ne partage pas tes mauvais souvenirs avec Sasuke. »

Sai souffla de soulagement en se redressant, son dos le brulait. Il remarqua alors que Naruto n'avait pas bougé et continué de le regarder étrangement.

« Je ne veux pas de la pitié des personnes qui m'entourent… »

Ce regard océan qui ne bougeait plus.

« Toi, c'est différent… Tu l'as deviné parce que tu me comprend, parce que tu peux comprendre les sentiments que j'éprouve parce que toi aussi tu as été abusé… »

Naruto baissa le regard.

« Qu'importe… Chuchota Naruto avant de s'exclamer : Bon ! Allons manger ! Tu ne louperas pas ce repas car j'ai une annonce importante à faire ! Et je veux que tu sois mis au courant par moi… »

Sai sourit et tout deux se levèrent, passèrent par-dessus les matelas des correspondants italiens pour rejoindre les autres au réfectoire.

Naruto força Sai à s'assoir sur une chaise bien déterminée. Sakura fut heureuse de voir le merveilleux sourire de son ami.

« Kiba nous a dit que tu avais quelque chose à nous annoncer ?

- Exactement ! Et je veux que tout le monde l'apprenne de moi. »

Ino déposa un paquet sur la table d'un air fière.

« J'aurais quelque chose à vous montrer aussi ! »

Naruto leva un sourcil en observant le paquet. Shino s'installa à table, Hinata donna un bisous sur la joue de Kiba avant de rejoindre sa table. Et Valentino et Adriano quittèrent la bande pour rejoindre leur professeur, se préparant pour une sortie.

Shikamaru posa son plateau sur la table et toute la bande se tourna vers lui.

« Euh… Dit-il blasé. Je peux m'assoir ici ?… »

Naruto acquiesça joyeusement annonçant qu'il était heureux que Shikamaru soit au courant à son tour.

« Où est Sasuke ?! » S'impatienta le blond.

A ce moment même son amoureux entra dans le réfectoire, portable à l'oreille.

« Quoi ?! Il invite Deidara ? Mais je vais faire quoi moi ?! (Iruka lui fit signe de raccrocher, le portale n'étant pas autorisé dans le réfectoire ) Oui… Peut-être. (il posa son regard sur Naruto qui lui lança un chaleureux sourire.) … Je verrais… Au revoir… »

Naruto accourra vers lui et l'agrippa par le bras.

« Je peux te parler ? demanda Sasuke.

- Oui mais plus tard »

Naruto le força à s'assoir à table avec les autres. Sasuke voulu demander pourquoi mais Kiba lui fit signe de se taire.

« Bon ! » Fit Naruto en frappant des mains.

Il se mordait la lèvres en piétinant sur place.

« J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer… ( Toute les personnes qui l'observaient déjà clignèrent des yeux en attendant la suite et Shikamaru reposa sa fourchette pour se concentrer sur le blond ) Hier soir, Mr Asuma m'a annoncé que le commissaire avait avancé dans ses recherches ( Naruto rit d'un rire nerveux ) Enfin plutôt qu'il était arrivé à une finalité… (Il sourit) Il a retrouvé ma vraie famille. »

Sakura sauta de joie faisant sursauté toute la tablée. « C'est ! C'est ! Merveilleux ! »

Ino éclata de rire et tapa gentiment à l'épaule de Naruto. Sasuke se leva et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Naruto répondit gentiment à l'embrassade en souriant toujours bêtement à ses amis.

« Et vous savez quoi ? »

Kiba secoua négativement de la tête, excité pour son ami.

« J'ai une petite sœur ! Sauta Naruto en repoussant Sasuke pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. J'ai une petite sœur ! Je ne suis plus tout seul ! »

Cette fois-ci il se jeta dans les bras du brun qui le serra à son tour avec douceur. Il aimait tellement sentir la joie émaner de son ange.

Naruto, la tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke posa un regard sur Sai, son « frère » de cœur. Sai regardait fixement son assiette, les poings serraient sous la table. Son expression était froide, mais Naruto remarqua un plis sur son front, une inquiétude ? Non, une douleur. Sai avala difficilement, avant de lancer un regard humide à Naruto.

Il lui sourit difficilement, ne voulant pas gâcher son instant.

La blond se détacha lentement de Sasuke pour venir rejoindre Sai, celui-ci se détourna vivement de son attention en regardant à l'autre bout de la salle.

Sakura était extrêmement joyeuse. Ino expliquait ses émotions sur-réagis dût aux hormones.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

- Kaoru… Annonça rêveur Naruto alors que Sasuke s'asseyait à ses côtés.

- C'est joli… Pensa Sakura à voix haute.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ino. Tu cherche un prénom pour le bébé ? »

Kiba tendit l'oreille et alors qu'il évitait de regarder Sakura depuis le début du repas, il se tourna vers elle.

« Peut-être… Annonça la rose mystérieusement.

- Tu sais déjà ? » Demanda Kiba qui se renfrogna aussi tôt, la question lui ayant échappé des lèvres.

Sakura le jaugea un instant. D'une certaine façon elle ne voulait plus rien partager avec lui, car il avait bien décidé que cet enfant n'était pas le sien, mais d'un autre côté, elle tenait toujours un peu à lui et pensait qu'il pouvait peut-être, par instinct paternel, se retourner vers elle.

« Non… Mais j'y réfléchi, c'est logique, non ? » Dit-elle plus violement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Toute la table retomba dans un silence lourd alors que Sakura se mordait la lèvre durement en observant la réaction de Kiba. Celui ferma un instant les yeux.

Naruto posa une main sur celle de Sakura qui se serraient en un poing dangereux pour calmer le jeu.

« Tu pense à quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment…

- Tu saura quand le sexe du bébé ?! Demanda Ino comprenant l'idée de Naruto : éviter une dispute entre les deux parents.

- Je vais chez l'obstétricien en fin de semaine pour la seconde écographie ! »

La joie étant revenu chez Sakura, Naruto remarqua le questionnement chez Kiba et posa la question à sa place.

« Tu as déjà fait des écographies ?

- Oui, pour vérifier si j'étais vraiment enceinte… (Elle remarqua l'intérêt de Kiba) Mais on ne voit pas grand-chose, cela ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose… Normalement cette fois-ci, il devrait y avoir déjà un petit fétus. Cependant, c'est toujours un peu effrayant… Parfois je me demande si l'avoir aussi jeune, ne lui ferait pas du mal, tu sais… » Avoua-t-elle à Naruto.

Kiba se redressa et posa à son tour une main sur celle de Sakura. Naruto retira automatiquement la sienne pour les laisser quelque peu « ensemble ».

« Si tu veux, je pourrais t'accompagner… »

Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer et comme des papillons se battre dans son ventre, ou peut-être était-ce le bébé qui sautait de joie. Dans ce cas là, elle ne pouvait pas le décevoir.

« D'accord. »

C'est qu'elle commençait à l'aimer, cet enfant, même si elle ne l'avait pas encore tenu entre ses mains.

Un nouveau silence s'installa à table, mais beaucoup plus paisible et plaisant que le premier.

Ino ouvrit alors son yaourt, un sourire peint sur les lèvres.

« Moi aussi, j'ai une nouvelle ! Je suis allé faire un tour en ville et je me suis achetééé…

(Ses mains partirent sous la table) TADAM ! S'écria-t-elle sortant une figurine d'un personnage de BD.

- Jacob l'éponge ? S'étonna Sasuke.

- Exactement ! Je refait la déco de ma chambre à l'internat !

- Notre chambre. Rectifia Sakura. Tu aurais put me demander si j'étais d'accord pour avoir ce « Truc » dans la même pièce que moi pour m'endormir, cela t'aurais épargné de dépenser de l'argent pour rien… En parlant d'argent, tu n'a pas oublié d'acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire pour ta mère ? »

Soudain Ino se frappa le front violement sur la table la faisant trembler. Shikamaru fit une petit réflexion sur la stupidité des filles.

« Tu as oubliée. » Constata-t-il.

La blonde se redressa brusquement secouant fortement ses cheveux.

« Comment je vais faire ! J'ai tout dépensé pour Jacob l'éponge !

- Trouve toi un petit boulot… Proposa Shikamaru.

- Facile à dire, tu sais tout faire toi ! »

Quelqu'un posa bruyamment un tas de plateau sur la table. Derrière le plateau, se trouvait la cuisinière un peu ronde et qui râlait sans interruption.

« Tu sais faire la vaisselle ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Euh, oui, qui ne saurait pas ?

- Alors je te propose de faire plongeur, trois euro l'heure. »

Ino se redressa avec son air de défi.

« Huit.

- Quatre.

- Sept.

- Cinq.

- Six.

- Six »

Et elles se serrèrent la main. Shikamaru hocha la tête en signe de respect, Ino était bonne négociatrice. Sakura pouffa légèrement.

« J'ai hâte de voir !

- Tu démarres ce midi !

- Ça marche ! »

Ils finissaient leur repas dans une agitation pleine d'excitation que Sasuke chuchota à Naruto de le rejoindre dans sa chambre avant d'aller en cour.

Naruto se fit attendre quelques minutes avant de déposer son plateau et de monter à l'étage.

Il sortit la carte que Sasuke lui avait donné pour ouvrit la porte.

Sasuke était à l'intérieur, à son bureau. Il rangeait ses affaires dans son sac. Il détourna un instant le regard pour apercevoir Naruto et retourna à ses affaires.

« Tu voulais me parler ? »

Sasuke hocha la tête.

« Ma famille possède un chalet à la montagne. Et nous y allons pour les vacances. Mais mon frère à invité un ami et ma mère m'a proposé d'inviter quelqu'un… (Sasuke se retourna un petit sourire tendre sur les lèvres.) Naruto, est-ce que tu aimerais venir avec nous ?

- Avec ta famille ? Demanda Naruto un peu effrayé de rencontrer les Uchiwa.

- C'est trop tôt, c'est ça ?

Naruto se gratta la tête comme il le faisait souvent dans les situations gênantes.

- Tu veux dire qu'il sont au courant pour « nous » ?

- Hum… Hésita Sasuke. Je ne leur ai rien dit sur nos baisés et nos câlins si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Ils te prennent pour un ami comme les autres, un très bon ami. »

Cela ne semblait pas convaincre Naruto qui décida de regarder à terre.

« Ils sont eux aussi au courant de … ( Il se maudit d'avoir toujours autant de mal à le dire.) Pour « L'évènement ». »

Sasuke inspira un bon coup comment ses parents ne l'aurait pas était, l'école avait annoncé à tout les parents qu'un élève avait été agressé par un professeur, puis aux informations, ils ont été mit au courant que le pédophile en série avait fait une nouvelle victime. Sasuke était son camarade de chambre, incontestablement, il en avait parlé puisqu'il connaissait intimement Naruto. Sasuke en avait forcément parlé puisqu'il était celui qui l'avait découvert sous la table dans le laboratoire.

« Oui.

- Je ne sais pas trop… Naruto se mordit la lèvre. Avec ma nouvelle famille de retour, le fait que je sois sous la tutelle des Hakate, la police qui doit me protéger vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre contre Orochimaru qui est encore en liberté. Je crois cela va être compliqué. Je vais en parler, mais je ne crois pas que ma seule demande suffira pour que tout le monde dise oui et … J'aimerais attendre de « les » rencontrer pour trouver une réponse à ton invitation… Tu n'es pas énervé ? »

Sasuke secoua la tête. Bien sûr que non. Il ne serait pas énervé, puisqu'il comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait Naruto et c'était légitime. Il s'était juste imaginé que Naruto aurait été plus joyeux à l'idée de passer des vacances ensembles.

Sasuke vint prendre Naruto dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je ne peux pas m'énerver contre toi : Je t'aime trop. »

Naruto sourit et le serra plus fort à son tour.

Sasuke s'éloigna alors de l'étreinte légèrement pour venir prendre le menton de son ange et le redresser. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de le quitter et de prendre son sac alors que la sonnerie résonnée dans leurs oreilles.

« Bonne journée ! » Lui souhaita Naruto.

Sasuke quitta sa chambre laissant son ange seul. Naruto observa un moment la chambre de Sasuke qui était bien sûr trop ordonnée. La journée allait être longue. Il quitta à son tour la pièce pour partir en cours.

La journée fut longue car Naruto était terriblement impatient. Monsieur Asuma lui avait annoncé qu'il serait emmené par un policier et accompagné de Tora après les cours au commissariat. Peut-être ses vrais parents seraient présents.

Sasuke ne l'avait pas quitté de toute la journée, il voulait profité pleinement que l'euphorie de Naruto, cependant ils avaient dût se séparer pour le dernier cour de la journée car Naruto avait Italien et Sasuke Chinois.

La gentille professeur d'Italien qui était un peu excentrique avait remarqué la nervosité de son élève. Naruto n'arrêté plus de se ronger les ongles en observant la trotteuse avancer parfois trop vite parfois trop lentement.

Elle lui rappela de noter les devoirs et son regard quitta quelques seconde l'horloge pour son agenda. C'est alors qu'il n'avait plus notion du temps qu'il se laissa surprendre par la sonnerie.

Naruto recopia ses devoirs à la va-vite. Le temps allait trop vite dorénavant. Les mains tremblantes, il rangea ses affaires. Sasuke l'attendait à la porte, son regard sombre l'observant avec attention.

Naruto remarqua son amoureux, il lui sourit avant de balancer son sac sur son dos. Arrivant à la porte, Naruto laissa Sasuke le prendre par l'épaule et l'embrasser sur la tempe. Sasuke l'accompagna, alors jusqu'au bureau de Mr Asuma où devait normalement l'attendre Tora.

Kurenaï, leur professeur de français, sortait du bureau en tenant par la main sa fille cadette : Mia. La petite fille envoya un baisé volant à son père : Asuma, avant de quitter la pièce.

Naruto tira la langue à la petite qui lui répondit de la même manière. Mia avait deux grands frère, un de deux ans son ainée qui était en CP qui s'appelait Chomei et un autre en CM1 qui s'appelait Saru. Tout les trois étaient de vrais petits monstres, mais personne n'osait trop leur reprocher, après tout c'était les enfants du directeur. Ils avaient rejoins leur père en décembre pour les fêtes de Noel et n'étaient jamais repartis. Apparemment Monsieur Azuma avait aménagé son appartement pour eux.

Tora était là, elle sourit à son petit protégé et vint le rejoindre. Le policier de chez les Hakate était là aussi. Sasuke lui souhaita bonne chance et tout les trois partirent.

Asuma posa une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

« Tout se passera bien. » Tenta-t-il de le convaincre.

_Tout se passera bien. Tout se passera bien. _Se répétait Naruto, alors que Tora le trainait jusqu'à l'entrée du commissariat.

Le policier qui les accompagné jeta un regard attentif au jeune garçon. Et ils passèrent la porte.

Le commissariat était un vrai moulin, il y avait toute sorte de personne qui embêtait la policière à l'accueil et bien sur cela grouillé de policiers avec leur brassard.

Le policier qui les accompagné les amena dans un long couloir bleuté, sans fenêtre presque désert. Alors qu'il arrivait Naruto remarqua la présence d'une petite fille sur un banc qui attendait patiemment.

Le policier annonça que Tora allait premièrement discuter avec les parents de Naruto et qu'il devrait attendre dans le couloir.

« Tu n'as qu'à attendre avec Kaoru. » Annonça le policier avant de fermer la porte derrière eux. Naruto réagit alors au prénom de la petite fille : _Kaoru._ Kaoru Namikaze ?

Mon dieu, c'était sa petite sœur.

Les jambes molles et l'appréhension le prenant, il se dirigea vers le banc face à Kaoru.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi penser.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était contempler la petite fille avec intérêt.

Elle lisait un magasine d'un air très concentré. Elle devait avoir 11 ans pas plus.

Ses cheveux roux tombaient en folie autour de son visage, quelques mèches cachaient de grands yeux couleur océan. _On dirait les miens._

Elle avait un petit menton, un petit cou, de petits poignets, de petits doigts, des petits pieds.

Elle avait d'ailleurs les mains si petites qu'elles dépassaient difficilement de sa veste en jean.

Elle avait un pantalon blanc taché de vert et de terre sur les genoux.

Naruto sourit en constatant qu'elle portait elle aussi des chaussures violettes.

Kaoru leva les yeux sous ses mèches pour lui lancer un regard sombre : « Arrêtes de me fixer comme ça. Ça me dérange. »

Aussi tôt dit, elle se replongea dans sa lecture.

Naruto fronça les sourcils devant cette froideur. Elle ne cherchait pas à le connaitre ? Elle ne voulait pas d'un frère ?

« Bonjour : c'est pour les chiens ? » Lança Naruto sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Il faillit sourire en constant que quelque chose lui permettait de répondre de manière si rude à une parfaite inconnue. Un lien.

Kaoru sourit malicieusement et ferma son magasine pour se redresser. Les deux paires océans se jugèrent un instant.

« T'es mon frère. C'est ça ?»

Naruto ne répondit pas, il continua de la fixer. Il essayait de déchiffrer ce regard froid. Elle lui en voulait ? Elle lui en voulait. Pourquoi ?

« ça te déranges ? »

Kaoru perdit un instant son sourire. Avant de renifler avec dédain et se lever pour ranger le magasine sur une étagère un peu plus loin. Elle s'accroupit pour prendre un autre magasine et revint s'installer face à Naruto. Elle ne le regarda plus durant dix restantes minutes qu'ils attendirent ensemble.

Une voix plus forte se fit entendre.

« Arrêtes un peu de supplier ! Puisqu'on te dit que ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui !

- Je LE veux avec moi ! Tu PEUX le comprendre, NON ?!

- C'est à lui de choisir ! Il FAUT lui laisser le temps de NOUS connaitre !

- Mais, NOUS sommes ses parents !

- NOUS somme des inconnus pour lui ! »

Un silence.

Naruto qui regardait la porte depuis tout ce temps, jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui souffla en secouant la tête, d'un air dépassé. Naruto fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si leur parents se disputaient. Enfin, si, un peu… Mais elle n'allait pas lui reprocher, non plus ?

Deux orbes bleues le regardaient méchamment maintenant.

Si, apparemment, si.

La porte s'ouvrit. Sortie premièrement, Tora qui vint le prendre pas les épaules. Kaoru se releva, tandis que le policier sortait.

Naruto retint son souffle alors qu'il s'écartait pour laisser passer un couple.

Une femme de quarante ans, au long cheveux roux. _Comme Koaru. _Elle avait de jolies yeux noisettes rougis d'avoir pleuré. Ses mains s'agrippaient à l'avant bras de l'homme. Il était blond et possédait ces magnifiques orbes bleues dont avaient hérité ses enfants.

Il se tenait droit par rapport à sa femme, il avait un air digne de quelqu'un d'important.

Kaoru trottina jusqu'à son père et vint enlacer son bassin. Monsieur Namikaze posa une main dans son dos, la rapprochant un peu plus. Un geste protecteur.

Madame Namikaze pleurait encore, les larmes recommencèrent à couler à flot le long de ses joues.

Le commissaire sortit du bureau. Il se tendit car cela ne lui arrivait jamais d'annoncer cette phrase : « Naruto, je te présente, Kushina et Minato Namikaze, tes parents. »

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Malgré les larmes de Kushina, malgré la colère dans le regard de sa sœur et la retenue de Minato, il ressentait ce lien.

Pourtant il ne les connaissait pas n'est-ce pas ?

Kushina quitta les bras de son mari pour s'approcher de son fils. Les mains en avant, elle espérait le toucher.

« Oh… Nikki… »

Naruto s'écarta. _Nikki ?_ C'était son prénom ?

Kushina s'arrêta en remarquant que Naruto avait reculé face à son geste. Triste de reconnaitre de l'incompréhension dans le regard de son bébé, elle se retient de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Elle avala difficilement et resta à quelque centimètre de son enfant à l'observer de la tête aux pieds. Il était si beau. Il ressemblait tellement à son père.

« Comprenez que tant que l'on a pas fait les tests d'ADN, nous ne pouvons pas vous rendre, _Nikki_. » annonça le commissaire.

Minato hocha la tête comprenant parfaitement mais ses paupières qui se fermèrent un instant en disait long sur la difficulté de laisser son fils retrouvé partir en famille d'accueil.

« Et cela se fera seulement avec ton accord, Naruto. »

L'adolescent s'encouragea pour hocher de la tête lentement.

Kushina prit d'une inspiration plus forte, se mordit la lèvre avant de chuchoter : « Attends. » Elle prit son sac qu'elle portait sous son bras et fouilla dedans. Elle en sortit un petit renard en peluche tout mou.

« C'est à toi… C'est Kyubi… »

Naruto prit la peluche en hésitant frôlant un instant les mains de sa mère.

Il observa le doudou et sourit car il avait quelque chose de familier. C'était une partie de son passé avec sa vraie famille.

Naruto releva son doux regard et sourit timidement à sa mère. « Merci… »

« Bien, nos policiers de la brigade des mineurs vont vous faire une petite piqure, à tout les trois. »

Le policier qui les avaient accompagnés jusque là demanda à Naruto de dire au revoir à ses parents pour emmener Tora et son protéger à part.

Kushina resserra son sac contre sa poitrine en voyant son fils s'éloigner.

« Maman ? » L'appela Kaoru.

Minato lui caressa les cheveux, lui intimant silencieusement de se taire. Sa mère avait besoin de cet instant pour se redonner espoir. Ils en avaient tous besoin.

Après la piqure, Naruto rentra à l'internat pour le repas du soir. Il entra directement dans le réfectoire. Il scruta les alentours. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais il cherchait Sasuke. Il avait besoin de lui raconter et surtout d'être dans les bras tendres de quelqu'un de confiance.

Kiba aperçut son meilleur ami et fit un signe de tête à Sasuke qui était assis face à lui. Le brun ce retourna et se redressa d'office pour ouvrir ses bras. L'invitation l'appelant, Naruto accourut vers son amoureux et se jeta dans ses bras brutalement.

Sasuke serra fortement son ange quand celui-ci se mit à pleurer.

Kiba lança un regard à Sakura qui lui répondit avec inquiétude.

Asuma qui observait la scène aperçut Tora et le policier entrer par la cour. L'assistante sociale fit un sourire touché et d'un hochement de tête lui assura que tout c'était bien passé.

Inspirant un bon coup Asuma se laissa distraire par son fils, Chomei.

Sasuke relâcha un peu son étreinte et vint prendre Naruto par les épaules pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Cela ne s'est pas bien passé ? »

Naruto ria à travers ses larmes. Ses mains caressèrent du bout des doigts l'oreille de Kyubi.

« Non, tout c'est bien passé. C'était merveilleux. Ils sont si beaux…

- Mais alors ? Sourit un Sasuke soulagé pour venir effacer avec le pouce une larme. Pourquoi ses pleurs ?

- Je … Je n'y croyais plus… Ce sont des larmes de bonheur. »

_**A suivre...**_


	21. Les vilains petits canards

_Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant mais le temps me semble court en ce moment. Tout passe trop vite. J'aimerais remercier l'auteur d'une review anonyme qui a signé sous le nom de MOA, oui, je l'ai l'eu en entier ! Et heureusement car j'ai put bénéficier de ta petite note sur le comportement d'un enfant victime d'abus. Je fais attention de respecter ce critère de "l'amour violent" et si ce n'est pas chez Naruto se sera chez Sai. Encore Merci, je prend note !  
><em>

**Chapitre 21 : Les vilains petits canards.**

Naruto bailla avant de lire une nouvelle fois ce qui était écrit sur le schéma d'une centrale thermique à flamme. Mme Tsunade gueulait la leçon dans un anglais très américain, alors que les élèves gigotaient dans tout les sens à l'approche de la fin des cours.

« A la fin du schéma, qu'est ce que l'on met ? Demanda-t-elle en anglais.

Voyant que personne ne l'écoutait elle tapa fortement sur le bureau. Les élèves sursautèrent pour la dévisager du regard.

_Elle est un peu folle, la vieille._ Pensa Naruto.

« Bien ! Je reprend ! Cria-t-elle, enragée. :

_Combustible puis Eau __(énergie cinétique) puis__ Turbine __(énergie mécanique)__ puis Alternateur__ ( énergie électrique )__ puis Transformateur _( énergie électrique ) puis _Réseau électrique_ _( énergie électrique )___

_ET pour finir …_ Qu'est-ce que l'on met à là ? »

Kiba leva la main timidement en constatant que personne ne voulait répondre, et ne supportant plus le lourd regard de leur professeur. Si cela continuait, ils allaient avoir un devoir surveillé coefficient 5 à préparer pour la prochaine fois.

« Oui, Kiba ?

- Euh… _Maison_ ? »

Shikamaru se frappa la tête sur le bois de la table en jurant sur la stupidité de Kiba.

Tsunade fit un sourire mauvais en direction de son élève.

« _Maison _… ? … Non… _Consommateur_. (Elle se retourna pour écrire le mot au tableau.)

- Oui, mais s'il on n'a pas de maison… Annonça Kiba, les sourcils froncés.

- Alors, pour toi, s'il on n'a pas de maison, on n'a pas le droit à l'électricité, Kiba ? (Le garçon rougit.) Belle mentalité ! Se Railla la professeur.

Naruto pouffa tandis que Kiba lui grogna de ne pas se moquer.

La sonnerie désignant trois heures de l'après-midi retentit. Les portes de chaque classe s'ouvrit pour laisser passer des hordes d'élèves hurlants.

Sasuke avait perdu quelque instant Naruto, alors qu'il conversait avec Mme Tsunade à la fin du cours. Il se dressa encore plus qu'il ne pouvait le faire pour apercevoir son ange dans la foule.

Naruto accoudé à Kiba avançait au travers des petits en tentant de continuer leur discussion.

« Un poussin ?! S'exclama Kiba ? Noooon… Tu rigoles j'espère !

- Pas du tout ! Enrichit Naruto. Iruka m'a dit que c'était sa grande tante, tu sais l'hyperactive : Philippine. Elle lui en avait offert un à son anniversaire il y a quatre ans. Il venait directement de son poulailler, alors, tu la connais, elle es très entêtée. Enfin, elle tenait à ce poussin puisqu'il venait de sa chère poule : Gertrude. Du coup elle n'a pas lâché Kakashi d'une semelle durant tout son séjour et même qu'après être rentré, il recevait des coup de fils de Philippine car elle voulait des nouvelles de son poussin. Pour se débarrasser d'elle, il a dût inventer un mensonge bidon alors qu'il le confier au fils de l'appartement d'à côté. »

Ils descendirent les escaliers. Le flot de personnes les sépara un instant mais il se retrouvèrent sous le préau.

« Quel mensonge ? »

Naruto sourit.

« Tu connais, Mr Hakate… _Et bien, je me perdait dans les méandres de la vie que je découvrit le poussin toussotant dans sa cage. Je l'ai très honorablement emmené chez un vétérinaire mais il m'a annoncé la triste nouvelle, Basile, _C'était le prénom du poussin a_vait depuis la naissance des poumons à une capacité de fonctionnement que de 30%. Il avait donc une vie très courte prédestinée._

- Il s'est alors excusé pour son retard ! » Ria Kiba.

Naruto s'esclaffa à son tour car oui leur professeur tirait toujours des excuses bidons qui venaient d'on ne savait où pour expliquer ses retards réguliers en début de cour.

Sasuke se glissa entre deux petits de sixièmes pour les rejoindre, il prit alors Naruto par l'épaule et lui baisa la tempe.

Kiba s'étira en poussant une longue plainte de soulagement.

« Enfin, une après-midi de libre ! Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules et Sasuke lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant de lui embrasser la joue.

« Sérieusement, les mecs ! J'ai une pêche d'enfer, moi ! J'ai besoin de me défouler.

- Il n'y avait pas un match de football de prévu ? Supposa Sasuke qui savait que Kiba faisait partit de l'équipe de leur classe.

- Si… On est sensé jouer contre les profs, mais apparemment, il leur manque des joueurs, alors c'est reporté le temps qu'il complète leur équipe…

- De toute façon, j'ai des devoirs…

- Ah ! Non, Sasuke ! Regarde le temps : c'est la première fois de la semaine qu'il ne pleut pas ! On a qu'à jouer au basket !

- Justement ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver surprit par une averse !

- Raaah ! Excuse bidon !

- J'ai des devoirs.

- Mais, tu auras tout le temps après cinq heure, en Etude… » Grisa la voix de Naruto.

Sasuke lui replaça gentiment une mèche derrière l'oreille en prétextant devoir encore travailler. « Mais vas-y, toi. Joues avec Kiba… »

Naruto lui fit un petit sourire tandis que Sasuke continué de lui caresser l'oreille.

« Hum… Les interrompit Kiba. On y va, Naruto ? »

Le petit blond acquiesça avant de le rejoindre en courant dans la cour, tandis que Sasuke entrait dans le réfectoire. Il croisa Karim et ses sbires qui lui lancèrent un « Bonjour, Sasuke » baveux d'hypocrisie.

Kiba balança son sac violement sur le bitume et courut jusqu'au casier de Gaara qui le laissait ouvert à tous. En réalité, il n'avait pas de cadenas, il faisait tellement peur qu'aucun petit n'aurait eut le courage de le voler. Kiba récupéra le ballon de basquet de Gaara tandis que Naruto retirait son manteau pour le mettre sur son sac sur une table en bois.

Naruto sautilla jusqu'au centre du terrain et attrapa le ballon que lui lançait son ami. Avec le sourire ils se passèrent et driblèrent le ballon durant une bonne heure.

Naruto tournait le ballon entre ses petits doigts en se concentrant sur le panier. Il n'était pas un une longue distance, deux mètre, ce qui était gênant était la hauteur il était à deux mère cinquante et Naruto était de petite taille, il lui arrivé donc souvent de rater un panier.

Il sentit soudain un frisson lui parcourir l'échine de la nuque.

Ses phalanges se crispèrent.

Son sourire disparut.

« Naruto ? » Demanda Kiba légèrement essoufflé de sautiller sur place en attendant le lancé.

Le blond lança un regard scrutateur aux fenêtres mais personnes ne les regardaient. Il continua de tourner sur lui-même en observant les alentours à la recherche de quelqu'un. Kiba se rapprocha de son ami en constatant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il suivit le regard de Naruto et tomba sur les deux policiers à la grille qui draguait la surveillante. Naruto fronça les sourcils et vérifia le long de la grille s'il n'y avait pas une présence quelconque. Finissant son tour il revint sur le panier.

Naruto ferma un instant les yeux.

_Son regard de serpent. Son sourire carnassier. Et cette langue qui se pourléchait les lèvres._

« Naruto ? ça va ? » Redemanda Kiba.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, et s'inquiétant de son immobilité, il posa une mains sur l'épaule de son ami pour le tourner vers lui mais Naruto réagit brutalement en éloignant sa main d'un coup de poignet.

Kiba surprit, constata encore une fois le comportement lunatique de l'autre garçon.

Naruto passa une main sur son visage en grimaçant.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas… » L'intima-t-il.

Naruto secoua la tête lentement avant de sourire.

« Non… ça va… »

Kiba fronça les sourcils.

« Tu te moques de moi, là. »

Naruto secoua une nouvelle fois la tête et soupira les lèvres tremblantes. Kiba voulu s'avançait vers lui mais Naruto recula d'un pas toujours avec se sourire vacillant.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas. Je le vois. Naruto… Je suis ton ami. Tu sais pourtant que tu peux tout me dire… »

Naruto eut un rire nerveux. Tout lui dire ? Le peu qu'il lui confié, il ne s'empêché pas de réagir brusquement. Mais après tout… Il ne pouvait pas réagir violement à ça, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je… J'ai… comme… J'ai comme un pré-sentiment… » Hésita-t-il en implantant son regard dans le sien.

Kiba se tendit. Un pré-sentiment ? Cette fois-ci se fut Kiba qui jeta un regard au tour d'eux à la recherche d'un danger. Il posa de nouveau le regard sur le petit blond.

« Orochimaru ? » Chuchota Kiba à son ami.

Naruto hocha de la tête les larmes aux yeux. Kiba s'approcha rapidement de lui et le prit par l'épaule comme pour ne pas le perdre de vu et s'assurer qu'il était bien entouré.

Ils rangèrent le ballon et récupérèrent leurs affaires pour rentrer à l'internat.

Kiba était très inquiet. Il ne comptait pas revoir Naruto souillé et ensanglanté. L'image de son corps fragile et chétif dans les bras de Mr Asuma resterait à jamais graver dans ses souvenir.

Mia, la fille de monsieur Asuma, passa, justement la porte, manquant de se cogner aux deux garçons.

Elle leur lança un regard méchant de petit monstre capricieux avant de remarquer la mollesse de Naruto.

« Ar'you al'right ? » Demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix fluette. Naruto évita de l'inquiéter plus et lui tapota la tête gentiment ce qui eut pour effet qu'elle grogna. L'instant passé dans son esprit d'enfant, Mia repartit aussitôt à son occupation.

Naruto la regarda partir un instant. Il aimerait tellement passé du temps avec sa sœur. Il ne savait pas trop comment cela était possible mais elle lui manquait en quelque sorte. Il était le grand frère peut-être était-ce un sentiment normal ? En tant que grand-frère il se devait d'être là, de la connaitre par cœur et de la protéger. Oui, et pour la protéger, il fallait qu'il prenne courage.

« Soyons Optimiste ! Exclama Naruto surprenant Kiba. Avec tout les policiers qui m'entour il y a très peu de chance qu'_il_ revienne ! »

Kiba fronça les sourcils. Décidément Naruto était bien le plus imprévisible de tout les élèves de l'école. Le brun demanda quelle activité allait occuper leur après-midi. Naruto réfléchit un instant avant de proposer d'aller voir Sakura et Ino car elle devait tout autant s'ennuyer qu'eux. Kiba grimaça à l'entente du prénom de la rose.

Naruto le constatant et en fut déçu, il pensait que depuis cette histoire d'échographie, ils s'étaient réconciliés.

« Non, je vais plutôt aller voir Lee, il m'avait promis une partie de Race of Amazing Cars… J'ai besoin de jeu vidéo ! »

Naruto leva les sourcils et accorda à son ami de ne pas vouloir voir Sakura. Après tout, il ne voulais pas voir Neji…

Ils se séparèrent mais pas sans que Kiba est vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucun intrus qui suivait Naruto dans les couloirs. Ce pressentiment ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

Naruto avança à pas de loup dans le couloir des filles, ne voulant pas être pris en flagrant délit par une surveillante. Tout était silencieux chez les filles, avec ce temps la plupart étaient parties en ville pour quelques heures. Naruto toqua à la porte de la chambre de Sakura et Ino. Elle s'ouvrit sur la rose qui lui fit un grand sourire chaleureux.

« Naruto ! Quelle visite ! »

Ino poussa un cri d'excitation typiquement féminin et se jeta sur la porte.

« Génial ! Sakura ne voulait justement pas m'aider ! »

Elle poussa légèrement la rose pour venir tirer Naruto à l'intérieur brusquement. Naruto un peu gêné jeta un regard à la pièce au mur blanc comme dans sa chambre mais recouverte de poster. La pièce était un peu plus petite que la chambre des garçons, mais plus grande que celle de Sasuke. Il y avait des guirlandes qui pendaient aux fenêtres, un gros ours en peluche de soixante-dix centimètre et un énorme poster d'un acteur de série coller sur l'armoire à droite de la fenêtre. La porte se trouvait entre les deux lits. A gauche celui de Sakura avec une couette à poids et recouverte de magazines, à droit celui de Ino avec une couette marron-chocolat et verte recouverte de DVD et d'un ordinateur. Naruto sourit en constatant que c'était surement un point commun avec Kiba que de passer son temps à regarder des films sur l'ordi.

Ino poussa Naruto sur son lit où il s'assit tout penaud.

« T'aider à quoi ?

Chut ! Tu vas voir ! » Elle se mit à quatre pattes entre les deux lits et se mit à chercher sous le lit de Sakura. Elle en sortit une boite en exclamant son fameux : « Tadam ! »

Le blond qui souriait en ayant remarquer Jacob l'éponge sur la table de chevet, sursauta pour la regarder étrangement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- La boite magique de Sakura (cette dernière pouffa, avant de le rejoindre sur le lit.)

- Comme cela va être drôle ! S'exclama La rose. Tu n'aurais pas dût venir Naruto tu es notre victime maintenant !

- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulait faire de moi ?!

- Ça ! » Annonça Ino en tapant sur une touche de son clavier.

Apparu sur l'écran, une page sur l'esthétisme, il y avait là des photos montrant des exemples de maquillage de spectacle. Naruto leva un sourcil.

« Tu te souvient de Noel ? Ino avait maquillé une partie des filles de l'internat… Depuis elle s'est passionné pour le maquillage…

- Je veux pouvoir faire des trucs que Karim ne saura jamais faire ! Et le noël prochain tout le monde viendra se maquiller de mon côté ! »

Elle ouvrit la boite où se trouvaient un grand nombre de produits de beauté et surtout de maquillage. Cette fois-ci Naruto prit peur.

« Tu veux me maquiller ?! » S'exclama-t-il.

Les deux filles sourirent.

Naruto tenta de rejoindre la porte mais les deux le ramenèrent sur le lit et Sakura commença à le chatouiller. « Ha ha ha ! NoOOoon ! Ar- Ha ha rêtes !

- Non ! Affirma la blonde. Pas tant que tu ne nous promets pas de rester et que tu nous laisse te maquiller !

- Jamais ! Haha haha !

- Dis-le !

- Non. Ha ha !

- Dis-le. » Demanda Sakura avec un sourire carnassier.

Naruto tenta de lui attraper les mains pour qu'elle arrête mais Ino l'en empêcha. La torture devenant affreuse, il se déclara vaincu :

« Ok ! Ok ! Haha ! D'accord ! »

Les deux filles le lâchèrent. Ino plongea sa main dans la boite et Naruto tenta une nouvelle fois de partir. Sakura le tira de nouveau sur le lit et il y tomba de tout son poids. La blonde sortit un tube de mascara et se fit menaçante :

« Si tu ne nous laisse pas faire, ce sera les chatouilles !

- D'accord ! D'accord… Mais comprenez moi, je suis un garçon ! Je ne peux pas porter du maquillage.

- Tu vas voir ! C'est magique ! Et je suis désolée mais j'ai déjà vu des garçons mettre du fond de teint, tu demanderas à Sasuke comment il fait pour avoir une aussi jolie peau.

- Sasuke ?! Ria Naruto.

- Allez au boulot ! »

Naruto les laissa faire, il s'installa confortablement en tailleur et leva légèrement son menton pour tendre son visage. Il ferma les yeux quand elle voulu maquiller ses paupières. Sakura observaient le travail avec attention et émerveillement, parfois elle proposait à Ino une couleur qui lui paraissait plus proche de celle sur la photo que celle choisie. Dans sa contemplation, Sakura souligna les défauts de Naruto.

« En fait, il a les oreilles trop écartés…

- Oui, il a le nez un peu petit du coup.

- Il a le visage rond et pas assez carré pour un garçon.

- Hé ! Oh ! Exclama Naruto. Ne faites pas comme si je n'entendais pas !

Les deux filles rirent un instant avant de se rattraper.

- Le menton est tout de même bien dessiné !

- Heureusement ! Et puis tu as de magnifiques cheveux, doux et soyeux !

- Et les yeux ! Tes yeux, mon dieux ! On y plongerait ! »

Naruto rougit avant des les intimer d'arrêter. Il n'aimait pas non plus les compliments.

Ino claqua dans ses mains en déclarant que c'était fini. Elle prit Naruto par la main et le fit se lever en lançant un grand TADAM, bien à elle.

Naruto se regarda alors dans le miroir sur l'armoire. C'était très réussit, il n'avait pas la même forme de visage que le model sur l'écran mais Ino avait une main habile et elle avait parfaitement réussit.

Sakura se jeta sur son lit et tendit le bras pour atteindre son Ipod branché sur un amplificateur de son. Elle l'alluma et déclara : « Que le spectacle commence ! »

Ino se mit à sauter sur le lit en chantant les paroles à tue tête.

« I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL ! »

Sakura attrapa Naruto par les mains et le força à sauter sur le lit. Elle ne sauta pas trop, car elle ne se sentait pas la force avec le bébé, mais elle se dandinait et se balançait sans problème.

La musique changea.

« SO SO WHAT ?! I'M STILL A ROCK STAR ! I'VE GOT MY ROCK MOVES AND I DON'T NEED YOU ! GUESS WHAT I'M HAVING MORE FUN AND NOW THAT WE'VE DONE I'M GONE SHOW YOU ! TONIIIGHT ! I'M ALRIIIIGHT ! »

Tout les trois hurlaient la chanson comme des fous, les joues rouges et un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une fille brune, Tenten, la cavalière de Neji au bal de Noël.

« C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI ! Y'EN A QUI REVISE ! » Et elle referma la porte aussitôt. Plongeant la les trois personnes dans un silence tendu. Soudain Sakura éclata de rire suivit de très vite des deux autres.

Naruto essuya les larmes de joie qui menaçaient et toujours riant il éteignit l'Ipod.

« Bon, je vais retirer ce maquillage avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne me voit avec. » Annonça Naruto en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent.

Naruto repartit aussi discrètement qu'il était venu et passa par la porte qui lié les deux couloirs pour arriver du côté garçons. Il se faufila dans la salle de douche. Il s'adossa au lavabo et fit coulé de l'eau chaude, il attrapa plusieurs feuilles d'essuie-tout pour se frotter les yeux et faire disparaitre le mascara.

La folie des deux jeunes fille le faisait encore rire quand soudain il entendit un bruit dans une des cabines de toilette. C'était un froissement. Un bruit de vêtement.

Naruto sursauta. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence de quelqu'un. Et pourquoi cette personne faisait tout pour ne pas être entendue ?

Il eut bruit de pleurs et Naruto reconnu ce timbre.

« Sai ? »

Il s'approcha de la porte, le mascara ayant créé des taches sombres autour de ses yeux. Il toqua à la porte.

« Sai, t'es là ? »

Il eut une autre bruit de froissement et une plainte timide. La chasse d'eau se mit en marche et Naruto se demandait bien ce que pouvait faire Sai derrière cette porte.

« ça va pas ? »

Un souffle tremblant.

« Je suis là pour t'aidé, tu sais… »

Le bruit de la serrure qui s'ouvrait se fit entendre. Naruto poussa alors la porte et comme Sai accroupit dans la cabine la bloquait, il passa seulement sa tête.

Son « frère de vie » était assis par terre, la tête dans les genoux. Le blond put sentir une odeur nauséabonde.

« Tu as vomit ? »

Sai hocha la tête mais il l'a garda toujours cachée.

« Tu es malade ? C'est pour ça que tu ne mange plus tellement depuis quelques jours ?

- Mon oncle va venir… Se plaignit Sai.

- Oh… »

Naruto ne referma pas la porte et s'assit le dos contre la paroi.

« Pour la soirée parent-professeur ?

- Oui, il vient demain…

- Tu as peur de lui faire face, c'est ça ? »

Sai ne répondit pas.

Comment pouvait-il lui avouer que c'était parce qu'il avait peur que Naruto tombe face à face avec lui ?

Il avait peur parce que cela plairait à Orochimaru et que cela le blessait… Et il s'en voulait ! Parce que c'était sale de penser ainsi !

Il était si vil, si horrible, si monstrueux… Aussi écœurant qu'Orochimaru.

Il aimait tellement Naruto.

Il l'avait si souvent soutenu, si souvent défendu, si souvent chérit et soigné ! Il se sentait si bien avec lui. Pas comme avec son oncle.

Il voulait seulement tout lui dire. Tout hurler.

Mais il avait trop peur. Peur de ce que l'on penserait de lui, peur qu'Orochimaru le tue, peur de la colère de Naruto. Et si personne ne le comprenait ?

Et si dans sa situation il était logique de tout dire ?

Mais pour Sai la seul logique c'était l'égoïsme et ne penser qu'à lui. Ne pas être rejeté, ne pas être blessé, ne pas être tué. Seulement lui.

« Je suis horriblement faible… » Annonça Sai.

Naruto resta silencieux. Lui aussi avait peur, il se demandait bien à quoi ressemblait son oncle ? Et comment agirait-il devant les professeurs ? Violement ? Est-ce qu'ils se douteraient de quelque chose ? Ne serait-ce pas plus mal pour Sai que les adultes le devinent ?

« Tout le monde a ses faiblesses…

- Je suis un monstre… »

Naruto se redressa brusquement et repassa sa tête dans la cabine.

« Non ! C'est faux ! Tu n'es pas un monstre ! »

Sai releva enfin la tête et implanta son regard sombre luisant de larmes dans celui de Naruto. Une expression de douleur marqué son visage si agressive qu'elle lui brisa le cœur. A cet instant même il voulait se jeter dans les bras de Sai pour le réconforter mais il ne put pas car ce dernier lui hurla dessus.

« QU'EST-CE QUE T'EN SAIS ?! TU NE SAIS RIEN ! TU NE SAIS RIEN ! »

Naruto sursauta, le visage marqué par l'incompréhension.

_**A suivre...**_


	22. Kraken

_Suite à de nombreux messages d'entre vous pour obtenir la suite de l'histoire. Après nombre de supplications et de pleures chaleureux, je vous annonce que vos réclamations ont porté leur fruits ! Voici le nouveaux chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolé de vous faire attendre. Sachez que je nous oublie pas ! J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : Kraken<strong>

C'était le Vendredi soir, et pas un vendredi comme les autres, comme c'était la soirée parents-professeurs, Iruka ou Kakashi ne pouvait pas ramener Naruto chez les Hakate avant la fin. De tout façon presque personne n'était parti alors Naruto se moquait pas mal d'être ici ou ailleurs.

Parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour des uns et des autres en cherchant à s'occuper, Shino avait fini par lui proposer de l'aider. Les premières BI distribuaient du café et des gâteaux aux parents qui attendaient pour leur entretient avec les professeurs, suite à ça, ils avaient pour habitude de donner un petit pourboire.

L'année dernière, ils avaient demandé d'office de l'argent, mais les gens refuser d'acheter même si c'était pour la Malaisie. Cette année, le système de « On rend service pour rien en retour » fonctionné parfaitement, les parents ressentaient le besoin de les remercier de façon matérielle, même quand ils ne prenaient rien ils donnaient une petite pièce pour la bonne cause.

Shino donna un nouveau plateau de gâteaux à Naruto. Le plus jeune partit dans les couloirs et se faufila au travers de la foule. Il avait du mal à passer au travers de tout ce monde. Il vit alors une main prendre un part de gâteau et Naruto reconnut sur le torse de cette personne un monstre.

Son regard tomba sur Neji qui lui souriait d'un air moqueur.

« Hé ! S'exclama Naruto. Ce n'est pas pour toi ! Ce sont pour les parents !

- Tant pis ! C'est déjà engloutit ! » Dit-il en finissant le gâteau.

Naruto resta planter devant lui avec sa mine boudeuse.

_Trop mignon…_ Pensa Neji.

« Délicieux… » Dit-il de sa voix suave.

Naruto rougit. Il parlait du gâteau n'est pas ?

Le blond se détourna en poussant une plainte exaspérée.

« Mon dieu ! Neji ! Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher !

- M'empêcher de quoi ? Hum ?

- ça ! Ce que tu fais ! Tu ne t'arrêtes pas ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de…De me… Hésita Naruto.

- Draguer ? »

Le blond se retourna aussi vite et lui lança un regard sombre.

« Parce que c'était ce que tu faisais ? » Lança-t-il narquoisement.

Neji toujours souriant plissa un instant les yeux. Il voulait jouer ?

« Parce que cela ne fonctionne pas, Neji ! Laisses-moi tranquille !

- Il faut de j'essaie autre chose ? Oui… Oui ! Je sais ! Tu es un romantique, Naruto ! Les dragueurs à deux balles ce n'est pas pour toi… On doit te courtiser ! Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as choisi Sasuke, il sait y mettre la manière !

- Exactement je suis avec Sasuke alors oublies-moi !

- Hors de question ! Ce n'est pas Sasuke qui va m'empêcher de te courtiser ! Même s'il me menaçait, même s'il me frappait pour m'éloigner de toi ! Jamais je ne baisserais les bras pour toi. ( il lui caressa un instant la joue et Naruto détourna son visage pour l'éviter) Parce que je ne suis pas seulement attiré par toi comme tu le penses… J'ai longuement pensé et je suis sûr de t'aimer. Je t'aime, Naruto. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils mais ne le regarda pas. Il se mordit la lèvre en regardant le carrelage.

« Fait comme tu veux… Mais laisses-moi distribuer ces gâteaux.

- Le passage est libre ! » Annonça Neji en s'écartant et en mimant une faible révérence.

Naruto sourit tout en secouant la tête.

Il s'avança et une femme au cheveux ébouriffés, le regard perçant et effrayant se servit dans son plat. Naruto grimaça légèrement en reconnaissant la mère de Kiba. Il l'avait déjà rencontrer plusieurs fois alors qu'elle venait déposer son fils à l'internat et une fois quand ce dernier l'avait invité chez lui pour un exposé.

Elle le regarda méchamment un instant avant de tenter un sourire qui se voulut gentil. Ce qui échoua. Elle faisait encore plus peur ainsi avec ce rictus. Naruto frissonna.

Même si depuis plusieurs jours ses frissons l'inquiétaient, durant cette seconde précise il ne s'en soucia pas, car Madame Inusuka était vraiment effrayante et elle servait parfaitement d'excuse à ce frisson.

Il lui sourit aimablement en retour et rassurée elle redevint neutre. Elle posa alors une pièce de monnaie sur son plateau et Naruto continua son chemin. Mais avant il lança un regard à Kiba qui se cachait derrière sa mère.

Ce dernier sembler faire la tête. Le brun était adosser contre le mur, il souffla un nouvelle fois quand Madame Inusuka lui cracha quelque chose.

Naruto continua son tour et Kiba détourna le regard de sa mère. Il aperçu alors Sakura avec ses parents. Elle était assise dans l'ombre, seule la petite lueur des lampes du couloirs éclairait ses mains. Elle se les frotta vigoureusement, elles étaient glacée jusqu'à l'ongle.

Surement qu'elle dût sentir son regard car elle le vit. Un couloir entier les séparait, chacun à un pôle.

Kiba ferma les yeux gêné par le regard intense que lui lançait la jeune fille. Quand il les rouvrit il constata qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Il allait regarder ailleurs qu'elle posa une main sur son ventre. Son regard de vacilla pas. Il y avait quelque chose de dur dans son expression et Kiba savait exactement pourquoi.

Elle lui en voulait.

Il pouvait sentir toute la rancœur qui émanait de la jeune fille. Et il comprenait parce qu'il fermait les yeux. Elle avait raison. Il était de son devoir de prendre soin d'elle et de cet enfant.

Il ne voulait pas. C'était comme-ci elle comptait l'attacher à elle. Comme si tout cela n'était qu'une excuse.

Cependant elle avait changé. Elle n'était plus la Sakura qui courrait après tout ce qui bougeait.

Mais il aussi avait changé, et il se découvrait un nouveau défaut. Il était peureux.

La grossesse avançait.

Il était là mais ils tenaient la distance. Pour leurs vies respectives. Non pour lui. Pour sa vie : parce qu'il était avec Hinata. Sakura n'avait personne elle n'attendait que lui et il n'avait pas d'excuse.

Ce qu'il l'a haïssait pour ça.

Elle détourna le regard et passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Kiba suivit du regard le mouvement de sa main, la trace de son menton, ses lèvre pincées. Elle était si jolie.

Il l'adorait. Ses cheveux souples, ses ongles fins qui s'agrippait légèrement à l'avant de ses bras. En fermée dans son cocon protecteur, elle fixait son père et sa mère.

Il y avait un aura de maturité autour d'elle. On sentait qu'elle était résolue et décidée.

Cet enfant elle le garderait, il le savait.

C'était effrayant.

Naruto frissonna une nouvelle fois avant de se reprendre. Il sourit gentiment aux parents en leur proposant une part gâteau.

Plusieurs mamans se servirent en lui lançant de tendres sourires et un homme avec le visage d'un grand rieur le remercia en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule.

Alors qu'il se retournait, une main blanche se servit sur son plateau. Le propriétaire de cette main coupa la part en deux et reposa un bout sur le plateau.

Il regarda le morceau qu'il avait en main sous toute les coutures semblant l'évaluer sans le goûter.

Un nouveau frisson parcourut le blondinet tandis qu'il restait là à observer le petit manège de l'homme.

Il mangea nonchalamment celui qu'il avait gardé en poussant un long gémissement de plaisir qui résonna tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il était d'un blond platine qui était surement faux, il portait un chapeau brun et avait une étrange paire de lunettes trop épaisses qui brisait son visage. Elles étaient tellement grosses qu'il était presque impossible de deviner à quoi il ressemblait sans.

Ses lèvres étaient pâles presque de la couleur de sa peau. Son menton se traçait si finement que son visage en devenait triangulaire.

Ils se pour lécha les lèvres. Et posa son regard sur Naruto. Il le fixa intensément et Naruto en resta tétaniser.

Serpent.

_PROFESSEUR !_ Ce vieux cri résonna dans son esprit et le souvenir resurgit.

_Les mains baladeuses se mirent en marche, elles passèrent dans son dos, sous son T-shirt, entre ses hanches._

Naruto ne frissonnait plus il tremblait. Les yeux écarquillait il resta face à l'homme sans pouvoir bouger.

_Une caresse sur la cuisse…Une douleur à la mâchoire. Un baisé sur la tempe. Et ce mouvement de bassin contre son entrejambes lent et infini._

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres pâles. Sa main s'approcha et Naruto retint sa respiration.

_Un doigt trop curieux. Une souffrance plus violente alors._

Il empoigna le bout de gâteau qu'il avait laissé.

« Après avoir gouté, j'en veux encore. » Annonça-t-il de sa voix sombre.

Il mangea le bout restant tout en lorgnant le garçon face à lui.

_Son corps tremble. Les larmes sont plus fortes. Alors que le temps semble ne plus avancer, son attaquant relâche une exclamation rauque de plaisir._

Il finit sa part avant de sourire de nouveau.

« Merci, petit-renard. »

Il ne le toucha pas, il ne s'approcha pas.

Seulement son regard le déshabillait.

Il s'éloigna, laissant Naruto où il était.

« Monsieur ! Appela un professeur. Vous avez oublié de récupérer le carnet de notes de Saï. »

L'homme se retourna et arracha brusquement le carnet des mains du professeur. Ce dernier fut surprit par sa rudesse.

« Hum… Ne soyez pas trop dur avec votre neveu, ses notes sont très moyennes mais il passera en Première sans problème. »

Il hocha de la tête et lança un dernier regard à Naruto avant de partir. Il bouscula un homme à grande carrure avant de disparaître.

« Hé ! Les excuses c'est pour les chiens !

- Chéri, s'il te plait… » se lamenta sa femme.

Naruto ne pouvait pas bouger. Tout son corps tremblait.

C'était Orochimaru.

Il avait été si proche de lui. Il aurait put le toucher.

Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il lâcha le plateau qui tomba à terre.

Ses mains tremblantes s'approchèrent de ses lèvres. Son regard tournait dans tout les sens. Où était-t-il ? Derrière ? Devant ? A Gauche ?

Il allait le prendre. L'attraper et le pousser dans un salle pour recommencer.

Non… Non… Il ne voulait pas repasser par là… Il ne voulait pas subir de nouveau cette torture…

Un autre sanglot.

Des adultes tentèrent de s'approcher mais un jeune garçon les devança tous.

Rouge d'avoir traversé le couloir en courant, Sasuke s'agenouilla devant Naruto.

Le blond ne le remarqua pas, il continuait à surveiller les alentours. Le brun lui attrapa alors brusquement le visage.

« Naruto… Regardes-moi. Naruto… Je suis là… Regardes… »

Le blondinet s'arrêta net. Il ne fit plus aucun mouvement.

« Regardes… »

Deux orbes bleus croisèrent le regard sombre et concerné de Sasuke.

« Je suis là… »

Sasuke sentit comme la tension retenue par les épaules du blond relâcher. Il eut un silence. Le temps que Naruto comprenne qu'il était là pour lui. Son Sasuke.

Et il se remît à pleurer en passant les mains autour du torse de son amoureux. Sasuke l'entoura de ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Sshh… Je suis là… »

Encore un sanglot.

« Parles-moi… »

Le blondinet secoua la tête tout contre lui.

« Tu veux que je t'emmène autre part ? »

Naruto hocha la tête. Et Sasuke la baisa tendrement.

« Où ? »

Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du blond.

«.. Hatake… »

Toujours contre lui, Naruto passa alors les bras dans son cou et Sasuke l'attrapa sous les aisselles, il le souleva et le blond croisa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Sasuke ajusta Naruto pour qu'il ne glisse pas et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

Naruto calla sa tête dans son cou tout en continuant de pleurer. Sasuke releva la tête fièrement et commença à marcher.

Kiba qui boudait dans son coin vit passer Sasuke. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant porter Naruto ainsi. Quand il fut passé il put voir le regard remplit de larmes de son meilleur ami et ses petites mains qui tentaient vainement de s'accrocher plus qu'elles ne l'étaient aux vêtements de son porteur, il réagit.

Kiba accourut aussi tôt.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas… Une crise ? » Annonça Sasuke.

Naruto secoua la tête contre son cou.

« Alors quoi ? S'inquiéta Kiba. Naruto qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il… »

Et il éclata en sanglot se cachant le visage dans la col de Sasuke.

Les deux autres garçons échangèrent un regard et Sasuke accéléra le pas.

« Il faut trouvé Anko. » Décida Kiba.

Sasuke lui fit signe d'aller la chercher alors que lui regarder pour Iruka ou Kakashi.

Kiba s'éloigna de quelque pas et les pleurs de Naruto redoublèrent. Frustré il se mit à appeler la psychologue :

« Mme Mitarashi ! MME MITARASHI ! »

Alors qu'il arrivait dans le hall il vit la jeune femme se pencher par la balustrade à l'étage.

« Que ce passe-t-il ?! » Demanda-t-elle les sourcils fronçaient.

« C'est Naruto ! »

Pas besoin de plus de mots. Anko accouru aussitôt. Elle descendit les marches aussi vite qu'elle le put et demanda à Kiba où était son Patient.

Le garçon lui fit signe de la suivre et il accoursèrent dans le préau où se trouver Sasuke.

« Poses le. » Odonna Anko.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils face à son intonation brusque et s'abaissa pour que Naruto repose les pieds à terre. Le blondinet secouait la tête rageusement tout en resserrant son étreinte.

« Naruto… Aborda Anko bien plus doucement. Veux-tu descendre de Sasuke sil-te-plait… »

Il refusa une nouvelle fois.

« Il faut que tu descendes, Naruto. Tu es un grand garçon… Tu peux marcher seul, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sasuke … ? Plaida son ange en relevant ses deux magnifiques orbes brillantes de larmes.

- BON ! Déclara Sasuke. Il reste comme ça, si il veut… On ne va pas le forcer non plus, hum ? »

Sasuke referma tendrement l'étau protecteur dans lequel il plongeait son ange. Naruto sourit et reposa la tête dans son cou en cachant son visage à la frontière de sa nuque.

Anko fronça les sourcils. Il était important que Naruto se détache de Sasuke tout de suite ou cet attachement sera impossible à estomper. S'ils ne se détachent pas, Naruto restera en état de panique dès qu'il quittera Sasuke. Il ne faut pas que Sasuke devienne une cachette ou Naruto veut s'effacer. Cela ne fera que l'enfoncer dans sa crainte.

Elle s'approcha des deux garçon et demanda à Sasuke de la suivre dans son bureau. Elle ordonna à Kiba de prévenir Kakashi et Iruka de ce qui venait de ce passer.

En entrant dans le bureau Sasuke s'assit d'office sur l'une des chaises face au bureau.

Il plaça correctement Naruto sur ses genoux et lui caressa un instant les cheveux.

Anko s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour parler au garçon apeuré.

« Naruto ? Qui y a t-il ? »

Elle passa une main dans son dos alors qu'il redoubla ses pleurs.

« Shhh… Naruto ? Tu es en sécurité ici… »

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inferieur il détesté voir Naruto ainsi.

« Tu es en sécurité… Il n'y a que Sasuke et moi… Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ? (Il eut un instant d'hésitation et Naruto hocha la tête tout contre le cou de son amoureux) Tu fais confiance à Sasuke ?

- … Oui… Confia-t-il de sa petite voix.

- Dis nous ce qui ne va pas…

- … C'est (un reniflement) qu' « Il » était si-Si… Proche… (une expiration tremblante) Il aurait pu-put me prendre là dan-dans le couloir… (Un inspiration violente) Il m'aurait …! (Un hoquet) Mon dieu… »

Naruto mit sa main devant sa bouche en essayant d'estomper ses pleurs.

« Naruto… Qui ? De qui parles-tu ? »

Le blond releva un instant le visage. Il observa sa psychologue, une expression de douleur encrée sur ses traits.

« O-orochimaru… »

Et les pleurs reprit mais cette fois-ci Naruto se détacha de Sasuke pour se jeter dans les bars de la jeune femme.

Les deux personnes présentes se lancèrent un regard par dessus l'épaule du petit blond.

« Va chercher les agents de police à la grille. » Ordonna Anko. Sasuke bondit sur ses jambes et partit en courant.

Ce fut une soirée très longue. Le Hakate et le Commissaire sont arrivés le plus vite possible. Naruto eut beaucoup de mal à répondre aux questions du Commissaire tant et tant il pleurait. Mais ils en conclurent que Orochimaru avait changé d'apparence et surement d'identité.

Quand l'interrogatoire fut terminé Tora attrapa la main de son protégé et l'emmena chez elle. Dans la voiture Naruto continué à pleurer silencieusement en reniflant par moment. Son regard était tourné vers la vitre et il se mordait violement l'ongle du pouce.

Tora prit venait d'appeler ses parents pour les mettre au courant. Il avait l'oreille fine aussi il avait très bien entendu Kushina paniquer à l'autre bout du fil. Au fond de lui quelque chose avait pincé méchamment son cœur à l'entende de la voix alarmée de sa mère. Cependant la peur était bien trop présente. C'était étrange comme cette peur avait pris tant de place dans son corps pour le pétrifier alors qu'à cette ainsi même, elle semblait s'être glissée sous un toile d'angoisse.

Son regard quitta la vitre pour se poser sur Tora. L'assistante sociale le vit et lui fit un sourire pincé qui se voulait compatissant.

Il semblait hésité.

« Tu peux tout me demander, tout me dire mon chéri… »

Naruto hésita encore, il jeta un œil dehors avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Tora.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? »

La femme reposa le regard sur la route alors que le feu tournait au vert. Tout en pivotant le volant, elle répondit : « Ils vont interroger d'autres gens, plus de gens, tes professeurs, les parents présents, ils vont assigner plus de policiers autour de toi et …

- Je le sais ça. Répondit froidement Naruto avant de croiser les bras. Je voulais parler ( il se mordit les lèvres un instant.) de mes parents…

- Cela dépend de toi. »

Naruto regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre.

« Ils doivent être inquiets…

- Très, oui. Affirma Tora avec douceur.

- Et les tests ?

- Les résultats devraient arriver ce weekend. Ce soir peut-être… »

Naruto s'essuya les joues sèchement.

« Si… Si ils sont positifs… Je devrais tout de suite les rejoindre ?

- Cela dépend de toi. Si tu n'es pas prêt…

- Je veux les voir. »

Tora lança un regard au blondinet. Elle fronça les sourcils. Naruto avait resserré ses petites mains sur son mentaux. En s'y agrippant il semblait si petit.

« Tu aimerais leur parler ? On peut les appeler ce soir…

- Et si les tests sont négatifs ? »

Tora sourit.

« Tu as les yeux de ton père. »

Naruto sourit avant de poser sa tête contre la vitre et recommencer sa contemplation, il lui sembla alors qu'il était moins angoissé.

_**A suivre...**_


End file.
